


с пониманием

by haikujix



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Issues, Crazy Dean, Dead Sam Winchester, Drama, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel, Kidnapping, Kind of fucked up, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Nonconsensual Touching, Profiling, Self-Harm, Self-Harm (fairly graphic), Soulmates, Stockholm Syndrome, Weirdly Fluffy, nonconsensual cuddling
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 64,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikujix/pseuds/haikujix
Summary: Винчестер глубоко вздыхает. "Я твой соулмейт."Кастиель должен придумать что-то правдоподобное и обнадёживающее, чтобы убедить психопата перед ним, что его можно отпустить. Он - опытный агент ФБР, работающий в отделе поведенческого анализа почти год. Он знает, что делать, если тебя похитили. Но вместо нужных слов он может сказать только: "Что, блять, с тобой не так?"Предполагается, что серийный убийца Дин Винчестер похищает свою вторую половинку, агента ФБР Кастиэля Новака. За этим следует битва разумов - один решительно настроен быть любимым, а другой - свободным.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With Understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907965) by [apokteino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apokteino/pseuds/apokteino). 



В Вайоминге очень холодно в это время года.  
  
      А в подвале, в котором Дин Винчестер прячет своих жертв — тем более. Кастиэль, даже спустя год пребывания в Вирджинии с ОПА, так и не привык к холоду. В местом полицейском участке тепло, и Кастиэль может сидеть в мягком кресле, попивая чай и рассматривая фотографии, сделанные судмедэкспертами Шайенна.  
  
      Там нет ничего особенного, кроме костей со следами укусов, скинутых в неаккуратную кучу. Но это, как и почти все известные сведения о Дине Винчестере, не имеют никакого смысла. Честно говоря, единственная причина, почему они нашли это маленькое укрытие — Винчестер разжёг огонь. Будто собирался уничтожить улики, сжечь тела и вещи. Но ни одна из улик не соответствует психологии его прошлых преступлений — ни капли садизма. Кроме того, эксперты сказали, что некоторым костям было больше тридцати лет. А значит, что Джон Винчестер приложил руку к этому делу.  
  
      Возможно.  
  
      Зачем он расхаживал по городу с липовым значком ФБР и расспрашивая о пропавших без вести? До того, как ФБР приехали.  
  
      — Это определённо один из самых странных случаев, — произносит агент Хотчнер.  
  
      Аарон Хотчнер — босс и действительно хороший человек, взявший Кастиэля под своё крыло. Хотч научил парня всему, что знает, и тот всегда будет благодарен ему.  
  
      — Мы перепробовали всё.  
  
      — В течении десяти лет он был в поле нашего зрения, но до сих пор умудряется совершать преступления и быть на пару шагов впереди, — Кастиэль кивает в знак согласия.  
  
      — Нет, на этот раз — это Сэм Винчестер, — качает головой Хотчнер. -Хотя они столько раз подделывали свои смерти, что я ни в чём не уверен, — Хотчнер делает паузу. — Разве я не отправил тебя домой спать? Твоя смена длится шестнадцать часов. Не больше, — а после снова вернулся к теме разговора. — Я даже не думаю, что он сейчас в Вайоминге.  
  
      — Просто у меня такое чувство, что он всё ещё где-то здесь, — Кастиэль неловко поживает плечами. — Наблюдает за нами. Я не могу этого объяснить.  
  
      Хотчнер внимательно смотрит на агента.  
  
      — Интуиция?  
  
      Предчувствие Кастиэля никогда ещё не подводило. Он слишком хорошо разбирается в себе и людях, чтобы промахиваться.  
  
      — Да, как бы странно это не звучало.  
  
      — Это не в его характере. Он никогда раньше не оставался после преступлений, чтобы просто подразнить нас. Он совершенно не заинтересован в том, чтобы привлечь наше внимание или дать себя отследить, — бормочет себе под нос Хотчнер. — Следи за ним.  
  
      И Кастиэль послушно следует за делом в течении всей недели, но Дин Винчестер так и не показывается.  
  


***

  
  
      Кастиэль опускает ключи в эту маленькую нелепую плетённую корзинку, на покупке которой настоял его брат Бальтазар, обусловливая это тем, что в квартире агента Новака слишком пусто. Кас тогда возмутился, что у него много книг, и они заполняют пустоту комнат, но брат сказал, что это не в счёт. По привычке Кастиэль быстро проверяет все комнаты в квартире, и только после этого снимает значок и откладывает в сторону пистолет, а потом направляется к холодильнику за водой. Там должны остаться остатки еды, которые могут стать ужином. Из случайной коробки доносится запах брокколи и говядины. Что может быть лучше?  
  
      Парень закрывает дверь холодильника и внезапно замирает. Прислушивается.  
  
      Внезапно чья-то рука производит удушающий захват, а нога бьёт под колено, заставляя упасть на землю. Но Кастиэль не просто так агент ФБР. Он откидывает чужую руку, резко разворачивается, но глаза натыкаются на острое блестящее лезвие, а противник снова возвращает захват. Человек опускает оружие, чтобы поудобнее схватить, но Кас делает шаг влево и старается подбить ногой ногу нападающего, чтобы лишить его равновесия.  
  
      Вместо этого незнакомец тянет его назад, опрокидывая тело агента на себя. Он знает, что нужно делать, и через минуту борьбы Кастиэль слабеет, а перед глазами начинают плыть темные круги. Агент скатился с чужого тела в попытке добраться до стены, чтобы дернуть вызов охраны, но мужчина держит так крепко, что не выходит даже повернуться к нему лицом, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вырваться.  
  
      Вот тот момент, когда агент Новак потерял сознание.  
  
      Кастиэль приходит в чувство в багажнике машины. Тут очень темно, тихо, но даже с выключенным двигателем не трудно разобраться, как выглядит багажник изнутри. Руки скованны наручниками, ноги связаны, а во рту не самый приятный кляп. Он прислушивается несколько мгновений к окружающему миру, а после тихо ёрзает, убеждаясь, что руки привязаны к ногам. Дерьмо, что ещё можно сказать?  
  
      Машина немного качается, слышится звук закрывающейся двери, а шаги становятся всё чётче. Кастиэль закрывает глаза и остаётся лежать неподвижно, даже когда дверь багажника отворяется.  
  
      — Не стоит, — говорит странно знакомый голос. — Я знаю, что ты не спишь.  
  
      Кастиэль открывает глаза и тут же натыкается взглядом на Дина, мать его, Винчестера. Парень мягко улыбается, а затем указывает на шприц в своей руке.  
  
      — Это просто успокоительно, я клянусь тебе. С ним будет проще, — но Кастиэль испуганно уворачивается, не давая психопату к себе прикоснуться. — Ты похудел фунтов на десять за эти пол года, — будто невзначай говорит Винчестер. — Я не буду вкалывать тебе полную дозу.  
  
      Кастиэль закатывает глаза и затихает, когда Дин вводит в шею иглу. В течении тридцати секунд он непонимающе смотрит на парня перед собой, прежде чем в глазах всё начинает плыть и он теряет сознание. В таком состоянии Кастиэль просыпается ещё два раза, снова и снова встречается с Винчестером, получает укол и отключается до следующего раза. Ему начинает казаться, что перед очередным уколом боли он слышит извинения.  
  
      В третий раз Касиэль просыпается на мягкой кровати. Он лежит на мягком приятном матрасе, его руки и ноги не связаны. Эйфория от свободы длится до тех пор, пока одну из ног не начинает оттягивать сильнее, чем вторую. Он открывает глаза, и ещё секунду мир перед ним плывёт, а после взгляд фокусируется на бетонном потолке. В комнате такие же холодные бетонные стены, нет окон. Только открытая дверь, ведущая в такой же холодный бетонный коридор. Выглядит так, будто Кастиэля заперли в убежище от радиоактивных осадков. Есть ещё одна дверь, за которой можно рассмотреть ванную комнату, сделанную в стиле пятидесятых годов.  
  
       А на лодыжке, вот новость, закреплены наручники, от которых ведёт длинная цепь куда-то прямо под кровать.  
  
      Кастиэль медленно садится на кровати, стараясь рассмотреть, где же Дин Винчестер.  
  
      Комната пуста, поэтому Кас берёт в руки цепь, пытая проследить, куда она ведёт. Пот кроватью оказался болт, влитый в бетон — достать его нет никаких шансов. Кастиэль даже не уверен, что понимает, как это всё работает. Он выглядит странно, агент никогда не видел таких устройств. Отлично.  
  
      Цепь же длинной примерно в двадцать футов. Она достаточно длинная, чтобы парень мог сходить в туалет и, возможно, немного заклянуть в коридор.  
  
      Комната начинает плыть перед глазами, как только Кастиэль встаёт на ноги. Цепь падает на пол, издавая тяжелый лязгающий звук. Его ноги дрожат от судорог, живот крутит, а из горла вырывается сухой кашель, будто язык прилипает к глотке. Он пытается дойти до двери, но спотыкается, чувствуя себя бесконечно слабым. Тело отказывает подчиняться командам. Очень похоже на то, как он неделю провел в лежачем состоянии после ранения. Пот только сейчас на теле нет никаких ран. Так как долго он пробыл в багажнике?  
  
      В коридоре никого нет, только закрытые двери. Нет, это определённо дом.  
  
      Сухость во рту убивает изнутри и, после недолгих поисков, Кастиэль замечает бутылку воды, прячущуюся в одеялах. Она может быть накачана наркотиками, но эй, какая разница, он итак уже прикован к полу. Истерика подкатила к сознанию и настойчиво постучалась внутрь; Кастиэль останется спокойным, не смотря ни на что, он умеет использовать свой разум, и не позволит никому вывести его из себя.  
  
      Силя на кровати, Кастиэль одной рукой прижал к себе бутылку, жадно заглатывая воду, а второй сжал свои икры, стараясь расслабить мышцы.  
  
      — Я могу помочь с этим.  
  
      Кастиэль испуганно дернулся, поперхнулся водой и выплевал остатки на пол, как пульверизатор.  
  
      Винчестер. Винчестер стоит в дверях, одетый в широкие спортивные штаны и изношенную чёрную футболку. И совершенно босой. Поэтому не было слышно шагов?  
  
      — Мышечные спазмы? Я бы мог помочь тебе. В смысле, я понимаю, что ты, скорее всего, не дашь подойти мне слишком близко… — он замолкает, выглядя неловко и немного смущенно. — Как на счет ибупрофена? Чёрный чай? Сэм говорил, что это вообще лекарство от всех болезней.  
  
      Сэм говорил. В прошедшем времени. Винчестер выглядит безобидно, пока ждёт ответа, поэтому Кас неуверенно кивает.  
  
      — Ибупрофен и чай… Было бы неплохо, спасибо.  
  
      Винчестер тут же расцветает в улыбке, словно заходит солнце.  
  
      — Я сейчас вернусь.  
  
      Но он отсутствовал дольше, чем Кастиэль ожидал. Винчестер возвращается спустя только минут десять непрерывного рассматривания Касом двери.  
  
      В одной руке у него бутылка с водой и таблетки, в другой — чай. Он не заходит в комнату, а оставляет вещи на пороге, достаточно близко к кровати, чтобы Кастиэль без проблем мог забрать их, не делая много движений болящей ногой.  
  
      — Ну вот, — затем он отступает в коридор, оказываясь вне досягаемости Кастиэля.  
  
      Молчание окутывает комнату почти на целую минуту, прежде чем Кастиэль берёт таблетки, достаёт инструкцию и внимательно сверяет таблетки с их описанием. И только после этого он засовывает в рот пару штук и делает несколько обжигающих глотков чая. Затем он переводит взгляд на Винчестера, которой неотрывно наблюдает, так и не двинувшись с места.  
  
      Кастиэль прокашливается, немного привстает и отодвигает от себя чашку с оставшимся чаем. Да, это действительно отличное средство от недомоганий.  
  
      — Итак, почему я здесь?  
  
      Винчестер глубоко вздыхает.  
  
      — Я твой соулмейт.  
  
      Кастиэль должен придумать что-то правдоподобное и обнадёживающее, чтобы убедить психопата перед ним, что его можно отпустить. Он — опытный агент ФБР, работающий в отделе поведенческого анализа почти год. Он знает, что делать, если тебя похитили. Вместо этого нужных слов он может сказать только:  
  
      — Что, блять, с тобой не так?  
  
      — Наверное, почти всё, — признаётся Винчестер.  
  
      Кастиэль правда хочет жить. И, желательно, не покалеченным.  
  
      — Я имею в виду… почему? Почему я?  
  
      Винчестер немного кривляется.  
  
      — Послушай, я уверен, что ты решил, будто я хочу убить тебя или пытать, но дело не в этом. Я клянусь, что я не сделаю тебе больно.  
  
      — Я видел твоё дело, Дин.  
  
      — Да. Я знаю, — кивает Винчестер, — я видел тебя в Вайоминге. Ты, кхм, не умеешь прятаться.  
  
      Сжимая чайную кружку, Кастиэль подал под себя ноги.  
  
      — Что ты имеешь ввиду? — он должен расположить Винчестера к себе, выяснить его слабость, найти способ завоевать доверие настолько, что Дин отпустит его хотя бы в пределах дома. Построить отношения.  
  
      — Почти два года назад Сэм, когда Сэм умирал, я спросил Анну… ну, она… в общем, не важно, кто она. Я спросил её, буду ли я с Сэмом вместе на небесах, понимаешь? И она сказала, что да, мы были родственными душами, но у меня есть ещё один истинный. Такой же, каким был Сэм когда-то. В платоническом и романтическом смысле, — Дин срывает торчащую из старых штанов нитку. — Я спросил, знает ли она имя этого человека. Она назвала мне твоё.  
  
      — Но мы никогда не встречались прежде, верно? — Кастиэль правда не помнит, чтобы когда-нибудь встречал Дина, хотя бы видел его.  
  
      — Именно, — кивает Дин. — И обычно они, в смысле купидоны, делают такие странные дела. Например, связывают судьбы людей, которые не очень хотят быть вместе. Ты же мужчина. Никакого размножения, а в этом смысл, — Дин закрывает глаза. — Забудь, что я сказал в последнем предложении.  
  
      Дин Винчестер, опасный серийный убийца, верит в купидонов.  
  
      — Ладно, ладно, — тихо вздыхает Дин. — Тогда я спросил ещё кое-что. И, кажется, если родственные души не встречаются в этом мире, то в загробной жизни они так же остаются незнакомы. Чаще так и происходит, но иногда люди находят своего истинного. Так что мы могли бы оказаться на одном и том же небе. Возможно. И когда Сэм… когда Сэм ушел, я ничего не мог поделать. Это было, как потерять себя. Но потом я подумал, что, может быть, могли бы провести вечность с тобой. Или нет. Я не могу позволить и тебе уйти. Я не знаю, что чувствую к Сэму, он же мой брат. Но имею ли я право испытывать те же чувства к другому человеку? Это не будет предательство?  
  
      Дин замолчал.  
  
      — Ты хотел ещё один шанс? — медленно уточняет Кас.  
  
      — Ага. А потом я увидел тебя в Вайоминге. В смысле, я и раньше тебя видел. Просто в тот раз это было… я не могу объяснить, — Дин смотрит на Кастиэля нелепо зелёными глазами. — Но я знал тебя. Я должен был знать тебя.  
  
      Итак, Дин думает, что любит его, и надеется, что Кастиэль почувствует то же самое. Винчестер имеет очень извращённо представление о любви, обычно так мыслят сталкеры. В интересах Кастиэля как можно дольше удерживать Дина спокойным и не усугублять его ментальное здоровье. Было время, когда ОАП был в таком ужасе, что братья Винчестеры творили с людьми, раскапывая всё новые и новые факты о жизни парней, что сейчас Кас может прочитать наперед действия Дина. Одна из самых больших проблем — не дать Дин удумать об отце и детстве, чтобы не ухудшить ситуацию. Нужно подстрекнуть любые чувства любви и привязанности, на которые только способен извращённый убийствами мозг Винчестера, и при этом не стать в его глазах одним их тех монстров, о которых парень говорит (Кастиэль видел дело из Балтимора.)  
  
      Но Дин не тупой. Он так же может понять, когда Кас будет обманывать его.  
  
      Кастиэль облизывает пересохшие губы, невольно замечая, как Дин следит за каждым его движением.  
  
      — А цепь? — спрашивает парень, кивая на свою левую ногу.  
  
      — Прости, — говорит Дин. — Но ты всё ещё агент ФБР. Это останется.  
  
      — Ну, могу я тогда спросить о чём-то?  
  
      — Ты всегда можешь делать это, — сразу же отвечает Дин. — Я знаю, что это всё неправильно и довольно испорчено. Но в моей жизни всё так, так что спрашивай.  
  
      — Мы встречались. Верно? Разве этого не достаточно?  
  
      — Но ты не… — Дин останавливает себя.  
  
      "… Люблю тебя," думает Кастиэль, чувствуя холод внутри. Как далеко Дин готов зайти? Изнасилует? Дин звучит и выглядит так, будто рано или поздно всё-таки сделает это.  
  
      — Спасибо за чай.  
  
      Дин улыбается. Кастиэль действительно может понять тех людей, который помогали ему, рассказывали всё. Этой улыбкой невозможно не очароваться. Когда он улыбается, комната заполняется светом. Он чертовки харизматичен.  
  
      — Будь со мной честен, хорошо? Не важно, о чём идет речь.  
  
      Кастиэлю нужна секунда, чтобы кивнуть.  
  
      — Хорошо? Будут ли для меня какие-то последствия моих слов?  
  
      — Нет. Определённо нет. Ты здесь не для того чтобы испытывать боль или страдать. Я клянусь. Я просто хочу узнать тебя ближе, но из-за того, кто ты есть… кто я есть на самом деле — это единственный способ, — Дин опускает взгляд вниз. — Как я уже сказал, ты мой истинный.  
  
      Кастиэль наблюдает за внутренней борьбой Дина. И когда, наконец, тот неловко улыбается, Кастиэль решается попросить.  
  
      — Я хочу кушать. Сейчас обед? Завтрак? Ужин? Который сейчас час?  
  
      — Ужин, — говорит Дин, — я принесу тебе часы. Что-нибудь ещё нужно?  
  
      — Что-нибудь почитать? — после недолгой паузы говорит Кастиэль.  
  
      — Ох, парен, подожди, ты ещё не видел мою библиотеку! — радостно говорит Дин. — Я видел у тебя много книг. Ты как Сэм, тоже обзаведёшься оргазмом ботаников.  
  
      Кастиэль удивлённо моргает, смотря туда, где ещё мгновенье назад стоял Дин, пока чай медленно остывает в его руке. Он похищен Дином Винчестером, серийным убийцей, которого сам выслеживал всего пять недель назад. Но Дин, видимо, знаком с ним дольше. Как долго? Больше двух лет? Если он видел его ещё в Техасе, то он знает и Бальтазара, где он живёт. _«Ты потерял десять фунтов за эти пол года.»_ Кастиэль проходил медицинский осмотр шесть месяцев назад. Мог ли Дин достать где-то записи о нём.  
  
      Страх, гнев, замешательство смешались в животе у Кастиэля, образуя сгусток паники. Кастиэль ставит кружку на пол — у Дина, наверное, нет стола здесь, потому что он боится, что Кас использует его, как оружие, — и садится на пол, сложив ноги в позу лотоса. Коллеги иногда дразнили его за решительное спокойствие, за то, что оно окутывало его личную жизнь, не давая веселиться и расслабиться. Но сейчас оно должно спасти ему жизнь. Потому что личной жизни больше нет.  
  
      И не будет до тех пор, пока Дин Винчестер рядом.  
  
      До тех пор, пока метал сковывает лодыжку, пусть даже под него заботливо подложена подкладка.  
  


***

  
  
      Дин возвращается через час с ужином. Просто гамбургеры на бумажной тарелке. Кроме того он приносит ещё одну бутылку с водой и оставляет всё это около дверей.  
  
      — Я скоро вернусь, — слабо улыбается парень.  
  
      А Кастиэль использует время его отсутствия, чтобы схватить гамбургер и быстро юркнуть обратно в кровать (как ребёнок, когда спальне становится темно, и нужно добежать до постели, пока не словили монстры). На самом деле, очень вкусно. И это чизбургер со свежим салатом, помидорами, есть даже несколько кусочков бекона, обёрнутых вокруг говядины. Выглядит так, будто Дин действительно постарался, чтобы приготовить для Кастиэля эту еду. Всё выглядит так, будто Дин действительно беспокоится о том, что Кастиэль о нём подумает. Что ж, так даже лучше.  
  
      Первый укус подобен небесам. Растопленный сыр, свежая и хорошо приправленная говядина, а соус барбекю стекает по пальцам. Такое ощущение, что Кастиэль не ел несколько недель. Радостный стон невольно вырывается из груди.  
  
      — Кхм, — тихо говорит Дин.  
  
      Ну нет, в этот раз Кастиэль ничего не будет выплёвывать. Вместо этого он сдержанно кивает и делает глоток воды.  
  
      Дин кладёт несколько книг около двери.  
  
      — Ты просил что-нибудь почитать. Но я не был уверен, что тебе принести, так что взял несколько разных, — он немного топчется на одном месте. — Ты не против, если я поужинаю с тобой? Останусь здесь?  
  
      Кастиэль не уверен, что согласен, но всё равно кивает.  
  
      — Хорошо.  
  
      Дин улыбается как ребёнок, которому подарили машинку, а после уходит. Его нет около пяти минут — как далеко находится кухня? Насколько вообще велик этот дом? Назад Дин вернулся с ещё одной тарелкой. Он не заходит в комнату, а садится так же, где стоял до этого, в прихожей, просто на пол, и безо всяких комментариев начинает есть.  
  
      Это почти дружелюбно. Почти.  
  
      Дин снова говорит, когда, доев, Кастиэль принялся облизывать с пальцев соус.  
  
      — Итак, я, наверное, должен кое-что прояснить, — Кастиэль осторожно кивает.  
  
      — Во первых, если у тебя и получится подобраться ко мне достаточно близко, чтобы убить или оглушить, я только раз. Но это не в твоих интересах. Мы находимся с полной глуши, в здании, которого нет на карте. Тут на расстоянии нескольких десятков километров нет дороги. Я не держу ключ при себе или где-то в доступном месте, так что ты можешь на меня напасть, но это бессмысленно.  
  
      — А во-вторых? — тихо спрашивает Кастиэль.  
  
      — До тех пор, пока ты помнишь пункт первый, я буду давать тебе больше свободы, удлинять цепь. В третьих, я не хочу тебя насиловать, пытать, калечить или убивать. Я не убийца. Да, я убивал, я не буду отрицать, но я никогда не лишал жизни того, кто не угрожает окружающим. Большинство убийств, повешенных на меня, были совершены другими людьми. Или не-людьми, — Дин кривится. — Я уверен, что ты считаешь меня сумасшедшим из-за моей веры в монстров, но это моя работа. Это то, на что я охочусь. Они не невинные люди.  
  
      — А я виноват? — непроизвольно огрызается Кастиэль.  
  
      Дин вздрагивает.  
  
      — Нет. Ты не такой, — он делает паузу, и Кастиэлю становится немного легче. — Есть… есть преступления, которые я совершил по ошибке. Всего одно. Я знаю, что это. Твоё похищение. Но Сэмми заставил меня пообещать…  
  
      — Пообщеать что? — Кастиэль подсказывает, куда нужно вести разговор, но Дин лишь качает головой.  
  
      — Итак, мы прояснили эти моменты?  
  
      — Ты можешь доказать мне третье? -спрашивает Кастиэль.  
  
      — Могу, — говорит Дин. — Вроде того. Я могу предоставить доказательства, что я не сумасшедший, если это поможет тебе меня не бояться.  
  
      Это должно быть интересно.  
  
      — Я хотел бы увидеть это.  
  
      Дин усмехается с грустью в глазах.  
  
      — Тогда я посмотрю, смогу ли я это устроить для тебя, — он встает и собирает остатки своего ужина. — Уже одиннадцатый час. Ты все еще голоден?  
  
      — Могу я взять кок-то на завтра?  
  
      — Конечно.  
  
      — Я хочу Powerbars или что-то в этом духе.  
  
      Дин уходит, а Кастиэль имеет возможность проверить лину цепи. Ну, хорошо, она достаточно длинная, чтобы пройти три фута в коридор, полностью обойти спальню. Это значит, что Дин был всё время доступен для него. Конечно, если бы Кастиэль напал, он бы просто отступил на пару шагов назад. Но это всё говорит о том, что Дин действительно хочет «ненавязчиво» сблизиться.  
  
      Кастиэль всё ещё в своих домашних штанах и майке. Дин не просто хочет его — он хочет, чтобы это было взаимно. Как далеко он зайдет? Как далеко он позволит зайти Кастиэлю?


	2. Chapter 2

Утреннее решение принять душ доходит до Кастиэля раньше, чем понимание того, что он не имеет возможности снять штаны. Поэтому набор аккуратно сложенной домашней одежды за дверью оказывается крайне бесполезен.  
  
      В комнате есть небольшое зеркало, и у агента есть возможность осмотреть себя. Если не брать во внимание синюю полосу на шее, то с Кастиэлем всё в порядке. Но даже этот след говорит о том, что Дин очень старался не сделать парню больно, потому что синяк, в основном, последствие сопротивления Каса. Он скользит кончиками пальцев по следам, довольно отмечая, что он не болит. Запястья немного сводит от холода, когда парень умывается, но носки на ногах, заботливо надетые Дином, не дают замёрзнуть. Вместо душа Кастиэль просто мочит полотенце, и старательно вытирает тело.  
  
      Зеркало, к сожалению, достаточно сильно прикреплено к стене, чтобы Кастиэль мог разбить его кулаком. Кроме того, последнее, если верить Дину, бессмысленное занятие. Даже убив его, Кастиэль умрёт от голода раньше, чем его найдут в этом доме. Можно, конечно, склонить Дина к сотрудничеству, но, честно говоря, у агента нет уверенности в том, что это имеет смысл. Так же как он не уверен, что у него хватит сил выстоять перед Дином Винчестером: морально или физически. О, ещё можно отрезать себе ногу. Так, стоп. Нет, нельзя.  
  
      Поэтому Кастиэль просто возвращается в кровать с Моби Диком в руке и готовясь к томительному ожиданию. Потому что часов у него всё ещё нет, и кто знает, который сейчас час.  
  
      Но тихий стук в дверь привлекает его внимание — Дин с настенными часами уже тут как тут.  
  
      — Доброе утро. Ещё только девять утра, ты очень мало поспал, — парень оставляет часы в дверном проёме. — Я пойду приготовлю завтрак. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
  
      Кастиэль чувствует себя ужасно неловко, но желание сменить одежду сильнее.  
  
      — Я хочу переодеться, — странно, но Дин просто кивает, будто ждал этого вопроса.  
  
      — Понимаю. Я не решился тебя раздевать, пока ты спал, но у меня есть для тебя штаны, застёгивающиеся по бокам, — парень указывает на набор пижам, которые Кастиэль не додумался проверить. — Но твои нам придётся разорвать. Прости, но я не уверен, что могу доверить тебе ножницы, — Дин действительно забыл про зеркало в ванной?  
  
      — Отлично.  
  
      И парень уходит, но почти тут же возвращается назад.  
  
      — Что ты хочешь на завтрак?  
  
      — Я не ем по утрам, — честно отвечает Кастиэль. — Обычно я ем, когда прихожу на работу.  
  
       Дин снова кивает и, на этот раз, точно уходит. Кастиэль хватает пижаму — темно-синего цвета, без рисунка, и, как сказал Дин, на каждой ноге есть пуговицы по бокам. Понятно, что они предназначены для инвалидов или тех, кому трудно встать и нормально надеть штаны. Разорвать швы на своих брюках намного сложнее, чем он ожидал, но он справляется. Душ потрясающий, горячая вода позволяет Кастиэлю расслабиться настолько, насколько это вообще возможно в его ситуации. Он одевается в пижаму, а потом выглядывает из ванной.  
  
      На бумажной тарелке его уже ждут яйца, бекон и кусочек тоста. Дина не видно. Парень ждёт ровно две минуты, а после появляется Винчестер с собственной тарелкой в руках.  
  
      Прежде, чем он заговорит, Кастиэль тихо желает ему приятного аппетита. Дину смешно. Он улыбается, довольно отмечая про себя, что его ждали, поэтому просто садится на пол, скрестив ноги, и кивает в ответ.  
  
      Завтрак так же спокоен, как вчерашний ужин. По крайней мере, его похититель — хороший повар. Кастиэль ждет, пока они оба закончат есть, а затем берёт себя в руки, потому что вопрос будет звучать неловко, но у него нет лучшего способа спросить это.  
  
      — Дин, мы родственные души, верно? — по выражению лица Дина видно, что он знает, что Кастиэль не верит и, возможно, издевается над ним по этому поводу, но парень всё равно кивает. — Тогда ты можешь рассказать, что с тобой случилось? Как ты стал жить той жизнью, которая есть у тебя сейчас?  
  
      На лице Дина появляется болезненная улыбка, прежде чем он опускает голову.  
  
      — Да, думаю, это справедливо. Но знаешь, я не очень люблю об этом говорить. У меня плохо получается это делать. Так что терпи меня, хорошо?  
  
      — Я слушаю, — кивает Кастиэль.  
  
      — Ты знаешь о пожаре?  
  
      Кастиэль кивает.  
  
      — Как и то, что твой отец возил тебя и Сэма по всей стране на охоту за убийцей твоей матери.  
  
       Никто даже не связывал все эти убийства, пока Виктор Хенриксон не проявил изобретательность и не начал находить общих людей, замеченных на местах преступлений. Он обнаружил такие же причудливые смерти в тех местах, где был Джон Винчестер со своими сыновьями.  
  
      — Он охотился на монстров. Вендиго, ругару, призраки, хаунды. Ведьмы. Демоны. Ты знаешь это из сказок. Он воспитывал нас как охотников, учил нас делать то же, что и он, — Дин делает паузу, крутя вилку на бумажной тарелке. — Сверхъестественное следовало за моей семьей в течение нескольких поколений, — Дин тычет вилкой в потолок. — Включая это место.  
  
      — Звучит сложно, — тихо говорит Кастиэль. И он не лжет для сочувствия — жизнь с бредовым убийцей в детстве всегда оказывается невероятно травмирующей.  
  
      — Я люблю охоту, — говорит Дин с легкой улыбкой. — Всегда любил. Сэм — нет, и он ушел из семейного дела, но вернулся, когда умерла Джессика. Я уверен, что ты знаешь и об этом.  
  
      Кастиэль кивает.  
  
      — Сэм…? — он спрашивает, надеясь на подробности.  
  
      Дин только кивает, зажмуривая глаза.  
  
      — Он умер за заклинание, закрывшее врата ада.  
  
      — Мне жаль.  
  
      — О, да ладно, ты думаешь, что я полный сумасшедший, — отвечает Дин, поднимаясь на ноги. Нервная и взволнованная энергия вибрирует вокруг него.  
  
      — Мой старший брат погиб в Афганистане, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Не важно как, но ты потерял близкого человека. Я сожалею об этом.  
  
      Горькая ухмылка Дина заменяется лёгкой благодарной улыбкой. Он молча кивает, не решаясь ничего сказать, но после минуты переминания с ноги на ногу, наконец, выдаёт:  
  
      — Могу я зайти в комнату? Я останусь около двери, обещаю. Просто так легче разговаривать.  
  
      — Хорошо, — осторожно соглашается Кастиэль.  
  
      Дин честно садится прямо около дверного проёма на пол и, поджав ноги, тихо и сдержанно рассказывает свою историю.В четыре года он взял Сэма на руки и больше никогда не отпускал. Он пережил с ним все родительские собрания, которые Джон пропускал, первый секс, отъезд брата в колледж. Его жизнь всегда вращалась вокруг Сэма. Конечно, Дин не сказал этого прямо, но Кастиэль и так всё понимает. Он постоянно повторяет «Я был в ответе за него» и «Заботиться о нем было моей работой», а за этими словами лежит невероятный груз боли; Дин не пришел в себя после потери Сэма. Это, вероятно, и стало причиной, почему он решился на похищение.  
  
      Аккуратно, между рассказами об охоте на сверхъестественное — Дин, похоже, всерьёз решил рассказать в подробностях о тех преступлениях, о которых знает ФБР (Кастиэль непроизвольно отмечает, что не всё сходится) — он объясняет, как демон убил его мать, Мэри, а отец пытался ему отомстить. Как и Сэм. История с каждым словом становится всё более грандиозной: от демона, изводящего их, до падшего ангела Люцифера, чьим истинным сосудом является его младший брат. Но, к удивлению Кастиэля, Дин ни разу не заколебался и не пропустил ни одну часть. На любой вопрос Дин может ответить, не изменяя более ранних частей рассказа. Рассказ совершенно не похож на бредовые россказни шизофреника, а для страдающего психозом Дин чрезвычайно организован и внутренне непротиворечив.  
  
      Даже во время плещущейся в глазах боли, Дин продолжает рассказывать Кастиэлю об аде. О пытках в аду. Дин мог легко пропустить эту часть, но продолжил отвечать на заданный вопрос.  
  
      Кастиэль понимает, что после завершения разговора, он будет относиться к Дину с большим сочувствием, даже если до сих пор думает, что он, вероятно, ещё более поехавший, чем ожидалось.  
  
      — Думаю, после всего этого, мне нужно пиво, — говорит Дин, устало потирая лицо.  
  
      Кастиэль смотрит на настенные часы, всё ещё лежащие на полу.  
  
      — Сейчас только полдень.  
  
      — Не утро, а это уже достижение, — отвечает Дин, поднимаясь на ноги и потягиваясь. — Хочешь баночку?  
  
      — Нет, спасибо, — качает головой Кастиэль. Ему ещё понадобится трезвое сознание.  
  
      Дин замирает в дверях.  
  
      — Воды? Сок? Молоко? У тебя в холодильнике молоко было скисшее, не думаю, что ты его любишь.  
  
      Понимает ли Дин, что озвучивая некоторые детали, он показывает, что знает Кастиэля несколько лучше, чем должен на самом деле?  
  
      — Сок, пожалуйста.  
  
      Дин заканчивает с пивом примерно через час. За это время Кастиэль старается не расспрашивать его, и постепенно у Винчестера появляется хорошее настроение.  
  
      А парень просто слушает и анализирует. Другими словами, делает то, что у него получается лучше всего.  
  
      Вот что говорит ему Дин, и вот что понимает Кастиэль. Винчестер, пытаясь расположить к себе парня, рассказывает ему забавные истории из своего прошлого, самые интересные случаи охоты, некоторые вещи о Сэме. Хотя они, в основном, основаны на фактах ( _«Да, чувак, феи существуют, и в целом они следствие материализовавшегося воображения»_ ), Кастиэль понимает, что представляет собой Дин Винчестер («Сэм прекрасно провел время, убежав из дома. А папа чуть не умер, когда это произошло… Не важно, но смотри, какие щенячьи глазки он делал, когда вернулся!»).  
  
      Дин одинок. Он был один большую часть своей жизни, даже в окружении своей семьи. Только за последние шесть или семь лет до своей смерти Сэм стал для Дина по-настоящему родным человеком, разделяя и его преступления, и его повседневную жизнь. И теперь, когда Сэм ушел, Дин тонет.  
  
      Кастиэль не является заменой брату, это точно. По крайней мере, он клянётся, что у них с Сэмом не было сексуальных отношений. Дин просто хочет влюбиться, и «Анна», кем бы она ни была, убедила его, что Винчестер может познать это чувство только с агентом Новаком. Вопрос в том, хочет ли Дин посвятить Кастиэля напрямую в свою преступную жизнь (что было бы довольно неплохой идеей, учитывая связи агента ФБР).  
  
      Но что-то в голове подсказывает Новаку, что Дин даже не думал об этом.  
  
      Когда Дин уходит готовить ужин, агент взвешивает все «за» и «против» этих разговоров. Плюсы: он делает Дина человечнее, более отзывчивым и чутким к взглядам и потребностям Кастиэля, располагает его к доверию. Минусы: он ещё крепче привязывает Дина, заставляя думать, что Кастиэль постепенно влюбляется, а так же у него есть возможность узнать о Касе что-то, что можно потом использовать против него или его семьи. Хотя плюсы могут спасти от последнего подпункта. Дин, вероятно, не так уж и много знает о своём пленнике, в том числе о его семье; Кастиэль отвечает на вопросы, но очень аккуратно.  
  
      После ужина, которым Кастиэль сознательно делится с Дином, — Винчестер занимает своё место возле дверного проема внутри комнаты, не спрашивая разрешения — пленник оказывается более разговорчивым, но через некоторое время говорит об усталости.  
  
      — Да, конечно. Спокойной ночи, Кас. Я просто выключу свет здесь, хорошо?  
  
      — Спокойной ночи, Дин.  
  
      Кастиэль больше не хочет закрывать глаза.  
  


***

  
  
      Кастиэль просыпается с абсолютной уверенностью, что за ним кто-то наблюдает. Он садится на кровати, выпрямляется, оглядывая комнату, но кроме голых стен ничего не замечает. А вот в дверном проёме взгляд натыкается на Дина.  
  
      — Чёрт, — шипит парень, закрывая лицо рукой. — Я просто заглянул проверить, всё ли с тобой в порядке. Я не подсматривал, клянусь, — Дин говорит таким отчаявшимся голосом, будто для него жизненно важно, чтобы Кастиэль ему поверил.  
  
      Он одет только в изношенную футболку и шорты, открывающие вид на крепкие мускулистые ноги.  
  
      — Мне нужно идти, — парень резко пропадает из поля зрения прежде, чем Кастиэль в принципе может отреагировать.  
  
      Он ждёт, пока сердце нормализует свой ритм, а потом начинает осознавать ситуацию. Плюсы. Минусы.  
  
      Через пару часов Дин возвращается с завтраком и сотней извинений.  
  
      — Прости, мне пришлось кое-что сделать, прежде чем я закончил готовить вафли, — на этот раз он принёс более прочную бумажную тарелку и самую настоящую вилку, чтобы удобно было есть вафли.  
  
      — Дин, ты когда-нибудь думал о том, чтобы отпустить меня?  
  
      Винчестер наклоняется, чтобы поставить тарелку на пол, но так и замирает в полусогнутом состоянии. Затем он медленно переводит взгляд на Кастиэля и тихо отвечает:  
  
      — Я не знаю.  
  
      И Кастиэль делает попытку.  
  
      — Дин, пожалуйста. На работе наверняка знают, что я пропал. Мой брат Бальтазар, вероятно, вне себя от беспокойства.  
  
      Лицо Дина перестаёт отражать эмоции. Затем он просто ставит вафли на пол и покидает комнату.  
  
      — Блять, блять, блять, — как мантру небесную шепчет себе под нос Кастиэль. Он облажался. Слишком рано, слишком мало времени прошло для крепкой эмоциональной связи.  
  
      Кастиэль пытался нервно наматывать круги по комнате, но цепь не способствует ходьбе. Так что, вопреки протестам пустого голодающего желудка, он принимается за отжимания и приседания. Пытается размахивать конечностями, но выходит так себе. Когда мышцы наконец начинают болеть, парень берёт одну из принесённых Дином книгу и старается погрузиться в неё с головой.  
  
      — Кас? — совершенно неожиданно раздаётся нежный голос Дина.  
  
      Парень поднимает голову, решив что ему послышалось, но нет, взгляд действительно натыкается на Винчестера в дверном проёме. — Могу я войти?  
  
      По правде говоря, это не совсем то, что Кастиэлю хотелось бы, но он итак сильно облажался перед Дином, так что вряд ли у него есть выбор. Он кивает, а Винчестер заходит. Но не остаётся в проёме, как обычно, а проходит по комнате и осторожно приседает на край кровати. Кастиэль откладывает книгу о русалках в сторону и внимательно смотрит на своего похитителя.  
  
      Дин неуверенно протягивает руку, будто хотел коснуться огромного пса.  
  
      — Ты хочешь… хочешь взять меня за руку?  
  
      — Да, — Дин смотрит тем сучковатым взглядом, который, вероятно, должен сражать наповал.  
  
      — Я не гей, — бросает Кастиэль.  
  
      Дин пару раз непонимающе моргает, а затем опускает руку.  
  
      — А что насчёт парня в колледже?  
  
      Как Дин вообще узнал об этом? Он нанял частного детектива, или он сам может стать таковым?  
  
      — Мне хотелось позлить кое-кого, поэтому я с ним флиртовал, — отвечает Кас. — И это сработало.  
  
      — О, ты собираешься рассказать мне об этом? — говорит Дин с дерзкой усмешкой, которая пропадает, когда Кастиэль не реагирует на неё. Парень снова протягивает руку, раскрытой ладонью вверх. — Пожалуйста, Кас.  
  
      У Новака в голове пронеслась тысяча сомнений, но, глубоко вздохнув, он послушно кладёт свою руку, словно пожимая чужую ладонь. Улыбка Дина настолько счастливая, что причиняет почти физическую боль. Он ничего не говорит, не делает, просто нежно, едва заметно, сжимает руку Кастиэля в своей. Последний без труда мог бы отстраниться, но всё равно позволяет прикосновению продолжаться. Рука Дина теплая и мозолистая. Он не просто идеально владеет несколькими видами оружия, но и очень много работает руками. Несмотря на это, Винчестер выглядит ухоженным, сильным и здоровым.  
  
      Кастиэль только сейчас начинает испытывать страх.Он не просто боится, это леденящий кровь ужас. Он до последнего не давал себе думать об этом, но ведь Дин имеет над ним абсолютную власть. Всё, что может сделать Кастиэль — это сказать «нет», но Дин может игнорировать это. А если он говорит «да», даёт ли это мнимое представление о контроле над ситуацией?  
  
      Дин начинает беспокоиться.  
  
      — В чём дело? — Кастиэль смотрит в сторону. — Ты выглядишь напуганным. Я сделал тебе больно, Кас?  
  
      — Мой брат всегда звал меня Кэсси. Я ненавижу это прозвище.  
  
      — Я могу называть тебя Кастиэль, если тебе так комфортнее, — нерешительно отвечает Дин.  
  
      Кастиэль всматривается в чужие зелёные глаза.  
  
      — «Кас» звучит неплохо. Я просто… просто… — он пытается убрать руку, но Винчестер усиливает хватку, и Кастиэлю ничего не остаётся, кроме как смириться — кто знает, что Дин сделает, если разозлится.  
  
      Взгляд глаза в глаза, и Дин поднимает руку Кастиэля, аккуратно целуя тыльную сторону, а потом полностью отпускает. Он встаёт со своего места, отступает назад, и, уже оказавшись в коридоре, наконец говорит:  
  
      — Прости, Кас, но я не могу тебя отпустить. Не сейчас.  
  
      Кастиэль вслушивается в его мягкие удаляющиеся шаги.  
  
      Прикасается, а потом отпускает. Все страхи и надежды Кастиэля — это метафора для того, что будет происходить, потому что это означает, что он покинет это место. Но после чего?  
  


***

  
  
      Последующие несколько дней Кастиэль проводит без Дина. Винчестер только установил мини-холодильник в комнате, наполненный любимыми йогуртами Кастиэля, соком и молоком. Даже есть свежие фрукты, что очень похоже на попытку Дина помириться. Но Винчестер больше не задерживается чтобы поесть вместе, как раньше. А Кастиэль наматывает по комнате круги, пытаясь найти хоть одно слабое место (а оно должно быть, потому что дом выглядит старым), крутит замок около болта, к которому привязана цепь и обдумывает варианты того, что можно сделать из мини-холодильника. Дин постепенно забирает прочитанные книги, заменяя их более мистическими.  
  
      Кастиэль думает о насилии. Он почему-то сомневается, что Дин позволил бы ему, скажем, умереть с голоду, даже если тот физически напал бы на охотника. Это его последнее прибежище сопротивления против власти Дины над ним.  
  
      И глубоко внутри Кастиэль паникует.  
  
      Его команда ОАП уже знает, что их агент пропал без вести. Если Дин так же хорошо замёл за собой следы, коллеги даже не подумают о том, что он может быть подозреваемым. Хотя что-то подсказывает Кастиэлю, что парень не особо обеспокоен своим алиби. Если в квартире найдут сломанную иглу, всем станет понятно, что его похитили. Есть тысяча способов узнать, что это был Дин Винчестер — камера слежения, шумный сосед, множество других допущенных ошибок.  
  
      Если Хотчнер и остальные знают, то в курсе и Бальтазар. Он самый близкий Кастиэлю родственник. И, несмотря на многие раздражающие в брате аспекты, этот человек каждую неделю звонит Кастиэлю, чтобы просто убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке.  
  
      Дин — организованный и дальновидный серийный убийца, каким бы нормальным и добрым он не хотел казаться. Он может казаться стабильным и не проявлять признаков психоза в присутствии Кастиэля, но это может произойти в любой момент. Это не то, о чём Кастиэль должен забывать.  
  
      Наконец, спустя несколько дней, Дин всё-таки говорит с Кастиэлем, пусть и не смотря в его сторону.  
  
      — Я оставлю тебе еды на несколько дней. У меня появилась охота, мне нужно уходить.  
  
      Кастиэля не уверен, что знает, как ему следует реагировать на это.  
  
      — Что, если тебя убьют? Что со мной будет?  
  
      — Меня не убьют, — говорит Дин, и на этот раз он звучит уверенным в себе. — Не волнуйся.  
  


***

  
  
      Люди — совершенно социальные создания, им необходимо говорить с кем-то, видеть кого-то. Контактировать с другими людьми. Долгое полное отсутствие общения — как самый изощрённый вид пыток, на самом деле. И если Дин — единственный вариант общения с человеком, Кастиэль примет это как должное.  
  
      И только поэтому он всё ещё считает дни, ожидая возвращения Дина Винчестера.  
  


***

  
  
      Чтобы оставаться в здравом уме, Кастиэль составил четкий график распорядка дня, ориентируясь на настенные часы, которые всё ещё стоят на полу. Он тренируется четыре раза в день (сначала планировал три, но потом решил, что ему понадобится физическая подготовка), а так же ест по расписанию. Кастиэль старается верить, что Дин вернётся, как и обещал, но агент уже думает над тем, как будет отрезать себе ногу, чтобы не умереть от голода. Его вера больше основана на безысходности, чем на истинном доверии чужим словам.  
  
      Дин принёс невероятное количество книг, но Кастиэль ограничивает себя одной в день, а потом составляет в голове список вопросов, чтобы ответить на них завтра с утра. В его запасе, в основном, фантастика, но вспоминая разговоры Дина о сверхъестественном, это не удивительно. Кастиэль проводит параллели.  
  
      На пятнадцатый день своего заточения Новак медитирует на полу, когда до него доносятся тихие шаги.  
  
      — Кас? Ты в порядке?  
  
      Кастиэль открывает глаза, позволяя себе насладиться звуком чужого голоса.  
  
      — А ты как думаешь? Я не слышал речи уже две недели. Я всё ещё вынужден существовать на тех же девяти десятках квадратных метров. Я не могу нормально ходить, потому что я всё ещё заперт и посажен на цепь. Я даже не могу получить достаточно витаминов, потому что бог знает сколько не видел солнца и чистого воздуха. Я, блять, замечательно себя чувствую.  
  
      Дин бледнеет.  
  
      — Я не думал… Я не…  
  
      — Но ты _сделал_.  
  
      — Я был один и дольше, — говорит Дин, в попытке объясниться. — В чистилище. Почти год. Я не подумал об этом, прости. До встречи с тобой я был в одиночестве почти месяц. Хотя, у меня был телевизор. Чёрт, Кас, прости.  
  
      — Пошел нахуй, — рычит Кастиэль. — Сраный соулмейт, — он хотел сделать Дину больно.  
  
      И у него получилось. Дин вздрогнул.  
  
      Кастиэль чувствует себя виноватым, потом злость берёт верх над другими чувствами, но почти сразу уступает вине. И это останавливает его желание разругаться со своим чудовищем, и даёт перевести дыхание. После ухода Дина, Кастиэль чувствует острую боль потери, что не может не раздражать его ещё сильнее. Дин не знал? Не думал? Честен ли он, когда говорит, что тоже был один. А чистилище? Кастиэль не сразу заметил, что все рассказы Дина заканчиваются четыре года назад. И можно ли доверять этому сумасшедшему, если он не пытается сделать больно? Блять.  
  
      Детство Кастиэля было счастливым, ему трудно поверить, что у кого-то на самом деле могут быть такие скелеты в шкафу.  
  
      Когда Дин возвращается с книгой в руке, Кастиэль тупо смотрит на него, ожидая хотя бы слова, но парень просто садится на своё место у двери и молчит.  
  
      Дин прочищает горло, всё ещё не смотря на чужое лицо.  
  
      — Я полагаю, ты вряд ли захочешь говорить со мной прямо сейчас; ты в бешенстве, и я понимаю, почему. Правда понимаю. Поэтому я просто почитаю тебе. _«Мистер и миссис Дурсль проживали в доме номер четыре по Тисовой улице и всегда с гордостью заявляли, что они, слава богу, абсолютно нормальные люди. Уж от кого-кого, а от них никак нельзя было ожидать, чтобы они попали в какую-нибудь странную или загадочную ситуацию. Мистер и миссис Дурсль весьма неодобрительно относились к любым странностям, загадкам и прочей ерунде. Мистер Дурсль возглавлял…»_  
  
      Чтение удовлетворяет потребность Кастиэля в звуке чужого голоса, но уже на третьей главе он тихо прерывает читающего.  
  
      — Где ты был?  
  
      — Анна нуждалась в моей помощи, — удивлённо отвечает Дин.  
  
      — Та Анна, которая сказала, что мы родственные души?  
  
      Дин откладывает книгу.  
  
      — Да. Она ангел. Тот, что вытащил меня из ада, я обязан ей всем.  
  
      Кастиэль внимательно смотрит на лицо Дина. Странно, но этот ответ его удивляет. Не потому что Винчестер снова говорит о сверхъестественном. А потому что Дин говорил, что они с братом истинные ангельские сосуды, а после всех тех зверских убийств, этот сумасшедший всё ещё с ними работает и контактирует. Теперь его слова о «купидонах» имеют больше смысла.  
  
      Когда Кастиэль продолжает молчать, Дин спрашивает:  
  
      — Что тебе нужно, Кас?  
  
      — Продолжай читать.  
  
      И Дин продолжил.  
  


***

  
  
      Дин делает всё возможное, чтобы загладить свою вину перед Кастиэлем (за исключением, конечно, предоставления ему свободы). Теперь, когда парень позволил своему похитителю подойти достаточно близко, но не напал на него, Винчестер принёс ему столик, стул, небольшой телевизор с плоским экраном, DVD-плеер (плюс DVD-диски) и книжный шкаф, а так же карты и айпод. Ничего, с помощью чего Кастиэль смог бы связаться с внешним миром напрямую, но достаточно много всего, чтобы развлекать пленника.  
  
      Винчестер выполняет все «хочу» Кастиэля, как бы забавно это не звучало.  
  
      Это кажется Кастиэлю противоречащим истинной цели Дина: он хочет, чтобы тот влюбился, эмоционально зависел, и изоляция поспособствует этому гораздо больше, чем выполнение всех хотелок, за исключением свободы. Конечно, Кастиэль хотел, чтобы Дин вернулся, не задерживался на целых две недели. Он хотел слышать, как Дин читает Гарри Поттера и чувствовать все эти нежные чувства в своём животе. Он чувствует искренние тёплые эмоции, вызванные его развивающимся стокгольмским синдромом.  
  
       Дин готовит для Кастиэля несколько блюд в день и всегда ест вместе со своим пленником, всё ещё занимая своё место у двери.  
  
      — Твой брат называет тебя Кэсси? — спрашивает Дин с полным ртом макарон.  
  
      — Чтобы побесить меня, — пожимает плечами в ответ парень.  
  
      — Ты не общаешься с сестрой?  
  
      Кастиэль делает паузу и внимательно смотрит на Дина.  
  
      — Только с Бальтазаром.  
  
      — Что они любят?  
  
      Должен ли он рассказать Дину о своих близких? Это, конечно, может помочь Дину проникнуться положением, в которое он поставил Кастиэля, но, в то же время, близкие могут стать мишенями, в случае неповиновения.  
  
      — Я не сделаю им больно, — понимающе добавляет Дин. — Я знаю, что ты думаешь о том, что я захочу с ними поговорить или увидеть. И понимаю, что даже если скажу тебе, что я не такой плохой, каким кажусь тебе… Это будет бессмысленно, если ты меня ненавидишь, Кас.  
  
      Кастиэль несколько раз моргает, а потом опускает взгляд в тарелку.  
  
      — Я просто хочу узнать тебя поближе. Заполнить пропуски. Ты знаешь обо мне почти всё. — Дин делает паузу, а потом снова говорит, но уже гораздо тише, — Пожалуйста.  
  
      Кастиэль мог бы написать книгу по психологии, на примере лишь одного Дина Винчестера, и издать её за счет ОАП.  
  
      — Мы были очень дружны, когда я был младше. Нас было в семье шестеро: родители и четверо детей. Не то, чтобы мои родители ограничивали наше общение со сверстниками, просто мы были гораздо дружнее друг с другом, чем с чужими людьми, — пока Кастиэль говорит, Дин слушает восторженно. — Мой отец был столяром, и когда мне исполнилось шесть, папа начал учить этому меня и Майкла с Бальтазаром. Хэла тогда была ещё совсем маленькой. Я помню, как проводил часы в мастерской, шлифуя дерево и помогая Майклу окрашивать завершённые проекты. Мы не разговаривали, мы просто строили, часами после школы создавали маленькое искусство. У нас будто был свой язык, на котором больше никто не говорил. Несмотря на разницу в возрасте, мы были одинаковыми. Я люблю то время. Всё, чего я хочу и в чём нуждаюсь — это моя семья, — Кастиэль поднимает взгляд, и видит влажные глаза Дина и его плотно сжатые губы. — Когда мне было пятнадцать, Майкл пошел в армию. Я будто потерял себя в тот момент. Он стал моим потерянным счастьем. Я больше ни разу его не видел, а через четыре года он погиб.  
  
      — Мне очень жаль, — тихо говорит Дин, не отрывая взгляд от своих рук. — Я понимаю тебя. Правда понимаю. Семья — это целый мир.  
  
      — Мне было очень трудно ходить в колледж, общаться с другими людьми так, как это делают другие люди, — пожимает плечами Кастиэль. — Но, несмотря ни на что, это был новый не открытый мир, который в конце концов принял меня таким, какой я есть. Хэла всё ещё живёт с родителями и, кажется, счастлива. Я получаю письма из дома, но знаю, что они не читают мои ответы, потому что я бросил их. Как Майкл. Я думаю, что они не почувствуют боли, если я… ну, если я умру.  
  
      — Но не Бальтазар?  
  
      Кастиэль улыбается.  
  
      — Бальтазар добился большего, чем я. Ему нравится жить в этом мире, он от него зависим. Но он злится из-за моей работы, потому что считает её опасной, но мирится с ней, потому что я её люблю, — его улыбка исчезает. — Я знаю, что сейчас он волнуется.  
  
      — Спасибо, Кас, — искренне. От самого сердца.  
  
      Кастиэль закрывает глаза, воспроизводя воспоминания той знакомой боли от желания чего-то, чего на самом деле не существует. Может, Дин поймёт. Затем парень открывает глаза и, пытаясь абстрагироваться от темы, переводит диалог в другое русло.  
  
      — Не думаю, что ты заморочился над десертом.  
  
      — У меня есть пирог, — отвечает Дин. — Вишня или яблоко? — а при непонимающем взгляде Кастиэля добавляет: — эй, я люблю пироги больше, чем торты.  
  
      — Вишнёвый, пожалуйста.  
  
      — Вишнёвые пироги — это круто!  
  


***

  
  
      На тридцать восьмом дне заточения Кастиэль словил себя на мысли, что привык к такой жизни. Но сразу после обеда Дин пропадает на несколько часов. Кастиэль начинает осознавать, насколько велико это место. Дин рассказывал о большой кухне, нескольких комнатах и этой огромной «темнице». Скорее всего, тут есть ещё много чего. Плюс слова о том, что даже тут было что-то сверхъестественное. Кастиэль до сих пор не определился, говорил ли Дин в тот момент о своей семье или близких, потому что если да, то ФБР будет проще найти его, даже если сменилось уже несколько поколений.  
  
      Дин тихо стучит в открытую дверь, и Кастиэль отрывает свой взгляд от айпода. Конечно, у него нет доступа к интернету, но зато есть огромный арсенал музыки. В основном — рок восьмидесятых.  
  
      В руке парень держит манжету, очень похожую на серебряную, и она выглядит слишком большой для запястья.  
  
      — Привет, Кас. Это для тебя.  
  
      Очень осторожно Кастиэль опускает свой айпод и нерешительно спрашивает:  
  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
      Дин входит без разрешения.  
  
      — Если ты наденешь это — я сниму цепь.  
  
      — Почему? — на манжете нет цепи или звена. Это просто небольшой серебряный ободочек, на нём даже нет замка или кода со стороны открытия.  
  
      — Он заколдован, — зелёные глаза Дина вспыхнули. — Ты не сможешь покинуть бункер или посетить запрещённое тебе место. Но тебе гораздо проще будет с ним, чем с этой цепью. И тебе не пришлось бы носить эти штаны.  
  
      Кастиэль должен подавить свое непреодолимо огромное желание сказать «да». Если Дин верит, что эта мелочь сможет удержать его пленника здесь — пусть так, он только «за». Как только попадётся удобный случай, Кастиэль сможет напасть на Винчестера и убраться из этого места. Ему даже не нужно будет убивать Дина, просто отключить на пару часов и угнать его машину. Дикий восторг и надежда только растут с каждой минутой. Нужно ли подождать, прежде чем согласиться? Нет, так не пойдёт, он должен ловить удачу.  
  
      — Хорошо, — отвечает Кастиэль и протягивает ногу.  
  
      Дин улыбается победной улыбкой.  
  
      Манжета легко раскрывается, и Винчестер с тихим щелчком закрепляет её на чужой лодыжке. Края затвора пропадают из вида, но это уже не так важно. Кастиэль потом возьмёт что-нибудь и просто раскусит этот сплав.  
  
      — Я сейчас схожу за ключом, — говорит Дин, указывая на цепь, а потом покидает комнату. Ему понадобилось меньше пяти минут, чтобы вернуться и расстегнуть замок.  
  
      Как только старое железо перестаёт сковывать ногу, Кастиэль пинает Дина по лицу так сильно, как вообще может пнуть нога, которая двигалась в последний раз во времена Ноя. Дин приземляется на спину, из его носа течёт кровь, но он не обращает на это внимание, пытаясь скинуть с себя Кастиэля. А последний просто отступает назад, а затем, когда Дин становится в коленно-локтевую чтобы подняться, несколько раз бьёт парня по рёбрам, используя появившуюся разницу в росте. Он хочет вырубить его.  
  
      Дин откатывается и поднимается на ноги. Кастиэль ныряет в сторону, а потом резко прижимается к стене, придавленный телом Винчестера.  
  
      Кастиэль изучал смешанные боевые искусства в колледже, но полиция Нью-Йорка и ФБР довели его технику до блеска. Он не просто был отличным бойцом, он всё ещё практикующий спортсмен.  
  
      У Дина больше опыта в грязных драках, и он действительно хорош в этом. Безжалостный. Они продолжают борьбу по периметру всей комнаты, используя стул, телевизор и даже стол. В любом другом поединке Дин одержал бы победу почти сразу, зная не только, как нанести удар, но и как его правильно принять, как повернуть любой выпад против своего нападающего. Но его голова всё ещё шла кругом, и это настолько замедляет его рефлексы, что Кастиэль ведёт эту схватку.  
  
      Дин падает на холодный пол.  
  
      Кастиэль смотрит на побеждённое бессознательное тело в течение нескольких драгоценных секунд. Адреналин и странная смесь террора бушует в его крови. Затем он хватает свои старые кандалы и пытается закрепить их на лодыжке Дина, но эта чертова штука не закрывается. И этот странный ключ совсем не помогает. Решив, что у него нет времени на поиски способа обезвредить Дина, Кастиэль покидает комнату.  
  
      Находиться в зале странно. Страшно. Неужели он так привык к тому, что его держат в одной комнате?  
  
      Он бежит, а двери только мелькают перед глазами, пока Кастиэль бежит по коридорам в поисках лестницы. Он проходит мимо огромной раздевалки, мимо гигантской библиотеки, похожей на сцену съемочной площадки, и затем находит лестницу в верхнюю часть бункера. Он забирается вверх и видит кухню. Ножи. Набор ключей от машины на прилавке.  
  
      О Боже, да.  
  
      Затем что-то дергает его за левую ногу и парень падает  
  
      Он непонимающе смотрит назад, но в широком дверном проёме нет ничего, о что он мог бы споткнуться. Парень тянет ногу на себя, но она не двигается. Голова полна непонимания и отрицания ситуации; Кастиэль возвращается обратно в коридор. Ничто не мешает. Затем он делает шаг вперед, и его левая лодыжка _снова_ цепляется за что-то.  
  
      Манжета не может быть вынесена на эту сторону дверного проема.  
  
      Что за хрень?  
  
      Он поднимает левую ногу, словно переступает через что-то, и пытается снова, но манжета на лодыжке замерзает в воздухе. Он может поворачивать ногу и менять угол наклона манжеты относительно пола, но она всё ещё не может покинуть коридор, независимо от того, насколько сильно он тянет, как сильно он толкает всем своим весом. Остальная часть его тела будет перемещаться по невидимой линии, но не манжета. Что происходит?  
  
      Дин сказал, что она заговорена. Но Дин _безумен_. Магии не существует.  
  
      Манжета не позволяет ему двигаться. Кастиэль в панике?  
  
      — Я говорил тебе, — раздаётся голос Дина.  
  
      Вместо того, чтобы давить на невидимый барьер, Кастиэль делает шаг вперед, чтобы у него было место для отдачи.  
  
      Дин поднимается по лестнице, вытирая окровавленный рот. Его губа все еще свободно кровоточит, как и порез на лбу от телевизора, который Кастиэль толкнул на него. Винчестер не выглядит расстроенным, он выглядит раздражённым.  
  
      В ярости.  
  
      — Что ты со мной сделал? — кричит Кастиэль. — Что ты сделал?  
  
      Дин улыбается с окровавленным ртом.  
  
      — Магия, — сплёвывает кровь. — Я давно не практиковался. Уже не такой сильный как раньше.  
  
      Кастиэль сухо сглатывает.  
  
      — Дин…  
  
      — Не надо, — говорит Дин. — Я думал, что мы прошли через это. По крайней мере, после того, как ты пытался выбить из меня всё дерьмо.  
  
      — Прошли через это? — Кастиэль теряет контроль. — Ты мой похититель! Ты держал меня против моей воли! Мой брат… мой брат, вероятно, думает, что я откинулся в подвале какого-то урода! — Дин вздрагивает. — Ты поехавший серийный убийца…  
  
      — Я? — рычит Дин. — Почему ты не можешь пройти эту черту? — он взмахивает рукой в направлении кухни. — Вон мои ключи. Бери их и уезжай.  
  
      Кастиэль оцепенело смотрит на парня. Ему нужно получить контроль. Контроль над ситуацией и Дином, потому что, если он не может сбежать, то ему нужен Винчестер, чтобы и дальше заботиться о нем.  
  
      — Я не хотел сделать тебе больно, Дин.  
  
      Челюсти Дина сжимаются.  
  
      — Конкретно сейчас — это последнее, во что я готов поверить, Кас.  
  
      Кастиэль смеётся, потому что это правда. Он беспокоиться и заботится о Дине. Дин, он… Дин забавный и добрый. По-своему. Он сумасшедший, но любил своего брата. Он способен на это чувство и готов к самопожертвованию. Кастиэль просто хочет, чтобы Дин понял, как глубоко он сам себя зарыл.  
  
      Когда слов больше нет, Дин достает из кармана наручники и вешает их на один палец.  
  
      — Ты собираешься сотрудничать?  
  
      Кастиэль смотрит на него, а после резко атакует.  
  
      На этот раз Дин не контролирует себя. И Кастиэль понимает, что он сдерживался раньше — не всё время, но в большинстве своём. Он может удерживать Дина только несколько минут, а потом получает удар за ударом. Кастиэль оказывается на полу, как только Дин использует странный барьер, чтобы сбить Кастиэля с ног. Он проиграл бой, просто знает это на подсознательном уровне, но не прекращает борьбу, пока Дин не хватает парня за волосы и не бьет головой о бетонный пол достаточно сильно, чтобы оглушить. Дин перекатывает его на живот, прежде чем схватить чужие руки и надеть на них наручники. В этот момент Кастиэль сдался.  
  
      Он хочет плакать, когда чувствует, что кровь вперемешку со слезами уже скатывается по лицу. Дин поднимает его за руку, как полицейский, чтобы избежать травм, и тащит обратно в камеру. Кастиэль спотыкается, стараясь идти на здоровой ноге. Дин бросает парня на кровать.  
  
      Когда Кастиэль переворачивается на бок, его вес переходит только на одну сторону, он видит несколько пятен крови на простынях.  
  
      Дин приближается, глаза темнеют от гнева.  
  
      — Будешь?  
  
      Глотая горькую кровь, Кастиэль говорит: «Да».  
  
      Дин расстёгивает запястья, а затем переворачивает парня влево и приковывает его к спинке кровати, что, как известно Кастиэлю из предыдущего опыта, прикреплена к стене. Кастиэль поправляет застёжку правой рукой, чтобы манжета не так сильно тянула его за запястье. Дин молча наблюдает за его действиями, а после покидает комнату. Тюрьму.  
  
      Кастиэль дышит сквозь зубы, в напряжении ожидая его возвращения. Не известно, как Дин накажет его за неповиновение, но Винчестер не может не сделать этого. Ещё никогда парень не был таким злым. Чёрт, да он был просто в ярости! Но отпора Дина вполне достаточно для наказания: всё тело ломит, порезы, раны и ссадины на лице и руках щиплют, а поворачивать голову невыносимо больно.  
  
      Побеждённый и испуганный, Кастиэль закрывает глаза.  
  
      — Кас, — парень пытается игнорировать и не вздрагивать при звуке этого голоса, но он просто не может. — Кас, открой глаза. Мне нужно проверить твою голову.  
  
      Дин пришел с аптечкой, которую он сразу же положил на край кровати. Кастиэль послушно открыл глаза, а парень посветил на зрачки фонариком, проверяя реакцию.  
  
      — По крайней мере у тебя нет сотрясения, — Винчестер откладывает фонарик и аккуратно расстёгивает чужую рубашку, после слегка надавливая на грудь в некоторых отдельных местах. — Что-нибудь ещё болит? Запястья? Бедро?  
  
      — Левое запястье. Кажется, я его вывихнул, — наконец отвечает Кастиэль; наручники усугубили повреждение руки. Дин молча встаёт и достаёт ключ. — Ты будешь на меня нападать? — спрашивает парень, уже готовый отстегнуть пленника. — Я собираюсь отстегнуть одну руку.  
  
      — Я не буду с тобой драться.  
  
      Дин перещёлкивает манжету на другое запястье, а затем внимательно осматривает чужую руку на предмет перелома. Сейчас он выглядит как настоящий врач. На секунду ему становится интересно, как много травм они нанесли друг другу.  
  
      — Это не перелом, просто ушиб, — заключает Дин. — Ноги?  
  
      — Левая. Просто вывих.  
  
      — Это всё? Кроме порезов и синяков?  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — Я мог бы действительно причинить тебе боль, ты ведь понимаешь? — Дин внимательно смотрит в чужие глаза.  
  
      — Мне все еще позволено быть честным?  
  
      Дин поджимает губы и не отвечает. Он молча пропитывает ватку дезинфицирующим средством и обрабатывает порезы Кастиэля; он не перевязывает раны, за исключением пары штук. Парень проверяет синяки, но не комментирует. Затем Дин уходит в ванную с аптечкой, чтобы залатать свои раны — Кастиэль видит его с кровати.  
  
      Адреналин и гнев выветриваются из крови Кастиэля, оставляя глубокую яму беспокойства и страха. Он наблюдает, как Дин забирается обратно на кровать, занимая большое пустое пространство справа от парня, и у него перехватывает дыхание. Дин ложится достаточно близко, чтобы Кастиэль мог чувствовать чужое дыхание. Винчестер поворачивается, явно укладываясь поудобнее, а затем кладет руку на живот Кастиэля. Он внимательно смотрит на парня, его зеленые глаза кажутся ещё темнее на фоне темного синяка на скуле, которым его наградил Кастиэль. Дин больше не выглядит злым.  
  
      Поза — пародия на влюбленных: рука Кастиэля над головой Дина, а последний лежит достаточно близко, чтобы положить руку на единственное не ушибленное место — живот.  
  
      Эта рука обжигает. Дин никогда не трогал его, не спросив разрешения Кастиэля (за исключением того дня, когда он душил парня в его квартире).  
  
      Дин подвигается на несколько дюймов ближе, пока они, наконец, не соприкасаются друг с другом плечами и коленями. Он теплый, его тело кажется таким горячим по сравнению с людьми, которых Кастиэль впускал в свою кровать на протяжении многих лет. Что-то в Кастиэле хочет расслабиться, сдаться и отдаться. Слезы щиплют глаза, но он заставляет их вернуться обратно. Это просто прикосновение. Вот и все. Здесь нет ничего опасного.  
  
      Дин сумасшедший, но он заботится о Кастиэле.  
  
      — Все будет хорошо, Кас. Просто отдохни, хорошо? — тихо бормочет Дин в чужое плечо.  
  
      Несмотря на пугающую ситуацию, примерно через сорок пять минут абсолютной неподвижности Дина Кастиэль действительно засыпает. Он осознает это только тогда, когда просыпается смутное представление о том, что прошло несколько часов. В течение нескольких секунд ему кажется, что он дома, в своей квартире, а затем понимает, что всё ещё является пленником в доме Дина. Затем Кастиэль чувствует тёплые пальцы, нежно поглаживающие его бедро прямо под поясом его штанов. Грубый большой палец делает круги, затем кончики пальцев Дина ласкают кожу, прежде чем пойти на второй круг. Прикосновение невероятно интимное. Кастиэль перестает дышать, глядя на Дина, который сонно поднимает голову.  
  
      Он кладет левую руку на руку Дина.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, не надо, — шепчет парень.  
  
      Дин повинуется, на его лице отражается разочарование.  
  
      — Извини, что сделал тебе больно. Клянусь, я старался нанести как можно меньше урона.  
  
      Конечно, это правда, Кастиэль уверен, что Дин мог бы в два счёта сломать ему что-нибудь, или просто убить. Он сдерживался.  
  
      — Что ты будешь делать?  
  
      — Делать? — переспрашивает Дин, выглядя озадаченным.  
  
      — Со мной.  
  
      Дин садится, пристально глядя на Кастиэля.  
  
      — Я заключу с тобой сделку.  
  
      — Какого рода?  
  
      — Во-первых, я хочу быть уверен, что это, — он неопределённо взмахивает рукой, — больше не повторится. Условия твоего УДО — не нападать на меня, и ты сохранишь манжету на ноге, — он неопределённо пожимает плечами. — Я не буду запрещать попытки побега. Речь идёт только о насилии. Во-вторых… во-вторых, мы делим кровать. На сон, — поспешно добавляет он. — Только сон. А взамен я позволю тебе написать твоему брату письмо, чтобы он знал, что ты в порядке, — Кастиэль моргает несколько раз, пока Дин нервно облизывает губы, которые снова кровоточат. — Что скажешь?  
  
      — Я… я могу подумать об этом?  
  
      — Конечно, — Дин немедленно соглашается. Он встает с кровати, а потом замирает с занесённой для шага ногой. — Ты хочешь в туалет?  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Ладно, хорошо. Я сейчас вернусь, — говорит он и тихо выходит из комнаты.  
  
      Кастиэль думает о Майкле. Он знает, что военный кодекс поведения ВВСП требует, чтобы военнопленный не давал согласия на условно-досрочное освобождение, и сопротивлялся при предложении. Позиция ФБР несколько отличается из-за характера их работы, и эти агенты, скорее всего, вступят в контакт, за исключением борьбы с терроризмом. ОАП, в частности, сосредоточен на психологии субъекта. Мечтательный убийца, такой как Дин, с меньшей вероятностью будет убежден угрозами, потому что считает, что он выполняет работу Бога (или кого-то столь же важного) и готов умереть за дело. Убийц-гедонистов с большей вероятностью можно убедить, призывая их выживать. Ключ всегда в том, чтобы найти слабое место и использовать его, чтобы заставить сдаться или захватить.  
  
      Что Кастиэлю делать в этой ситуации? Голос Хотчнера в глубине сознания говорит, что парень должен протянуть достаточно долго, чтобы быть спасенным.  
  
      Если он напишет это письмо, а Дин его отправит, Кастиэль может что-нибудь сообщить ФБР. Например, имя Дина, их вероятное местоположение (где-то на Среднем Западе, плюс-минус два дня в дороге), его собственный истинный статус. У него есть только слово Дина, которое парень держит, но это всё, что у него сейчас есть.  
  
      Дин возвращается с запечатанной бутылкой воды, которую он открывает, а затем передает Кастиэлю. Холодная жидкость успокаивает пленника и почему-то даёт смелость говорить.  
  
      — Дин, — тот поднимает брови в знак вопроса. — Да, я согласен.  
  
      Медленная, почти застенчивая улыбка расцветает на чужом лице.  
  
      — Агенты ФБР клянутся честью?  
  
      Кастиэль наклоняет голову.  
  
      — Я могу, если ты хочешь.  
  
      Дин снова улыбается, на этот раз с грустным оттенком.  
  
      — Нет, в этом нет необходимости. Ты либо будешь сотрудничать, либо нет.  
  
      — Ты освободишь меня? — спрашивает Кастиэль, показывая на манжету.  
  
      Дин долго смотрит на него. Кастиэль не может не задаться вопросом, что происходит у него в голове; если он сомневается в условно-досрочном освобождении Кастиэля, что он планирует делать этой ночью, когда придёт, чтобы лечь вместе спать? Но, возможно, это просто страх Кастиэля. На лице Дина нет никаких сомнений, кроме любопытства. Дин копается в кармане, достает ключ, подходит к Кастиэлю и расстёгивает манжету.  
  
      Потирая запястье, Кастиэль понимает, что произошло раньше.  
  
      — Магниты? — Дин удивлённо моргает.  
  
      — А?  
  
      — Манжета на лодыжку, — говорит Кастиэль. — Как ты это сделал?  
  
      Дин смеется. Громко, заливисто, искренне.  
  
      — Чувак, я же говорил тебе. Это волшебство. Я наложил заклинание, а не устанавливал промышленные магниты в дверном проёме, — он потирает затылок. — Кроме того, ты не подумал, что при магнитах тебя тянуло бы в сторону, а не мешало пройти вперёд?  
  
      Кастиэль открывает рот, но затем закрывает его.  
  
      — Справедливо.  
  
      — Ты можешь ходить? Я покажу, куда у тебя есть доступ.  
  
      Это ещё и отличная возможность проверить барьер.  
  
      — Да, всё в порядке, — Кастиэль встаёт и прихрамывая топает к похитителю.  
  
      Выражение лица Дина меняется от удивления к озадаченности всего за секунду.  
  
      — Я забыл о твоей лодыжке. Вот, держись за меня.  
  
      Кастиэль сперва колеблется, глядя на Дина, а затем снова делает то же самое, когда парень молча подходит ближе. Затем он протягивает руку, которую Дин перекидывает через своё плечо, позволяя Кастиэлю перенести свой вес. Дин больше не пахнет кровью, а его волосы все еще слегка влажные. Под ароматом шампуня находится настоящий запах Винчестера, похожий на лёгкий мускус.  
  
      Парень впервые находится так близко, что Кастиэль может видеть даже веснушки на лице Дина, а ещё его каре-зелёный градиент глаз.  
  
      Пока Дин показывает Кастиэлю бункер, он продолжает непринуждённо говорить об охоте («Было время, когда чупакабра преследовала нас. Милый питомец. Нет».) и личных деталях («Первый дом с тех пор, как я был ребёнком. Я имею в виду мою машину, Импалу. Ну, ты понимаешь»). Большинство спален пусты; Кастиэль, очевидно, занимает самую крутую спальню, потому что она единственная, где есть своя ванная комната. Дин показывает раздевалку, к которой у Кастиэля есть доступ, хотя это и не нужно. Комната Дина последняя по коридору, прямо рядом с лестницей. Когда Кастиэль пытается войти, манжета на лодыжке снова останавливает его.  
  
      Конечно, Дин ухмыляется, но он ничего не говорит, кроме: «Я хочу тебе доверять, но я не тупой». Сама комната по-домашнему уютная и полна всяких безделушек, а также тут есть несколько явно не декоративных видов оружия на стене, включая топор. Все хорошее вне пределов досягаемости Кастиэля. Спальня младшего Винчестера находится на две двери дальше, и Кастиэль о ней слышит только «Это Сэма». Дин кладет ладонь на дверь, но не открывает ее. Поскольку он поддерживает часть веса Кастиэля, парень чувствует его небольшую дрожь.  
  
      — Понятно, — тихо говорит Кастиэль. Он осознанно наклоняется к Дину, пытаясь успокоить его, от чего Дин слегка улыбается.  
  
      Библиотека доступна лишь частично. Заклинание не позволяет Кастиэлю продвинуться дальше, чем на десять футов, и, в отличие от других барьеров, этот находится в воздухе, поблизости нет стен.  
  
      Дин отпускает Кастиэля.  
  
      — Давай. Проверь это.  
  
      Кастиэль осторожно смотрит на парня, но повинуется.  
  
      Это не трудно проверить, учитывая манжету на растянутой лодыжке. Кастиэль прыгает, тянет и толкает. Нет ни гула, ни видимых или слышимых признаков того, почему он не может сдвинуть манжету дальше определённой точки. На полу тоже ничего нет. Это… заклинание, оно не оставило следа.  
  
      — Расстроен? — спрашивает Дин, поднимая бровь.  
  
      — Тогда расскажи мне об убийствах, — Кастиэль садится в кресло рядом с книжным шкафом.  
  
      Дин хмыкает и пожимает плечами. Он садится вне досягаемости Кастиэля, расставив ноги и расслабившись.  
  
      — Это был вендиго, тот случай в Вайоминге. По сути, это существо — человек, который съедает достаточное количество человечины, чтобы превратиться в монстра. Единственный способ убить их — это сжечь заживо, — Дин пожимает плечами. — Я хотел застать в его пещере, но он проснулся, когда я шел по лесу, поэтому мне пришлось импровизировать. Думаю, он убил несколько охотников, прежде чем я добрался до него. Мне пришлось остаться на несколько дней чтобы убедиться, что у этой твари не было пары, потому что я видел некоторые признаки того, что, возможно, был ещё один.  
  
      — И ты в это веришь?  
  
      — Как ты в голубое небо.  
  
      — За исключением рассвета, заката и ночи, — Кастиэль не мог сдержаться, что заставило Дина снова рассмеяться.  
  
      — Точно! Да, именно. Я тот, кто преследует тьму и видит то, о чем никто не думает, потому что все знают, что небо голубое.  
  
      Это… имеет смысл.  
  
       — Где доказательства? — спрашивает Кастиэль. — Где доказательства, что всё, что ты мне сказал, реально?  
  
      Дин ёрзает на своём месте.  
  
      — Ну, на самом деле я думал о том, чтобы позвонить Анне. Манжету на лодыжке, которую ты носишь, я нашел здесь всего неделю назад. Тогда я начал ее «настраивать».  
  
       — Анна? Ангел? — Дин кивает.  
  
      — Попросить об услуге.  
  
      У Кастиэля есть только два варианта: или Дин в какой-то степени прав, или Кастиэль тоже сошел с ума. Безумие может быть заразным. Но Кастиэль не чувствует себя сумасшедшим или даже поручителем сумасшедшего; он чувствует себя рассерженным, растерянным и безнадежно потерянным в мире, которого ещё вчера для него не существовало. Конечно, это просто манжета, которая подчиняется таинственным барьерам, а не призрак или ангел Божий, говорящий с ним, но Кастиэль не глуп. Где есть одна трещина, там будет раскол.  
  
      Когда он смотрит вверх, Дин выглядит удивленным.  
  
      — Ты мне веришь.  
  
      — Я многому верю, — честно говорит Кастиэль. А знаете, во что он ещё верит? В то, что независимо от того, является ли магия реальной, похищение агента ФБР по причине родственности душ не является самым разумным поступком. Кастиэль прочищает горло и протягивает руку.  
  
      — Продолжим тур?  
  
      Дин смотрит на парня благодарным и довольным взглядом. В некотором смысле, ему очень легко угодить.  
  
      — Конечно.  
  
      Кастиэль не может попасть ни на кухню, ни в переднюю часть бункера, ни в гараж, ни в дальние комнаты, но Дин позволяет ему взглянуть на это.  
  
      — Там есть такая же комната, в какой живёшь ты, — признается Дин. — Но она больше похожа на комнату для сексуальных пыток. А рядом с ней арсенал.  
  
      — Ну, я не против пропустить эту часть, — врёт Кастиэль. Он бы очень хотел попасть к оружию.  
  
      Дин усмехается.  
  
      — Мы должны вернуться в комнату. Чем больше ты будешь напрягать ногу, тем дольше она будет восстанавливаться. Тебе ведь больно, — говорит парень так, будто сам не раз переживал такие травмы.  
  
      — Хорошо.  
  
      Комната Кастиэля все еще в полном беспорядке. Дин усаживает его на кровать, которая, кроме нескольких капель крови, является единственной вещью в комнате, оставшейся нетронутой. Телевизор разрушен. DVD-плеер выжил благодаря тому, что был меньше по объемам и им было бесполезно кидаться. У стула сломана ножка. Стол всё ещё на месте, что удивительно, потому что на него упал Дин. Мини-холодильник получил вмятину и оказался опрокинутым, но всё ещё рабочим. Дин убирает весь мусор без комментариев, делая несколько ходок наверх, чтобы унести мусор.  
  
      Он убирает, несмотря на то, что его побили так же, как и его пленника. Кастиэль не раз получал такой урон в спарринге, но у него всегда были выходные после этого, чтобы прийти в норму. У Дина, видимо, нет.  
  
      Чувствуя себя глупым и виноватым, Кастиэль шепчет тихое «Прости».  
  
      Голова Дина поворачивается.  
  
      — Ты действительно извиняешься?  
  
      Кастиэль пожимает плечами, ковыряясь пальцем в одеяле.  
  
      — Думаю да.  
  
      — Ты все еще можешь быть честным, — говорит он, отвечая на заданный Кастиэлем несколько часов назад вопрос.  
  
      После одной из ходок Дин возвращается с листком и ручкой.  
  
      — Ты можешь написать только один раз, без правок, — говорит он. — И ты ничего не можешь написать о том, где ты и с кем.  
  
      Это значительно усложнит понимание секретного сообщения, тем более что у Кастиэля практически нет такого опыта. Рид всегда разгадывал такие головоломки. Новак берет бумагу и ручку, почти целую минуту уставившись на пустую страницу, прежде чем сообразив, как ему нужно донести своё сообщение быстро, и при этом не быть раскрытым Дином. Если Винчестер не будет спешить и хорошо прочтёт письмо, он может понять, о чём речь. Хотя кто знает, насколько этот парень хорош в стенографии.  
  


> _Дорогой Бальтазар,  
>   
>  Со мной всё хорошо. Все, что произошло — моё путешествие по кое-каким местам. Ничего плохого не случилось, и я не пострадал. Хотя я знаю, что это, кажется спонтанным, на самом деле я долго думал о том, чтобы уехать и сделать перерыв. Я чувствую себя хорошо там, где я есть — я хорошо питаюсь и, наконец, выспался (а ты всегда хотел этого). Я знаю, что уже немного поздно об этом просить, но позаботься о моей квартире, ладно? Я не могу потерять её из-за неуплаты аренды. Письма Хэлы, должно быть, завалили весь мой почтовый ящик, пожалуйста, разберись с ними. Когда я вернусь, я хочу прочитать их. Сохраните всё, что отправят наши родители. ФБР, вероятно, уже уволили меня за то, что я уехал так внезапно, но не переживай об этом — я в порядке. На самом деле, у меня все хорошо.  
>   
> Майкл всегда говорил, что мы должны уделить время себе, чтобы по-настоящему жить. Я наконец решился сделать то, что он хотел. Не беспокойся обо мне. Хотя иногда ты немного придурок, я всегда буду любить тебя. Даже после того, как ты увёл мою первую подружку. Оставайся в Техасе, будь счастлив.  
>   
> Всегда твой  
>   
> Кастиэль._

  
  
      — Я не думаю, что они поверят в то, что оно написано не по принуждению, — говорит Дин.  
  
      — Ты сказал, что я не могу рассказать, где я или что случилось, чего ты ещё ожидал? — спрашивает Кастиэль, стараясь не волноваться, а Дин просто пожимает плечами.  
  
      — Отлично.  
  
      Первая буква каждого предложения складывается в «Дин Винчестер», а второй абзац — всё, что Кастиэль смог выяснить о своём местоположении — район Среднего Запада. Дин был до абсурда осторожен, чтобы не дать понять, в каком штате находится. Кастиэль не уверен, что понимает смысл такого рода общения, которое Дин, что удивительно, позволил. На всякий случай Кастиэль помечает одинаковые буквы случайными словами, формируя отдельные словосочетания иначе, чем остальные. Но он думает, что если Дин действительно отправит это письмо, у ОАП не будет проблем с выяснением того, что Кастиэль пытался сказать.  
  
      И это не просто зашифрованное послание, когда он говорил Бальтазару позаботиться об аренде и семье.  
  
      Кастиэль не отмёл мысли о побеге. Еще нет.  
  
      Дин на самом деле всё складывает в конверт и клеит марку (к разочарованию, Негосударственную) и запечатывает письмо перед Кастиэлем. Всё это в перчатках.  
  
      — В следующий раз, когда буду в центре, я отправлю. Обещаю.  
  
      — Спасибо, Дин.  
  


***

  
  
      После обеда Кастиэль просит уединения, чтобы принять душ, а Дин, конечно, соглашается. Он никогда не видел своего пленника раздетым. Пока Кастиэль стоит под горячими струями, полностью обнаженный, он позволяет себе думать о том, что будет дальше. Делить постель с Дином. И не только сегодня вечером, каждую ночь, пока он здесь.  
  
      Нет, Дин не собирается насиловать Кастиэля. Но он определенно испытывает недостаток в ясном чувстве границы. Новак думает, что Дин хочет не столько власти, сколько желает быть взаимно любимым. Дин, вероятно, хочет близости, которая не обязательно является сексом.  
  
      Боксеры, пижамные штаны, футболка, носки — его доспехи.  
  
      Открыв дверь и выпустив из ванной пар, Кастиэль видит Дина, лежащего на кровати поверх одеял и одетого только в боксеры и футболку. Свет в холле, в отличии от комнаты, все еще включен, так что немного темновато. Винчестер смотрит на Кастиэля, слегка приоткрыв рот и приподняв брови. Новак знает, что это значит — Дин чувствует нервозность и стеснение. Но он не говорит: «Все в порядке, ты можешь спать один». Не говорит: «Я опущу эту часть нашей сделки». Он только с надеждой смотрит на Кастиэля.  
  
      — Я не буду приставать, клянусь, — говорит Дин.  
  
      Кастиэль кивает, пытаясь сделать это с уверенностью.  
  
      — Я знаю.  
  
      Он забирается на кровать, натягивая одеяло на себя и ложится спиной к Дину. Винчестер делает то же самое, а потом Кастиэль чувствует нежное прикосновение к спине.  
  
      — Я могу обнять тебя? — шепчет Дин.  
  
      Кастиэль вздрагивает, но вскоре заставляет себя расслабиться.  
  
      — Руки над одеждой.  
  
      — Замётано, — рука Дина отодвигается от спины, чтобы опуститься на талию Кастиэля. Он придвигается достаточно близко, чтобы парень мог чувствовать его горячее дыхание на затылке, и одной ногой едва ощущать чужое колено. — Спокойной ночи, Кас.  
  
      Дин засыпает, а Кастиэль смотрит в стену и задается вопросом, во что он втянул себя.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда Кастиэль просыпается на следующее утро, он находит себя, заключённым в объятья Дина. Всю ночь он просыпался, страдая от смутных ночных кошмаров из-за близости парня. Но Дин оставался в одном положении всю ночь. Бедро до бедра. Дин не пытался сделать ничего, что могло бы оттолкнуть от него Кастиэля. Лодыжка лежит на чужой ноге, а футболка Кастиэля так сильно задралась во сне, что рука Дина, покоящаяся на талии, сейчас касается оголённого участка кожи. Когда мозг Кастиэля наконец-то начинает нормально работать, просыпаясь ото сна, до него доходит сонное бурчание лежащего рядом парня, рука Дина непроизвольно сжимается на чужой талии, впиваясь в неё ногтями. Из-за щекотки Кастиэль не может не ёрзать.  
  
      Дин вздрагивает.  
  
      — Ой, прости, — говорит он сонно, отстраняясь и перекатываясь на спину.  
  
      Кастиэль осторожно смотрит через плечо, но Дин просто моргает, а затем трет кулачками лицо.  
  
      — Доброе утро, — парень вылезает из постели.  
  
      — Доброе.  
  
      Дин останавливается в дверях и оборачивается.  
  
      — Хочешь присоединиться ко мне на завтрак? Я накрою обеденный стол там, где ты сможешь сесть.  
  
      — Отлично.  
  
      — Тебе нужна помощь? — аккуратно спрашивает Дин. — Придется подниматься по лестнице.  
  
      Кастиэль колеблется, затем утвердительно кивает.  
  
      — Я просто подумал, что ты захочешь уйти отсюда, — говорит Дин, взмахом руки указывая на комнату. Его волнует, что Кастиэль сомневается в его мотивации?  
  
      — Да я понял.  
  
      Без лишних комментариев Дин подходит к Кастиэлю и берет его под руку, принимая на себя большую часть их общего веса. Технически они сейчас даже ближе, чем в постели, и все тело Винчестера плотно прижато к телу своей жертвы. Кастиэль даже может чувствовать чужое дыхание. Дин не касается Кастиэля больше, чем это необходимо, но и не избегает физического контакта. Он медленно продвигается вперёд вместе с парнем, пока не достигает столовой. Кухня отсюда полностью видна, но невидимый барьер прочно закреплен.  
  
      Дин хватает складной столик и очень, очень старый деревянный стул. Кастиэль сидит и смотрит, как Винчестер приносит другой стул, затем идет на кухню, чтобы начать готовить яйца и тосты.  
  
      — Итак, — начинает разговор Дин. — Как ты попал в ФБР?  
  
      Кастиэль хмурится.  
  
      — Будто ты не знаешь.  
  
      На несколько мгновений Дин замирает с яйцом в руках, а после наконец говорит:  
  
      — Бумажный отчёт и твоё собственное виденье — не одно и то же.  
  
      — Я почти пошел за Майклом в армию, но Бальтазар убедил меня, что я и тут смогу спасать людей, — Кастиэль колеблется. — На самом деле, когда он сильно напился и сказал мне, что знал о том, что Майкл собирается умереть, и поэтому так сильно переживал за меня. Я даже не знаю, помнил ли он утром об этом разговоре, но его глаза…  
  
      Дин смотрит на Кастиэля, такого мягкого и взволнованного.  
  
      — Ну, двойная специальность в области уголовного правосудия и психологии привела меня непосредственно в правоохранительные органы. Во время работы полицейским я получил степень магистра в области криминальной психологии. Некоторое время работал в убойном отделе, а затем обратился в ФБР. Меня направили в ОАП для одного конкретного дела, но в итоге я решил задержаться, — Кастиэль разводит руками. — Ничего интересного, как видишь.  
  
      Дин задумчиво кивает, хватая два ломтика хлеба и засовывая их в тостер.  
  
      — Тебе нравится твоя работа?  
  
      — Да. Приятно привлекать людей к ответственности и предотвращать новые преступления, — Кастиэль снова пожимает плечами. — Ну, когда это действительно так. Часто есть нераскрытые дела, а ещё все эти документы.  
  
      — Понимаю, — смеется Дин. — Охота — то же самое. Ну, исключая бумажную работу. Это было больше похоже на случаи, когда дети разыгрывают полицию.  
  
      Интересно, что Дин считает охоту похожей на работу в правоохранительных органах. Невидимый магический барьер находится в трех футах. Сколько из того, что говорит Дин, реально? Возможно ли, что он безумен, но кое-что из того, о чем он говорит, правда? Даже сломанные часы правы дважды в течение дня. Или Дин все время выдумывает? Но если он прав, то как, черт возьми, никто не заметил, что сверхъестественное реально, раз монстров так много?  
  
       — Дин…  
  
      — Да? — Дин выкладывает яичницу на две тарелки и стучит по столу, ожидая тост.  
  
      — Я тебе нравлюсь?  
  
      — Ну, да, — тихо отвечает Дин, пока его лицо покрывается красным смущением.  
  
      — Но почему? Ты даже не знаешь меня. Почему ты изо всех сил удерживаешь меня здесь? Я знаю, ты сказал, что мы родственные души, но мне трудно принять — после всего, что ты мне сказал — что ты веришь в судьбу.  
  
      Дин игнорирует выстреливший тост, и вместо этого он подходит к Кастиэлю. Винчестер опускается на колени, почти как при просьбе руки и сердца, но его лицо очень серьезно.  
  
      — Я не верю в судьбу, ты прав. Но я верю в то, что я чувствую. Что я знаю. В мою интуицию, — на мгновение он отводит взгляд. — Я люблю Сэма. Я никогда не перестану любить его. Бог так пошутил, сделав нас братьями, или кто-то другой — мне плевать. То же самое с тобой. Я не могу, я не могу быть без тебя, теперь, когда узнал тебя. Потеря Сэма едва меня не убила. Я не смогу потерять и тебя, я обещал, что буду жить.  
  
      Кастиэль дышит. Думает. Гадает.  
  
      Дин быстро вдыхает и выдыхает, а в его глазах плещутся эмоции.  
  
      — Ты и я, мы делаем одно дело — помогаем людям. Даже после всего того дерьма, которое я тебе сделал, того, что сделал ты. До и после того, как ты поверил, что я не серийный убийца. Я хочу тебя, Кас. И я готов ждать, пока ты не начнёшь чувствовать то же самое.  
  
      Кастиэль отводит взгляд.  
  
      — Я… Я не уверен, смогу ли это сделать, Дин.  
  
      Дин поднимается на ноги.  
  
      — Все в порядке, — это всё, что отвечает он. — Тебе добавить сыр?  
  
      — Отличная идея.  
  
      — Знаешь, это ещё одна причина, почему ты нравишься мне, — говорит Дин, хватая кусок сыра. — Ты всегда говоришь так правильно. «Хорошо», «Очень хорошо» и «Благодарю». Это, знаешь, мило.  
  
      — Правильная дикция это мило? — Дин флиртует?  
  
      — Да, — с улыбкой говорит Дин, быстро натирая сыр и посыпая им тарелки.  
  
      Определенно флиртует. После обещания, что он никогда не отпустит Кастиэля, и более или менее обещания прекратить любые попытки побега, возможно, Дин считает такую одержимость романтичной. Чувствовал ли он то же самое по отношению к Сэму, такое собственническое желание быть рядом со своим братом? Как он ответил? Сэм учился в колледже четыре года, у него была целая жизнь, которая, по мнению ФБР, была совершенно нормальной. Затем пришел Дин, Джессика, его девушка, умерла при подозрительных обстоятельствах, и он до конца жизни остался около брата.  
  
      — Понятно, — говорит Кастиэль как можно более нейтрально, принимаясь ковыряться в тарелке.  
  
      — Чем бы ты хотел сегодня заняться? — Дин поднимает бровь.  
  
      — Прогуляться на улице? — сухо предлагает Кастиэль.  
  
      — Я могу принести документальный фильм о природе, — Дин выглядит взволнованным. — Хотя я не могу обещать, что не усну.  
  
      Кастиэль доедает последние яйца на своем тосте.  
  
      — Как насчет того, чтобы договориться о встрече с Анной? Я хотел бы увидеть доказательства твоих историй.  
  
      — Анна довольно сильно занята игрой в шерифа на небесах, — кивает Дин. — Но я все устрою.  
  
      — Благодарю, — пауза. — Спасибо.  
  
      Дин смеётся.  
  


***

  
  
      Этой ночью Кастиэль ложится на правую сторону — лицом к Дину — просто, чтобы иметь возможность наблюдать за тем, что сделает Винчестер. Парень заползает в кровать, одетый только в боксеры и футболку, как и прошлой ночью, но на этот раз он смотрит на Кастиэля, просто смотрит на него. Сначала взгляд касается талии, где видна полоска кожи. Затем поднимается через грудь к шее, задерживаясь там, прежде чем сосредоточить внимание на губах и глазах. Дин осматривает заживающие синяки и порезы, оставленные на коже Кастиэля, с выражением намерения и беспокойства. Его взгляд даже устремляется на спутанные волосы и туда, где рука парня прячется под подушкой.  
  
      — Спокойной ночи, — говорит Дин.  
  


***

  
  
      Кастиэль просыпается от того, что подушка под ним ёрзает. Ему понадобилась целая секунда, чтобы понять, что голова лежит на груди Дина, а тело предательски обхватило чужое всеми конечностями. Он может чувствовать короткие и волнистые волосы на ногах Винчестера, и парень дергается, когда Дин сгибает одну из них. Кастиэль может чувствовать, как его лицо покрывается жаром смущения и небольшого унижения. Он не может поверить, что сделал это во сне. Парень редко спал в одной постели с кем-то ещё, как оказалось, что ему было так комфортно с другим человеком, чтобы прижаться? Кастиэль ожидал, что неоднократно проснётся (в испуге от близости), как и прошлой ночью, а не… будет обниматься. Кастиэль начинает отодвигаться, как можно осторожнее.  
  
      — Не уходи, — шепчет Дин.  
  
      Вместо того, чтобы ответить, Кастиэль просто садится и отворачивается, а Дин не останавливает его.  
  
      — Кас, пожалуйста.  
  
      Кастиэль обнимает себя за плечи, словно хочет держать себя в руках. Он потирает лицо и глубоко дышит, но он все еще чувствует начало всхлипывания в груди. Страх был его постоянным спутником, редко признаваемым, но всегда присутствующим. Кастиэль подвергался огромному стрессу прежде, во время боев с преступниками, когда его расстреливали, отправляли в ФБР, заставляли гонятья за серийными убийцами. Но через несколько недель (обычно) он уходил домой. Снимал стресс.  
  
      В некотором смысле, Кастиэль знает, как это устроено.  
  
      Кровать трясется, когда Дин встает, а затем парень обходит вокруг кровати, опустив голову, чтобы посмотреть Кастиэлю в глаза, который наконец смотрит на Винчестера самыми несчастными глазами  
  
      Дин выглядит шокированным.  
  
      — Кас. Что не так?  
  
      Кастиэль закрывает лицо руками, немного сжимая между пальцев отросшую чёлку.  
  
      — Дин, пожалуйста, оставь меня в покое.  
  
      — Нет. Нет, пока я не узнаю, что ты в порядке. Ты, блять, не выгонишь меня, у тебя приступ паники?  
  
      — Пожалуйста, — Кастиэль сглатывает. — Мне нужно восстановить контроль.  
  
      Дин молчит почти целую минуту.  
  
      — Ты падаешь в обморок от стресса. Это было ожидаемо, но думал, что это произойдет намного раньше.  
  
      Кастиэль поднимает колени, кладет на них голову, а после накрывает голову руками. Он чувствует как проваливается матрас, когда Дин садится на кровать. Затем чужая рука обвивает его плечи, прижимая к горячему торсу. Серийный убийца рядом с ним. Он не может быть безумным Дином Винчестером, на которого ФБР охотилось десять лет. Но манжета на тоге всё ещё не даёт Кастиэлю бежать, поощряя возможность собственного безумия. Он ужасно слаб для того, чтобы позволить Дину так сильно влиять на него, но и не может сдержать глубокие вздохи, которые вырываются из груди. Такое ощущение, что действие длится вечно, как и волны паники, с которыми он борется, рыдания, которые хотят вырваться, — но он не может дать им волю. Не может.  
  
      Кастиэль отталкивает Дина и встает, решительно глядя на дверь ванной.  
  
      — Я хочу принять душ.  
  
      — Я приготовлю тебе овсянки, — встаёт Дин. — Она не будет отягощать желудок, — и послушно уходит.  
  
      Сорок дней спустя. Сорок два или сорок три, если считать те, которые Кастиэль провел без сознания. Он принимает такой горячий душ, что его кожа краснеет и одевается в одежду, которую ему приносит Дин. Он ест пищу, которую ему готовит Дин. Он читает книги, которые ему выбирает Дин. У Кастиэля больше нет ничего своего.  
  
      Дин болтает до конца дня, рассказывает о своих любимых фильмах и сериалах («Доктор Секси? Серьёзно?»), болтает о ценах на продукты и о том, насколько дорог в наши дни газ. Целый час он обсуждает с самим собой автомобили. Несмотря на попытки Дина, Кастиэль остается отрешённым до конца дня.  
  
      К тому времени, когда наступает вечер, Кастиэль измотан и засыпает, прежде чем Дин ложится в кровать.  
  
      Но в середине ночи он просыпается от едва слышного шёпота.  
  
      — Я позабочусь о тебе. Я позабочусь о тебе.  
  
      Утром Дин защитно обвивает вокруг Кастиэля руки, продолжая во сне тихо бормотать.  
  
      На следующий день после этого, на сорок второй, Кастиэль просыпается от того, что рука Дина лежит у него на животе под рубашкой. Он должен сердиться на Дина за то, что он не выполнил его просьбу, но сомневается, что это было преднамеренно. Дин громко храпит ему на ухо, но даже во сне, когда Кастиэль пытается встать, крепко прижимает к себе рукой чужое тело и бормочет что-то, что Кастиэль не может распознать. День сорок третий. Дин целует его в шею, прежде чем он полностью проснётся, а затем приносит свои извинения. День сорок четвертый. Дин благодарит его перед тем, как они ложатся спать, за то, что парень не бесится. Кастиэль ошеломлен, но говорит: «Пожалуйста».  
  
      День сорок пятый. Кастиэлю приснился кошмар.  
  
      Он был расплывчатый, но страшный именно из-за своей неопределённости. Дин — это единственный фокус. Демоны и призраки появляются и исчезают, и Дин там, но Кастиэль не может сказать, помогает ли он им или охотится на них. Затем действие меняется, переходя в бункер, и Дин тянет к нему руки, а Кастиэль не может сказать, спасает ли он его или охотится на него.  
  
      Затем он просыпается с криком.  
  
      — Кас! Кас, успокойся, все хорошо, это был просто сон, — бормочет Дин ему на ухо. Одна его рука обнимает плечи Кастиэля, пока вторая потирает чужое предплечье.  
  
      Многое говорящий сон.  
  
      — Я в порядке, я в порядке, — уверяет он Дина, подняв глаза. Но он не может оттолкнуть Винчестера. Он не может заставить себя сделать это. Он поворачивается, Дин двигается вместе с ним, и на этот раз слабый свет из зала падает прямо на чужое лицо.  
  
      Красивое лицо. Знакомое. Это больше не просто плоская картинка или несколько секунд в отражении зернистой камеры видеонаблюдения. Кастиэль знает, как выглядит Дин, когда он что-то скрывает, когда он надевает маску, когда полностью сосредоточен на Кастиэле.  
  
      — Точно? — спрашивает Дин.  
  
      Кастиэль ложится спиной к Винчестеру. Затем он хватает его за руку и обнимает ею себя за талию. Дин замирает, неподвижный как статуя, а затем медленно расслабляется, утыкаясь носом в спину парня.  
  
      К тому времени, когда Дин полностью расслабился, Кастиэль заставил себя уснуть.  
  


***

  
  
      День семьдесят второй. Дин не принимает душ перед сном. Это на самом деле не беспокоит Кастиэля — Винчестер обычно хорошо пахнет после целого дня, и даже после охоты (Кастиэль хранит в уме список дат и деталей, хотя, конечно, Дин отказывается указывать местоположения), правда немного сильнее, чем обычно, но не неприятно. Кастиэль позволяет Дину, как обычно, свернуться калачиком, чувствуя, как его тепло просачивается сквозь два слоя одежды.  
  
      Посреди ночи он просыпается, распознавая эрекцию Дина, упирающуюся в спину. Дин лениво дёргается, бормочет во сне что-то, что Кастиэль не может разобрать. Кастиэль никогда не был так близок к другому возбужденному мужчине, и он не мог ожидать, что чей-то член будет упираться в спину. До тех пор, пока Дин не похитил его и не использовал своё «родственные души». И хотя Дин настаивал на том, чтобы месяц спать в одной постели, он никогда не пытался изнасиловать Кастиэля. Даже не целовал, за исключением полусонного состояния. Просто… обнимашки. Объятья.  
  
      Кастиэль внезапно вспотел и запаниковал. Он стал ленивым, самодовольным? Он перестал беспокоиться об этом, когда должен был думать об этом каждую ночь.  
  
      Думать о побеге каждую ночь. Не позволять себе войти в ритм мнимо хорошей жизни.  
  
      Дин снова прижимает его к себе.  
  
      Кастиэль замирает. Что он должен сделать? Заставить Дина проснуться? Тот, вероятно, просто отодвинется и извинится. Кастиэль отодвигается на несколько дюймов, а потом и вовсе встаёт с кровати. Его кровати. Которую разделяет с ним Дин.  
  
      — Хмф? — сонно бормочет Дин.  
  
      Кастиэль поворачивается и замирает около двери в ванную.  
  
      Дин удивлённо моргает, смотря на Кастиэля, затем на своё тело.  
  
      — Ох. Черт. Извини, Кас, — он накрывается одеялом. — Я… Пойду позабочусь об этом. Где-нибудь в другом месте, — поспешно добавляет он.  
  
      Кастиэль просто неловко кивает.  
  
      Тем не менее, когда Дин встает, Кастиэль просто не может не смотреть  _туда_ , гдё всё выпирает из-под тонкой облегающей ткани. Когда он встречается глазами с Дином, Винчестер слегка странно улыбается, словно не уверен в реакции парня.  
  
      Кастиэль закрывается в ванной, а затем, прижавшись спиной к двери, скатывается по ней на пол, пока лоб не стукнется о колени.  
  
      Блять.  
  


***

  
  
      Кастиэль наблюдает за тем, как Дин готовит завтрак, напевая песню Metallica. Он разбивает яйца одной рукой, а второй переворачивает тост. Он любит много поп-музыки, но отказывается признавать что-либо, кроме того, что его отец слушал. Он хочет быть счастливым и провел большую часть своей жизни, не достигнув этой цели. Но Кастиэль делает его счастливым. Даже ничего, ровным счётом, не делая.  
  
      Дин переключается на «Хэй, Джуд», глядя на Кастиэля.  
  
      — Мне очень жаль, — внезапно говорит он.  
  
      Кастиэль улыбается ему.  
  
      — Я знаю.  
  
      Дин возвращается к завтраку, и выглядит довольным. Это его состояние в последние дни, самое обычное. Кастиэль видел Дина в почти всех возможных вариациях: счастливым и грустным, злым и подавленным.  
  
Кастиэль стремится угодить ему, и это получается всё лучше, учитывая факт того, что он наконец подпускает парня ближе к себе. И именно это не даёт смотреть на Дина объективно. Он провел слишком много времени в руках своего похитителя, чтобы не сопереживать ему, не заботиться о нём. Кастиэль слишком много знает о Дине, а Дин слишком мало сделал, чтобы заслужить ненависть Кастиэля.  
  
      Он все ещё хочет вернуться домой. Но когда Дин прикасается к нему, что-то внутри переворачивается и щекочет. И он не лгал, говоря Дину, что не гей, но подлое тело реагирует на близость.  
  
      Он сходит с ума. Ему нужно выбраться отсюда.  
  
      — …на несколько дней, — заканчивает Дин.  
  
      — А? — переспрашивает Кастиэль, пропустив большую часть разговора.  
  
      — Мне нужно уйти на охоту. Это не займёт больше двух дней, — говорит Дин. — Тебе нужно что-нибудь, прежде чем я уйду?  
  
      Кастиэль быстро думает.  
  
      — В одной из книг, которую ты приносил, была отсылка на книгу о фейри. Можешь найти её для меня?  
  
      — Конечно, — Дин соглашается немедленно.  
  
      Через два часа после обеда Дин приносит Кастиэлю его просьбу. Она такая старая, будто прожила больше ста лет. А учитывая то, что это копия, оригинал ещё древнее. Кастиэль может отличить её орфографию от современного английского. Она похожа на позднесредневековый английский. Everic Cercle.  
  
      На самом деле он нашел отсылку на неё ещё в первой партии книг Дина, та была о каких-то русалках. Но тогда он считал, что магия — это полная чушь.  
  
      Прошло много времени с тех пор, как Кастиэль учил средневековой английский, и он хотел бы, чтобы Рид был здесь, потому что сам парень вряд ли справится с большей частью написанного. К тому времени, уже пролистав четверть книги, он все еще не нашел то, что искал. Кастиэль осторожно откладывает её, когда слышит шаги Дина в коридоре.  
  
      У Дина в руках несколько стеклянных контейнеров для хранения, сложенных друг на друга. По крайней мере, один — лазанья, а ещё есть салат. Он кладет всё в мини-холодильник Кастиэля. Парень уже имеет стопку бутылок с водой и газировку, даже пиво или два (не то, чтобы Кастиэль когда-то увлекался таким). Дин вытирает руки о штаны и слегка улыбается парню.  
  
      — Ну, я ухожу.  
  
      Кастиэль кивает. Безумная часть его хочет сказать «Будь в безопасности», но он сопротивляется.  
  
      — Тогда до встречи через пару дней.  
  
      И Дин уходит. Кастиэль возвращается к своей книге и заканчивает её. Там, на трёхсотой странице, есть заклинание, которым колдун воспользовался, чтобы уйти от фейри. Он расширил пределы связывающего заклинания настолько, что смог просто уйти. Как только он покинул границы, этот особый эффект кольца фей исчез. Кастиэль сомневается, что это заклинание поможет в его ситуации, но не имеет значения, сможет ли он уйти достаточно далеко. Он может придумать лучший способ снять манжету, если окажется в безопасности от Дина, в руках местных правоохранительных органов или ФБР.  
  
      Составляющие заклинания не так уж трудно найти, но будет сложно объяснить Дину, зачем ему это всё понадобилось. Шалфей, розмарин (свежий), подношение (подойдет пиво) и кусочек кварца для фокусировки. Намерение и талант тоже, конечно. Кастиэль не знает о таланте, но, черт возьми, он намерен.  
  
      Предполагая, что заклинание работает, Кастиэлю нужно будет поискать в бункере все, что он сможет использовать. Даже потенциальное заклинание используется на манжете. Ему понадобится соответствующая одежда для погоды и оружия. Дин держит дверь своей спальни запертой, хотя у Кастиэля есть манжета на лодыжке, поэтому, возможно, остальные комнаты так же закрыты. Но не библиотека.  
  
      Когда Дин возвращается, у него есть список блюд.  
  
      Ошеломленный, Дин переспрашивает:  
  
      — Ты хочешь, чтобы шалфей был гарниром к яйцам? Ладно… Жареная свинина с розмарином? Я могу с этим справиться. Но что заставило тебя так извратиться?  
  
      Кастиэль поднимает одно плечо.  
  
      — Скука.  
  
      Три дня спустя Кастиэль забирает фокусирующий кристалл.  
  
      — Для медитации, — говорит он. — Читал, помогает.  
  
      Дин недоверчиво косится.  
  
      — Ты не производишь впечатление  _такого_ человека.  
  
      Кастиэль пожимает плечами, стараясь, чтобы это выглядело небрежно.  
  
      — А я раньше думал, что магии не существует, но ясно, что она есть. Хочу посмотреть, сработает ли.  
  
      — Да, конечно. Я уверен, что твоя чакра наполнится доверху.  
  
      И Кастиэль просто терпеливо ждёт возможности.  
  


***

  
  
      День девяносто второй. Кастиэль проснулся от глубокого сна, от того, что Дин дёргается на кровати. Он скулит, и его ноги бьют достаточно сильно, чтобы нанести синяки. Кастиэль отодвигается, пытаясь решить, что делать. Пробуждение Дина может быть опасным — он опытен, и если спит, он может не принять меры предосторожности, чтобы не навредить Кастиэлю. Не то чтобы Кастиэль был слабой девчонкой, но он уверен, что может получить по лицу. Так что Кастиэль выскальзывает из постели, избегая летящих во все стороны конечностей. Он идет в прихожую, где находится выключатель, и включает свет.  
  
      Лицо Дина искажено, будто ему больно.  
  
      — Дин! — зовёт Кастиэль. — Дин, проснись, — он осторожно подходит к кровати, все еще вне досягаемости рук и ног парня, и стучит по стене. — Дин!  
  
      Дин резко выпрямляется. Его глаза будто стеклянные, и он старательно пытается сфокусировать взгляд на парне.  
  
      — Кас?  
  
      Все еще осторожный, Кастиэль садится на кровать и кладет руку на плечо Дина.  
  
      — Ты в порядке?  
  
      Дин хватает Кастиэля за запястье, не для того, чтобы убрать руку, а чтобы удержать.  
  
      — Кас… — он закрывает глаза и глубоко дышит. — О, черт. Давно такого не было. С тобой, обычно, очень спокойно спится.  
  
      — Хочешь поговорить об этом?  
  
      Дин качает головой, выглядя… испуганным? Это не совсем то выражение, которое Кастиэль привык видеть.  
  
      — Ложись спать.  
  
      Кастиэль колеблется, а затем послушно ложится. Вместо того, чтобы позволить Кастиэлю отодвинуться на другую часть кровати, Дин обхватывает его руками; укладывает голову на чужое плечо, цепляется пальцами за ночную футболку, а правой ногой прижимает парня к себе. Он утыкается носом в шею Кастиэля и тяжело дышит. Это не так уж и сильно отличается от того, как они обычно спят, потому что Дин… просто со стороны может показаться, что они любовники.  
  
      — Тебе часто снятся кошмары? — спрашивает Кастиэль.  
  
      — Без тебя, да. Я имею в виду, я всегда хорошо спал, когда Сэмми был со мной в одной комнате, и после ада даже не мог провести ночь с девушкой. Слишком опасно. Но ты…с тобой спокойно, — Дин выдыхает, горячий воздух рассыпает по коже Кастиэля мурашки. — Я думаю, что люблю тебя, Кас, — Кастиэль напрягается. Дин ожидает, что он скажет то же самое? — Тебе не нужно ничего говорить, — шепчет Дин. — Я просто… спасибо, Кас. За то, что ты здесь. Ты мог драться и отказываться от меня, но вместо этого ты позволил мне спать в одной постели, разрешаешь себя обнимать.  
  
      Кастиэль не знает, что сказать. Сказать, что тоже заботится о Дине? Это правда, но правда в том, что он собирается сбежать во время следующей охоты Дина. Ему кажется, что сказать эти слова, а затем исчезнуть — значит сделать Дину ещё больнее.  
  
      Дин отодвигается, ослабляя хватку на Кастиэле.  
  
      — Кас?  
  
      Кастиэль поворачивает голову и встречается взглядом с зелёными глазами.  
  
      И Дин наклоняется, и прижимает губы к чужим губам. Кастиэль видит это приближение и замирает. Губы Дина мягкие, а контакт нежный и теплый.  
  
      Что-то в Кастиэле ломается.  
  
      Дин отстраняется примерно на дюйм, и Кастиэль видит все его веснушки и любовь — как бы безумно это ни было — в его глазах. Не думая об этом, Кастиэль кладет руку на шею Дина и тянет его обратно. Он целует Дина, прижимает к себе. Дин выпускает едва уловимый рык и отвечает, облизывая шов чужих губ, посасывает нижнюю губу, отстраняется, чтобы снова приблизиться, словно он хочет дать Кастиэлю тысячу маленьких поцелуев. В следующий раз, когда Дин попытается углубить поцелуй, Кастиэль позволяет ему это. Он может чувствовать щетину на подбородке Дина, силу его рук, сжимающих в кольце худощавое тело Кастиэля, чтобы углубить поцелуй.  
  
      Когда поцелуй переходит от нежного к страстному, грудь Кастиэля напрягается, и в его животе возникает странное напряжение. Дин запустил чёртов язык в его рот, но он так хорош в этом. Он взывает к каждой чувствительной части рта Кастиэля так, как ни одна из его любовниц никогда не делала.  
  
      Рука скользит по рубашке Кастиэля, а большой палец гладит его сосок.  
  
      Кастиэль отталкивает Дина, с просьбой остановиться.  
  
      — Извини, прости, — сразу же говорит Дин, отстраняясь с поднятыми руками. — Извини, мне не следовало заходить так далеко, — говорит он с красным и мокрым ртом.  
  
      Кастиэль делает несколько больших вдохов и вытирает рот. Его рука дрожит. Он признает, что напряжение, которое он испытывал, вызывало возбуждение, сексуальное влечение. Была ли это его собственная или какая-то испорченная реакция на ситуацию, он не знает.  
  
      — Ты в порядке?  
  
      Безрассудный и дикий, его мысли выходят из-под контроля и осознание своего Стокгольмского синдрома как-то не сильно волнует.  
  
      — Поцелуй меня.  
  
      На этот раз Дин колеблется, но когда Кастиэль просто ждет его, он наклоняется вперед и дарит ещё один нежный поцелуй. Он нависает над Кастиэлем, опираясь руками по обе стороны от чужого лица, чтобы тела не соприкасались. Кастиэль принимает каждый поцелуй, каждый чуть тяжелее, чем предыдущий. Он обхватывает лицо Дина ладошками, проводя кончиками пальцев по щетине. Парень, которого он целовал в колледже, — слабое воспоминание. Тот был гладко выбритый, так что это новая текстура, новый опыт. Проведение пальцами по коротким волосам на затылке Дина заставляет Винчестера дрожать и сократить расстояние между телами. Он может чувствовать, как нога Дина, которая находится между его коленями, подгибается, сильное бедро прижимается к паху.  
  
      Кастиэль должен паниковать, но вместо этого он просто лежит и целует, целует, целует.  
  
      Дин разрывает поцелуй, и Кастиэль открывает глаза. Он наблюдает, как Винчестер отстраняется, оказываясь на коленях рядом с парнем. Член Дина снова возбуждён, и он прижимает руку к нему, наполовину, чтобы спрятать его от Кастиэля, наполовину, чтобы сдержать себя. Он смотрит на Кастиэля почти чёрными глазами, затуманенные возбуждением.  
  
      — Ты не готов к этому, — говорит Дин.  
  
      — Нет, я не готов, — отвечает Кастиэль.  
  
      Дин встает с кровати и, спотыкаясь, уходит в ванную. Он закрывает за собой дверь, и через минуту Кастиэль слышит, как включается душ. Вода не мешает слышать громкий стон Дина, и Кастиэль точно знает, что происходит за этой дверью. Кастиэль касается себя через штаны, но он не возбуждён. Парень всё ещё слушает, как Дин вздрагивает короткими, прерывистыми вздохами, которые приводят к длинному вздоху.  
  
      Кастиэль сходит с ума.  
  
      Он наклоняется через край кровати и его тошнит. Рвоты не так много, потому что ел Кастиэль более семи часов назад. Он смотрит на содержимое своего желудка, все еще чувствуя себя больным. Он закрывает лицо, когда душ выключается, и Дин тихо открывает дверь ванной.  
  
      — Извини, — говорит он, прежде чем Дин успеет сказать что-нибудь.  
  
      — Не беспокойся об этом, — так же тихо говорит Дин. — Я уберу.  
  
      — Я могу это сделать, — говорит Кастиэль, чувствуя, что  _ему_ следует навести порядок. Это его собственная глупость. О чем, черт возьми, он думал? Прошло всего три месяца, а ощущение, будто целый год. Как он мог позволить себе поддаться на манипуляции всего за три месяца?  
  
      — Кас, — когда больше нет слов, Кастиэль наконец смотрит на него. — Все хорошо. Правда. Просто отдохни, хорошо?  
  
      Через пять минут Дин возвращается с чистящими средствами и быстро выполняет работу. Кастиэль просто смотрит, как он это делает, будто онемевший. Когда Дин уходит с грязной тряпкой для мытья посуды, Кастиэль встает и идет в ванную, останавливаясь перед раковиной, чтобы посмотреть в зеркало.  
  
      Он выглядит потасканным. Его отросшие волосы никогда не были такой длины, так что он и понятия не имел, что они вьются. Хоть у него под глазами темные синяки, остальная часть его тела выглядит здоровой. У него всё ещё есть мышцы и приличное количество жира на костях. Он немного худее, чем во время работы в ФБР, но не намного — большая часть потерянного веса, вызванная стрессом, компенсирована тем, что Дин хорошо его кормит.  
  
      Но его глаза. Он выглядит потерянным.  
  
      Как агент ФБР, который имел дело со случаями похищения, даже длительного заключения, он знает, что отношения, которые заключенный может иметь со своим похитителем, сложны. Но, хотя у многих из этих преступников были проблемы, которые привели к преступлению, ни один из них не был похож на Дина. Потому что, несмотря на все безумные мысли Винчестера, он не ошибается, когда речь идет о природе мира. По крайней мере, частично, если не полностью. Ожидаемого нетерпения и последующего насилия никогда не было. Он хищный похититель, но дело не в силе и даже не в сексуальном удовлетворении (хотя сегодня доказано, что это определенно элемент). Речь о конкретной цели. Дин хочет сделать из Кастиэля партнера.  
  
      Жизнь, которую прожил Дин, если то, что он говорит, является правдой, привела его к этому моменту — но эта жизнь была жертвоприношением. Дин психически нездоров, но и не совсем безумен. Даже его мотивы могут основываться на фактах.  
  
      Или все это ложь, которой утешается Кастиэль, оправдывая себя тем, что позволил своему похитителю инициировать начало сексуальных отношений?  
  
      Он  _мог бы_  сказать нет. Он  _говорил_ «нет», и Дин слушал. Затем он сказал  _«да»_.  
  
      — Ты, блять, идиот, — говорит Кастиэль сам себе. «Тебе нужно сбежать», добавляет он молча.  
  
      Шаги предупреждают Кастиэля, что Дин вернулся.  
  
      — Кас?  
  
      — Здесь, — автоматически говорит Кастиэль.  
  
      Дин за углом.  
  
      — Ты ещё хочешь спать?  
  
      Кастиэль пожимает плечами. Он правда не знает.  
  
      Дин делает паузу и берет угол одеяла, расправляя его по кровати.  
  
      — Серьезно, Кас. Ты хочешь поговорить об этом?  
  
      — Я думаю, что говорить о заключении со своим похитителем контрпродуктивно.  
  
      Дин только хмурится.  
  
      — Я знаю, что это нелегко для тебя. По крайней мере, я могу помочь, поговори со мной, — он взмахивает руками. — Или кричи на меня. Кричи мне в лицо и скажи, как ты меня ненавидишь. Послушай, я понимаю, что с тобой происходит. Я тоже держал всё дерьмо в себе. Это работало долго, но потом я сломался. Это произойдёт и с тобой, и я не хочу, чтобы это случилось. Кас, я не хочу, чтобы ты страдал.  
  
      Кастиэль смотрит на него недоверчиво.  
  
      — Тогда отпусти меня!  
  
      Лицо Дина бледнеет.  
  
      — Все что угодно, Кас, но не это. Пожалуйста.  
  
      — Я ненавижу тебя, — шепчет Кас, но это неправда.  
  
      — Хорошо, — громко говорит Дин. — Выпусти это. Давай, Кас. Ты…  
  
      — Отвали, Дин, — рычит Кастиэль. — Ты не психотерапевт. Мне все равно, каковы твои рассуждения, ты тот, кто навязывает мне это состояние.  
  
      Дин наконец-то берёт себя в руки.  
  
      — Ты просил поцеловать тебя.  
  
      — Я прошу отпустить меня, — бросает Кастиэль.  
  
      Дин глубоко вздыхает.  
  
      — Я не могу этого сделать. Ты это знаешь.  
  
      — Ты можешь. Просто не хочешь.  
  
      Дин складывает руки вместе.  
  
      — Хорошо, хорошо. Я не психотерапевт. Я похититель. Но, Кас, я люблю тебя. Ты — моя родственная душа. Разве это ничего не значит?  
  
      Может быть, это так. И это чертовски пугает Кастиэля.  
  
      — Я не хочу говорить об этом.  
  
      Дин вздыхает долго и глубоко.  
  
      — Хорошо. Тогда иди в постель? Я не буду к тебе прикасаться.  
  
      Кастиэль идет за ним, садится на край кровати. Дин ложиться с другой стороны, не свернувшись под боком Кастиэля и не прикасаясь к нему вообще. Странно чувствовать, что Дин здесь, но нет физического контакта. Кастиэль полагает, что Винчестер, хоть он и не терапевт или психолог, знает силу осязания и использует ее с самого начала. Кастиэль думал, что Дин хочет секса, заключив сделку, но, возможно, это было совсем не так. Может быть, он знал, что ему нужно двигаться медленно. И Кастиэль привыкнет к физическому комфорту, который будет достижим только рядом с Винчестером.  
  
      Дин не идиот. Кастиэль это понимает. И чтобы сбежать, ему придётся перехитрить его.  
  


***

  
  
      Три дня спустя Дин отправляется на двухдневную охоту. (Кастиэль проклинает своё недовольство, потому что с тех пор, как Винчестер пропал на две недели, за что Кастиэль его отчитал, парень больше не пропадает на такое длительное время.) Кастиэль ждет три часа, чтобы убедиться, что Дин не собирается вернуться за случайно забытым оружием или фляжкой, а затем начинает. Кастиэль хватает свои травы, на некоторых осталась прилипшая еда, а некоторые чистые, потому что были использованы в качестве гарнира. Зеркало послужило хорошим укрытием (Кастиэль так переживал, что даже не подходил к нему, опасаясь оказаться раскрытым). У него также есть книга, но он отлично запомнил заклинание.  
  
      Он сжигает и шалфей, и розмарин, ходя по кругу. Он чувствует себя идиотом, но пытается выбросить это из головы, когда кидает в огонь последний компонент, всё ещё продолжая нарезать круги, повторяя правильные слова и стараясь сосредоточиться. Согласно книге, во время действия заклинания должен быть прилив воздуха. Это должно длиться не более трех дней.  
  
      Ничего не происходит.  
  
      Кастиэль берет книгу и перечитывает ее. Способности. И намерение.  
  
      Он медитирует пять минут, затем пытается снова. И опять. Каждая попытка занимает больше часа. В третий раз он проверяет барьер в библиотеке, но стена всё ещё на месте. Четвертый и пятый провал, и растущее разочарование заставляет Кастиэля проклинать небо. Он снова очищает свой разум, выбрасывает из головы всё, кроме заклинания. Его надежды и страхи отметены в сторону.  
  
      Кастиэль медленными шагами вновь чертит невидимый круг. Он заканчивает последнее слово заклинания — Рэлесен! — и до него доносится свист ветра.  
  
      Кастиэль на минуту замирает, а затем бросается в библиотеку. Он останавливается за шаг до точки, на которой расположен барьер, а после переступает через него. Стены больше нет.  
  
      Он начинает смеяться, дико, истерично. Кастиэль даёт себе минуту на радость, а после берёт себя в руки. Ему нужно действовать быстро и разумно.  
  
      Сначала он находит более подходящую ему одежду и пару ботинок Дина. Одежда пахнет Винчестером, и Кастиэль замирает на секунду, прежде чем у него снова получится переориентироваться. Прошло почти четыре месяца, а это значит, что сейчас январь. Нужно больше одежды, чтобы не замёрзнуть. Во-вторых, он находит рюкзак, который наполняет водой и запечатанными продуктами. Затем Кастиэль берётся за тщательный обыск бункера.  
  
      Спальня Дина все еще заперта. Так же как и склад оружия, и темница, и несколько случайных комнат в зале. Он не находит никаких ключей. Комната Сэма открыта, но в основном пуста; Кастиэль ничего не трогает и, выходя, закрывает дверь. Есть гараж, полный автомобилей пятидесятых годов, но ни один из них не запустится. Кастиэль находит пистолет (по иронии судьбы, Glock Model 22*), спрятанный возле входной двери. (Выходить он даже не пытался — слишком страшно). Кастиэль хватает кухонный нож как запасное оружие. Он осматривает библиотеку и находит запертый ящик, который содержит коробки с ярлыками, такими как Проклятая вещь #72. Он нигде не находит ничего о манжете на своей лодыжке, ни в очевидных местах (как на одном из двух главных столов), ни в каком-либо из ящиков. Через час он приходит к выводу, что, вероятно, не сможет найти какую-либо информацию. Только отключённый телефон, гора книг и заполненные хламом ящики.  
  
      В фойе обнаруживается почта. На ней нет полного адреса, зато есть код почтового ящика и марки.  
  
      Канзас. Он в Канзасе. Родном штате Дина Винчестера.  
  
      Возможно, недалеко от Уичито — самого большого города штата — это отличное место для сокрытия. Тяжелее найти то, что находится перед глазами. Возможно, он рядом с Лоуренсом — его родным городом.  
  
      Кастиэлю придется отправиться в поход, если Дин говорил правду о том, что они находятся в глуши. Парень приближается к входной двери, с каждым шагом становясь все более напуганным. Он хочет вырвать из себя эту нервозность. В его голове заседает дикая мысль, что Дин ждет по ту сторону двери, готовый напасть. Что он знал и сам подстроил это испытание.  
  
      Нахуй всё это.  
  
      Кастиэль распахивает дверь и видит дорогу. На неё нет нарисованных линий, поэтому это либо маленькая, либо проселочная дорога. Или частная. Воздух — прохладный ветерок, первое, что Кастиэль почувствовал за месяцы. Он не может не остановиться и сделать несколько глубоких вдохов чистого воздуха. Затем он полностью уходит, оглядываясь назад. Как он и подозревал, вход находится на уровне земли, а большая часть бункера находится под ней. Над входом находится здание, но Кастиэль не знает, что это. Возможно, место, где хранится генератор — судя по размеру бункера, он, вероятно, имеет свой собственный колодец, генератор и все остальное, что им понадобится, чтобы не допустить каких-либо официальных документов.  
  
      Всё остальное — пожелтевшая трава и щебёнка. Мили и мили травы и щебёнки.  
  
       У Кастиэля кружится голова. Трава плывёт, и он закрывает глаза, пока сердце пытается забраться из груди. Парень сухо сглатывает. Солнце ослепляет даже сквозь закрытые веки. Сейчас не время агорафобии**. Он заставляет себя выровнять дыхание, а затем открывает глаза. Он не хочет идти по дороге, это верный способ быть замеченным. Ему нужно уйти поглубже в лес, потому что есть риск, что его снова поймают. Это может быть кто угодно. Дин может вернуться домой раньше.  
  
      Домой.  
  
      Кастиэль перекидывает рюкзак через плечо и начинает бежать не совсем параллельно дороге. Сначала он инстинктивно несётся вперёд, затем останавливается и вместо этого идет переходит на лёгкий бег. Ему нужно экономить силы. Он пьет много воды, понимая, что не может позволить себе отдохнуть, и ему нужно пройти большое расстояние.  
  
      Страх и беспокойство исчезают, когда физическое изнеможение берет верх. До Дина он регулярно бегал, как для физических упражнений, так и для очищения своей головы. Примерно в полдень он замедляет шаг. Дорога находится примерно в двухстах ярдах от него слева, поэтому оттуда его незаметно. Он не слышал, чтобы мимо проезжали какие-либо машины или грузовики, так что, вероятно, это не очень популярная дорога, и он здесь в безопасности, где Дин не сможет увидеть. Нужно только добраться до трассы, и он начнет просить о помощи.  
  
      Ночь наступает неожиданно, как только Кастиэль достигает перекрёстка.  
  
      Тяжёлая куртка Дина, кажущаяся днём такой тяжёлой, становится теплой и комфортной, когда температура падает. Кастиэль идет в ногу, зная, что ему нужно, чтобы сердце гоняло кровь. Осколка луны достаточно, чтобы он мог избежать крупных препятствий типа булыжников и веток, хотя сама земля слишком темная, чтобы её рассмотреть. Возможно, ему придется остановиться и поспать несколько часов, но он надеется, что за следующим холмом будет шоссе.  
  
      Он слышит машину на дороге. Глубокий, громкий — мускулистый автомобиль с мощным двигателем. Дин водит Импалу'67. Кастиэль медленно опускается на колени, слушая, как машина тормозит, затем останавливается. Двигатель глохнет.  
  
      Что если на лодыжке есть какое-то волшебное устройство слежения?  
  
      Кастиэль срывается с места.  
  
      Он находится достаточно далеко от дороги, поэтому Дин не должен слышать его шаги, пока он достаточно осторожен, поэтому он бежит на полной скорости в направлении, противоположном автомобильному шуму. Когда дыхание перехватывает, Кастиэль делает паузу и вынимает найденный им Глок. Адреналин делает все остро и ясно, и его рука не дрожит.  
  
      Готов ли он убить Дина, если это то, что нужно, чтобы сбежать?  
  
      Он снимает предохранитель и продолжает бежать, а останавливается, только когда слышит звук кого-то еще, движущегося сквозь кустарник. Стажировка в ФБР говорила, чтобы идентифицировать себя, нельзя ранить ни одного невинного, но логика говорит, что ни один невинный человек не окажется здесь и сейчас. Кастиэль должен сопротивляться желанию выстрелить, потому что это привлечёт Дина (если в кустах, конечно, не он).  
  
      Становится тихо.  
  
      Это напоминает Кастиэлю случай с Дуайтом Хиллером, когда он преследовал подозреваемого в лесу и преследовал его по пятам, прежде чем серийный убийца упал на землю. Он и Хотч провели следующие полчаса, осматривая окрестности, прежде чем нашли его. Тогда он был охотником.  
  
      Сейчас Кастиэль чувствует себя добычей. Он осматривает пространство вокруг себя, внимательно следя за каждым движением травы.  
  
      Потом за ним слышится хруст, и вторая рука накрывает его запястье. Кастиэль поворачивается, целится, и видит вспышку зелёных глаз и…  
  
      … Он не стреляет.  
  
      В следующую секунду Дин приближается, хватает Кастиэля за руку и вырывает Глок, едва не сломав лучевую кость. Затем он бросается на парня, пытаясь толкнуть Кастиэля на землю. Если Дин сможет положить его на лопатки, Кастиэль проиграет боли. Дин тяжелее и сильнее, чем он, и пребывание сверху даст ему слишком большое преимущество. Кастиэль поворачивается в сторону, разрывая хватку Дина и вскакивая на ноги. Вместо того, чтобы оставаться в обороне, он идет в атаку, отчаянно пытаясь отключить Дина. Но в считанные секунды Винчестер реагирует и использует эту досягаемость, чтобы отбиться от чужих рук, но Кастиэль наносит сильный удар по подбородку. Дин настолько близко, что парень пытается пнуть его и ударить, что угодно, чтобы оказаться в выигрыше, но Дин молниеносен и не отступает ни на шаг. Они обмениваются ударами, причиняя друг другу боль, но Кастиэль всё ещё не может получить преимущество.  
  
      Кастиэль понимает, что все закончится тем, как закончился их последний бой. Он не знает, куда делся пистолет, но знает, где находится кухонный нож.  
  
      Он падает на землю и ползёт к нему. Пальцы нащупывают ручку, а затем Дин наваливается на него всем весом. Кастиэль всхлипывает, и Дин кричит от боли.  
  
      — Блять, Кас… Твою мать, остановись!  
  
      Кастиэль вырывается, но Дин, несмотря на ранения, не даёт ему вырваться и встать. Кастиэль снова вырывается, а Винчестер уклоняется и делает что-то, чего парень не может видеть в темноте.  
  
      Вспышка боли, и Кастиэль вскрикивает. Он обхватывает свое тело, чувствуя себя обессиленным.  
  
      — Кас? — Дин шарит по его запястьям, и Кастиэль чувствует знакомую холодную жесткую линию наручников.  
  
      — Мой живот, — говорит Кастиэль. — Нож.  
  
      И он дышит неровно. Почему он проигрывает каждый раз, когда берёт бой против Дина? У него есть нелепая мысль, что он должен настаивать на на новом поединке, чтобы Кастиэль мог в следующий раз надрать его задницу. Он должен был выстрелить.  
  
      — Черт, — шепчет Дин. — Хорошо, я возьму тебя и отнесу к машине, там есть свет и бинты. Не дерись, ладно? Не двигайся.  
  
      Дин подхватывает Кастиэля на руки, одной рукой поддерживая его спину, а вторую поместив под колени. Свадебная церемония. Дин встает, прижимая Кастиэля поближе, и парень громко вдыхает рубашку Дина, правой рукой зажимая рану на животе. Он может чувствовать кровотечение. Это глубокая рана. Мир плывёт, когда Дин идет по неровной земле, двигаясь как можно быстрее. Кастиэль расслабляется, чувствуя себя ребёнком, которого укладывают спать.  
  
      Реальность возвращается, когда Дин сажает его около машины. Импалы. Движение раздражает его рану, и Кастиэль стонет. Винчестер открывает дверцу машины и устанавливает фонарик на землю, а затем убирает окровавленные руки Кастиэля и смотрит на рану от ножа.  
  
      — Ладно, она глубокая, но ничего серьезного не произошло. Оставайся здесь, — Дин встает, уходит, а затем возвращается с одеялом. — Зажми. Так крепко, как сможешь.  
  
      Кастиэль подчиняется.  
  
      Дин подсовывает руку под руку Кастиэля, чтобы иметь возможность пересадить его на сиденье.  
  
      Кастиэль закрывает глаза.  
  
      — Кас, тебе нужно бодрствовать, — приказывает Дин с переднего сиденья, и затем все начинает мягко покачиваться.  
  
      — Я хочу домой, — говорит ему Кастиэль.  
  
      Дин молчит почти пять минут, а затем раздаётся мягкое: «Ты дома».  
  
      Он поддался эмоциям. Ситуации. Хотчнер был бы разочарован. Понял, но определенно был бы разочарован.  
  
      Он позволяет Дину отнести себя обратно в бункер. То, что он знает сейчас, действительно является бункером. Дин возвращает его в комнату и снова приковывает наручниками к спинке кровати. Кастиэль ловит вспышку своего бледного лица в отражении зеркала, прежде чем парень уходит за аптечкой. Винчестера нет чуть меньше пяти минут, он выглядит запыхавшимся.  
  
      — Могу ли я потерять сознание сейчас? — спрашивает Кастиэль.  
  
      Дин поднимает взгляд от раны Кастиэля с мрачным выражением лица.  
  
      — Валяй.  
  
      И Кастиэль теряет.  
  


***

  
  
      Кастиэль просыпается голым.  
  
      У него неприятное ощущение ветра на коже, и он начинает дрожать. Затем остальная часть его разума возвращается онлайн, и он понимает, что прикрыт только полотенцем, которое прикрывает причинные места. Когда Кастиэль открывает глаза, он понимает, что все еще на своей кровати в своей комнате, на этот раз не связанный. Рана от ножа болит, но, вероятно, не так сильно, как следовало бы, и большая часть боли ощущается как внутренняя, будто кожа онемела. Повязка покрывает порез, поэтому Кастиэль не может видеть нанесенный ущерб.  
  
      — Как ты себя чувствуешь? — голос Дина доносится из ниоткуда.  
  
      Нет, не из ниоткуда. Дин сидит на стуле, придвинутом к кровати, которого Кастиэль никогда не видел. У него в руках книга с непонятным названием. А ещё небольшие мазки крови на лице и руках, а также несколько синяков и порезов, которые Кастиэль нанёс в той короткой схватке. Выражение лица пустое, когда он смотрит на Кастиэля.  
  
      Как он себя чувствует? Кастиэль даже не хочет отвечать. Измученным. В депрессии.  
  
      — Ну, я могу сказать тебе, как я себя чувствую. Я в ярости.  
  
      Кастиэль вздыхает.  
  
      — Я думал, что мы заключили сделку о насилии, — огрызается Дин. — Или ты не сдерживаешь слово?  
  
      — Я не нападал на тебя», — коротко отвечает Кастиэль. — Я защищал себя.  
  
      — О да? Ты нацелил пистолет мне в голову! Ты забыл эту часть?  
  
      Частично.  
  
      — Я не стрелял, — он смотрит на Дина. — Я не нажал на блядский курок, хотя должен был!  
  
      Дин бросает книгу на пол и встает. Он нависает над Кастиэлем, затем наклоняется, чтобы положить руки по обе стороны от его головы.  
  
      Кастиэль поднимает обе руки, чтобы удержать парня подальше, внезапно испуганно и слишком сильно отталкивая от себя Дина.  
  
      Дин вздрагивает будто от пощёчины. Он выпрямляется, а затем осторожно берет одну из рук Кастиэля в свою. Кастиэль позволяет ему это, потому что любопытство так же велико, как его страх. Но все, что Дин делает, это садится, держа одну из рук Кастиэля в обеих своих, и уставившись на них с глубоко противоречивым выражением лица.  
  
      — Дин, каким ты видишь конец? — спрашивает Кастиэль.  
  
      Дин очень медленно поднимает взгляд, зеленые, темные глаза.  
  
      — Ты останешься здесь. Ты хочешь остаться здесь, со мной. Даже если мы никогда больше не поцелуемся, если просто будешь…  
  
      Кастиэль ждет, но Дин не заканчивает.  
  
      — Это из-за поцелуев? — наконец спрашивает Дин. — Ты поэтому сбежал?  
  
      — Дин, это из-за того, что ты держишь меня здесь против моей воли. Ты держишь меня в плену. И независимо от того, как сильно ты мне нравишься, этот факт не исчезнет. Пока эта сраная манжета всё ещё на месте.  
  
      — Если бы я снял его, — тихо говорит Дин, — ты бы убежал. Ты бы сбежал, — он вдруг немного смеется. — Я нашел твое заклинание. Черт ты такой умный. Я и подумать не мог, что ты найдешь такие вещи в этой книге, а тем более поймешь, как достать ингредиенты и провести обряд. Я понимаю, почему ФБР хотело тебя.  
  
      Кастиэль решает сменить тему.  
  
      — Как ты меня нашел? Как ты вообще узнал, что я ушел?  
  
      Дин копается в кармане и машет смартфоном.  
  
      — Датчики движения связаны с бесшумной сигнализацией. Не столько нацелены на тебя, сколько для тебя. Я хотел знать, если кто-нибудь проникнет в дом. Как только один из них сработал, я вернулся.  
  
      — Я в опасности? Я думал, ты сказал, что никто не знает об этом месте?  
  
      — Они и не знают. Насколько мне известно. Но у меня есть несколько врагов — король ада, альфы. И всё такое. Конечно, повсюду есть защита, и бункер — это чуть ли не самая безопасная комната в Америке. Даже если плохие парни найдут его, они не смогут войти.  
  
      — Но я был в лесу, как ты меня нашел? На ней есть GPS?  
  
      Дин кивает.  
  
      — Ага. С самого начала.  
  
      Что ж. Это объясняет всё. Неясное чувство давления для продолжения его побега исчезает. Он все еще в плену, но, по крайней мере, это знакомое место. И где-то глубоко внутри, Кастиэль не хочет признавать, таится облегчение. Он протирает глаза, чувствуя себя измотанным, несмотря на то, что немного отдохнул.  
  
      — Хочешь одеяло? — спрашивает Дин. — Я оставил тебя раздетым на случай кровотечения.  
  
      Кастиэль кивает.  
  
      — Да, спасибо.  
  
      Дин встает, затем неуклюже переминается с ноги на ногу, прежде чем добавить:  
  
      — Извини за одежду. Было так много крови, я не знал, есть ли у тебя травма где-то еще, поэтому мне пришлось все это срезать.  
  
      Кастиэль делает паузу, сохраняя выражение лица открытым.  
  
      — Будто ты был против.  
  
      Дин сначала выглядит настороженно, потом краснеет, а после ухмыляется.  
  
      — Ты очень привлекательный мужчина, Кастиэль Новак. Я сейчас вернусь, — ещё минут через пять он возвращается с пушистым одеялом, которым осторожно накрывает Кастиэля. — Ты хочешь спать? Я собирался спать сегодня вечером у себя. Не хочу сделать тебе больно или сделать что-то, из-за чего у тебя раскроются швы.  
  
      — Да, я бы хотел отдохнуть.  
  
      Дин мгновение стоит там, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
  
      — Мы поговорим о твоей попытке побега завтра, — говорит он. — Спокойной ночи.  
  
      И Кастиэль засыпает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *думаю, ирония в том, что Glock 22 используется спец агентами ФБР  
> **Агорафобия — боязнь открытого пространства, открытых дверей и большого скопления народа


	4. Chapter 4

      Кастиэль просыпается от навязчивого желания сходить в туалет. Понимание того, что добраться до туалета без чьей-либо помощи и не усугубить при этом свои раны у него не получиться, затмевает тот факт, что на нём всё ещё нет одежды под слоем одеяла и полотенца. Конечно, Дин сейчас не может его видеть, но всё равно факт наготы невероятно смущает. В отличие от других случаев, когда он был ранен и ему требовалась медицинская помощь, Дин не врач, и его интерес к телу Кастиэля имеет сексуальный подтекст.  
  
      Можно ли этим воспользоваться? Кастиэль моргает, смотря в потолок и понимая, что это так. Если Кастиэль готов… к…  
  
      — Проснись и пой, — раздаётся голос входящего в комнату Дина. — Тебе нужно в ванную?  
  
      Кастиэль сухо кивает.  
  
      — Не волнуйся, я все время делал это для Сэма, — говорит Дин, открывая дверь ванной и поднимая сиденье унитаза. — Ну, и он для меня. Это нормально. Просто думай обо мне, как о горячей медсестре.  
  
      Кастиэль не может сдержать улыбку.  
  
      И это заставляет Дина светиться от радости. Он отодвигает одеяло Кастиэля, но оставляет полотенце на месте. Рана на теле агента, находящаяся на три и три дюйма выше его левой бедренной кости, всё ещё болит. Она широкая, почти четыре дюйма, но он верит в слова Дина о том, что важные органы не задеты. Винчестер хмурится, прежде чем покинуть комнату, чтобы вернуться с булавкой, которой прикалывает довольно большое полотенце к бедрам Кастиэля. Затем он перекидывает руку Новака на свои плечи и поднимает.  
  
      Как только Кастиэль достигает ванной, Дин уходит, чтобы дать парню уединение. Затем он переносит большую часть веса Кастиэля обратно на кровать.  
  
      А потом снова уходит, чтобы приготовить завтрак. Кастиэль остаётся наедине со своими мыслями. Только одной.  
  
      Он может предложить Дину сделку — секс в обмен на свободу. На какое-то заранее определенное время Кастиэль подарит ему своё тело в обмен на освобождение. Если Дин согласится на это, Кастиэль полагает, что вполне вероятно, что он справится с отвращением.  
  
      Готов ли он зайти так далеко ради возвращения домой?  
  
      Многим жертвам похищения досталось гораздо больше, чем ему. Кастиэль знает это точно. Дин хорошо к нему относится, учитывая конечную цель Винчестера. Его не мучают. Изнасилование не стоит во главе стола, как и любые формы сексуального контакта — нет. Его жизни ничего не угрожает. Но он также знает, что Дин готов сделать этот плен долгосрочным. На годы. Может быть, даже десятилетия. И Кастиэль больше не верит в свою способность сбежать — у Дина есть и удаленное местоположение, и магия в его распоряжении. Убедить Винчестера отпустить его, в лучшем случае, маловероятное явление. Является ли его заявление о том, что они родственные души, верным или нет, Дин убежден, что это так, и, учитывая его историю, он собирается придерживаться этого до смерти.  
  
      Кастиэль хочет к Бальтазару. Он хочет свободно ходить туда, куда ему заблагорассудится. Он хочет видеть своих коллег и друзей. Он хочет вернуться на работу в ФБР и охотиться на преступников. Возможно, он был один и имел всего нескольких друзей, но он был счастлив и доволен.  
  
      Он был бы более или менее доволен самоудовлетворением. Но секс. С Дином. С мужчиной. На самом деле его беспокоит не мужской пол — Кастиэль никогда не привлекал мужчин, и ему не кажется это чем-то отвратительным. Просто он не чувствует этого сексуального влечения до установки эмоциональной связи.  
  
      Он готов отдать себя, удовлетворить кого-то другого для того, чтобы освободиться.  
  
      Дин возвращается довольным и с вафлями, политыми джемом и сливочным сыром, и сложенными в бутерброд, — вероятно, чтобы облегчить травму Кастиэля.  
  
      Он ждет, пока Кастиэль съест половину своей порции, и его голос снова становится серьёзным.  
  
      — Итак, о вчерашнем дне.  
  
      Кастиэль кладёт вафлю-бутерброд на тарелку.  
  
      — Как насчет того, чтобы заключить сделку?  
  
      Дин моргает, явно ошарашенный.  
  
      — Что за сделка?  
  
      Сдерживая рвотные позывы, Кастиэль равномерно говорит:  
  
      — Я охотно займусь с тобой сексом, а ты в свою очередь меня отпустишь.  
  
      Дин полностью впадает в шок.  
  
      — Я… что? Ты серьезно?  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — Нет. Доедай свой завтрак, — мышцы на челюсти Винчестера нервно играют.  
  
      Кастиэль не собирается сдаваться.  
  
      — Это то, чего ты действительно хочешь от меня, Дин. Ты можешь взять это силой, но я знаю, что ты не собираешься этого делать. Я предлагаю тебе способ нам обоим получить то, чего мы хотим.  
  
      — Нет, Кас. Я сказал нет. Ни в коем случае это никогда не случится.  
  
      Чувствуя опасность окончания разговора, Кастиэль спрашивает:  
  
      — Почему?  
  
      — Я не собираюсь тебя насиловать!  
  
      — Это не было бы изнасилованием, Дин. Я даю своё согласие.  
  
      Рот Дина открывается и закрывается.  
  
      — Хочешь сказать, что со стороны закона это не будет им? Что меня не обвинят в насилии, если поймают?  
  
      Кастиэль смотрит в сторону.  
  
      — А ты? Ты хочешь сказать, что не будешь чувствовать себя отвратительно из-за этого? — напирает Дин.  
  
      — Какая невероятно трогательная забота! Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался с тобой — был твоим любовником, соучастником преступления, чем угодно — пока я прикован? — голос Кастиэля на мгновение срывается, затем продолжает: — Думаешь, я когда-нибудь смогу принять это решение без принуждения?  
  
      Челюсть Дина снова сжимается, он встает и выходит из комнаты.  
  
      Кастиэль откладывает сэндвич в сторону, аппетит пропал, а головная боль только усилилась. Он вытирает губы, страх и разочарование воюют друг с другом. Он пытается мыслить логически, решить, что делать дальше. Если Дин так против того, чтобы Кастиэль занимался с ним сексом по данной причине, то это говорит о том, что это заставит Винчестера держаться от него подальше до того момента, когда у парня действительно появится влечение к Дину. Это не то что планировал Кастиэль, но это должно сработать. И, учитывая, что он попросил Дина поцеловать его, и это было приятно для обоих, то лучше будет так.  
  
      Дин возвращается через час с пустым выражением лица, забирает тарелку Кастиэля, и всё что говорит ему парень, это:  
  
      — Предложение всё ещё в силе.  
  
      Дин смотрит на него и уходит.  
  


***

  
  
      Мрачная атмосфера длится на протяжении трёх дней. На этот раз Кастиэль дает Дину пространство для размышлений и принятия решения. Дин приносит еду (Новак всё ещё может ходить на кухню, но полностью потерял доступ к библиотеке), но парни почти не говорят. Хотя много смотрят друг на друга недовольными взглядами. Как будто Дин пытается найти способ победить последние слова Кастиэля, и не может.  
  
      На третью ночь Дин входит в комнату и спрашивает, можно ли ему лечь спать здесь.  
  
      Кастиэль смотрит на него, видит мешки под глазами Дина и то, как он переминается с ноги на ногу. Но не собирается отрекаться от своего предложения.  
  
      — Ага.  
  
      Дин очень осторожно забирается на кровать. Кастиэль спит на спине по понятным причинам, поэтому Дин только скользит ногой по чужой ноге, а руками и вовсе не прикасается к парню. Затем Дин тихо говорит:  
  
      — Я могу сделать тебя счастливым. Я могу дать тебе все, что ты захочешь.  
  
      — Дин…  
  
      — Что я не могу тебе предложить?  
  
      — Свободу, — категорически заявляет Кастиэль.  
  
      — Кас…  
  
      — Мой дом. Мою квартиру. Мои отношения с семьей. Мою работу в ФБР. Можешь ли ты дать мне всё это, Дин? Здесь? Потому что, как я вижу, это может произойти только если ты меня отпустишь.  
  
      Дин выглядит несчастным.  
  
      Кастиэль с трудом отталкивает сочувствие.  
  
      — Ложись спать, Дин.  
  


***

  
  
      — Кас! Зайди на кухню, — голос Дина раздаётся эхом по дому.  
  
      Кастиэль откладывает свою книгу (новый триллер от Джона Гришэма, потому что Дин не глуп), и осторожно встает с кровати. Прошла неделя, и он быстро выздоравливает, нет ни одного признака инфекции, но ему все же нужно быть осторожным в своих действиях. Спуститься по коридору легко, подняться по лестнице немного сложнее. Он находит Дина, стоящего посреди кухни с телефоном в руке. Что странно; обычно он держит свой телефон вне досягаемости Кастиэля по понятным причинам.  
  
      — Я получила сообщение от Анны, она будет в любую минуту, — улыбается Дин.  
  
      И она действительно появляется. Просто из воздуха.  
  
      Кастиэль пятится назад, а его рана начинает болеть сильнее.  
  
      — Что за…  
  
      — Кас, — говорит Дин так, как будто это совершенно нормально. — Это Анна.  
  
      Она нежно улыбается Дину, затем обращает свое внимание на Кастиэля, который все ещё пытается осознать тот факт, что она просто появилась из ниоткуда. Не возле двери или окна. За столом, в центре комнаты. Она наклоняет голову, задумчиво моргая. Девушка выглядит молодой, не старше двадцати лет, с рыжими волосами на плечах. У неё совершенно нормальная одежда — простые джинсы и рубашка, на которую сверху накинут джинсовый жакет. Она на самом деле не похожа на ангела, просто красивая молодая женщина.  
  
      — Здравствуй, Кастиэль. Приятно наконец встретиться с тобой, — говорит она. Она делает шаг вперед и прикладывает два пальца ко лбу Кастиэля, не реагируя на его инстинктивное вздрагивание. — Так-то лучше.  
  
      Боль от ножевой раны ушла. Кастиэль поднимает свою рубашку, снимает марлю и не находит ничего, кроме гладкой, совершенно нормальной кожи.  
  
      — Как ты это сделала?  
  
      — Исцеление — это врожденная способность ангелов. Только демонам нужна сделка, чтобы обрести силу.  
  
      — Ты действительно ангел? — недоверчиво моргает Кастиэль.  
  
      Как будто в ответ все лампы начинают мерцать, одна из них взрывается, метая искры стекла. Кастиэль открывает рот, но затем на стенах позади Анны появляются две массивные тени, освещенные мерцающими огнями. Очень похожие на расправленные крылья. Слабый синий свет светится в ее глазах. Все волосы на руках Кастиэля встают, и он чувствует озноб по спине. Он знает, просто знает, что смотрит не на человека.  
  
      Затем всё снова становится как прежде.  
  
      Кастиэль смотрит на Анну-ангела с открытым ртом.  
  
      Дин подходит и наклоняется.  
  
      — Мой совет: не раздражай её, как я в первую встречу, она просто монстр.  
  
      Анна смотрит на него с явным удивлением.  
  
      — Я должна была подумать о последствиях.  
  
      Знание Кастиэля об ангелах — настоящих, во всяком случае, — ограничено тем, что говорил ему Дин. По большей части это плохие новости, поскольку большинство ангелов либо амбивалентны, либо враждебны к человечеству. Анна является исключением, ангел, который восстал с ним, чтобы остановить апокалипсис. Вероятно, Кастиэль должен пытаться убедить ее, что его спасение — это правильно, но он не может принять тот факт, что ангелы реальны. Что апокалипсис произошел и был остановлен двумя парнями из Канзаса. Потому что, если она… Тогда он…  
  
      Есть одна правда: либо Кастиэль сумасшедший, либо Дин нет.  
  
      — Дай ему время, — советует Дин Анне. — Он знает историю, в значительной степени, но теперь ему нужно принять тот факт, что это не просто моё сумасшествие. Как дела на небесах?  
  
      — Лучше. Ханна очень помогла. Метатрона держат там, где когда-то был Гадриэль, а мы решаем, что с ним делать.  
  
      — Бог существует? — выпаливает Кастиэль.  
  
      Анна и Дин снова обращают на него внимание.  
  
      — Да, — говорит Дин. — Где-то.  
  
      — Никто не видел его уже долгое время, — деликатно говорит Анна. — Но я уверяю тебя, Он существует.  
  
      Кастиэль сидит за столом, который Дин накрывает каждое утро, и пытается принять всю информацию. Так. Дьявол и архангел Михаил находятся в аду вместе. Рафаил мертв (но Дин всё же не уверен). Гавриил тысячелетиями прикидывался Локи. Демоны существуют не только в воспаленном воображении мечтателей-убийц. Некоторые из людей, которых Кастиэль арестовал, утверждали, что одержимы — сколько таких на самом деле? Парень быстро приходит к выводу, что всё, о чём раньше говорил Дин, — правда.  
  
      — Так кто же такой Гадриэль? Он был в тюрьме? — Дин поворачивается к Анне. — Звучит так себе.  
  
      Анна хмурится.  
  
      — Мы… Переоцениваем случаи, подобные его. На небесах так много всего произошло, что прощение должно стать долгосрочным испытанием, — она опускает голову. — До сих пор он сотрудничал с остальными ангелами и не вызывал недовольств.  
  
      — А Сэм? — Дин переводит взгляд в пол. Как и всегда, когда речь заходит о младшем брате.  
  
      — Исправляю его отношения с вашим отцом.  
  
      Дин фыркает.  
  
      — Да, это займет остаток вечности.  
  
      Кастиэль должен выбираться отсюда. А сможет ли он вернуться к прежней жизни, учитывая те знания, которые только что получил? Но… Но он должен попытаться. Желание сбежать — его константа. Впрочем, как и желание Дина.  
  
      — Анна…  
  
      — Думаю, нам пора поговорить, Кастиэль, — перебивает его Анна. Она делает четыре шага в его сторону и постукивает по лбу.  
  
      Теперь они стоят в поле с умирающей травой, которая щекочет босые ноги Кастиэля. Небо ярко синее, а воздух прохладный. Кастиэль понятия не имеет, где они и почему. И как. Они прилетели? Ангелы вообще летают? Дин сказал, что они телепортируются. Где Винчестер? Как он сюда попал? Черт возьми, Дин говорил правду, не так ли? Если да, то Кастиэль в полной жопе. Ему нужно выбраться отсюда. Поэтому он смотрит на Анну и пытается поставить ангела на свою сторону.  
  
      — Послушай меня. Я агент ФБР, которого похитили…  
  
      Анна машет рукой прерывая начало его речи.  
  
      — Человеческие законы меня не беспокоят. Я в долгу перед Дином, как и он передо мной, — выражение ее лица смягчается. — Я не могу не сочувствовать твоей ситуации. Но сейчас ты со своей второй половинкой. Купидон организовал бы более мягкую встречу, но, в любом случае, твоё место рядом с Дином, Кастиэль Новак.  
  
      — Как насчет законов этики? — спрашивает Кастиэль. — Казалось бы, это входит в компетенцию ангела.  
  
      Анна улыбается.  
  
      — Ты умный. Хорошая пара для Дина.  
  
      — Это не ответ на мой вопрос.  
  
      — Я убрала себя из вашего уравнения. И я знаю Дина. Он не причинит тебе вреда.  
  
      Кастиэль смотрит на нее секунду.  
  
      — Он избил меня достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить порезы и синяки. Он ударил меня головой об пол достаточно сильно, чтобы вырубить меня. Ты не думаешь, что это причиняет мне боль?  
  
      — Почему он сделал это?  
  
      — Я пытался сбежать и вернуться к своей семье, — отвечает Кастиэль, тщательно подбирая слова.  
  
      — Я обязана ему, — Анна внимательно смотрит на Кастиэля. — Я не помогу тебе сбежать.  
  
      — Тогда ты такой себе ангел, — говорит Кастиэль, не в силах подавить свой гнев и разочарование.  
  
      Судя по выражению лица девушки, её задели эти слова.  
  
      — Ты не первый, кто говорит это, Кастиэль. Но благодаря Дину я стала гораздо более мягкой, чем раньше. Если он когда-нибудь подвергнет тебя реальной опасности, помолись мне, и я помогу. Но это всё, что я могу тебе предложить.  
  
      Кастиэль отворачивается и сопротивляется желанию закричать на голубом небе — как давно он его не видел? — но, на восстановление контроля уходит немного больше времени, и затем он возвращает свое внимание к Анне.  
  
      — Где мы?  
  
      Анна нежно смотрит на него.  
  
      — Ты просил доказательства. Дин просил понимания. Это и то, и другое, — она проходит несколько футов, а затем останавливается. — Подойди.  
  
      К счастью, Кастиэль был дворовым ребёнком, так что пройти сотню ярдов не оказалось проблемой. Они находятся на кладбище, и Кастиэль видит нескольких мужчин и Импалу. И Дина. Анна тоже стоит там вместе со старшим мужчиной, которого Кастиэль не узнает.  
  
      Он наблюдает, как Анна бросает коктейль Молотова в блондина, восклицая: «Эй, мудак!», а затем он исчезает с криком, а после Сэм поворачивается.  
  
      Но это не Сэм, потому что Кастиэль знает предысторию.  
  
      Он кренится вперед, но Анна, какая бы она ни была хрупкой на вид, продолжает держать его за руку.  
  
      — Это уже произошло. Я только показываю тебе прошлое, мы не можем его изменить.  
  
      Кастиэль, задыхаясь от шока, смотрит, как Анна умирает. Как пожилой человек умирает. Бобби Сингер, возможно, тот, о ком Дин говорил как о приемном отце. Он наблюдает за Люцифером — и это действительно должен быть Люцифер, потому что все, что Дин говорил, является правдой — продолжающим избивать Винчестера. А Дин продолжает шептать: «Все в порядке. Я здесь. Я здесь. Я не оставлю тебя.» Он ждет смерти со своим братом, и Кастиэль, который знает Дина уже пять месяцев, видит, что парень был другим. Пока не потерял Сэма.  
  
      Его горло сжимается, когда Сэм берет контроль. Михаил возвращается, и Сэм тянет двух архангелов в яму — дверь в преисподнюю, которую Кастиэль видит своими собственными глазами. Несмотря на то, что он знает, что душа Сэма в конечном итоге сбежала, видеть реальность того, что кто-то падает в ад, шокирует. Дин остаётся один. Даже после воскрешения Анны и Бобби, Дин Винчестер всё ещё один, и выражение полного опустошения на его лице незабываемо.  
  
      — Ты видишь? — тихо спрашивает Анна.  
  
      Кастиэль поворачивается к ней и не знает, что сказать. Он чувствует, как скапливаются слёзы, но не может позволить им упасть. Боль Дина внезапно становится для него гораздо более реальной.  
  
      Анна снова хлопает его по лбу. На этот раз они оказываются в бункере, но там, куда обычно Кастиэлю нет дороги — в комнате Сэма. Сэм сидит на кровати и выглядит изможденным. Он похож на тех больных раком на последней стадии, которых когда-то довелось встретить Кастиэлю в Иллинойсе. Он смотрит на младшего Винчестера, чувствуя желание подойти к нему и поговорить. Анна кладет свою маленькую ладошку на его плечо, останавливая.  
  
      — Это прошлое, — снова говорит ему Анна, и Кастиэль слегка кивает. Просто ждёт.  
  
      Дин выходит из прихожей и садится на стул.  
  
      — Сэм, — говорит он. Только это.  
  
      Сэм смотрит вверх совершенно измученным и страдающим взглядом.  
  
      — Дин, я должен сделать это. Мы обсуждали это миллион раз, и я…  
  
      — Я знаю, Сэм, — прерывает Дин. — Блять, — он потирает лицо, затем смотрит на Сэма со слезами на глазах. — Я просто пришел сюда, чтобы сказать это. Я могу позволить тебе сделать это.  
  
      Сэм улыбается, медленно и душераздирающе. В этом есть мягкость и искренность, и всепоглощающая любовь в его глазах, которую Кастиэлю почти не доводилось видеть.  
  
      — Я могу закончить последнее испытание и вылечить Кроули. Черт побери, Дин. Подумай, сколько жизней мы спасем.  
  
      — Но я пойду с тобой, — заканчивает Дин.  
  
      Улыбка пропадает с лица Сэма.  
  
      — Дин, у тебя может быть  _жизнь_ , нормальная жизнь…  
  
      — А у тебя нет? — перебивает Дин. — Ты думаешь, что я представляю, как жить дальше, без тебя? Ты правда думаешь, что я выдержу хотя бы минуту, зная, что ты необратимо погиб?  
  
      Сэм смотрит на него, линия между бровями сглаживается.  
  
      — Поговори с Анной.  
  
      — Что? Зачем?  
  
      — Пожалуйста. Ради меня. Остальные могут подождать.  
  
      Дин пытается взять зрительный контроль, но Сэм спокоен и уверен. Почти минута проходит в полном молчании, прежде чем Дин встает, медленно и мучительно, а затем кивает.  
  
      — Хорошо, Сэмми, — тихо говорит он и уходит.  
  
      Сэм ложится на кровать, уставившись в потолок, и у него перехватывает дыхание.  
  
      — Дин призвал меня, а затем спросил, что будет с ним и Сэмом, когда они умрут. Разделят ли они небеса, — говорит Анна. Сэм, конечно, не реагирует, просто лежит и отдыхает. Кастиэль даже не может двигаться, застыв на месте с потоком эмоций, которые он не может подавить. — Именно тогда я рассказала ему о тебе. Тогда я не знала, что Сэм планировал этот разговор, но он понимал, что Джессика была его родственной душой вместе с Дином — очень давно я говорила с ним об этом — поэтому он подозревал, что у Дина тоже есть второй истинный. Сэм, в каком-то смысле, всегда хотел, чтобы Дин узнал тебя. Не думаю, что он знал, на что пойдёт Дин ради воссоединения с тобой, но ты был его последней надеждой.  
  
      Кастиэль вытирает глаза. Если бы он был с Майклом в последние минуты его жизни, то стало бы его последние желание для агента священным? Конечно, Кастиэль не похитил бы Дина, но Винчестер просто не умеет иначе.  
  
      Наконец, Кастиэль говорит:  
  
      — Из того, что рассказывал мне о своей жизни Дин, всё правда?  
  
      — Его история? Да, — Анна наклоняет голову. — Его эмоции, вероятно, нет.  
  
      Кастиэль смеется.  
  
      — Ты понимаешь? — спрашивает Анна.  
  
      — Да, — Кастиэль смотрит на Сэма, всё ещё лежащего на кровати, будто просто засыпает. — Да, я думаю, что я понимаю.  
  
      Еще одним прикосновением ко лбу Анна возвращает их обоих в бункер, в настоящее время. Дин сидит за столом для завтрака и подкидывает вверх кусочки бумаги.  
  
      — Быстро вы, — замечает Дин, поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
      Он выглядит как тот Дин, которого Кастиэль знает. Более взрослый, чем тот, которого он видел в прошлом, с более выраженными чертами лица. Как всегда, он смотрит на Кастиэля со смесью любви и осторожности. И глубоко внутри есть что-то другое — капля чего-то не совсем вменяемого. Смерть Сэма бесповоротно сломала Винчестера, и он продолжает возвращаться к прошлому, доламывая остатки себя. Но Дин по-прежнему остаётся Дином — хорошим человеком, который слишком много сражался, и сейчас сражается в битве за выживание, а его оружие — отчаянная серия действий.  
  
      Кастиэль выходит вперед и обнимает его.  
  
      Дин замирает на секунду, прежде чем обхватить руками чужую талию, крепко обнимая Кастиэля  
  
      — Привет, — шепчет он в плечо.  
  
       Горло Кастиэля сводят болючие спазмы, и он просто не может ничего сказать.  
  
      — Мне пора, — голос Анны звучит будто через пелену. — Удачи вам, — бумаги взмывают в воздух, и девушка пропадает.  
  
      Через минуту Кастиэль отпускает Дина.  
  
      — Где вы были? — спрашивает Дин, держа руку на талии Кастиэля.  
  
      Голубые глаза встречаются с зелеными.  
  
      — Это имеет значение?  
  
      Уголок рта Дина изгибается.  
  
       — Думаю нет.  
  
      — Дин…  
  
      — М? — Дин спрашивает, снова осторожно говоря с парнем.  
  
      — Я отменяю своё предложение.  
  
      Дин улыбается. Потому что он может не знать деталей, но понимает, что это значит. Это больше не борьба, это капитуляция. Признание того, что их отношения признаны и имеют место быть.  
  
      — Ладно, хорошо.  
  
      — Мне жаль Сэма, — говорит Кастиэль. — Он казался хорошим человеком.  
  
      Грусть снова обволакивает Дина коконом.  
  
      — Он был им. Спасибо.  
  
      — А почему налаживание его отношений с вашим отцом займёт вечность?  
  
Дин смеётся.  
  


***

  
  
      Кастиэль пришел к необратимому выводу: он не способен убить Дина. Не может и не хочет.  
  
      Он еще не сказал об этом Дину. Вместо этого на сто пятьдесят второй день их совместной жизни они переходят на следующий, более устойчивый уровень. Они смотрят телешоу и фильмы каждую ночь на огромной удобной кушетке в переоборудованном логове, спят в одной постели, а затем Дин готовит им завтрак по утрам. Винчестер купил ноутбук без доступа к Интернету (хотя Кастиэль знает, что у бункера есть спутниковая связь), чтобы Кастиэль мог его использовать. Он много играет в тетрис. Дин все еще говорит о Сэме, но теперь и Кастиэль говорит о Майкле, Бальтазаре и Хэле. Взамен Дин рассказывает о том, как из него растили охотника, не упуская деталей как раньше.  
  
      В один день после обеда, Дин приходит после одной из вылазок в город, которая, обычно, занимает четыре-пять часов. Помимо еды он привозил невероятную гору газет. Дин кидает их на кухонный стол.  
  
      Кастиэль поднимает бровь.  
  
      — Теперь, когда ты столько умеешь и знаешь, думаю, ты сможешь найти для меня дело.  
  
      Кастиэль делит кучу на четыре поменьше — для более легкого доступа. Он смотрит на множество газет со всей страны.  
  
      — Где ты вообще взял все это?  
  
      — У Бобби подписка на всю эту срань, — отвечает Дин. — Когда он был жив, он был своего рода центральным охотником, когда дело шло о поиске информации. Он ищет дела, подбирает охотников. Делает из людей таких, как мы, помогает им в обучении.  
  
      — Но не будет ли информация устарелой? Их присылают со всей страны.  
  
      — Мы ищем длительные тенденции, — говорит Дин. — Папа был гением в этом, Сэм был довольно хорош, а я… не бог весть что, если честно. Я могу распознать дело только если уже сталкивался с таким монстром раньше. А ты ловил серийных убийц. Я уверен, ты справишься с поиском нужного дела.  
  
      Кастиэль фыркает.  
  
      — Интересно, что Бобби знал о ППНП*?  
  
      — Не думаю, что это был для него секрет. Среди охотников много хакеров.  
  
      Кастиэль делает паузу в рассмотрении газет.  
  
      — Так ты получил мой файл? Тебе известно обо мне то, что было только в моем файле ФБР.  
  
      Дин неловко пожимает плечами.  
  
      — Да, я знаю кое-кого. Она точно не знала, зачем мне нужно было твоё дело.  
  
      Это говорит о том, что Анна может быть исключением, не все поддержат Дина в похищении. Но после того, как Анна так легко от него отмахнулась, Кастиэль пришел к выводу, что даже если другие охотники не согласятся с действиями Дина, они ничего с этим не сделают. Тем более, что Кастиэль был агентом ФБР, а правоохранительные органы, в лучшем случае, помеха для охотников, а в худшем — враги. Но, возможно, это был довольно клишированный взгляд на группу людей, которые знают о сверхъестественном.  
  
      — Итак, ты нашел что-то? — спрашивает Дин, его глаза полны надежды.  
  
      — Ну, это займёт время, — говорит Кастиэль с улыбкой.  
  
      В конце концов, Дин предоставляет Кастиэлю большой стол, накрытый в одной из комнат, к которой парень имеет доступ. Более девяти футов в длину и четырех футов в ширину, это позволяет Кастиэлю разложить газеты, даты выпуска которых датируются от одной до трёх недель. Он решает не сбрасывать со счетов раскрытые преступления, поскольку они могут также содержать сверхъестественные элементы, которые пропустили местные правоохранительные органы. После этого он использует доску на стене, чтобы закрепить известные ему данные. Он находит два потенциальных сверхъестественных дела в первые пять дней поисков, оба из которых представляют собой серию странных убийств, которые охватывают границы штатов.  
  
      На шестой день он находит себя.  
  
      Это небольшая статья из Стаффорда, штат Вирджиния (около Квантико), в которой говорится, что агент ФБР Кастиэль Новак, член ОАП, пропал без вести почти шесть месяцев назад. Считается, что он стал жертвой похищения, намеренно организованного против сотрудника правоохранительных органов. Там не упоминается Дин, не указываются подозреваемые, просто говорится, что расследование продолжается. Это довольно правдоподобно, за исключением цитаты Бальтазара Новака, который говорит: «Мой брат всё ещё жив и ждёт, когда мы его найдем. Он боец. Пожалуйста, если кто-нибудь что-нибудь знает, помогите моему брату вернуться домой к его семье».  
  
      Это выбивает Кастиэля из колеи. Когда он вдыхает, слезы затуманивают его зрение. Он вытирает глаза, но все снова, почти мгновенно, размывается. Впервые за полгода он видит в написанном своего брата.  
  
      Затем он откидывает газету и перестаёт сдерживать рыдания. Впервые он ломается, делая короткие и быстрые вдохи, когда его тело дергается от силы плача. Кастиэль прижимает руки ко рту так сильно, как только можно, чтобы прекратить истерику, но у него не выходит. Он не знает, как долго это длится, просто он к концу истощен.  
  
      С онемением, расползающимся по всему телу, он поднимается на ноги и направляется в свою комнату, затем ложится и натягивает одеяло на себя. И больше не двигается.  
  
      Дин входит в какой-то момент, положив руку на лоб Кастиэля.  
  
      — Кас? Ты в порядке, Кас? У тебя нет температуры, ты болен?  
  
      Кастиэль не отвечает.  
  
      — Кас, что не так?  
  
      Тишина.  
  
      Рука поглаживает влажные волосы Кастиэля.  
  
      — Хорошо, — наконец говорит Дин. — Я вернусь немного позже с ужином, — он уходит, но возвращается через относительно недолгое время. — Я нашел статью, — тихо говорит Дин. — Мне очень жаль, Кас.  
  
      Этой ночью Кастиэль остаётся один.  
  


***

  
  
      К завтраку у Кастиэля всё ещё нет аппетита, хотя Дин сделал его любимую яичницу с сальсой и сметаной. Он смотрит на полную тарелку в течение почти пятнадцати минут, прежде чем Дин молча забирает ее и заменяет чашкой воды.  
  
      — Выпей, — говорит Дин, нависая над ним. — Кас, ты должен пить воду. Я пока позволю не есть, но тебе нужна вода.  
  
      Кастиэль выпивает половину содержимого просто механически.  
  
      — Ладно, хорошо, — голос Дина звучит с облегчением. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я принёс фильм? Что-то настолько глупое и бестолковое, чтобы ты развеселился? У меня есть «Миссия невыполнима». Если хочешь, я найду целую серию фильмов. Просто скажи мне, что тебе нужно, Кас.  
  
      Кастиэль закрывает глаза и кладет голову на руки, игнорируя Дина.  
  
      — Как скажешь, — бормочет Дин и уходит из кухни.  
  
      Гудение отвлекает Кастиэля от падения в депрессию. Через секунду это повторяется. В замешательстве Кастиэль поднимает голову и оглядывает кухню. На столе лежит мобильный телефон Дина. Телефон настроен на вибрацию, и кто-то звонит. Технически, это просто вне досягаемости Кастиэля, потому что он не может добраться до стола. Но это так близко. Через минуту, когда Кастиэль смотрит на него, он замирает и один раз издает звуковой сигнал. Кто-то оставил голосовую почту.  
  
      Парень поднимается на ноги и смотрит вокруг себя. У него есть посуда и сковорода. Пластиковый мусорный пакет. Он идет к сковороде, в которой Дин приготовил яйца, и считает, что её размера хватит, чтобы подхватить аппарат. Он доходит до той части кухни, где манжета на лодыжке останавливает его, затем наклоняется вперед, насколько может, сохраняя при этом равновесие, и тянется к телефону.  
  
      Он едва достаёт. Кастиэль колеблется, и кастрюля стучит по краю телефона, переворачивая его, прежде чем он упадет на пол. Елозя по полу сковородой как веником, он пододвигает телефон к себе, а затем берет его в руки.  
  
      Он смотрит на смартфон, а после нерешительно нажимает кнопку включения. Она мигает, чтобы отобразить экран пароля. Под ним есть возможность совершить экстренный вызов. Нажав на область, на телефоне отображается клавиатура.  
  
      Цифры колеблются, и он быстро мигает.  
  
      Затем он вводит номер Бальтазара. Символ вызова насмехается над ним; так близко, все, что ему нужно сделать, это нажать его, и он услышит брата. ФБР отследит телефон и найдет его здесь или какую-нибудь вышку сотовой связи неподалеку. Он может вернуться домой.  
  
      Дин будет арестован. Он никогда не сможет вернуться в бункер, но Анна может вытащить его из тюрьмы. Сможет ведь?  
  
      Почему он колеблется?  
  
      — Кас.  
  
      Кастиэль поворачивается и видит Дина, стоящего в дверях.  
  
      Дин оборонительно поднимает руки, как будто Кастиэль навёл на него пистолет.  
  
      — Я вижу, ты нашел мой телефон, — мягко говорит Дин. — Ты больше минуты не решался позвонить. Верни мне, пожалуйста, мой сотовый.  
  
      — Но мой брат, — автоматически отвечает Кастиэль.  
  
      — Я найду способ поговорить с ним, хорошо? Обещаю. Пожалуйста, Кас.  
  
      Кастиэлю вдруг приходит в голову, что Дин должен был напасть на него и взять телефон. Новак явно был слишком взволнован, чтобы слышать, как парень возвращается. Почему Дин не забрал телефон силой? Что он будет делать, если Кастиэль нажмет кнопку вызова? Только тогда нападёт?  
  
      — Я знаю, ты не хочешь, чтобы я попал в тюрьму, — тихо говорит Дин. — Я знаю это, Кас. Ты же не хочешь сделать мне больно?  
  
      — Нет, — шепчет Кастиэль.  
  
      Дин делает один осторожный шаг вперед. Кастиэль не нажимает кнопку вызова.  
  
      — Я обещаю, что позабочусь о тебе. Я обещаю, Кас.  
  
      Дрожание рук, и Кастиэль протягивает телефон. Дин берет его, выключает и прячет в карман.  
  
      Кастиэль знает, что одним из основных симптомов Стокгольмского синдрома является случай, когда пленник отказывается покинуть свой плен. Отказывается использовать возможности для побега. Но когда Дин берет агента на руки, притягивая к себе, он все равно находит в этом утешение. Он позволяет Дину держать себя, позволяет Дину прижать свою голову к его плечу, и позволяет Дину взять себя за руку и отнести к кушетке. Их дивану. Их кровати. Когда Кастиэль начал считать все это своим? Когда он начал думать о вещах «наше»? Он использует слова в своей голове, как будто они пара, а не пленник и похититель.  
  
      Руки Дина ласково касаются его лица, поглаживая скулы.  
  
      — Кас?  
  
      Кастиэль сосредотачивается на нем.  
  
      — Кас. Спасибо.  _Спасибо_ , — говорит Дин.  
  
      — Я схожу с ума, — говорит Кастиэль Дину.  
  
      — Ты не…  
  
      — Да! Ты похитил меня, Дин, и мне дважды не удавалось скрыться от тебя. Я знаю, что такое Стокгольмский синдром, я видел его на работе, я, блять, агент ФБР. Я обучен. Я знаю это лучше, чем кто-либо другой — это именно то, что со мной происходит, — Он делает глубокий вдох. — Дин.  
  
      — Это не похоже на те случаи, мы не они, — настаивает Дин. Страстный. — Я не какой-то случайный похититель, а ты не какая-то случайная жертва. Я твой истинный, мы должны были быть вместе. Мы вместе, Кас. Это правильно. Плевать, что мир думает об этом.  
  
      — Но я скучаю…  
  
      — Я найду для тебя способ поговорить с ним, я дал это обещание, и я сдержу его, — Твёрдый. Непреклонный. — Кас. Перестань думать об этом. У тебя ещё будет на это время. Прямо сейчас ты… Ты перегружен. Тебе нужно успокоиться. Пожалуйста.  
  
      Кастиэль выдыхает, тяжело и долго.  
  
      — Хорошо? Ты со мной?  
  
      Кастиэль кивает.  
  
      — Я с тобой.  
  
      Дин снова тянет Кастиэля в свои объятья, так, чтобы Новак свернулся на боку и устроился между ног Дина. Одна рука пробегает по его волосам, а другая выводит круги на спине. Пальцы Кастиэля сжимаются в напряжении ещё несколько минут, а потом наступает расслабление. Через пару минут Дин слегка меняет положение, чтобы его спина прижалась к спинке дивана, а затем он снова прижимает к себе агента. Сдерживает его. Движение за движением, Кастиэль падает в сумасшествие, пока между ними ничего не останется, пока это полностью его не поглотит.  
  
      Он просто падает.  
  


***

  
  
      Кастиэль просыпается в постели. Он был раздет до одних только боксеров, и Дин обхватывает его руками в том же самом виде. До сих пор он никогда не чувствовал голый живот Дина своей обнажённой спиной. Так много кожи. Кажется, Дин становится горячим, почти настолько горячим, что Кастиэль потеет там, где они соприкасаются. Когда он дергается, Дин крепче сжимает объятья и прижимается ближе, пробормотав что-то во сне, а после его ладонь опускается к животу Новака, щекоча. Колени Дина упёрлись в колени парня, и мозолистая нога пробежала по его правой лодыжке. Кастиэль продолжает лежать, пытаясь собрать все мысли в кучу. Но мозг просто не справляется.  
  
      Дин медленно просыпается. Он аккуратно откидывает одеяло, сначала садиться на кровати, трёт глаза, а после встаёт. И только тогда Кастиэль поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, и показывая, что уже не спит.  
  
      — Ты проснулся? — шепчет Дин.  
  
      Кастиэль кивает.  
  
      Вместо того чтобы уйти, Дин опускается на колени на пол со стороны Кастиэля и кладет локти на матрас.  
  
      — Как дела? — тихо спрашивает Дин.  
  
      — Почему ты шепчешь? — спрашивает в ответ Кастиэль, так же тихо и шёпотом.  
  
      — А ты почему? — Дин улыбается. Он поглаживает щеку агента тыльной стороной ладони, затем наклоняется и нежно целует его в лоб, а затем в губы. Кастиэль только моргает, но не пытается разорвать поцелуй. Руки Дина обрамляют его лицо, не то чтобы удерживая парня, но определённо не давая ему отстраниться, если тот захочет.  
  
      На третий поцелуй Кастиэль отвечает. Он немного открывает рот, и Дин немедленно пользуется случаем, облизывая губу кончиком языка, а после посасывая её. Он делает паузу, чтобы выдохнуть теплый воздух в рот Новака, а затем целует его снова и снова. Кастиэль с любопытством исследует мягкость губ Дина, поглаживает лёгкую щетину нежными подушечками пальцев. Напряженное возбуждение воюет со страхом и отчаянием где-то внизу его живота.  
  
      Дин отстраняется только для того, чтобы подняться на ноги и встать коленями на матрас, наклонившись над Кастиэлем и придерживая его одной рукой. Он достаточно близко, чтобы, пусть и не касаясь, Новак мог чувствовать тепло, исходящее от его тела.  
  
      Он целует Кастиэля более страстно, оставляя чужие губы влажными, прежде чем перейти к челюсти агента. Когда поцелуи достигают шеи, Кастиэль дёргается. Стон выскальзывает из его губ, и Новак застывает от удивления. Дин проводит параллели и не прекращает.  
  
      Он использует свою свободную руку, чтобы провести по голому телу Кастиэля, начиная с этой щеки, затем вниз по шее к груди. После, уже полностью раскрытая ладонь касается груди, пальцы пересчитывают рёбра. Дин скользит рукой по боку Кастиэля, останавливаясь на резинке чужих боксёров. Он поглаживает кожу парня на месте выпирающей косточки, как в первую их совместную ночь. Каждый нерв в теле Кастиэля отвечает на прикосновения, не желая их прекращения.  
  
      Эти пальцы двигаются вдоль полосы боксеров, затем проскальзывают, прослеживая след волос, который ведет к члену Кастиэля.  
  
      Кастиэль хватает эту руку в панике, и Дин немедленно останавливается.  
  
      — Хорошо, — тихо шепчет парень.  
  
      Он убирает руку, но вместо того, чтобы отступить, как того ожидает Кастиэль, парень опускает нижнюю половину своего тела, так что член Дина прижимается к паху парня так близко, что тот может почувствовать буквально всё. Дин целует Кастиэля, продолжая потираться своим возбуждением об орган парня. Новак инстинктивно стонет и толкается вверх, отвечая на симуляцию.  
  
      — Я… Ох, — стонет Кастиэль слишком громко. — Дин, — он кладет обе ладошки на грудь Дина и оказывает легкое давление.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, — просит Дин голосом, наполненным возбуждением. — Не более, чем это. Пожалуйста, — он берет одну руку Кастиэля и целует ее, прежде чем отпустить, и снова проводит своим органом вдоль боксёров агента. — Кас, я так сильно тебя хочу.  
  
      Кастиэль не знает, что делать, что думать. Он может сказать, что почти полностью возбуждён и не сможет справиться с этим без помощи. Но он не уверен, что хочет  _справляться_. Он не уверен, что хочет чувствовать на себе, в себе, рядом с собой секрецию Дина. Паника лишает его слов и заставляет задыхаться. Дин отвечает на его молчание новым поцелуем. Он не продолжает потираться о Кастиэля, вместо этого сосредотачивая все свои усилия на том, чтобы возбудить его — сначала только поцелуй, затем большой палец, слегка ласкающий его сосок. Дин слегка царапает ребра ноготками, а затем прижимает ладонь к коже Новака под поясницей, чтобы приподнять его. Кастиэль послушно приподнимается на локтях.  
  
      Это все странно и ново. Ощущать другого мужчину, а не женщину, такое большое и крепкое, гораздо правильнее слаженное, чем его собственное, тело Винчестера. Член Дина, отделенный от кожи Кастиэля только тонкой тканью белья. Как только ему исполнилось тридцать, Новак вовсе забыл, о том, что мужчины могут делить кровать. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы думать о том, что он может делать это. И он определенно никогда не думал, что заработает себе Стокгольмский синдром, позволит другому мужчине взять власть над ним.  
  
      Каким-то образом Кастиэль между братом и Дином выбрал последнего.  _Может_ ли он изменить своё решение?  _Хочет_ ли он сделать это?  
  
      Кастиэль будто возвращается в реальность, обнаруживая на себе Дина, каждой частью своего тела прикасающегося к парню. Его член — теплая сплошная линия на животе Новака, рядом с полувозбуждённым органом агента. Одна из рук Винчестера удерживает часть его веса, а другая держится за запястье Кастиэля.  
  
      — Тс-с-с, — шепчет Дин в ухо Кастиэлю. — Успокойся. Я здесь, — он целует шею Кастиэля. — Я могу сделать тебе приятно, если ты позволишь.  
  
      Вес Винчестера удерживает его на месте. Это не дает ему выбора. Глядя в зеленые глаза Дина, Кастиэль медленно успокаивается. Он может сдаться. Он может сделать это. Тогда это не его ответственность. Страх быть уязвимым трещит и его тело расслабляется.  
  
      — Вот и все, Кас. Вот и все. Могу ли я прикоснуться к тебе? — спрашивает Дин. — Руками, ртом?  
  
      Кастиэль открывает рот, но слова не выходят. Он даже не уверен, что должен что-то сказать. Затем наружу вырывается предательское «Хорошо».  
  
      Дин расплывается в широкой, широченной улыбке. Он отрывается от Кастиэля достаточно, чтобы поднести руку к чужим боксерам, запустить её под ткань, пока его рука не встретится с членом агента. На этот раз Новак не останавливает его. Дин крепко сжимает его и поглаживает, большим пальцем проводит круговые движения вокруг уретры. Кастиэль выгибается ему навстречу и стонет, следуя инстинкту своего тела, наслаждаясь его действиями. Одеяло с силой сжалось в кулачках парня по обе стороны от его тела.  
  
      — О, черт, — говорит Дин. — Ты так прекрасен.  
  
      После нескольких движений, Дин отстраняется. Он перемещается туда, где Кастиэль не может видеть, а затем парень чувствует голую и влажную головку члена Дина на своём бедре, и Дин слегка толкается, оставляя влажную линию секреции.  
  
      Кастиэль занимается сексом с Дином. Со своим похитителем. Все остальное — реальное сверхъестественное, ФБР, Бальтазар — больше не важно. Есть только он и Дин, в одной постели.  
  
      Рука Дина лежит на его члене, доводя его до полной эрекции. В ответ Кастиэль может почувствовать мягкую кожу головки Винчестера. Он даже может чувствовать, как чужой орган пульсирует от возбуждения. Он сжимает предплечья Дина, чтобы оттолкнуть его или притянуть ближе, он сам не знает точной причины. Дин воспринимает это как знак поощрения, целует центр груди Кастиэля, прямо над его сердцем. Какая-то часть Новака хочет паниковать и кричать. Другая часть говорит: это произойдет. Пусть Дин возьмет всё под свой контроль. Тебе не нужно беспокоиться.  
  
      Кастиэль не знает, сколько времени прошло. Но он чувствует, что оргазм приближается, его мошонка напрягается. Он не может контролировать свой голос, и его голова откидывается назад, когда все его тело напрягается, а затем парень изливается. Горячо и быстро, прямо в руку Дина.  
  
      — Ох, Кас, — говорит Дин слабым голосом. Он еще раз толкается в бедро Кастиэля, а затем горячая жидкость льется на кожу парня.  
  
      Кастиэль лежит без движения, полностью выжатый, не в силах нормально дышать. И весть в сперме. Его и Дина. Его разум пуст. Он ничего не может сделать, кроме как смотреть на потолок, даже когда Дин покидает кровать. Даже когда Дин возвращается, осторожно снимает с него боксеры, а затем убирает с его тела секрецию. Он голый, Дин голый, у них сейчас был секс (да, просто имитация, но это произошло), так какое значение имеет эта последняя линия защиты? Кастиэль позволил этому случиться. Он не может вернуть время назад. Если бы он сказал нет, Дин бы послушался. Но рано или поздно Кастиэль сдался бы, потому что он слаб.  
  
      Кастиэль согласился. Он сказал «да». Но в то же время он не уверен, что знает, что значит его согласие в этой ситуации.  
  
      — Черт, Кас, не плачь, — говорит Дин в панике. Он вытирает слезы Кастиэля, колеблется, уходит, а затем возвращается с одеялом, которое отправилось на пол ранее. Он оборачивает его вокруг себя и агента, а после крепко прижимает парня к себе. После пяти месяцев одной кровати, Кастиэлю приятно и уютно, когда он ощущает тепло Винчестера. Он на короткое время закрывает глаза, отмечая, насколько в этом контексте ощущается кожа на коже. Это ближе, теплее. Кас впервые самостоятельно прижимается, вдавливая всё своё тело в тело Дина. — Тс-с, Кас. Ты молодец, ты отлично справился. Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя так сильно.  
  
      Кастиэль смотрит на Дина, и видит весь спектр любви и беспокойства. Он думает, что Дин не понимает, каково это быть похищенным и опущенным. В противном случае Дин не заставил бы Кастиэля чувствовать всё это дерьмо, потому что действительно его любит. Своей изощрённой, пугающей любовью, которой достаточно, чтобы окутать целый потерянный мир.  
  
      Кастиэль закрывает глаза и шепчет: «Я знаю».


	5. Chapter 5

На следующий день Кастиэль проснулся, когда Дина уже не было рядом. На мгновение собственная нагота привела в смущение, пока до парня не дошло, что он сделал.

У него был секс с Дином. Он позволил Дину сделать это.

Кастиэль встает и идет в ванную, закрывая за собой дверь. Он осматривает свою кожу, но вчера вечером Дин тщательно протёр его — нигде нет засохшей спермы. Что касается секса, то даже то, что они сделали, было довольно приличным. Кастиэль даже не трогал Дина, только его руки и грудь. И когда он смотрит в зеркало, то всё ещё видит себя. Кажется. Те же волосы, слишком длинные. Такие же голубые глаза, только они выглядят неуверенно и тревожно. Две эмоции, которые он никогда не использовал, потому что в те редкие времена, когда они накатывали, он мог решить проблему, у него были возможности и силы. Потому что это принцип его работы — ты не попадёшь в ФБР, если недостаточно силён.

Сейчас нет ничего, кроме Дина

И всё потому, что он отобрал у Кастиэля буквально всё. Работу, семью, будущее. Дин пытается изменить всю перспективу Кастиэля и сделать себя центром мира Новака. И у него получается.

Кастиэль опускает голову вниз и хватается за бортики ледяной раковины руками. Небольшая вспышка паники охватывает парня, вызывая приступ тошноты. Он резко выдыхает и пьёт холодную воду из крана в попытке сдержаться.

Кастиэль вспоминает список всего хорошего, что сделали Винчестеры. Дин и его брат спасли мир не один, а, по крайней мере, дважды. Да, Сэм начал апокалипсис, но когда и небо, и ад манипулируют тобой, сложно не поддаться на провокации. Кастиэль — невинный заключенный того, кто спас мир. А, может, не только мир? Является ли Кастиэль платой Дину за то, что тот спас его и всех близких ему людей? Должен ли он отдать Дину свой разум, тело и чувства?

Философское большинство скажет «нет». Кастиэль хотел бы сказать «да». Если бы он смог убежать от Дина, не посадив его в тюрьму, то сделал бы это. Но Хотчнер и его команда будут искать похитителя Кастиэля даже после того, как найду пропажу. Если найдут.

И все же, Дин не ужасный человек. Хорошие люди порой творят ужасные вещи. Но они не перестают быть хорошими людьми. Кастиэль не может не думать о том, как Дин был с ним осторожен, как сильно он любит его, как пытается угодить, и это полностью подрывает его внутреннюю способность оставаться объективным. Собственные противоречивые чувства и разные проблемы Кастиэля не вина Дина. Ну, отчасти. Но это не намеренно. Он хочет счастья и не сможет его получить, если не оставит Кастиэля в плену. Дин знает, что не может получить желаемое иначе.

Дин хороший человек. Немного сумасшедший, но определённо хороший. Винчестер спас мир. Дин отпустил своего брата.

Дин не отпустит Кастиэля.

Кастиэль берет свой мягкий член в руку и поднимает его, чтобы осмотреть. Как странно, что вчера Дин заставил его пройти это. Целовал его и разбивал вдребезги, а Кастиэль просто лежал, позволяя этому случиться, не сопротивлялся. Как странно, что Дин хочет этого, эту его часть.

Зеркало показывает усталое лицо, когда он смотрит в своё отражение. Он больше не чувствует себя агентом ФБР. Он не чувствует такой легкой уверенности и стремления делать свою работу. Все его мысли перепутаны, и он не может привести их в порядок. Прищурившись, он решает, что больше не похож на агента. Агенты не носят такие прически, не одеваются так. Агенты ФБР сильные.

Кастиэль сжимает руку в кулак и поворачивается к зеркалу.

Оно разбивается на несколько больших кусков, большинство из которых на самом деле прилипают к подложке. Остальные попадают в раковину и на пол. Его рука кровоточит от нескольких глубоких порезов, и когда он расслабляет кулак, чувствует, как расходится кожа в месте пореза. Кровь капает с кончиков его пальцев. Двигаясь осторожно, он поднимает большой осколок, глядя на его край.

Стук в дверь.

— Кас? — пауза. — Мне кажется, я что-то слышал. Ты в порядке?

Осколок острый со всех сторон, поэтому если Кастиэль решится использовать его, стопроцентно порежет себя.

— Кас, у тебя есть двадцать секунд, чтобы ответить, или я захожу.

Но зачем он хотел его использовать?

Дверь открывается с медленным скрипом. Дин замирает в дверях. Кастиэль видит его босые ноги в уголках своих глаз. Дин делает крошечный шаг вперед, а затем возвращается назад.

Кастиэль поднимает растерянный и полусумасшедший взгляд от кровавого беспорядка, который натворил.

— Могу ли я подстричься?

Дин нервно сглатывает один раз, потом ещё. Его глаза широко открыты.

— Конечно. Но сначала нужно сходить в душ. Не возражаешь? — спрашивает он, указывая на осколок зеркала. Дин полностью входит в ванную и протягивает руку тыльной стороной вниз.

Кастиэль осторожно кладет свою ладошку в относительно широкую ладонь парня.

— Спасибо, Кас, — Винчестер откладывает осколок в раковину, а другой рукой хватает Кастиэля, поднимая его на ноги. — Я собираюсь отвести тебя на кухню, а затем обработать раны.

И он делает это. Кастиэль полностью подчинён, когда Дин усаживает его в кресло. У Винчестера слегка сбито дыхание, когда он возвращается с домашней аптечкой, но парень без промедления принимается дезинфицировать раны. Он хмурится, оценивая размер, прежде чем перевязать меньшие. Самый большой порез — между двумя костяшками пальцев почти до запястья — он решает зашить. Эта медицинская нить пропадёт через пару дней. Его руки дрожат, но он быстро накладывает совершенно профессиональные швы.

— Кас. Посмотри на меня.

Кастиэль послушно выполняет приказ.

— Я собираюсь приготовить завтрак, хорошо? Потом мы посмотрим фильм. Но тебе нужно остаться здесь, пока я готовлю. Понял?

Кастиэль кивает.

— Хорошо. Завтра, когда ты немного поправишься, мы можем подстричься.

Дин быстро возвращается назад. Кастиэль, если бы он не знал Дина, не заметил бы этого. Но Дин обычно не спеша готовит еду, потому что это то, чем он любит заниматься. Обычно он без устали болтает, пока готовит, рассказывая о забавных случаях готовки, а также об ошибках, которые приводили к пожарам, пока Джон оставлял его и Сэма одного в гостиничном номере только с микроволновкой.

Он даже не ставит посуду в посудомоечную машину после завтрака. Он берет Кастиэля и садит его на диван. Агент проводит почти пять минут, уставившись в пустой экран телевизора, прежде чем Дин нерешительно говорит:

— Кас, ты можешь поговорить со мной?

Кастиэль смотрит ему в глаза.

— У нас был секс.

— Ну, технически, нет… Нет, знаешь, не важно. Да, был. Ты поэтому сам не свой?

Кастиэль закрывает лицо руками.

— Я не знаю.

— Ты хотел? Я имею в виду, ты хотел меня? — Дин спрашивает, не уверенный, что хочет знать ответ.

— Этого я тоже не знаю, — прямо говорит Кастиэль, опуская руки, чтобы посмотреть на Дина.

Слабо скрытый шок и чувство вины вспыхнули на лице Дина. Он потирает рот, не в силах встретиться взглядом с Кастиэлем, затем кивает.

— Извини, Кас. Я действительно… мне очень жаль. Я никогда не был таким, — он вздрагивает. — Ладно, был. В аду. Но я никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль. Мне не следовало, нам нужно было начала поговорить об этом. Я не должен был давить на тебя.

Кастиэль хмурится, эмоции начинают нарушать его онемение. Это неудобно, и ему это не нравится.

— Однажды ты сказал мне, что у вас с Сэмом было правило. Винчестеры не извиняются, они поступают правильно.

— Тогда скажи мне, что мне нужно сделать, чтобы поступать правильно? — Дин аккуратно подбирает слова, разглядывая глаза Кастиэля.

— Ты не сможешь, — парень грустно улыбается в ответ.

— Ты все еще хочешь сбежать, — заявляет Дин.

— Я не хочу делать тебе больно.

Дин грубо выдыхает.

— Вот почему ты не сделал звонок, да?

Кастиэль чувствует, как в горле сформировался невероятно болючий ком.

— Я не заслуживаю того, чтобы быть заключенным, но и ты тоже.

Дин вскакивает с дивана на пол, заставляя Кастиэля вздрогнуть. Он становится на колени перед Кастиэлем, и это не первый раз, когда он это делает, но сейчас Винчестер такой же сильный, как и раньше, потому что парень знает, что Дин ни перед кем не становится на колени. Парень улыбается.

— Я никогда в жизни не извинялся так сильно, как перед тобой. Не пойми меня неправильно, я знал, что буду чувствовать себя виноватым. Но ты нужен мне, — он делает паузу. — Я работаю над тем, чтобы ты смог позвонить Бальтазару без возможности отследить звонок. Я хотел подождать, чтобы сказать тебе об этом через месяц, в твой день рождения. Но просто знай, что я стараюсь.

Кастиэль несколько раз непонимающе моргает.

— У бункера есть секретный выход на огромное поле, — продолжает Дин. — Я хочу расширить границы на манжете, чтобы ты мог выходить на улицу.

Кастиэль понимает, что, возможно, психолог назвал бы это эмоциональной манипуляцией. Дин делает множество вещей, но манипуляции не входят в их число. Он просто не может. А вот на подарок он способен. Это опасно, но Кастиэль может предположить, что Дин пошел бы на это ради него. Сквозь сухость во рту парень говорит: «Спасибо».

Затем Дин шепчет:

— Я тебя изнасиловал?

Это манипуляция. Это определённо манипуляция. Но даже если он понимает это, даже если любой его коллега будет кричать, что это она и есть, Кастиэль всё равно ведётся на неё.

— Я так не думаю, — медленно говорит он и думает, что это правда.

Дин кратко закрывает глаза.

— Хорошо. Как твоя рука? — он поднимается на ноги.

Парень переворачивает руку запястьем вверх. Швы болят, но всё ещё крепко держатся.

— Отлично.

— Тогда пора смотреть фильм. Ты никогда не видел «Люди в черном», верно?

***

 

Рука Кастиэля заживает медленно. Он все ещё против любых движений, предпочитая состояние овоща, но Дин садит его в ванную и аккуратно наклоняет голову. Винчестер избавляется от большей части длины, поэтому волосы становятся торчащими в разные стороны и больше не вьются, а затем парень проходится машинкой около висков и шеи. Он быстр и практичен, и это заставляет Кастиэля задуматься, делал ли он когда-нибудь это для Сэма. Он легко может представить, как Дин подстригает волосы младшего брата в детстве; он, безусловно, был ответственен за все остальное.

Хотя Кастиэль ожидает это, Дин больше не делает ничего, что могло бы хотя бы напомнить сексуальный подтекст. Вместо этого он, как и прежде, обнимает Кастиэля, принимает душ перед сном (по-видимому, удовлетворяется именно там), а с утра уходит, если проснётся раньше парня.

Что в последнее время происходит довольно часто.

Какая-то часть Кастиэля сожалеет, когда Дин уходит, а остальная чувствует облегчение. Он не знает, что сделает, если Винчестер снова придет к нему. Это было приятно, и он наслаждался, по крайней мере, физически, но одновременно со всем этим, он был в ужасе и чувствовал, что срывается с края пропасти своего сумасшествия.

Но с течением времени онемение начинает исчезать, и он снова расслабляется в присутствии Дина.

В свой день рождения Кастиэль просыпается от слабого запаха блинов и голоса Дина, напевающего Led Zeppelin. А на кухне он находит тарелку с блинами, ягоды на которых выложены в форме улыбающегося смайлика, а взбитые сливки похожи на кучеряшки. Кастиэль смотрит на Дина, не в силах подавить улыбку.

— Серьёзно, Винчестер? Мне исполняется сорок, а не десять.

Дин направляет на него лопаточку, как волшебную палочку или пистолет.

— Не ворчи!

Кастиэль садится и хватает вилку, все еще улыбаясь.

Уминая блины, Дин добавляет:

— Я приготовил тебе подарки. Думаю, ты сможешь открыть их в обед. Ты просил шоколадный чизкейк, но ему еще нужно немного настояться. Значит, торт после подарков?

— Хорошо, — соглашается Кастиэль.

Кастиэль доходит до середины, когда его ослепляет вспышка света. Парень озадаченно смотрит вверх и видит виноватого Дина с маленькой камерой в руке.

— Ты на полном серьёзе собираешься фотографировать меня, открывающего подарки? — спрашивает Кастиэль.

Дин прочищает горло.

— Черт возьми. Ага. Я снимаю больше.

— Ты фотографируешь меня, — Кастиэль опускает вилку. — Без моего разрешения.

— Ну, да. Сначала просто так, а потом, когда ты чуть не сбежал, используя заклинание, я начал собирать доказательства в виде фотографий, — Дин пожимает плечами, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с глазами Кастиэля.

— Доказательства чего? Похищения?

Дин поднимает голову в ответ на эти слова.

— То, что ты был здесь, — парень пожимает плечами. — Какое-то время я был с тобой. Ты был моим.

Это тревожно хотя бы потому, что звучит так, как сказал бы одержимый сталкер. Фактически, Кастиэль не раз слышал слова, которые почти точно отражают слова сталкеров и убийц, пытающихся оправдать свои действия. Слышать это из уст Дина не должно быть сюрпризом, но всё же это так.

Но вместо того, чтобы молчать о своем заключении, Кастиэль спрашивает:

— Ты понимаешь, как невероятно жутко это звучит?

— Хорошо. Я… хорошо, да, — теперь Дин выглядит смущенным. — Это определенно жутко.

Кастиэль делает паузу.

— Я хочу увидеть их.

— Там нет ни одного обнаженного фото! — Дин неохотно толкает камеру в направлении Кастиэля. — Только парочка, где ты спишь, читаешь и все такое дерьмо. Вот, возьми.

Кастиэль поднимает свою вилку. Кажется, он должен потерять аппетит, но эти блины просто фантастические. Поэтому вместо этого он вздыхает и говорит:

— Нет, спасибо. Просто больше не фотографируй меня таким образом. Замётано?

— Замётано, — мгновенно отвечает Дин. Он устанавливает камеру на стойку и заканчивает готовку, а затем садится напротив Кастиэля. Винчестер с энтузиазмом копается в собственных блинах, явно довольный сделкой и не заморачиваясь над ней. Это заставляет Кастиэля задуматься, насколько важны эти фотографии для Дина. Конечно, Дин может лгать, но Кастиэль так не считает. Кажется, парень действительно никогда ему не врал.

После завтрака они смотрят «Типа крутые легавые» (когда Кастиэль говорит: «Это самый реалистичный фильм о ментах, который я когда-либо видел», Дин смеётся), затем Винчестер просит Кастиэля пойти что-нибудь почитать, пока он закончит подготовку подарков. В бункер Кастиэля не пустили.

Подарки завернуты в ярко-синюю бумагу, и они совершенно разных форм и размеров. Кастиэль чувствует себя одновременно удивленным и озадаченным, когда куча становится всё больше. Дин приносит чизкейк последним, зажжённый четырьмя свечами.

— На каждое десятилетие, — объясняет Дин. — Сорок свеч, вероятно, подожгут дом.

Кастиэль улыбается.

Дин улыбается в ответ и ставит торт на кофейный столик.

— Загадай желание.

Кастиэль делает паузу, а затем шепчет про себя: «Позволь мне выбраться отсюда, не причинив ему вреда», а после задувает свечи.

Они разделяют чизкейк, и Кастиэль съедает достаточно, чтобы не иметь возможности двигаться из-за огромного живота. Это заставляет его думать о Бальтазаре, потому что вплоть до этого дня рождения они проводили все праздники вместе, ели торт и мороженое до тех пор, пока горло не начинало болеть. Даже когда Кастиэль был в ОАП, вселенная позволяла ему провести несколько дней в Техасе с братом. От воспоминаний сладкий вкус чизкейка становится немного горьким.

— Ну, — говорит Дин. — Время подарков?

Кастиэль кивает.

Дин подвигает к сидящему на диване Кастиэлю гору подарков.

— Прежде чем открыть их, — он облизывает губы, — я хотел бы предложить еще один.

Кастиэль смотрит на парня настороженно.

— Отлично.

Дин опускается на колени перед ним и кладет руки на колени Кастиэля. Он оказывает мягкое давление, разводя их в стороны, но когда чувствует сопротивление Кастиэля, останавливается.

Кастиэль задерживает дыхание.

— Ты… — начинает парень.

— Я хочу сделать тебе приятно, — быстро говорит Дин.

И это заставляет Кастиэля потерять ритм вдохов и начать хватать ртом воздух.

— Ой.

— Могу ли я? Я не буду трогать больше, чем это необходимо, — добавляет он поспешно. — Тебе вообще не нужно прикасаться ко мне. Я просто хочу… Я просто хочу порадовать тебя.

Кастиэль смотрит на него, он совершенно ошеломлен. Это напоминает ему о некоторых его грубых коллегах, рассказывающих о том, что их подруги делают на День святого Валентина. Дин говорит о таких важных и интимных вещах так, будто они пара или что-то типа того. Что-то типа того. Дин сбежал с Кастиэлем, но это не подразумевает отношения. Кастиэль до сих пор не знает, что думать о том факте, что они занимались сексом.

— Я… Я не знаю, что чувствую по поводу секса с тобой. Ты парень, а я заключенный, Дин. Мы не любовники.

— Я не буду делать ничего, чего ты не захочешь, — говорит Дин, не реагируя на слова парня. — Вот почему я спрашиваю. Если ты хочешь сказать нет, то скажи «нет».

Кастиэль хочет это? Он способен хотеть это? Может ли он доверять этому желанию, если оно существует?

Потому что он думает, что оно есть, в какой-то степени. В первый раз, когда он поцеловал Дина, он не смог возбудиться и даже не мог объяснить себе, почему вообще ответил. Во второй раз он заработал стояк, а в следующий раз Дин довел его до мощного оргазма. Тот факт, что страх и некоторая степень давления находятся за всем этим… сбивает с толку. Кастиэль не знает, что делать с конфликтующими желаниями. То, что Дин — человек, является вторичным заблуждением, но все же существует; он не может решить, почему именно он не может ответить парню взаимностью, потому что Дин — мужчина, или потому что он его похититель. Он хочет сбежать. Но так же ему хочется, чтобы Дин всегда был рядом. Ему нравилось целовать Винчестера, даже если ему было страшно или казалось, что всё неправильно. Он позволил своему похитителю заняться с ним сексом, и в этом весь стыд.

Он хочет сказать нет. Он хочет сказать да.

— Сначала поцелуй меня, — бросает Кастиэль.

Дин смотрит на него, а после на красивом лице расцветает улыбка.

— Ты любишь целоваться?

Кастиэль смещается на диване, но Дин уже движется навстречу, замирая около парня. Его рука скользит по линии челюсти пленника, дразня растущую щетину, а после Винчестер вовлекает его в поцелуй.

Не осознавая этого, Кастиэль отвечает на эти поцелуи. Он зарывается руками в волосы Дина, которые на удивление мягкие, а руки Винчестера не касаются его ниже шеи. Вскоре губы Кастиэля распухли от поцелуев, лёгких укусов и посасываний. Его рот чувствует себя полностью использованным, когда Дин отрывается.

— Ты бисексуал? — вырывается у Кастиэля.

Дин моргает, делает паузу и отвечает.

— Да. Я имею в виду, что не часто бываю с парнями, охотничье сообщество немного консервативно в этом смысле, и папа бы… Ну, попасться ему не было бы хорошей идеей. У меня лёгкая репутация бабника, просто потому, что женщин подцепить гораздо проще, — он пристально смотрит на Кастиэля. — Ты когда-нибудь задумывался о парнях?

— Честно говоря, я совсем не думал об этом, — говорит Кастиэль. — Все мои партнеры были женщинами.

— Ну, — говорит Дин с легкой улыбкой, — мне сказали, что мои минеты ошеломляют. Хочешь попробовать? — он нежно поглаживает щеку Кастиэля. — Но я не хочу на тебя давить. Честно. Одно слово, и ты откроешь свои настоящие подарки.

Кастиэль представляет это. Дин отсасывает. Это удивительно покорная роль для него, учитывая психологию похищения Дина. Но с Винчестерами никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать.

— Я… — он сглатывает, а затем молча кивает. Кажется, Кастиэль хочет попробовать.

— Скажешь, когда нужно остановиться, — бормочет Дин, скользя по телу Кастиэля.

Руки Дина поглаживает кожу вдоль бёдер Кастиэля и доходят до пояса его пижамных штанов. Он цепляет пальцами резинку и осторожно тянет вниз. Кастиэль приподнимает бедра с дивана, и Дин одним плавным движением стягивает его боксёры и штаны к коленям и ниже. Дин осторожно поглаживает внутреннюю часть чужих бедер, придвигает к себе Кастиэля и разводит его ноги в стороны. От этих движений горло агента сжимается и подступает тошнота. Он должен сопротивляться желанию натянуть штаны и выбежать из комнаты. На самом деле, только руки Дина на коже останавливают его.

Кастиэль мелко дрожит, и у него нет никакой неуверенности в том, что он сможет позволить Дину сделать это. Но парень сильно закусывает запястье, когда Дин берет весь его мягкий член в рот и начинает сосать.

Жарко и влажно, и Кастиэль начинает задыхаться, когда Дин вонзает ногти в нежную кожу на бёдрах. Ему нужно меньше минуты, чтобы полностью возбудиться. Дин выпускает член изо рта и держит его в кулаке, чтобы лизнуть кончик и уретру, а после накрыть губами головку, старательно посасывая. Затем он проводит языком вниз к яичкам, осторожно массируя их в руке. К этому времени член Кастиэля уже полностью стоит, и Дин не может уместить его полностью в своем рту.

Кастиэль не знает, чего именно он ожидал, но и не думал о слегка хмуром и полном похоти взгляде Дина, когда он смотрит на своего пленника. Его левая рука скользит по штанам, пока он продолжает старательно вылизывать орган. Выражение на лице Дина такое же сосредоточенное, возбужденное и эмоциональное, как у любой другой любовницы Кастиэля.

Это то, что он думает о Дине. Его любовник.

Что между ними на самом деле? Они не любовники, но между ними есть что-то столь же сильное. Он перестает бороться с собой и кладет руку на голову Дина, не останавливая его, а просто удерживая. Голова Винчестера покачивается, и Кастиэль на мгновение думает, что это неправильно — позволить так далеко зайти — неправильно. Чувства Кастиэля к Дину растут из страха и беспокойства. Он хорошо чувствует растерянное влечение и нежеланное чувство дружбы и близости.

Дин его похититель, но в то же время друг.

Оргазм Кастиэля застает его врасплох. Он резко толкается вверх, чувствуя, как изливается, но Дин крепко держит, не давая отстраниться. А затем всё становится белым на секунду или две.

Через некоторое время Кастиэль снова может дышать. Его член все еще находится во рту у Дина, который просто обхватил его губами, стараясь не привести к ещё одной эрекции. Кастиэль смотрит в зеленые глаза парня и чувствует, что он сейчас ему улыбается.

Когда Дин наконец отстраняется, он не сплёвывает.

— Ты вкусный, — говорит Дин. — Спасибо, Кас.

Маленький истерический пузырь смеха поднимается вверх, но Новак с трудом его сдерживает.

Дин выглядит довольным, а не встревоженным. Он осторожно, чтобы не возбудить снова, вылизывает Кастиэля, очищая от спермы.

— Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, но я кончил в штаны, — с этими словами он натягивает боксеры Кастиэля назад, пряча член Новака со странной нежностью. Теперь парень может заметить мокрое пятно на джинсах Винчестера. — Хочешь в душ? Мне нужно переодеться.

— Хорошо, — говорит Кастиэль.

Вместо того, чтобы оставить агента одного, Дин ведет его в спальню и дает пушистое полотенце. Он даже достаёт его одежду. Закончив, он осторожно обнимает Кастиэля, крепко прижимая к себе. Новак приходит в себя, понимая, что отчаянно хватается за Винчестера, и ему хочется ударить себя. Он позволил Дину сделать ему минет.

Он позволил своему похитителю сделать ему минет. И они оба сошли с ума.

Дин включает душ и, наконец, уходит, прежде поцеловав руку Кастиэля, и закрывает дверь.

На полпути в душ до Кастиэля доходит. Дин знает, что все такие вещи заставляют Кастиэля волноваться. Вот почему он иногда задерживается, целует руку или лоб — его способ поразвлечься. Он предсказывает причуды Кастиэля и пытается планировать свои действия вокруг них. По какой-то причине Кастиэль находит это утешительным. По крайней мере, хотя бы один из них знает, что делать. На этот раз, когда он поднимает свой мягкий член и смотрит на него, пока теплая вода стекает по спине, тот факт, что Дин его хочет, уже не кажется таким странным. Это кажется естественным, просто часть Дина, как и любого другого человека: он хочет обниматься, он хочет, чтобы Кастиэль охотился с ним, и он хочет секса.

Кастиэль больше не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, чего ему хочется.

Кастиэль одевается и возвращается в комнату. Дину потребовалось время, чтобы подготовить подарки от самых больших до самых маленьких. Кастиэль немного смеется, когда видит это, и Дин оборачивается с улыбкой на лице.

— Что? Мне было скучно.

Диван был единственным выбором для распаковки подарков. Удивительно, но он не пахнет сексом.

— Какой из них мне открыть первым?

Дин сидит рядом с ним, вручая большой подарок. Кастиэль смотрит на упаковку. Синий покрывает большую часть площади, но похоже, что в какой-то момент бумаги не хватило, и место пришлось закрыть газетой или одной из старых упаковочных бумаг. Заметив брешь, Кастиэль вспоминает:

— Поздравляю с прошедшим днем рождения, Дин.

Дин моргает.

— Двадцать четвёртое января, верно? — спрашивает Кастиэль. — Я только что понял, что полностью забыл об этом.

— Да, — говорит Дин, улыбаясь. — Я не против забыть об этом вовсе. Ты был со мной, и это был замечательный подарок.

— Ты очень странный, Дин.

— Да, я знаю. Теперь давай разорви упаковку и проигнорируй тот факт, что я потратил часы, чтобы завернуть подарок.

X-Box One, в комплекте с Call of Duty, Grand Theft Auto V и Assassin's Creed. «Довольно очевидно, почему я получил их». Тостер. «У нас его нет, и я отчаянно нуждался в большом количестве подарков». Тщательно продуманный деревянный ящик с секретным замком, внутри которого есть соль, железо, несколько предметов, которые он не узнаёт, и благословенный нож — унылый, но все же опасный. «Я доверяю тебе. Они все для самозащиты». Набор одежды размера Кастиэля: брюки, носки, футболки, классические рубашки, джинсы и мягкие футболки. «Я решил, тебе надоели кофты и странные штаны с пуговицами». Обувь. «Я не могу гарантировать то, что они не будут давить или натирать первое время, но они твоего размера. Чтобы ты мог выходить на улицу». Kindle*. «У тебя слишком много книг, чувак. И я говорю это как кто-то с большой библиотекой».

Все, что осталось, это небольшая коробка, завернутая с большей аккуратностью, чем все остальные; все края были аккуратными, не было явно видно скотча, в отличие от других. Кастиэль обводит пальцем сложенную бумагу и смотрит вверх.

— Прежде чем открыть это, Кас, — Дин глубоко вздыхает. — Ты спросил меня, почему я продолжаю держать тебя здесь. Какова была моя мотивация, ведь я едва знал тебя.

Кастиэль слушает. Это должно быть интересно. Дин всегда старается показать свои мысли поступками, а не словами.

— Ну, теперь я знаю тебя. И я знаю, что это причинило тебе боль, но я так рад, что у тебя не вышло сбежать. Ты действительно… Ты действительно хороший человек, не такой, как я. Ты хочешь помогать людям и умудряешься сочувствовать самым изощренным убийцам. Чёрт, даже мне. Даже когда ты не знал меня, и я был просто каким-то сумасшедшим похитителем, извергающим чушь о родственных душах и ангелах. Но я… — Дин хмурится, выглядя расстроенным.

— Дин…

— Пожалуйста, — прерывает его парень. — Позволь мне высказаться, прежде чем я трусливо свалю.

Кастиэль кивает.

— Ты пинаешься во сне, — продолжает Дин. — Ты немного храпишь, если спишь на спине. Это почти мило, но и немного раздражает. Ты обнимаешься, потому что тебе нравится, когда тебя трогают, но я думаю, что ты предпочел бы снова ударить меня по голове, чем признать это. Думаю, именно поэтому ты любишь целоваться. Ты думаешь, что лучше всех. Раньше ты был одиноким, но не хотел этого признавать, потому что любил свою работу так сильно, что думал, что всё остальное не имеет значения. Хотел жену, но боялся, что она помешает твоей работе, — он слегка улыбается. — И я понимаю тебя. Итак, ты решил, что никогда не женишься. И устроился на работу в ФБР, потому что хотел оставить след в мире.  
Тебе не нравится показывать свои эмоции. Ты думаешь, что это слабость. Твои коллеги много говорили тебе, что ты слишком в зациклен на работе и не позволяешь себе расслабляться и чувствовать. Ты очень, очень испугался, когда я напал на тебя, но это было едва заметно, потому что был так сосредоточен на том, чтобы вырубить меня и сбежать. Ты умный. Действительно умный, как будто ты сразу бы смог от меня избавиться, если бы знал, что сверхъестественное действительно реально. Я имею в виду, у тебя нет половины знаний, которыми я обладаю, а ты все еще находишь особенные дела, которые я пропускаю, — Дин делает паузу. — В первый раз, когда ты выбил из меня дерьмо, я так гордился тобой. Потому что ты такой сильный. Я не смог бы сделать тебе преднамеренно больно.  
Я не люблю твой образ. Я люблю тебя.

Список черт, которые Дин любит в нём, — это последнее, что Кастиэль ожидал услышать, и он обнаружил, что не знает, что сказать. Спасибо? Еще более интересным (по крайней мере, с психологической точки зрения) является то, что ничего из сказанного Дином не являтся выдуманным. Все пункты были более или менее правдивы.

— Дин… Ты же знаешь, я не могу сказать тебе эти слова в ответ, — ещё нет. И, возможно, никогда в дальнейшем.

Дин улыбается.

— Я знаю. Открой его.

Кастиэль разрывает бумагу, чтобы найти невзрачную картонную коробку. Но внутри смартфон. Ему, наверное, уже пару лет, и он пересобран раза два. Кастиэль включает и понимает, что у него есть сигнал и связь.

Дин ждет, чтобы парень посмотрел на него.

— Ты можешь позвонить кому угодно и где угодно. Разговор будет длиться две минуты, а затем телефон автоматически отключится. Одноразовое использование. Его невозможно отследить даже специалистами ФБР. Я бы поставил на это свою жизнь.

— Так что, я могу позвонить моему брату? — шепчет Кастиэль.

— Есть только два правила: не говори ему где находишься и с кем ты, — Дин пожимает плечами. — Я понимаю, что ты знаешь только то, что мы где-то в Канзасе. Но одно государство довольно мало для того, чтобы охотиться за таким важным человеком, как агент ФБР.

— Они могут отследить не телефон, — признается Кастиэль.

Дин смотрит на него секунду.

— Письмо? Черт, я знаю, что должен был потратить больше времени на чтение этой вещи, но я не заметил ничего очевидного, — он смотрит в сторону, а затем смеётся. — Но я не удивлён. Что ж, я похитил агента ФБР. Полагаю, это было само собой разумеющееся.

— Так ты послал его?

Дин грустно на него смотрит.

— Конечно, Кас. Я дал обещание. Я имею в виду, ты хотел, чтобы я отправил ему заказное письмо или что-то в этом роде? — Дин кажется наполовину серьезным.

Кастиэль разражается смехом.

Дин смотрит на него так, словно у Кастиэля вторая голова, но он тоже начинает смеяться.

— Ты практически никогда не делаешь этого. Улыбки и «хаха» — постоянно, но не настоящий смех.

Взгляд Кастиэля искажается, радость исчезает.

— Не останавливайся, — говорит Дин. — Мне нравится твой смех.

Телефон кажется таким тяжелым в руке Кастиэля. Он задается вопросом, была ли эта речь для того, чтобы убедить Кастиэля не выдавать информацию во время разговора — это имеет место быть, но агент не думает, что Дин лгал.

— Спасибо тебе за это, Дин.

— Ты хочешь использовать его сейчас?

— Дин, где ты взял это? У тебя нет опыта, чтобы сделать телефон самостоятельно, — Кастиэль делает паузу. — Твой друг-хакер, тот самый, который получил мой файл?

Дин неловко пожимает плечами.

— Да. Я сказал ей, что мне нужно поговорить с ФБР, чтобы меня не нашли. Для охоты, конечно. Я имею в виду, она не знает о тебе. Но мне пришлось рассказать, что ты моя родственная душа, потому что иначе она не взялась бы за взлом базы данных ФБР, но остальное… Знаешь, что. Не бери в голову, это не важно.

Дин установил правила, но должен ли Кастиэль им следовать? Что он должен сказать? Что, если Бальтазар будет говорить триггерные фразы, пытаясь получить информацию? Вполне возможно, Хотчнер и команда рассказали ему специальные слова Кастиэля. Кастиэль не звонил Бальтазару раньше, потому что он боялся поставить под угрозу безопасность и свободу Дина, хотя сам не имел ничего из этого. Если он хочет сбежать, ему нужно звонить не Бальтазару, а Хотчнеру.

Но ему нужно услышать голос Бальтазара. Сказать брату, что он в порядке.

Дин обеспокоенно смотрит на Кастиэля, но всё равно остаётся рядом. Достаточно близко, чтобы остановить Кастиэля, если почувствует опасность.

— Поговори с ним, — говорит Дин. — Я знаю, что такое скучать по брату, Кас.

— Но этого недостаточно, чтобы остановить тебя, — отвечает Кастиэль.

Дин хмурится.

— Я знаю. Но я не… Я не пытаюсь отговорить тебя, Кас. Честно.

Немного дрожа, Кастиэль вводит номер Бальтазара и после секундного колебания нажимает кнопку вызова.

— Привет? — Бальтазар звучит скучно. Нормально. По-воскресенски лениво.

Внезапные слезы на секунду душат Кастиэля.

— Бэл...

— О Боже, Кастиэль? Кэсси? Господи, где ты?

Кастиэль затаил дыхание, любой его план разрушался.

— Так приятно слышать твой голос.

— Кэсси, ты можешь говорить? — Бальтазар спрашивает, выясняя, использует ли он стандартный протокол, который использует ФБР. Фраза будет меняться в зависимости от ситуации, но Кастиэль точно знает, о чем просит Бальтазар.

Кастиэль смотрит на Дина.

— Да. Но я не один.

Бальтазар немедленно отвечает, звучит безумно, как он спрашивает триггерную фразу.

— Ты в порядке?

— Я в порядке. Бальтазар, я в порядке, — не под принуждением, на что указывало бы «все хорошо». Кастиэль хочет, чтобы они доверяли тому, что он говорит, даже если он не находится под давлением. — Я не пострадал.

— Где ты? Ты можешь сказать мне, где ты?

— Нет. Бальтазар…

— Дин Винчестер тебя похитил? — спрашивает Бальтазар. — Боже, Кэсси, ФБР искало тебя повсюду. Я сошел с ума, черт возьми. Хотчнер сказал, что Винчестер похитил, он тебя обижает? Ты в опасности?

С каждой секундой Кастиэль чувствует, как его время выходит. Дин выглядит напряженным, как проволока, готовый забрать телефон.

— Я с Дином, да. Он заботится обо мне. Он меня любит, — это звучит безумно даже для Кастиэля, но это правда. Если ничего другого нет, это даст некоторую надежду, что Кастиэль говорит правду о том, что его не мучают. — Бэл, он позволил мне позвонить тебе, чтобы сказать, что со мной все в порядке. Честно, я… я сытый, ради бога, у меня есть матрас с эффектом памяти. Он меня никогда не обижал. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты волновался.

Знакомый голос врывается в диалог.

— Кастиэль, это Хотчнер. Мы отслеживаем этот звонок. Я собираюсь перечислить список мест. Я хочу, чтобы вы сказал мне «да», когда я угадаю.

— Я не могу, — говорит Кастиэль почти сразу. Горячие, крупные слезы заливают футболку. — Я знаю, что я сумасшедший, но не могу сказать тебе, где я, потому что ты арестуешь Дина, — он всхлипывает, но Дин все еще смотрит на него, наблюдая и слушая. — Я хочу домой, но ты можешь навредить Дину. Он не такой, каким мы воспринимали его.

Голос Хотчнера спокоен.

— Он тебя специально похитил?

— Да. Тебе не нужно беспокоиться о ком-либо еще в команде. Клянусь, я в порядке, Хотч.

Дин постукивает по запястью.

— Кастиэль. Продержись. Мы идем за тобой, — Хотчнер звучит так же, как и когда-либо.

Звонок обрывается.

Дин осторожно достает смартфон из его руки и сует в карман.

— Ты в порядке, Кас?

Нет. Кастиэль помнит, что думал, что его единственной целью было сбежать. Сейчас Хотчнер считает это своей единственной миссией. Он ожидал, что услышать голос Бальтазара будет больно, но не думал, что настолько. Но в некотором смысле это напомнило Кастиэлю, что внешний мир все еще существует. И он не заключается в нём и Дине, в бункере где-то в Канзасе. Там есть ФБР и ОАП. И учитывая, как быстро Хотчнер присоединился к звонку, они ждали этого. Они все еще ищут его.

Кастиэль внезапно понимает, что если он действительно сбежит, ему придется рассказать кому-то, что он сделал. Что он, агент ФБР, занимался сексом с преступником, который захватил его в плен. То, что он не воспользовался двумя реальными возможностями, чтобы сбежать от похитителя. Какой агент это делает? Что за человек?

Ванна стыда переполняется и заливает соседей, заплаканные глаза болят, а новый приступ слёз подбирается к горлу.

В некотором смысле он хочет, чтобы Дин был опасным, психопатическим серийным убийцей. Это будет психологически легче для него, потому что так проще понять человека; он бы знал, что ему делать. Дин сумасшедший, но ни в коем случае никогда не проецировал это сумасшествие на Кастиэле.

Дин обнимает парня, притягивая его к груди. Кастиэль позволяет ему уложить себя так, как Винчестеру было бы удобно, так что парень утыкается носом в ямочку на его шее. Его тело находится под углом к телу похитителя, свернувшись так, что Дин похож на защитный щит.

Что подумает ОАП, если увидит его сейчас? Конечно, они думают, что Дин — серийный убийца, тот, кто убивает невинных, и это не совсем верно. Но Кастиэль все еще находится под угрозой. По-прежнему удерживается против своей воли и утешается похитителем. Что касается Бальтазара? Кастиэль даже не знает.

— Итак, — говорит Дин, прочищая горло. — Что они думают?

— Что? — Кастиэль возвращается в реальный мир из собственных мыслей.

— ФБР. Я знаю, что ты думаешь об этом, так что поговори со мной. Что они думают об этом? О тебе и мне?

Это легко. У Кастиэля было достаточно времени, чтобы подумать о том, что команда решит о его похищении. Слова приходят, успокаивая его, как они идут.

— Скорее всего, в твоём деле указали, что ты хищный похититель, который взял меня, чтобы покорить жертву, которую большинство сочло бы могущественной. Это, в свою очередь, заставляет тебя чувствовать себя сильным. Они, вероятно, думают, что это твоя месть мне, как сотруднику правоохранительных органов. Ты осуществляешь свой контроль надо мной с помощью насилия и изнасилований. Сможешь ли ты совершить убийство, зависит только от твоей личной психологии, но они сочли мою смерть вероятным исходом, когда ты потеряешь интерес. Особенно после того, как они убедились в твоем имени.

Кастиэль делает паузу.

— После телефонного звонка — возможно, даже после письма — они, вероятно, решили, что ты преследовал меня в течение длительного периода, за который убедил себя, что у нас были отношения, и что я тебя люблю. Похищение меня — твоя попытка воссоздать свою фантазию в реальность. Основываясь на моей реакции, они решили, что ты насилуешь и пытаешь меня. Долгосрочный плен подтверждает это, потому что прошло уже семь месяцев, а я всё ещё жив. Телефонный разговор они примут за эмоциональную манипуляцию, чтобы завоевать мою привязанность и доверие.

— Ну, дерьмо, — бормочет Дин, выглядя болезненно удивленным.

— Они, вероятно, также думают, что я начал воспринимать Стокгольмский синдром как способ выживания в неволе, и планируют спасти меня без моего согласия, — Кастиэль останавливается, его глаза пробегаются по комнате. — Я полагаю, они не ошибаются.

Дин мягко поворачивает голову Кастиэля, чтобы он мог посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Но ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя. Не так ли? Я действительно люблю тебя. Единственная причина, почему у тебя все еще есть манжета, это то, что я знаю, что ты сбежишь. Я знаю, ты чувствуешь, что должен сделать это. Но ты нужен мне, Кас. Как партнёр.

Кастиэль кладет руку Дину, боль в груди усиливается.

— Я знаю, — уже давно, это никогда не было секретом. Он также знает, что Дин отвлекает его, пытаясь заставить его перестать думать о своем брате, чтобы подлое сердце не болело так сильно.

— Так, у ФБР был мой профиль? — спрашивает Дин, пытаясь перевести тему.

— Дин, твой профиль никогда не имел никакого смысла.

— Да, но ты знаешь правду. Так что?

— Профиль — это всего лишь инструмент, Дин, — Кастиэль разводит руками. — Это помогает нам и местным правоохранительным органам выяснить, кого искать. Если мы знаем, кто этот человек, профиль больше о понимании того, что мотивирует и заставляет его совершать преступления. Ваш профиль был настолько запутанным, потому что мы приписывали тебе не твои преступления. Просто потому что не могли разобраться.

Но Дин говорит только:

— А?

Кастиэль думает над ответом несколько секунд.

— Полагаю, теперь ты станешь преследователем, ищущим близких отношений, который дорос до похищения невесты.

— Похищение невесты? — Дин говорит недоверчиво.

— Ты похитил меня, потому что хочешь, чтобы я был твоим партнером на всю жизнь. Как бы еще ты это назвал?

Дин открывает и закрывает рот, не зная, что сказать.

— Такое всё ещё популярно в определенных частях мира. Центральная Азия и части Африки, — Кастиэль собирается вдаваться в подробности, но видит, что Дин — это комбинация расстройств и переживаний. Рассмотрение различных психологических слабостей и проблем Дина, которые способствовали такому поведению, также, вероятно, было бы плохой идеей. Винчестер не отрицает незаконность и аморальность того, что сделал с Кастиэлем, но ему не нравится, когда об этом напоминают.

— Я бы никогда не сделал тебе больно, — наконец сказал Дин. Это его постоянный запасной вариант, и это, в какой-то степени, верно. Он никогда не бил Кастиэля в ярости, только чтобы подчинить его.

— Дин, ты когда-нибудь сомневался? По поводу похищения меня, всего этого? — Кастиэль никогда не видел, чтобы у Дина было минутное колебание при мысли, что делать с ним.

— Нет, конечно, нет, — немедленно отвечает Дин. Рефлексивно.

Кастиэль ничего не говорит. Просто смотрит на него.

— Иногда я думаю об этом, о том, чтобы отпустить тебя, но потом… Тогда я думаю о том, на что это будет похоже, и я не могу, Кас. Я знаю, что это чертовски эгоистично, но я не могу, — Дин прикусывает губу. Кастиэль не может оставить Дина, парня который видел, как его брат прыгнул в клетку Люцифера. Парня, который позволил своему брату умереть не один, а два раза, и с каждым разом ломался всё сильнее. — Но я думаю, что ты мог бы быть счастлив со мной, как моя родственная душа. Я думаю, что ты мог бы попробовать, — Винчестер криво улыбается. — И ты был бы чертовски крутым охотником. Лучше, чем я.

— Я агент ФБР, Дин, а не охотник за привидениями.

— А я бросил школу. Поверь мне, ты достаточно квалифицирован.

— Не с цепью на ноге, — Кастиэль поднимает ту ногу, на которой надета манжета.

Дин секунду смотрит вниз, затем переводит взгляд на Кастиэля. Он поднимает трубку телефона.

— Мне нужно избавиться от этого. Чарли сказала, что я могу использовать его только один раз.

Чарли. Кастиэль запоминает имя.

— С тобой все будет в порядке? Я сейчас вернусь.

Кастиэль кивает.

— Со мной всё будет хорошо, — и почти смеется, потому что он использовал тот триггер, чтобы показать, что он не в порядке.

Судя по выражению его лица, Дин не совсем поверил ему, но все равно уходит, чтобы избавиться от телефона. Кастиэль смотрит на свои руки и думает о Бальтазаре. Он звучал так безумно, так волновался. Это напоминает ему о том, когда Майкл умер — именно Кастиэль должен был рассказать об этом семье. Майкл знал, что Кастиэль был сильнее обоих, что он мог это принять. Он плакал в одиночестве, без слёз в тот день, когда снял американский флаг с гроба своего брата. Бальтазар сломался и напился. При всей своей постоянной непочтительности, он очень эмоциональный.

Бальтазара заставили думать, что Кастиэлю грозит смерть. Или что-то ещё хуже. Почему-то Кастиэль сильно сомневается, что его слова утешили брата, но, может быть, когда ОАП сделает другой профиль, показывающий, что Кастиэля держат в относительном комфорте в течение длительного времени, возможно, это поможет. Они никогда не озвучат родным худшие варианты, по крайней мере, возможность изнасилования.

Но что это за комфорт на самом деле? Майкл умер, спасая своего солдата; это не помогло их родителям. Дин сделал все для своего брата, в этом мире и в том. Может быть, Кастиэль должен сделать то же самое для Бальтазара, независимо от своего чувства стыда стыда? Независимо о том, как сильно он заботится о Дине.

Ему все еще нужно сбежать от Дина Винчестера, своего не-любовника и похитителя. Он просто должен сделать это самостоятельно; спасения нет.

Подозрение приходит с возвращением Дина в комнату.

— Если бы я позвонил Бальтазару, а ФБР отследило звонок, и тебя бы арестовали — Анна вытащила бы тебя, не так ли? Она ангел, она может телепортироваться куда угодно.

Странное выражение расцветает лице Дина.

— В конце концов, да. Возможно, прошло бы несколько недель, даже пару месяцев, прежде чем она ответила на мои молитвы.

— Ну ты и мудак, — это все, что Кастиэль может сказать.

Дин садится напротив и пытается взять руку Кастиэля, но парень дергает ее на себя. Через мгновение Дин спокойно говорит:

— Я принимаю меры предосторожности, потому что я не могу рассчитывать на это. Анна может быть не способна помочь мне или просто не захочет. Она может умереть в еще одной небесной гражданской войне. И я знаю, что ты считаешь, что я могу воспользоваться помощью других ангелов. Но они не любят меня, в лучшем случае. Есть причина, по которой только Анна знает, что это место вообще существует. Не говоря уже о моих других врагах. Если я окажусь в тюрьме, у меня не будет соли, ловушек и оружия — я легкая добыча. Я не выживу, пока Анна не освободит меня.

Напряжение в фигуре Кастиэля исчезает.

— Если бы ты был на моем месте, Дин, ты бы сбежал, чтобы быть со своей семьей?

Дин сжимает челюсть.

— Твоя семья в безопасности. Моей никогда не было. И я придумаю для тебя другие способы поговорить с твоим братом. Клянусь своей жизнью, Кас.

Кастиэль смотрит на разорванную и помятую оберточную бумагу, которая устилает пол. Подарки, подаренные ему Дином, поместились на кофейном столике. Кажется, он представляет свою жизнь в клочьях, подаренную одним: Дином.

Возможно, ключ к этому — заставить Винчестера полностью доверять ему. Кастиэль просто должен сделать это, прежде чем он окончательно себя потеряет.

Ну, а пока, это день сто девяностый.


	6. Chapter 6

— Итак, в прошлый раз, когда я снял твою манжету с лодыжки, я наложил на нее заклинание, — начинает Дин однажды утром, протягивая Кастиэлю тарелку сыра и фруктов вместе с маленькой миской овсянки. — Таким образом, я смог изменить границы, не снимая её с тебя.

Кастиэль замирает с виноградом в руке. Впервые со дня рождения Дин подтвердил свое обещание расширить границы на манжете.

— Что это значит? Ты должен снять её, чтобы я мог выйти на улицу?

— Я должен снять его, чтобы убрать границы, — поправляет Дин. — И, хотя я не думаю, что ты собираешься проломить мне череп во сне, я всё равно не могу допустить, чтобы ты видел отменяющее заклинание, потому что ты слишком умён, и я даже не знаю, как ты мог бы использовать это. Но я уверен, что ты что-нибудь да придумал бы, — он неловко пожимает плечами. — Мне придется тебя отключить, — Дин поднимает взгляд на Кастиэля. — Успокоительным, Кас.

— Ты мне не доверяешь, — говорит Кастиэль, не зная, разочароваться или обидеться. Хотя полезно знать мнение Дина о себе. Если он собирается заставить Винчестера доверять ему, Кастиэлю придётся предложить мужчине причину, по которой он не убежит.

— Ну, нет, — отвечает Дин, морщась. — Я этого не говорил. Просто есть смутные сомнения, что ты не убежишь, если у тебя вдруг появится такая возможность, — он слабо улыбается. — Я никогда не думал, что будет просто.

— Как ты себе это представлял? — Кастиэль спрашивает, действительно заинтересованный в ответе.

— Ах, хорошо, — говорит Дин, взмахивая ладонью. — Это имеет значение?

— Для меня, — говорит Кастиэль, не желая отпускать тему.

Дин крутит свою миску овсянки вокруг её оси, смотря на столовый прибор так, будто там есть правильный ответ на заданный вопрос. Тот факт, что он обеспокоен реакцией Кастиэля, интригует и волнует. Через несколько секунд Дин смотрит Кастиэлю в глаза и говорит:

— Я думал, что ты будешь бороться со мной по-другому. Что ты будешь проклинать меня и ненавидеть, для начала хотя бы; что я буду тратить всё своё время, убеждая тебя, что я не монстр или серийный убийца. Что ты, я не знаю, будешь метать в меня все подручные средства и не подпускать на сто ярдов к себе. Но ты никогда не обращался со мной так. Ты всегда относился ко мне, как к человеку, даже когда анализировал меня.

— Мы обучены работать таким образом, — говорит Кастиэль, не зная, как на это реагировать. — Демонизация кого-то не поможет тебе понять человека.

Дин смотрит на стол.

— Ты думаешь, я монстр, Кас?

Горло Кастиэля сжимается, но он не отворачивается, когда Дин, наконец, переводит взгляд вверх.

— Нет.

— Но ты думаешь, что я сломлен, — шепчет Дин.

Кастиэль кладет руку на стол ладонью вверх.

— Дин, ты можешь быть сломлен. Но это не делает тебя менее ценным.

Через мгновение Дин кладет свою руку на руку Кастиэля.

— Искушаешь, — и он усмехается со всей мальчишеской харизмой, на которую способен.

— Не заставляй меня шлепать тебя, — сухо отвечает Кастиэль, но руку не убирает.

— Я не знаю, твоё сучковатое выражение лица* в такие моменты выглядит невероятно мило. Ты можешь пользоваться этим.

Кастиэль моргает и, наконец, убирает свою руку. Дин замирает на секунду, прежде чем делает то же самое.

— Моё что?

— Сучковатое выражение лица, — повторяет Дин. — У Сэма было лучше, не пойми меня неправильно**. Он мог общаться со мной в двадцати разных видах отвращения одними только бровями.

Кастиэль смеется.

Дин выглядит невероятно довольным собой.

— Итак, я могу дать тебе наркотик?

Кастиэль чувствует, что сейчас доверяет Дину свою жизнь, обсуждая со своим похитителем, введение себя в бессознательное состояние.

— Если это единственный путь, тогда да.

Дин кивает, уже не такой радостный, а скорее удовлетворённый. Он доедает свою овсянку, а затем забирает миску Кастиэля и относит её в мойку, к которой мужчина всё ещё не может получить доступ.

— Позволь мне подготовиться. И не волнуйся — у меня есть опыт, ты здоров, и я знаю твой вес, так что это будет совершенно безопасно. Увидимся в твоей комнате, — заканчивает Винчестер и покидает кухню.

На мгновение Кастиэль обдумывает окончание завтрака, но чувствует достаточно сильный приступ тошноты, чтобы быть уверенным, что его сейчас вырвет. А очистить свой желудок перед снотворным может быть опасно. Поэтому он отталкивает свою тарелку с фруктами и сыром, и поднимается на ноги.

Стены бункера стали почти родными. Как ни странно, Кастиэль действительно начинает воспринимать это место, как дом. Эти две огромные царапины на стене не жуткие, а просто часть пейзажа. Плитки, сколы по краям, уже не на своем месте, а необходимый декор. Отсутствие окон больше не вызывает удушье.

Даже ходьба для Кастиэля стал привычкой. Он больше не спотыкается о магический барьер, автоматически оставаясь в пределах границ.

Его комната больше не пустая тюрьма, как это было раньше. Кровать уложена различными одеялами и подушками. Большинство из них синие; Дин скопировал цветовую гамму квартиры Кастиэля. Есть крошечный комод с одеждой мужчины. Телевизор стоит на прочной подставке, хотя, конечно, в доме он гораздо больше. Мини-холодильник гудит при включении. Если бы Кастиэль вошел в это место впервые, зная только то, что это место заключения, он был бы удивлен. Он мог поставить диагноз похитителю — Лимский синдром***.

Хотя он не имеет ни малейшего представления, подходит ли это Дину.

Дин не был влюблен в Кастиэля, когда похищал его, но он определенно считал это чувство возможным. Кастиэль даже не уверен, что Винчестер намеревался удерживать его так долго в первоначальном плане. И Новак был так сосредоточен на немедленном побеге, что не ожидал, что ему понадобится (или он сможет) манипулировать Дином, ради своего освобождения в долгосрочной перспективе.

Кастиэль сидит и ждет Дина, пытаясь подавить своё обычное чувство тревоги.

— Привет, — говорит Дин, прибывая через несколько минут. — Готов?

Кастиэль поднимает взгляд.

Теперь, когда Дин здесь со знакомой иглою в руке, что-то в Кастиэле застывает в страхе. Раньше он был в опасности и чувствовал этот отдаленный скрежет страха, но в тех случаях у него было что-то, на что можно положиться. Даже когда он был подстрелен при исполнении. Когда Дин схватил его и посадил в кухонную заслонку, он подумал, что он в безопасности. Кастиэль даже сделал краткую проверку, прежде чем расслабиться. На него напали — чтобы сделать такой же жертвой, чьи смерти он расследовал — но эта игла привела его в ужас, которого он никогда раньше не испытывал.

Дин мог бы легко убить его, если бы это было его целью. Как профессионал, Кастиэль никогда не обвинял жертв убийств в отсутствии внимательности, инстинкта самосохранения или силы. Вина всегда будет на человеке-катализаторе: при изнасиловании всегда виноват насильник (все эти «ведёшь себя как шлюха, поэтому и напали» и «нужно одеваться скромнее!» — чушь собачья), в краже всегда виноват вор. И все же, когда дело дошло до его собственной безопасности, Кастиэль проклинает только свою собственную беспечность.

Жидкость слегка мутная.

— Кас? — Дин уставился на него, обеспокоенный. — Ты меня пугаешь****. Ты выглядишь напуганным до смерти.

— Я просто вспомнил. Мою квартиру, — Кастиэль отводит взгляд и садится на кровать, подтягивая рукав. — Не бери в голову.

Кровать прогибается, когда Дин садится рядом с ним. Краем глаза Кастиэль видит, как он держит иглу в дальней от агента руке.

— Я прошу прощения за то, как сделал это.

Кастиэль поднимает глаза.

— Ты душил меня до отключки.

Дин спокойно смотрит на него.

— Я знаю. Если это поможет, меня похищали. Прятали и пытали в это время. Я помню, как не мог спать в течение нескольких месяцев после.

— Если ты знаешь, каково это, почему ты решился дать мне почувствовать то же самое? — спрашивает Кастиэль. Почему он вообще это сделал?

— Ты отреагировал слишком быстро, я не мог вставить иглу. Если бы у меня была возможность, ты бы проснулся уже здесь, не испытывая никакого дискомфорта. Я думал о том, чтобы накачать вашу еду, но это рискованно, потому что не знал, сколько ты будешь есть, или будешь ли вообще. И я запланировал это на ту ночь, потому что знал, что твоих соседей не будет рядом, и никто не увидит, ты же знаешь. Я выносил тебя, — Дин делает паузу. — Звучит намного хуже, чем в моей голове.

Кастиэль хохочет.

— Ты похитил федерального агента.

— Дело не в этом. Дело в том, что ты этого не заслужил.

Кастиэль смотрит на него, и Дин просто смотрит в ответ.

— Ты можешь говорить это, и все еще держать меня здесь? Обычно с принятием вины и пониманием проступка, приходит желание всё исправить.

— Я знаю, что это неправильно, Кас. Но оно того стоит, потому что у меня есть ты. И я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь ты достаточно поверишь мне, чтобы остаться, — Дин смотрит в сторону и поднимает иглу. Он выталкивает немного жидкости, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы не было пузырьков воздуха, прежде чем посмотреть на Кастиэля. — Мне жаль.

Кастиэль молча предлагает свою руку. Дин находит нужную вену в изгибе локтя и нажимает на поршень. В какой-то момент всё в глазах Кастиэля плывёт, затем все темнеет.

Тьма побеждает.

Возвращение к сознанию — тяжелая работа. В отличие от пробуждения от глубокого сна, от медикаментов есть странная тяжесть во всех конечностях, а не только в голове. И в этом есть что-то явно искусственное, постоперационное. Такое ощущение, что он борется в грязи, ищет способ открыть глаза мягкому свету по ту сторону закрытых век. Его тело внезапно начинает реагировать, и он бьется в слабых конвульсиях. Левая рука не двигается, но чувствует тяжелую холодную линию чего-то.

Он открывает глаза и видит только потолок. Осмотревшись, Кастиэль видит Дина, сидящего рядом с ним и держащего манжету для лодыжки.

Она больше не на ноге.

Кастиэль выпрямляется, но его непосредственный инстинкт встать и сделать что-нибудь угасает, когда он понимает, что его приковали наручниками к кровати.

— Дин?

Дин улыбается ему мягким изгибом губ.

— Эй. Тебе нужно снова его надеть, — он поднимает манжету.

— Зачем? — спрашивает Кастиэль. — Почему ты не сделал это, пока я спал?

— Это часть заклинания. Ты должен надеть его по своей воле.

Кастиэль вспоминает предыдущие слова Дина.

— Ты обманул меня!

— Да. Обманул, — Дин ухмыляется. — Не такая уж и новость, да?

Кастиэль сопротивляется гневу, закрывая глаза на короткое время.

Дин пожимает плечами через мгновение.

— Ты бы всё равно надел его, если бы я сказал, что это необходимая часть заклинания, которая заставит его работать. Потому что ты думал, что я поехал. На сверхъестественном, — добавляет он через мгновение.

Кастиэль полагает, что это правда. Но эта новая порция информации также оставляет ему выбор: он может отказаться надевать манжету. Дину придется снова надеть тяжелую цепь, но шансы Кастиэля на побег могут быть выше, если его оковы не будут связаны с магией. Но даже тогда его шансы невелики. Кастиэль провел сорок дней, пытаясь найти способ открыть те наручники, и потерпел неудачу. Он продвинется дальше с манжетой, даже если не получится вновь это повторить.

Но что еще более важно, это возможность заставить Дина доверять ему. И он сам снимет с Кастиэля оковы.

Дин все еще с любопытством смотрит на него, держа на коленях манжету.

— Кас?

Кастиэль встречает его просящий взгляд.

— Отлично, — он протягивает правую руку, и Дин надевает на нее манжету.

— Ты можешь просто поменять ногу, — предлагает Дин.

Кастиэль качает головой, держа левую руку вытянутой, гладкий металл остужает кожу. Все, что он должен сделать сейчас, это закрыть замок.

— У меня он неё мозоли на ногах. Так будет удобнее, — он делает глубокий вдох и закрывает замок, линия разреза исчезает. Других признаков магии нет.

Кастиэль сам сковал себя цепями. Теперь нужно убедить себя, что он сделал это в своих же интересах.

Дин кладет руку на щеку Кастиэля, а затем быстро целует. Кастиэль так удивлен, что не реагирует.

— Спасибо, Кас.

Он уходит, чтобы взять ключ, а затем освобождает Кастиэля от наручников. Мужчина потирает запястье, чувствуя легкую боль, что говорит о том, что он провёл несколько часов в таком положении. Дин берет запястье и трёт его, большие пальцы разглаживают мышцы и сухожилия, перемещаясь изнутри запястья в пространство между пальцами. Выражение его лица спокойное и расслабленное.

— Дин, — начинает Кастиэль. — Ты подверг себя опасности, удерживая меня здесь? Позволив незнакомцу войти в твой единственный оплот?

— Полагаю, технически, да. Если бы ты сбежал, то это было бы плохо для меня, — говорит Дин, слегка пожимая плечами и отпуская Кастиэля.

— Зачем?

— Жизнь без тебя — смутная радость, — говорит Дин.

— Это ведь не то, что ты думал, похищая меня. Как долго ты планировал держать меня здесь, когда решался на нападение?

Лицо Дина становится хмурым.

— Я не знаю. Я старался об этом не думать. Почему ты спрашиваешь, Кас?

— Что бы ты сделал, если бы я сбежал?

Дин закатывает глаза, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Я не играю во «что, если».

— Я пытаюсь понять, — нажимает Кастиэль. — Тебе было бы больно, не так ли? С тобой все будет в порядке?

Дин смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

У Кастиэля есть две причины спрашивать: искренняя забота, и проверить, как далеко ему нужно зайти и сколько времени понадобится, чтобы Дин смог доверять настолько, чтобы освободить Кастиэля от оков полностью. Если Дин боится потерять Кастиэля так сильно, что он не сможет справиться даже в краткосрочной перспективе, он никогда не сможет добровольно снять манжету. Даже если он в конечном итоге желает, чтобы Кастиэль был свободным и жил с ним добровольно.

Вместо того, чтобы отвечать на вопрос или злиться, Дин возвращается в кровать, неудобно близко к тому месту, где сидит Кастиэль.

— Не оставляй меня, — просит Дин. Его плечи сгорбились, руки легли на колени ладонями вверх. Его язык тела кричит об отчаянии. На его лице чистая агония, достаточная, чтобы заставить Кастиэля замолчать. — Все… Все, блять, уходят, Кас, и я больше не могу этого выносить. Папа ушел, Сэм ушел, все, кто когда-либо имел значение, ушли.

Это разрывает сердце Кастиэля на мелкие кусочки. Он протягивает Дину руки, и через мгновение мужчина берёт их в свою ладонь, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться. Вторая рука Дина цепляется за тонкую футболку Кастиэля, и прижимает его к себе. Дин едва заметно дрожит от напряжения, от тех всплесков эмоций, которые Кастиэль вызвал. Мужчина выпрямляется и проводит рукой по волосам Винчестера, чувствуя странную нежность. Он говорит правду, когда произносит:

— Мне очень жаль, что ты потерял их.

— Я не могу потерять и тебя, — бормочет Дин в плечо Кастиэля.

И Кастиэль продолжает гладить, успокаивает его.

— Все в порядке, — шепчет он. — Все хорошо, Дин, — говорит мужчина, понимая, что, если он действительно сбежит, Дин может испытать психологический коллапс. Возможно, даже полностью сломаться.

Он ответственен за это? За Дина? Логика говорит нет, но эмоции кричат да. Кастиэль заботится о Дине. Он даже считает его своим другом — очень испорченным другом, но это единственное слово, которое близко подходит к тому, что чувствует Кастиэль. Он так запутался в том, как относится к Винчестеру, что никак не может найти себя. И Дин не хочет быть распутанным, потому что этот клубок — то, что Дин использовал, чтобы справиться со всем тем дерьмом, которое пережил.

На самом деле, Кастиэль знает, что Дину в конечном счете нужны здоровые отношения с другими людьми, которые знают о сверхъестественном. Он нуждается в равной отдаче и поддержке другого охотника, но все те, кто был для него, умерли. Джон, Сэм и Бобби. Дин, вероятно, не способен доверять другому человеку так сильно — за исключением его родственной души.

Этот выбор, это доверие пало на Кастиэля. Так же, как это было с его братом и отцом. Только Бобби сломал шаблон.

Возможно даже, что Кастиэль совсем не помогает Дину, находясь здесь, а лишь поощряет нездоровую зависимость от него. Но в том-то и дело, что он агент ФБР — не психолог, не психотерапевт, и он не может точно сказать, правда ли это. Кастиэль знает, что Дин нуждается в нем. Вопрос в том, сможет ли Дин адаптироваться, если мужчина уйдет. Но он также знает, что он ничего не должен Дину.

И все же Кастиэль не хочет причинять боль Винчестеру. Это похоже на парализующий парадокс.

Дин немного отодвигается от их объятий, достаточно далеко, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Кастиэлем.

— Я не могу освободить тебя, но Кас… Я сделаю что угодно, абсолютно всё для тебя.

Кастиэль сглатывает.

— Я хочу снова поговорить с Бальтазаром. Регулярно связываться.

— Я разберусь, — обещает Дин. — Обязательно, обещаю, — он делает глубокий и дрожащий вдох, его глаза мокрые, а затем он опускает голову на грудь Кастиэля. Кастиэль нежно поглаживает от затылка до шеи, успокаивая мужчину. Дин опирается на него еще минут пять или около того. Когда он наконец встает на ноги, то выглядит намного спокойнее.

— Можно уже выйти?

Дин кивает.

— Я покажу тебе, где находятся границы.

Он протягивает руку, и Кастиэль берет ее. Но почти сразу опускает.

— Обувь, — объясняет Кастиэль. — Впервые за семь месяцев она мне понадобится, верно?

— О, верно, — Дин немного смеется, все еще выглядя напряжённым.

Как только ноги Кастиэля обуты, Дин ведет его к той части бункера, в которой мужчина никогда не был. Длинный коридор, в котором находится комната Кастиэля, имеет конец, к которому он не имел доступ. Вот куда его отвел Дин. Они проходят через некоторые части дома, которые выглядят более промышленными, с очень тяжелыми трубами, проходящими вдоль потолка. Есть половина двери, из-за которой им обоим приходится приседать, а за этой крошечной комнатой — плоская стена. Дин показывает Кастиэлю, как вызвать люк. Он ведет к туннелю, который медленно поднимается вверх на протяжении сотен футов, пока не столкнется с еще одной стальной дверью.

Но, когда Дин открывает его, солнечный свет заполняет пространство.

Кастиэль проходит мимо мужчины, сердце бьется так быстро. Когда он выходит наружу, ему приходится щуриться от невероятно яркого света. Мужчина едва заметил это во время своей первой попытки побега, потому что был так сосредоточен на беге, но теперь его глаза наполнились болезненными слезами.

Он вытирает глаза и заставляет их открыться, адаптироваться. Через несколько секунд Кастиэль видит большую равнину с пологими холмами. Жизнь зеленых растений усеивает пейзаж первыми признаками весны. Ветерок холодит кожу. Солнце низко в небе — закат, вероятно, через час или около того. Свет дает всему золотой оттенок.

Это абсолютно невероятно.

Грудь Кастиэля сжимается, и он должен сдерживать слезы, которые подступают к горлу. Дин мягко кладет руку на спину Кастиэля и тихо говорит:

— Ты не хочешь иногда завтракать здесь?

Тот молча кивает.

Граница простирается на несколько сотен футов в каждом направлении. Мир Кастиэля внезапно расширился в несколько раз. Новак проводит следующий час, блуждая по нему, просто поглощая свежий воздух и ощущение солнца на коже. Дин прислоняется к дверному проёму, который спрятан в одном из холмов, и молча смотрит на него. Кастиэль сидит в грязи, когда солнце начинает садиться, наблюдая, как края неба темнеют. Несколько тонких облаков освещаются ярко-оранжевым и розовым цветом, и через несколько минут Кастиэль может видеть, что они снова становятся серыми, как только солнце садится за изгиб земли.

Когда исчезает последний кусочек звезды, Кастиэль слышит приближающиеся сзади шаги Дина.

— Пойдём внутрь? — тихо спрашивает Дин.

Кастиэль берет его за руку, и мужчина помогает ему подняться.

Этой ночью Кастиэлю снится рассвет.

***

Через двести сорок семь дней Дин с энтузиазмом схватил свою камеру. Он почти перестал фотографировать Кастиэля, который считает его увлечение жутким, но Винчестер старается предупредить его заранее и запечатлеть моменты, когда мужчина счастлив. Когда Кастиэль рассматривает закат, Дин фотографирует его. Когда Кастиэль радуется новому рецепту пирога, это заслуживает фотографии. Когда Кастиэль удивляется тому, что Дин сказал или сделал, он снова бросается к камере, заставляя Новака смеяться.

Кастиэль позволяет себе чувствовать естественную (или, возможно, неестественную) привязанность, которая приходит к нему в те времена.

Дин отказывается спрашивать что-либо интимно-личное о Кастиэле, но он начинает быстро целовать его в течение дня. Часто руки, иногда губы. Это странная техника ухаживания, но она определенно помогает Кастиэлю привыкнуть не вздрагивать, когда Дин хочет приблизиться. Так что, может быть, это не так странно.

Примерно раз в неделю Кастиэль проверяет, насколько Дин ему доверяет — задаёт вопрос о том, где они находятся, или спрашивая доступ к другой части бункера. Но Дин всегда останавливается, когда дело доходит до того, что поможет Кастиэлю сбежать. Запрашивать книги по заклинаниям (или что-то, возможно, связанное) — это нонсенс. Книги о монстрах — неохотно, но всё же «да», просто потому что Кастиэль продолжает искать в газетах охоту.

В то же время Дин все больше и больше расслабляется в присутствии Кастиэля. Единственная проблема в том, что верно и обратное.

Дин подходит к месту Кастиэля (красивый плоский камень) в то утро и говорит:

— Я позабочусь о деле, которое ты нашел.

Кастиэль отрывает взгляд от своей книги — фантастического триллера. До сих пор Дин очень сознательно избегал всего, что имеет или намекает на отношение к похищению людей.

— Как много времени это займет?

Дин оседает рядом с ним на землю.

— Не уверен. Это сложный вопрос. Я так и не смог определить, что это такое, так что это может занять больше времени. Я оставлю тебя со всем, что нужно, как обычно. Завтра.

— Отлично.

Дин встает, чтобы уйти.

— Дин?

— М?

— Что будет со мной, если ты умрешь там? — спрашивает Кастиэль. — Ты всегда говоришь, что этого не произойдет, но я слушал твои истории о том, как даже хорошие охотники могут совершить простую ошибку и умереть.

Дин поднимается на ноги, а затем прочищает горло.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Есть план на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, но я не могу рассказать о нём.

Часть Кастиэля не удивлена. Остальное разрывается между чувством благодарности и злости. Поэтому он принимает решение о нейтральном ответе «Хм».

Дин наблюдает за ним секунду, но, когда ничего не выходит, он целует мужчину в лоб.

— До скорого.

Той ночью Кастиэлю пришло в голову, что он может убить Дина и затем вызвать Анну за помощью. Если бы он был готов навредить Дину таким образом. Скорее всего, она будет очень зла, что он сделал это, но это заставит её освободить Кастиэля, если она собирается сдержать свое слово. Голодать до смерти было бы «серьезным вредом», не так ли? В этом отношении у Дина, вероятно, есть кто-то, кто придет и позаботится о Кастиэле, если Винчестер умрет на охоте. Если Кастиэль задержит Дина достаточно долго, они придут? Он мог бы попытаться убедить этого человека в том, что он заключенный и его нужно освободить.

Но есть неплохой шанс, что это не сработает. Любой, кого Дин выберет для этой задачи, будет в первую очередь верен Дину, а потом — морали. Чтобы преодолеть их лояльность к Дину, Винчестер должен быть вне поля зрения. Есть способы, которыми Кастиэль мог бы попытаться манипулировать ради результата, но в случае неудачи, это лишит его любого шанса на побег. Он уверен, что предательство… Акт такого масштаба заставит Дина решить, что ему никогда нельзя доверять.

Блять.

Через пять скучных дней Дин возвращается. Кастиэль снова на улице, но секретный выход/вход, который он использует, находится достаточно далеко от дороги, и он даже не слышит машину. Что имеет смысл, иначе Дин не выпустил бы его сюда. Все, что нужно, это один человек, который остановится, чтобы проверить свою карту, и Кастиэль будет свободен. Итак, дверь скрипит, и Дин стоит там, в дверях.

Он хромает, а его лицо окровавлено. Кастиэль поднимает голову вверх и натыкается взглядом на мужчину.

— Ты в порядке?

— Думаю, придётся наложить пару швов, — говорит Дин, выглядя измученным. — Ты сможешь? Я почти уверен, что твои руки более надёжны сейчас, чем мои.

— Конечно, — сразу отвечает Кастиэль. Он берет под руку Дина и доставляет его в лазарет Хранителей знаний. Это одно из новых мест, к которым Кастиэль имеет доступ. Теоретически это место полно оружия в виде медикаментов, но, как и нож, который он получил на свой день рождения, Кастиэль не намерен их использовать.

Дин это знает, конечно. В этом-то и дело. Он знает, что Кастиэль не хочет навредить ему.

Он сажает Дина на большой стол и срезает его одежду, несмотря на протесты Дина («Это были мои любимые штаны! О, ладно, тебе действительно понравилась эта рубашка».) И сначала обрабатывает раны. У него огромные порезы на груди, спине и один на внутренней стороне на правого бедра. Не все из них требуют швов, но около половины — точно. Кастиэлю никогда раньше не приходилось оказывать первую помощь со швами, но он знает теорию. У Дина есть практика, и он контролирует все движения Кастиэля («Не дергай за нитку так сильно. Нежнее, чувак, нежнее».)

Когда Кастиэль наконец закончил, он был полностью перемазан в крови, смешанной с потом. И он снова чувствует себя федеральным агентом, а не похищенным парнем.

Он чувствует себя защитником, а не нуждающимся.

— Ты можешь остаться? — Дин спрашивает довольно размыто. Теперь, когда все швы сделаны, он пьет водку. — Просто пока я не усну. Чувак, это было какое-то жуткое дерьмо. Я ненавижу теневых людей, тульп, так много гребаных видов…

— Конечно, Дин, — Кастиэль поднимает кресло-каталку и садится рядом с кушеткой, наблюдая, как Дин ровно дышит. Ущерб был в основном косметическим. У Дина, вероятно, появится несколько новых и интересных шрамов, которые можно будет добавить к коллекции, которая уже существует. Он видел Дина в каждом состоянии раздевания и знает его тело почти так же хорошо, как и свое собственное. Через час он идет, забирает заброшенную книгу и возвращается к чтению. Когда Дин бормочет во сне, Кастиэль рассеянно поглаживает чужой лоб, пока мужчина не успокоится.

Тихое шерудение захватывает его внимание. Он смотрит вверх, как темнота мерцает в углу его зрения. Небольшой инструментальный столик катится на несколько дюймов вперёд.

Раньше было проще — он мог скинуть всё это на свое воображение, но теперь он знает о сверхъестественном. Кастиэль откладывает свою книгу и кладет руку на плечо Дина.

— Дин, проснись.

— Ну чего? — сонно спрашивает Дин с закрытыми глазами.

— Тульпа, Дин. Ты охотился на неё?

Дин открывает глаза.

— М?

— Я думаю, что только что видел одну.

Дин выпрямился.

— Черт. Ты уверен?

— Я уверен, что что-то видел, но не знаю точно, что именно. Темнота просто исчезла из виду, и этот стол начал катиться. Это не может быть ветер или незначительное землетрясение; я ничего не чувствовал, — Кастиэль смотрит в зеленые глаза Дина. — Дин, они могут следовать за людьми?

Дин скатывается с кушетки.

— Я никогда не слышал об этом, что совершенно не значит, что этого не может произойти. Тем более, что я поджег место, к которому тульпа была привязана. Я произнёс очищающее заклинание, которое должно было бы избавиться от тени, но, если бы этого не случилось… — Дин размышляет. — Да. _Это_ могло бы привязаться ко мне, — он смотрит вверх.

Кастиэль чувствует озноб и поворачивается. Там, мерцая по комнате, словно кусок желе, блуждающего в этом измерении, была черная паучья человеческая фигура. У него есть мгновение на шок — это лишь вторая его встреча со сверхъестественным существом — и Дин хватает его за руку, и бежит, таща за собой. Швы на спине Дина расходятся, оставляя кровавые следы, и Кастиэль говорит:

— Твоя спина…

— Не спорь, следуй за мной! — кричит Дин.

Кастиэль снова оглядывается и видит, что _это_ следует за ними.

— Святая вода, святая вода, — бормочет Дин, все еще таща Кастиэля через коридор. — Благословлённая тибетскими монахами и мудрецом.

Дин пытается втянуть его в библиотеку.

— Дин, я не могу! — говорит Кастиэль, останавливаясь у входа.

— Это небезопасно, а в библиотеке есть сигилы, которые защищают от сверхъестественных форм…

— Я не могу, — повторяет Кастиэль, глядя на свою манжету.

Ужас и понимание наполняют лицо Дина. Он выпускает Кастиэля и бросается в библиотеку, пробегая ее полки. Кастиэль сосредотачивается на прихожей, наблюдая, как фигура неуклонно приближается к нему.

— Дин, я могу изгнать это или что-то типа того? — зовёт Кастиэль.

Когда между ними остаётся от силы шесть футов, Кастиэль понимает, что скоро умрет, и ему нужно просто бежать, Дин возвращается с древним кувшином и бросает его в коридор, прямо в тень. Он взрывается на тысячи кусочков, и из него выплескивается жидкость, в результате чего тень мерцает еще сильнее, а затем исчезает в пучках тьмы. Кастиэль хватает Дина за руку, чувствуя страх.

— Я не думаю, что это убило его, — наконец выдаёт Кастиэль.

— Оно и не убило, — говорит Дин. Он смотрит на манжету Кастиэля. — Мне нужно найти безопасное место и подготовить заклинание. Но только в библиотеке есть сигилы, которые не допустят подобную нечисть.

— Дин, я не могу пойти в библиотеку, — равномерно говорит Кастиэль. — Ты должен снять манжету.

Дин смотрит на него, а Кастиэль смотрит на растущую темноту в конце зала.

— Я не хочу умирать, — говорит ему Кастиэль.

Дин становится на колени, кладет руку на лодыжку Кастиэля и начинает петь на каком-то инопланетном языке. Примерно через двадцать секунд манжета открывается с тихим щелчком, и Кастиэль пинает ее.

Теневая фигура мерцает перед ним, и Кастиэль поднимает руку в целях самообороны, как если бы он был с человеческим противником, но рука тени проходит сквозь него всего на секунду, прежде чем вновь затвердеть. Когти врезаются в кожу Кастиэля от плеча до талии, и мужчина кричит. Параллельно с этим Дин втягивает его в библиотеку. Тень бросается на Кастиэля, но рассеивается в дыму, как только попадает в дверной проём. Кастиэль, тяжело дыша от боли, видит прокручивающиеся символы, встроенные в пол. До этого он никогда не задумывался о них, но подобные им покрывают почти все поверхности бункера.

Руки Дина на его лице, плечах.

— Ты в порядке, всё в порядке, Кас. Они не глубокие.

Сделав несколько глоточных вдохов, Кастиэль кивает и с трудом поднимается на ноги с помощью Дина. Боль пронзает практически всё внутри. Есть кровь, довольно много, но, когда он смотрит вниз, понимает, что Дин прав — раны глубиной всего в сантиметр. В основном пострадала рубашка, а не кожа. Они чертовски болят, но определенно не опасны для жизни.

— Ты со мной? — спрашивает Дин.

Кастиэль кивает. Фокусируется.

— Как мы избавимся от этого?

Дин колеблется, всё ещё полуголый.

— Лучший способ — это святая вода, масло, шалфей и кусок черного граната. У меня не было граната, поэтому я заменил его красным гранатом и кусочком обсидиана, — он болезненно пожимает плечами. — Глупо. Похоже, что это сработало, но это только разозлило его.

— Хорошо, у нас есть ещё?

Дин щурится и оглядывается.

— Да. Где-то.

Кастиэль вздрагивает, когда видит, как тень снова бросается к открытому дверному проёму, но снова рассеивается. Кастиэль решает увидеть сверхъестественное существо, ограниченное только набором символов. Сама манжета у него всегда ассоциируется с его пленом, но это… это защита.

— Защита выдержит?

— Возможно, — говорит Дин, даже не глядя. Не такой увлечённый, как Кастиэль, он уже обыскивает библиотеку. Он достает из одной части колбу и кувшин, просматривает коробки, а затем достает маленький бумажный конверт. Когда он открывает его, в ладони переливается грубый черный гранат.

— Три из четырех, — Дин смотрит на Кастиэля. — Нам нужен свежий шалфей.

Кастиэль медленно говорит:

— Он на кухне.

— Да, — признается Дин, — придётся бежать за ним.

— Как? Я не могу стрелять в это, да и смысла в стрельбе нет.

Дин кладет черный гранат на стол и осматривает комнату.

— Хорошо, так. Одному из нас — тебе, вероятно, — нужно лишь занять его достаточно надолго, чтобы я смог достать шалфей. Заклинание очень короткое, и я все еще помню его. Если я соберу всё вместе, и ты сможешь удержать его, то я проведу обряд на кухне, и нам не придется рисковать, возвращаясь.

— Это твой план? — Кастиэль спрашивает, не веря своим ушам.

— Добро пожаловать на охоту, — говорит Дин, — земля придумывает, как ты идешь, — Дин пихает стопку коробок и находит железную арматурину. Помимо этого, он хватает длинную картонную коробку, которую открывает и передает содержимое Кастиэлю.

— Это палка! — недоверчиво говорит Кастиэль, глядя на трехфутовую ветвь.

— Палка, благословленная шестью папами и полным шабашем ведьм, — отвечает Дин сёрьезно. — Это сработает. Просто махай так, будто это бейсбольная бита. Я возьму железо, — он делает паузу. — Готов?

Кастиэль пристально смотрит на него, пока мозг хаотически думает.

— Они мелькают впереди, но не телепортируются на большие расстояния, верно? Тогда я думаю, что ты должен идти первым и бежать на кухню. Я прикрою спину.

— Похоже на план, — сухо говорит Дин.

Кастиэль поднял свое оружие. Он не знает, насколько тень может взаимодействовать с реальностью, но он предполагает, что она может сбить его с ног, если он не будет достаточно осторожен. Кастиэль дает себе возможность потренироваться и успокоиться.

— Готов.

Дин долго и пристально смотрит на него, а затем подходит к двери. Кастиэль держится на каблуках. Винчестер колеблется в дверях, а затем выпрыгивает наружу, размахивая своим железом. Теневая фигура появляется и исчезает так же быстро, реагируя на арматуру в руке Дина. Кастиэль выходит следом. Дин бежит впереди, а Кастиэль стоит перед темной фигурой. Она подходит ближе, и Кастиэль держит свою благословенную палку почти как меч, качающийся вниз по дуге. _Это_ кричит, заставляя волосы Кастиэля встать дыбом, но отступает.

Придерживаясь этой тактики, Кастиэль держит тень на расстоянии нескольких футов от себя. Каждый раз, когда _это_ нападает, мужчина тут же реагирует, прорезая воздух.

Вскоре Кастиэль оказывается в конце коридора, откуда попадает на кухню, и слышит, как Дин быстро говорит на латыни.

Тень поворачивается и вращается, когда слышит Дина, а затем крадется вперёд на несколько футов ближе, чем раньше — этого достаточно, чтобы доставить её в поле охоты Кастиэля. Он падает назад, жертвуя своей ногой, чтобы вонзить палку в существо.

Затем _это_ снова кричит, вращаясь почти как торнадо, прежде чем куски начинают опадать, как маленькие кусочки ткани. Они растворяются, как только касаются пола, и когда последний кусок исчезает, пропадает и вой.

— Оно сдохло? — спрашивает Кастиэль, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Да, — наконец отвечает Дин. — Он мертв.

Кастиэль оглядывается на мужчину, опуская палку.

Одновременно они понимают, что Кастиэль больше не связан. Мужчина видит фойе, в котором есть ключи Дина от Импалы. Он почти видит входную дверь.

— Не надо, — тихо говорит Дин с отчаянием в голосе. Отчаяние, которого не было, когда они смотрели на тень, желающую их убить.

— Дин, я не хочу причинять тебе боль. Не хочу, — Кастиэль говорит чистую правду. — Просто отпусти меня… Я никому не скажу, где ты. Отпусти меня.

— Я не могу, — говорит Дин и поднимает своё железо.

Есть только один способ покончить с этим, и они оба это знают. Либо Дин победит, либо Кастиэль. И у Кастиэля есть ощущение, что, если он проиграет этот бой, у него не будет силы воли, чтобы вызвать следующий.

На этот раз Дин начинает битву с суровым выражением лица. Он знает, что, хотя их оружие не предназначено для такого, оно все равно может нанести ущерб. Как и Кастиэль, у него есть некоторый опыт работы с длинным оружием ближнего боя. Он пытается разоружить Кастиэля от его единственной защиты, и Винчестер использует свой больший вес и импульс, чтобы сделать это. Кастиэль блокируется, стараясь не подпускать Дина к себе достаточно близко. Он на секунду медленнее, и Дин бьёт по руке Кастиэля, по той, которая держит оружие. Вместо того, чтобы застыть в шоке или попытаться удержаться, он бросает палку и бросается вперёд, хватая арматуру Дина здоровой рукой и пытаясь вырвать её.

Они находятся в футе друг от друга, так что это становится захватом, а не обменом ударами. Кастиэлю больно, но Дину ещё больнее. Подойдя достаточно близко, чтобы схватить и повернуть запястье Винчестера, он может заставить Дина сбросить железо, едва не сломав руку. Он падает на пол в нескольких футах от него.

В каком-то смысле это битва силы, каждая из которых пытается поставить другого в оборонительную позицию. Кастиэль сжимает Дина, и даже кровь не останавливает его. Атака, блокировка, контрудар. Дин пытается удержать его, а не нокаутировать, поэтому большинство его атак сосредоточено на нарушении баланса Кастиэля, в то время как Кастиэль бьёт в голову. Он получает еще один удар, и Дин отвечает, ударяя в рану Кастиэля от тени, растягивая новые порезы. Кастиэль не может не отреагировать, и Дин пользуется преимуществом, сбивая Кастиэля с ног.

Кастиэль приземляется на спину, придавленный весом Дина, его голова ударяется о твердый пол достаточно сильно, чтобы на секунду потерять сознание. Дин садится сверху.

Чистая паника заставляет Кастиэля изо всех сил пытаться сбросить с себя Винчестера. Это не вопрос обучения, а скорее отчаяние.

— Стоп! — Дин кричит. — Ты проиграл!

Кастиэль вонзает ногти так сильно, как только может, в кожу Дина и проклинает его. Он пытается пнуть мужчину, но Винчестер сидит на животе, поэтому Кастиэль не может достать или использовать ноги, чтобы пинаться. Он извивается и пытается подняться настолько, чтобы оттолкнуть Дина, но Винчестер слишком силен и слишком тяжелый.

В течение нескольких минут Дину наконец-то удаётся схватить одно запястье. Он разводит руки Кастиэля и упирается на них всем весом.

Кастиэль выпускает всхлип.

— Не делай этого со мной.

Руки Дина напрягаются вокруг запястий.

— Прости, Кас, — кажется, он даже имеет это в виду, сочувствие отражается в глазах.

Горячие слезы катятся по щекам Кастиэля. Он продолжает бороться. Тупая боль едва отрезвляет, когда Дин сжимает ладони на запястьях.

— Пожалуйста, не делай этого, — снова просит Кастиэль дрожащим голосом.

— Прекрати драться со мной, — требует Дин. — Кас, я не хочу причинять тебе боль, просто прекрати!

И Кастиэль обмякает, позволяя слезам течь.

Дин делает несколько больших вздохов, и всё ещё удерживает Кастиэля. Как только он ослабляет давление на запястья мужчины, Новак снова поднимается и дергает все свое тело в сторону, но вместо того, чтобы вылезти, ему удаётся лишь перевернуться на живот.

— Черт, — ворчит Дин ему на ухо, а затем отстраняется. Кастиэль вылезает из-под мужчины, чувствует руку на ноге и пинает вслепую. Вместо того, чтобы оглянуться, Новак вскакивает на ноги.

Но мир снова становится черным и кренится.

Когда всё снова возвращается на место, Дин уже держит его за запястье, пока сам Кастиэль стоит на коленях.

Мужчина мельком видит лицо Винчестера, глядя на него со смесью гнева и ужаса. Но вместо того, чтобы бить Кастиэля дальше, Дин просто тащит его из кухни. Кастиэль знает, что у него сейчас сотрясение мозга, его баланс нарушен, и он не может заставить свое тело двигаться, но он все равно борется с Дином. Он поворачивает свое запястье, пытаясь сломать захват Дина, но Винчестер отвечает, дергая сильнее и хватая свободную руку Кастиэля. Как только он это делает, то берет оба запястья в одну ладонь и продолжает вести.

Спустя всего двадцать футов Кастиэль падает, заставляя Дина удерживать его вес. Дин должен использовать обе руки, но он не останавливается, таща его по полу, в то время как Кастиэль пытается встать и не может получить преимущество, его ноги и лодыжки соскребают пол.

Через большую часть пути в библиотеку Кастиэль сдается и дает волю слезам. Он снова провалился. Чувство потери монументально — как будто Кастиэль никогда не сможет вернуться назад, как будто это был его последний шанс. Он больше никогда не увидит своего брата, и останется здесь в ловушке до конца своей жизни, и рано или поздно ему это понравится, потому что Дин в его голове, потому что он неуклонно пробирается в сердце Кастиэля. Он перестает сопротивляться мужчине и расслабляется, и слышит, как Винчестер ругается, едва не уронив мужчину. Руки Дина грубые и крепкие, и когда он пытается поправить хватку, Кастиэль мельком видит его лицо. На щеке мокрый след, но его челюсть сжимается, словно он злится.

Дин говорит:

— Кас, пожалуйста.

Кастиэль смотрит в сторону, отчаяние поднимается в горле.

Дин берет Кастиэля под руку и тащит его. Коридор неясный и приносит одно лишь головокружение, поэтому мужчина закрывает глаза.

Дин прижимает его к стене.

— Открой глаза, — приказывает Дин.

Когда Кастиэль делает это, он видит манжету в руках Дина. Ему хочется блевать. Он бросается на бок и пытается уползти.

— Кас… Кас!

Вместо удара или пинка Кастиэль чувствует себя окруженным теплыми руками. Они сжимаются вокруг, держась за него. Ноги Дина обхватывают тело, и он снова закрывает глаза, крепко держась, как когда-то, когда они делили кровать. Дин горячо выдыхает в шею Кастиэля.

— Ты хочешь цепь? Тебе будет легче?

От боли и головокружения, Кастиэль просто продолжает плакать. Плиточная стена перед ним расплывается от слез. Он даже не может придумать ответ.

Дин тихо и настойчиво говорит:

— Я люблю тебя, Кас. Мне нравится твой бой, мне нравится, насколько ты силен, но ты нужен мне здесь. Пожалуйста, надень это.

Кастиэль открывает глаза. Он протягивает дрожащую руку и берет серебряную манжету, которая все еще остается открытой. Дин задерживает дыхание. Прокручиваемый текст вспыхивает на свету. Кастиэль должен сделать это. Нужно сдаться и позволить Дину оставить его здесь, или же заставить Дина доверять ему, он должен сделать это. Когда манжета оседает на ушибленной и поцарапанной лодыжке, он не знает, по какой причине сделал это. Закрывшись с тихим щелчком, шов исчезает почти сразу.

— Ох, Кас, — шепчет Дин ему на ухо. Он раскачивает Кастиэля. — Спасибо.

Проходит некоторое количество времени, а Дин продолжает раскачиваться взад-вперед, словно Кастиэль — ребенок, которого нужно успокоить. Когда Дин спрашивает: «Ты можешь идти?» Кастиэль не двигается. В конце концов, Дин поднимает его, как невесту на свадьбе; мир снова плывет, пока Кастиэль не закрывает глаза и не сосредотачивается на ощущении дыхания Дина. У него всё ещё кружится голова, а в мозгу будто сверлят. Дин усаживает его на кровать, а когда Кастиэль пытается встать, то укладывает его обратно.

Мир колеблется и становится черным.

— Черт возьми, дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо, — быстро говорит Дин. — Кас, ты можешь открыть глаза?

Кастиэль смотрит на него расфокусированным взглядом.

— Дин?

Дин облегченно выдыхает и гладит щеку Кастиэля.

— Ты со мной? У тебя сотрясение мозга. Я размыт? Какой сегодня день?

— Вторник, — говорит ему Кастиэль, чувствуя растерянность. Фигура Дина обостряется после того, как он несколько раз моргает. — И нет.

Дин кивает.

— Выпей это, — говорит он, давая Кастиэлю стакан воды и таблетку. — Это Тайленол. И я сейчас принесу пакет со льдом для твоей головы. Просто отдохни. Я буду следить за тобой, обещаю. С тобой все будет хорошо.

Кастиэль хочет верить ему.

***

Восстановление от сотрясения мозга требует времени. Кастиэль тратит большую часть этого на сон, сонливость или растерянность, и поэтому мужчины не обсуждают попытку побега. Вместо этого Дин тратит всю свою энергию на заботу. Он приносит ему легкую пищу для желудка и более или менее настаивает на том, чтобы проводить мужчину в ванную. Первые несколько дней он спит на полу, но затем возвращается в свою кровать. Хотя Кастиэль не думает, что у него кровоизлияние в мозг или что-то еще, он также слишком устал умственно и физически, чтобы возражать или даже думать об этом много.

Пока Дин находится в режиме сторожа, Кастиэль медленно погружается в депрессию. Он становится вялым, еда теряет всякий вкус, и физические упражнения, которые он выполнял с самого начала своего плена, просто исчезают из его рутины. Несмотря на недостаток физической активности, он худеет — достаточно быстро, чтобы Дин где-то нашел древние весы и ежедневно стал измерять вес Кастиэля. Его эмоции, кажется, в основном скрылись.

Через одиннадцать дней после травмы головы Кастиэля, после того как он не ел свою овсянку второе утро подряд, Дин молча одевает его и надевает носки и туфли. Затем он ведет Кастиэля к черному входу на солнечный свет.

На траве лежит одеяло с несколькими подушками, наваленными сверху.

Дин кладет его, подкладывает под голову Кастиэля подушку, а затем садится рядом с ним и вытаскивает книгу. Поначалу солнце слишком яркое, но по прошествии нескольких минут Кастиэль начинает расслабляться. Онемение не уходит, но есть небольшая часть его, которая, так или иначе, успокаивается. Он наблюдает, как маленькие летающие жуки извиваются вокруг, и видит, как крошечная ящерица вылезает из норы, прежде чем снова исчезнуть из поля зрения. Птицы поют со случайными интервалами. С течением времени Кастиэль наблюдает за движением теней. Он видит, как Дин поправляет положение сидя и позу ног, будто уснул.

Кастиэль уходит.

***

Дин разговаривает с ним. Много.

Иногда Кастиэлю нравится разговаривать с ним, даже если он не участвует в разговоре. В других случаях это раздражает его; раздражение вспыхивает как солнце, хотя у него нет сил, чтобы сказать Дину, чтобы он остановился. Но Дин никогда не уходит. Он держится за Кастиэля, как клей, едва выползая из-за границы, чтобы проверить свой телефон.

— Сэм был очень расстроен, когда Джесс умерла. Думаю, это была его вина. Я не могу сказать, сколько часов я провел за рулем с ним. Хотя я чувствовал это.

— После ада я просто хотел просто… исчезнуть. Не умереть, не попасть в рай или в ад, а просто исчезнуть.

— Знаешь, как трудно было найти переднее крыло для Импалы'67? Хорошо, что я знал Бобби.

В конечном счете односторонний разговор Дина становится более случайным, с меньшим количеством попыток получить сочувствие или ответ.

— У этой закусочной был рейтинг «С», и, отвечаю, это было не то, чтобы заслуженно, но их пироги… Боже мой, их пироги. Я пытался подкупить официантку, чтобы она рассказала мне, где они их закупают, но она сказала, что они — единственная закусочная с этим поставщиком, и она может потерять работу, если проговорится.

— Хейнс, чувак. Говорю тебе, это лучшее нижнее белье.

— Мне было пятнадцать, когда я впервые толкнул кого-то в бассейн. Э-э, официально. В тот раз папа был рядом, следил за мной, понимаешь? Я притворился, что напился, хотя, если честно, я пил тогда только пиво. Но я заставил этого богатенького студента поставить тысячу на кон, и победил. Это было потрясающе. Хотя папе действительно пришлось прекратить борьбу.

Кастиэль может сказать, что Дин рыщет в интернете и исследует депрессию, потому что он находит для него крошечные вещи, которые он может сделать или испытать. Сделайте чай и потягивайте его, когда солнце встает и садится. Он покупает книжки-раскраски для взрослых (о которых Кастиэль даже не думал, что они существуют), которые в основном представляют собой действительно большие, интересные узоры, которые он может заполнить цветными волнами. Это странное удовлетворение, даже если заставляет Кастиэля чувствовать себя пятилетним. Он берет Кастиэля на прогулку, затем, когда Кастиэль достаточно послушен, на пробежку. Это немного повышает его аппетит. Дин включает музыку, которую Кастиэль знает и любит, потому что раньше Дин скорее поджег бы себя, чем послушал такое.

Ночью Дин раздевает Кастиэля до боксеров и делает ему массаж. Он кладет мужчину на живот и начинает с нижней части спины, выполняя все нужные движения, прежде чем подняться вверх. Двумя большими пальцами у основания шеи Дин подталкивает его к линии роста волос Кастиэля, где был ушиб. Он останавливается как раз перед тем, как достигает точки удара. Затем он массирует руки, садясь рядом с ним и затем переключаясь на бока, когда это необходимо. Ноги Кастиэля получают такое же лечение.

Дин всегда осторожен с заживающими травмами Кастиэля. Его ноги и лодыжки в основном заживают, поскольку проблема заключалась только в царапинах. На спине Кастиэля был большой синяк, но он почти прошел.

Тело даже не болит, когда Дин переворачивает его и начинает массировать переднюю часть, начиная с легкого давления на руки. Он избегает груди Кастиэля, которая исцеляется довольно тяжело — у него будут шрамы от тени. Кастиэль смотрит на Дина каждый раз, когда мужчина это делает, но выражение лица Винчестера выражает только спокойное намерение, без какой-либо задней мысли. Когда Дин спускается к бедрам Кастиэля, он не лежит безвольно, как каждую ночь, он раздвигает ноги в стороны и поднимает одно колено.

Дин делает паузу и встречает взгляд Кастиэля.

— Кас?

Опираясь на одну руку, Кастиэль хватает Дина за руку и тянет на себя. Винчестер приближается без сопротивления, упирая колено между ног Кастиэля и закрепляя руки по обе стороны от мужчины. Это оставляет руки Кастиэля свободными, и он тянет Дина к себе, чтобы поцеловать его.

Сначала нежно. Но вскоре Кастиэль проталкивает язык в рот Дина. Затем Кастиэль обвивает ногой талию Винчестера и укладывает его на себя. Полувозбуждённый член Дина упирается в живот Кастиэля, и на секунду Дин отстраняется.

Винчестер садится, а затем отрывается от тела Кастиэля, вытирая влажный рот.

— Кас, я не думаю, что ты действительно этого хочешь. Не сейчас.

— Почему? — Кастиэль спрашивает безучастно. Он не понимает, но он не совсем уверен, что его волнует, что он не понимает.

— Ты… Ты даже не возбуждён, Кас, — Дин трет затылок. — Я думаю, что мы должны поговорить об этом для начала

— Говорить? — Кастиэль повторяет, какое-то странное чувство эмоций проходит мимо его онемения. — Говорить о чем? Есть ли у меня выбор в чем-либо? У меня есть выбор, где жить, куда ходить? Как насчет рациона? Действительно ли имеет значение, если я делаю выбор, стоит ли заниматься сексом или нет? Ты будешь держать меня здесь, пока я не скажу «да», не так ли?

Дин смотрит на него, тяжело дыша, а затем говорит:

— Если ты никогда больше не скажешь мне «да», то я приму это.

Кастиэль вскакивает на ноги, чистая ярость поднимается внутри него и дает энергию и мотивацию, наполняет все его тело. Он атакует Дина. Это не запланировано или скоординировано, просто случайные колебания его кулаков в направлении Винчестера, пытающегося приблизиться. Дин отступает, а не пытается подавить его, блокируя удары Кастиэля, в то время как Новак кричит: «Я ненавижу тебя! Я ненавижу тебя!»

Дин откидывается на стену, а Кастиэль бросается на него, царапая и пиная ногами. Он достаточно хорошо обучен, чтобы умение просочилось сквозь его эмоциональные атаки, но, когда Дин решает, что с него хватит, у Кастиэля не хватает ума сосредоточиться, чтобы уклониться.

Это пародия на объятие, Дин держит руки Кастиэля по бокам. Держит его неподвижно, пока Кастиэль дико борется. Некогерентные звуки ярости разливаются, но, когда он больше не в состоянии их физически выразить, он падает. Дин спотыкается, но приспосабливается, принимая на себя вес Кастиэля.

— Ты в порядке, ты в порядке, — шепчет Дин ему на ухо. Он? Кастиэль не думает, что он в порядке. Он даже не уверен, что заставило его так поступить с Дином или сказать такие вещи. В его словах есть доля правды, но он знает, что Винчестер не собирается его принуждать. Дин может толкнуть его, но он знает меру. Дин никогда не собирается привязывать его к кровати и насиловать. Вопрос не в том, будет ли Дин слушать, а в том, сможет ли Кастиэль это сказать.

Но, возможно, дело даже не в этом.

Кастиэль проиграл этот бой. Теперь он хочет прекратить сражаться. Он устал… так сильно устал. Он хочет, чтобы Дин позаботился о нем.

Наконец гнев угасает.

Депрессия все еще внутри, слегка гудит на фоне его разума, но это уже не пространство серых облаков. Кусочки эмоций дрожат, когда он позволяет себе думать, что не убежит. Что он не собирается пытаться. Что он примет свою жизнь такой, какая она есть, даже если это означает отказ от контроля над ней. Он говорит, даже если может только шептать:

— Я сдаюсь.

— Ты все еще ты, Кас. И нормально быть здесь, со мной, — говорит Дин, но слова проплывают мимо Кастиэля.

Кастиэль прошел пять стадий боли за свою потерянную свободу за последние двести девяносто три дня.

Он наконец достиг принятия.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В оригинале было "bitchface", но, несмотря на то, что слово мне очень понравилось, неуместно будет оставлять оригинал.  
> **Не понимаю, почему Дин всегда в открытую сравнивает брата и Каса, ещё и указывая на то, что Кастиэль уступает во многом Сэму. Это, должно быть, очень неприятно.  
> ***Не помню, разъясняла ли, но "Лимский синдром" - это противоположность Стокгольмскому синдрому. В том смысле, что при Стокгольмском жертва испытывает сочувствие и нежность к похитителю, а при Лимском — похититель к жертве. Первый настолько проникается к, в данном случае, к своему пленнику, что отпускает его, потому что второму так будет лучше.  
> ***Для "freaking me out" чаще используется перевод "Ты меня бесишь", но не думаю, что он подходит в этом контексте.


	7. Chapter 7

***

Меняется не так много вещей. По крайней мере, так кажется со стороны.

Когда Кастиэль просыпается утром, подавленный и уставший — это его состояние длится уже не меньше пяти дней — Дин уже пару часов как бодрствует. Винчестер успевает принять душ, высушить волосы, надеть свои несменные джинсы, которые надевает только для выхода за пределы бункера. Он улыбается Кастиэлю, который тупо смотрит на него из-под одеяла.

— Проснись и пой, — говорит Дин, отодвигая одеяло и предлагая Кастиэлю руку. Прохладный воздух проникает внутрь и заставляет Новака дрожать, хотя сейчас уже середина июля, и даже бункер (находящийся под землей) прогрелся.

Кастиэль вкладывает свою руку в чужую ладонь и позволяет Дину вытащить его из постели.

— Итак, я ухожу на охоту через день или два, — говорит Дин, держа Кастиэля за руку, когда они идут по коридору на кухню. Он потирает большим пальцем ладонь парня, будто успокаивая. — У меня ещё есть время. Это систематические убийства, и у меня есть целый месяц, прежде чем _это_ снова появится. Это значит, что я собираюсь в город сегодня, чтобы закупиться в магазине. У тебя есть пожелания?

Кастиэль качает головой.

— На завтрак блины. Я уже приготовил тебе бутерброд на обед, он у тебя в холодильнике, — Дин делает паузу, когда Кастиэль ничего не говорит. — Одно слово. Это всё, что мне нужно.

— Спасибо.

Дин медленно кивает, сохраняя веселое выражение лица. Он садит Кастиэля за кухонный стол, который уже накрыт. Дин заходит так далеко, чтобы убедиться, что Кастиэль поднимает свою вилку.

— Хорошо. Увидимся через некоторое время, — с этими словами он пересекает границу Кастиэля и исчезает из виду через минуту.

Кастиэль опускает вилку и проходит через бункер к секретному выходу, который является его источником снаружи. Солнце уже поднялось до своей крайней точки и быстро нагревает воздух и землю. Это заставляет Кастиэля расслабляться. Иногда кажется, что ему не хватает тепла. Он сидит, скрестив ноги, на своем камне, который еще не слишком горячий, не обжигает. Он кладет запястья на колени в позе лотоса.

Михаил научил его медитировать много лет назад, когда Кастиэль был подростком. В то время Кастиэль ходил в государственную школу и постоянно подвергался стрессу. Однажды после своей футбольной тренировки Михаил отвел Кастиэля в сторону на заднем дворе и заставил его сесть на солнечный свет, и просто остановиться. Кастиэль тогда этого не знал, но Михаил уже собирался идти в армию и занимался боевыми искусствами.

Он до сих пор помнит, как Бальтазар пришел домой немного позже и танцевал вокруг Кастиэля, поющего глупые песни, пока Кастиэль не раскололся. Михаил пытался учить Бальтазара, но тот был самым настоящим живчиком, и не мог усидеть на месте слишком долго, при этом ничего не делая. Он не мог успокоиться и нашел идею попытки достичь состояния неосознанной мысли скучной.

— Как ты можешь выдержать это, Кэсси? — спросил тогда Бальтазар. — Разве тебе не скучно сидеть здесь целый час?

Решив, что это серьезный вопрос, Кастиэль ответил:

— Думаю, иногда мне кажется, что я хочу сбежать из своего собственного разума. Своих собственных мыслей. Когда я не могу их контролировать.

— Мысли должны быть разделены, — ответил Бальтазар, — не репрессированы. Не подавляйся, Кэсси.

Михаил тайно улыбнулся Кастиэлю и слегка кивнул, словно говоря: _«Ничего, они не понимают»._

Это было началом того, что Кастиэль понял, что он больше похож на Михаила, чем на своих родителей. Это было началом понимания того, что сидеть дома, спокойно проживая жизнь, — это не то, чего он хочет, даже если выход в мир однажды убьет его. Это убило Михаила. В тот день, когда Кастиэля приняли в полицейскую академию, он знал, что однажды мир может забрать и его жизнь.

Кастиэль думал о таком большом количестве развязок для своего сюжета, но он никогда не ожидал, что его жизнь закончится здесь.

В отличие от того дня более двух десятилетий назад, сейчас проблема Кастиэля не в том, что у него слишком много мыслей. Проблема в их отсутствии, отсутствии значимых эмоций, чтобы двигать его сознание вперед.

Дин возвращается. Он как шепот в глубине души, серия анализов и расчетов, которые Кастиэль не может остановить. Но остальная часть его слишком истощена и подавлена, чтобы слушать.

— Кас? — зовёт Дин.

Кастиэль поворачивается, чтобы увидеть Дина, стоящего у входа в бункер.

— Ты не ел завтрак, — говорит Дин, шагая вперед. — Разве ты не голоден?

 — Я никогда не рассказывал тебе о Михаиле, не так ли?

— Нет, только в общих чертах, — произносит Дин через мгновение. — Я хотел бы услышать все, что ты готов мне о нём рассказать, — он искоса смотрит на Кастиэля. — Держу пари, он был потрясающим старшим братом, в отличие от последнего Михаила, которого я встретил.

Кастиэль слабо улыбается.

— Напомни мне об этом, как-нибудь позже.

Дин становится на колени на траву рядом с Кастиэлем и осторожно кладёт руку на чужое колено.

— Кас, ты в порядке?

Вместо ответа Кастиэль отворачивается, кладёт руки на колени и закрывает глаза.

Хруст травы отмечает уход Дина, но через полчаса он возвращается с тарелкой фруктов и сыра. Ради Винчестера, Кастиэль съедает половину, но это всё, на что он способен.

***

Кастиэль одинок.

Это не первый раз, конечно. Дин отправился на охоту через несколько недель после похищения Кастиэля. Особенно в те первые месяцы Кастиэль всегда проверял пределы своего диапазона и тщательно проверял каждую часть бункера, к которой имел доступ, в поисках любых промахов со стороны Дина. Всего, что может быть полезно позже или использовано при побеге. Но даже спустя почти десять месяцев Дин всё ещё очень осторожен. И несмотря на то, что Кастиэль говорит Дину, что он сдался, Дин продолжает принимать все свои обычные меры предосторожности, включая запертые двери.

Хотя Кастиэль предполагает, что тот факт, что он проверяет, даже если это только по привычке, говорит об обратном.

На этот раз Кастиэль сидит в кровати. Синие одеяла мягкие, сама текстура успокаивающая. Он проводит кончиками пальцев вдоль одеяла с нечётким рисунком маленьких дельфинов, плещущихся по волнам, в уголках. Кастиэль смеялся, когда Дин дал это ему.

Свет постоянно горит внутри бункера. Нет движущихся теней.

Кастиэль прижимает колени к груди и опускает подбородок на коленную чашечку, слушая тишину. Ipod тихо заряжается в углу комнаты.

Он один.

Он сдался, и он один. Чувство цели, которая давала ему жизнь и энергию, пока Дина не было, исчезло. У него есть вещи, чтобы составить ему компанию, вещи, чтобы создать фоновой шум. ТВ-шоу и фильмы. Плоский экран выключен. Компьютер с его ограниченными играми находится в другой комнате. В комнате лишь игровая консоль, которую Дин подарил ему на день рождения.

Кастиэль встает и идёт в ванную. Зеркала больше нет. Дин выломал оставшиеся осколки, прилипшие к подложке, и убрал все это. Пол был тщательно подметен. Дин попросил Кастиэля использовать электробритву для щетины. Он поднимает её, а затем опускает. Уходит.

В другом углу комнаты находится маленький сундук с солью, железом и благословлённым клинком, который ему подарил Дин.

Нож.

Кастиэль опускается на колени и открывает сундук, отмечая его тщательно упакованное содержимое. Он проходит мимо соли, святой воды, святого масла и различных маленьких защитных мешочков. У ножа даже есть ножны, хотя Кастиэль может сказать, что это не оригинальная его защита, а просто вручную сделанный кожаный мешок. Рукоять старая и выдержана временем, и даже лезвие не очень острое. Он способен проткнуть, если приложить достаточно силы, но это все. Дин считает Кастиэля человеком, который очень хорошо заботится о своем оружии, поэтому оно должно быть осознанным.

Он оголяет клинок.

Внезапно Кастиэль понимает, _что_ собирается делать с этим. Сделать себе больно. Он не хочет умирать, но он хочет чувствовать боль.

Бальтазару будет так стыдно за то, что он сдался. Он все еще думает, что Кастиэль сражается, но нет.

Нет. Стоп. Ты же не думаешь, что в самом деле способен на это? Он вкладывает нож в ножны и кладет его на кровать.

— Ты просто запутался, — говорит он стенам.

Кастиэль идет к своему холодильнику, под завязку забитому продуктами. Он открывает его и смотрит на содержимое. Дин не перечисляет даты, но следит за тем, чтобы Кастиэль знал, какое блюдо приготовлено для определённого времени суток — завтрак, обед, перекус, ужин. Холодильник упакован до краев, а в большом шкафу в другой комнате хранится еда длительного хранения, которой Кастиэлю хватит на несколько недель.

Он прослеживает небрежный почерк Дина на пластиковых контейнерах, а затем закрывает дверь.

После минутного размышления он выполняет свои обычные упражнения. В некоторые дни невероятно сложно выработать мотивацию для продолжения физической подготовки или для тренировки боевых искусств, связанных с его подготовкой. Но обычно он чувствует себя лучше после того, как тело разомнётся, естественные эндорфины делают немало, чтобы стабилизировать его настроение. Дин знал это, или, возможно, это было из опыта, отсюда и вынужденные прогулки и бег. Он не будет тащить Кастиэля с собой, но он определенно будет ждать его и раздражать.

Сто приседаний. Пятьдесят отжиманий. Художественная гимнастика и немного йоги, затем, когда он спокоен и разогрет, он переключается на удары руками и ногами и различные их комбинации.

Затем он выходит на улицу и бежит. Он должен двигаться большим кругом. К тому времени, когда он уже заканчивал тридцатый, жажда и головокружение резко ударили одновременно. Его тело требует пищи. Он возвращается в бункер и хватает бутылку с водой.

Холодильник в двух футах от ящика с бутылками.

Как-то неохотно, Кастиэль открывает его и достает контейнер с надписью обед. Этот особенный — очень загруженный гамбургер, с небольшим контейнером соуса, чтобы полить им котлету. Дин знает, что Кастиэль почти маниакально любит овощи, поэтому готовит для него контейнер с морковью. Кастиэль вскрывает его и сначала ест морковь, затем заканчивает половину гамбургера и убирает его.

Когда он поворачивается, нож все еще лежит на кровати. Он должен. Он должен действительно убрать это.

Кастиэль поднимает нож, но вместо того, чтобы убрать, садится на кровать.

Когда Хейэль было пятнадцать, она разбудила его посреди ночи окровавленными руками. Его яркая и забавная младшая сестрёнка плакала, потому что нанесла себе вред (на бедрах, чтобы можно было скрыть шрамы) и порезала слишком глубоко. Кастиэль провел ночь, перевязывая ее, а затем обнимая, чувствуя глубокую панику и страх за её жизнь. Через два дня он убедил ее пойти к родителям и получить медицинскую помощь. Ей стало лучше с лекарствами и терапевтом, и она поддерживала связь с Кастиэлем даже после смерти Майкла и решения Кастиэля присоединиться к полиции, хотя не читала его письма. Но она решила найти работу с частичной занятостью, которая не была бы слишком напряженной для нее, и остаться дома. Из ее писем Кастиэль знает, что она ведет счастливую и спокойную жизнь. Он уверен, что она понятия не имеет, что он пропал.

Он вспоминает, как она пыталась объяснить ему это:

— Если мое тело болит, душа спокойна. По крайней мере, ненадолго.

Кастиэль, хоть он никогда не сомневался в ней, никогда не понимал привлекательности этого занятия. Никогда не было желания. Но боль — теперь его спутник, парящий просто вне поля зрения, и иногда Кастиэль хочет, чтобы он мог выплеснуть её в открытую. Какая-то его часть думает, что ему следует порезать запястья и руки и показать Дину, насколько эта изоляция причиняет ему боль. Возможно, если он будет истекать кровью, это повлияет на Винчестера.

Он осматривает край, проверяя остроту.

Кастиэль не верит, что стал настолько слаб. Это даже не слабость, это жалость. Он жалкий.

Нож становится слишком тяжёлым, чтобы удержать его; он бросает его в стену и чувствует слезы, готовые скатиться по щекам.

— Контроль, — говорит он себе, шокировано осознавая, как сильно дрожит его голос. — Ты должен контролировать себя.

Он выходит из комнаты, не поднимая нож, и делает все возможное, чтобы занять себя. Он реорганизует лазарет, который Дин снабдил основательно, но случайно. Это занимает четыре часа. Затем он пытается прочитать книгу, но останавливается, понимая, что он уже на десятой странице, но так и не запомнил имя главного героя. Следующей в списке была приставка, и она оказалась немного более бодрящей, потому что Кастиэль снова получил возможность стрелять в людей и принимать решения. Но на половине сюжета он чувствует, что больше не может справляться с истощением.

Он чувствует, что боролся весь день. Встать оказалось намного сложнее, чем следовало бы, и Кастиэль спотыкается по дороге в свою комнату, где падает на кровать и засыпает в течении нескольких минут.

Когда он просыпается спустя некоторое время, первое, что видит, — нож, лежащий на полу.

Это не новость для него. Он знает все возможные способы причинения вреда людям и почему они это делают. У некоторых это вызывает эмоции (даже приятные), когда их нет, когда человек чувствует пустоту или ангедонию*. Кастиэль страдал от этого из-за своей депрессии, но его психическая нисходящая спираль сейчас прогрессирует к другим вещам. С Кастиэлем речь идет об управлении уже существующими эмоциями и возникновении диссоциации**. Умом он понимает, что это нездоровый механизм выживания.

Он никогда не забудет, как Хейэль рыдала у него на руках, в крови, которая запятнала его простыни, годящиеся только в мусорку.

Кастиэль знает, что, находясь в другой ситуации, он, вероятно, искал бы когнитивно-поведенческую терапию***. Он найдет человека, который смог бы научить его внимательности и лучшему способу справиться с его эмоциональным состоянием. Но всё, что у него есть — это Дин, он сам и несколько тысяч квадратных футов, если считать площадь поля. Кастиэль не может сбежать от источника эмоциональной боли или искать лечение от нее. Он не думает, что у него есть силы сделать это самостоятельно, и все же он может зависеть только от себя, чтобы справиться с этим.

Не от Дина. Своего мучителя. Своего защитника.

Подняться с кровати легко. Подойти к ножу — также. Держать его в руках — это как неизбежность.

Первый порез на внутренней стороне его запястья. Он не знает почему; он полагает, что это просто очевидное место для старта. Когда он наблюдает за каплями крови, он понимает, что придется объяснить это Дину. У Кастиэля нет веских причин держать нож. Он не может ссылаться на кухню или на бритву.

Паника преодолевает боль. Дин заберёт нож — Дин ограничит то, что может сделать Кастиэль. Но может быть, Дин должен сделать это?

Он смотрит на себя сверху вниз. Дин видит его только в том виде, в котором Кастиэль позволяет себе представлять перед Винчестером. Итак, второй порез на бедре. Так же, как третий и четвертый. С каждым повторением его разум становится все более тупым, а острая пульсирующая боль от порезов просто заглушает все остальное.

Когда он достигает диссоциации, он натягивает свои боксёры и штаны, пятна крови просачиваются через ткань. С ножом в руке он спускается по длинному туннелю наружу. Он достигает самого предела своей границы, поднимает нож, а затем бросает его со всей силой и мощью, на которую он способен, в дикую природу. Затем он опускается на землю и смотрит, как солнце движется по небу.

***

Дин находит его шесть часов спустя.

— О Боже, — вырывается у парня, и Кастиэль поднимает голову. Дин находится в тени от угла солнца; сейчас полдень.

— Я пытался, — говорит Кастиэль, слова выливаются в зеркало его разума. Это безумие, отчаяние, чтобы заставить себя понять. Кастиэль боится, он запуган, он причиняет боль, и он это знает. — Я выдержал. Я пытался не делать этого, я делал все остальное, а сегодня утром я не смог, Дин. У меня не получилось, — он дышит неуверенно и сосредотачивается на зеленых глазах Дина. Затем он говорит то, чего никогда не говорил раньше. — Дин, мне нужна помощь.

Дин подходит к Кастиэлю и встает на колени с болью, сочувствием и ужасом понимания на его лице. Он говорит:

— Конечно, Кас. Все, что тебе нужно, — и берёт Кастиэля на руки, не обращая внимания на не до конца высохшую кровь. Как будто просто держа Кастиэля достаточно крепко, он залечит раны. У него крепкая хватка, он почти оставляет синяки, но Кастиэль погружается в это. Он чувствует прикосновения глубже, чем на коже.

Выдохнув в плечо Дина, Кастиэль шепчет:

— Меня нельзя оставлять одного. Ты не можешь оставить меня здесь, Дин.

— Я здесь, я здесь. Я не уйду. Я не собираюсь тебя больше оставлять, хорошо? С тобой все будет хорошо, — уверяет его Дин. — Я люблю тебя и всегда буду о тебе заботиться.

Кастиэль думает, что это то, что ему нужно. Ему нужен Дин, чтобы позаботиться о нём. Через несколько минут он нежно помогает Кастиэлю встать. Выражение лица Винчестера такое насильственно спокойное, такое, которое Кастиэль отлично знает — Дин подавляет сильную эмоциональную реакцию. На одежде Дина есть крошечные следы крови. Но когда Винчестер ведет его по туннелю, по коридору и в ванную, решает, что Дин, похоже, не против.

Дин раздевает Кастиэля и садится на сиденье унитаза. Он хватает мочалку, смачивает ее, а затем очищает всю кровь с тела Кастиэля. Он осторожен в отношении всех порезов — это такая осторожность, которую вы получаете только из опыта — и не открывает ни одной из пекущих ран. Вероятно, пытаясь понять, насколько серьезен ущерб.

— Они все мелкие, так что это хорошо, — говорит Дин, слегка улыбаясь Кастиэлю. — Они не выглядят грязными. Я собираюсь просто вымыть их дезинфицирующим средством, хорошо? А потом мы перемотаем их.

— Хорошо, — говорит Кастиэль тихим голосом.

Дин не торопится, делая то, что сказал. Он двигается медленно, как будто быстрое движение заставит Кастиэля испугаться. Как только Новак вымыт и перевязан, Дин хватает новую пару свободных спальных штанов и надевает их на парня. Затем он берет его за руку и ведет на кухню.

Он дает Кастиэлю сок и овсянку. Каждая ложка, отправляющаяся в рот Дина, увеличивает чувство голова Кастиэля и он начинает есть. Как только большая часть еды исчезла, Винчестер снова берет Кастиэля за руку и отводит его в комнату, где садит на диван. Он включает какой-то случайный фильм Диснея и садится рядом с парнем, прежде чем нежно побудить Кастиэля положить голову на своё бедро.

Он гладит волосы Кастиэля. Время от времени проводит рукой по линии челюсти Кастиэля до щеки, растирая круги на виске.

Что-то в Кастиэле ослабевает. И он начинает плакать.

Дин просто поддерживает тот же успокаивающий круг движений.

— Все в порядке, выпускай это, — бормочет Винчестер.

Боль, кажется, достигает лихорадочного предела до того, как она окончательно успокаивается, и разум Кастиэля остается в пустом состоянии абсолютного истощения. Не пытаясь, он просто засыпает.

***

Кастиэль проснулся в полной темноте. В нос ударил свежий запах выстиранных простыней. На нём только его неизменные ночные штаны (ну и повязка на бедре под ними), но он не помнит, как надевал их, как лёг в кровать. Дин свернулся калачиком рядом с ним. Одна нога перекинута через неповрежденную сторону Кастиэля, одна рука лежит на голом животе Кастиэля, а вторая просунута под парня.

— Дин? — Кастиэль шепчет.

— Хм? — говорит Дин, а затем просыпается. Его лицо представляет собой смесь теней, и выражение его лица слишком трудно различить. — Эй, Кас. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Вместо ответа (потому что он не совсем уверен, что должен сказать, и на что у него есть силы), Кастиэль смещается, пока он не оказывается вплотную к Дину.

— Тогда я приму это как «нехорошо», — говорит Дин, крепко держась за парня. — Как ты думаешь, ты готов сейчас поговорить?

Кастиэль кивает.

— Слушай, я понимаю, что ты в депрессии. Честно. Иногда мне кажется, что я прожил половину своей жизни, чувствуя себя подавленным.

Охотиться на монстров, пытаться угодить невозможному отцу и вырастить младшего брата, который сбегает при первой же возможности? Кастиэль может понять причину, даже без оскорбительных и психотических элементов, которые, как он думал, присутствовали раньше. Что ж. Некоторое оскорбление, вероятно, все еще верно; Дин никогда не говорил ничего подобного, но Кастиэль умеет читать между строк достаточно хорошо.

— И иногда… иногда ты должен найти счастье в мелочах. Глупости, например, найти дыру, которая печёт лучшие пироги на юго-западе. Или спасти ребенка от водного спрайта****. Кас, ты же знаешь, что спас жизни, верно? Ты нашел больше дюжины дел, о большинстве из которых я смог позаботиться. Возможно, ты сейчас не в ФБР, но у тебя всё ещё хорошо получается помогать людям.

Кастиэль моргает, сжав в кулак футболку на груди Дина. Он пододвигается вперед, пока его лицо не прижимается к коже парня. Уход Винчестера помогает другим, но причиняет боль Кастиэлю.

— Я… Я никогда не думал об этом.

У Дина улыбка в голосе, когда он говорит:

— Так что да. Найди своё счастье во всем. Я знаю, это тяжело, это действительно чертовски сложно. Просто скажи мне, что мне нужно для тебя сделать. И я работаю над тем, чтобы ты увидел своего брата, — он делает паузу и неловко сдвигается, немного дёргая Кастиэля. — Я бы не стал держать тебя здесь, если бы не думал, что ты мог бы быть счастлив. Я думаю, что ты просто должен позволить себе чувствовать это, Кас. И позволь мне помочь.

— Я не могу быть один, — повторяет Кастиэль, зная, что это правда. Он мог бы бросить этот нож, но есть сто других способов, которыми он мог бы пораниться или покончить с собой.

— Я знаю, я знаю. И я не собираюсь оставлять тебя, обещаю. Я остаюсь.

— Дин.

— М?

— Могу я… Могу я… — Кастиэль знает, что это странная просьба. — Можем ли мы спать без одежды?

Дин отодвигается, чтобы посмотреть Кастиэлю в глаз; он ничего не говорит, ничего не требует. Вместо этого осторожно снимает рубашку, штаны и боксеры, а затем помогает Кастиэлю сделать то же самое. После некоторой перестановки они снова переплелись, голая кожа к голой коже. Мягкий член Дина прижимается к бедру Кастиэля, и Дин одной рукой обнимает его за спину. Член Кастиэля, такой же мягкий, прижат к бедру Винчестера. Несмотря на всё это, сейчас нет никакого сексуального подтекста. Кастиэль чувствует, как физический контакт растворяется в его теле. Ему нужно это. Он не знает почему, но ему это нужно.

Возможно, это способ снова почувствовать себя человеком, почувствовать себя желанным и нужным.

Он больше не засыпает, просто дремает. Время от времени он чувствует, как Дин касается щеки или нижней губы. Просто маленькие прикосновения, но самые важные. Как и поцелуи в лоб и бормотание: «Я позабочусь о тебе».

***

В это утро Дин не уходит готовить завтрак сразу, как проснулся. Вместо этого он остается, прижимая к себе Кастиэля и ожидая его пробуждения. Ждёт за дверью, когда Кастиэль говорит, что ему нужно воспользоваться ванной. Помогает ему надеть спортивные штаны (снова заботясь о порезах на бедре), потому что, хотя Кастиэль может быть счастлив спать без одежды, будет странно, если они будут передвигаться по дому нагишом. А затем Дин следует за Кастиэлем на кухню.

Кастиэль сидит в своем обычном кресле, сгорбившись и чувствуя себя маленьким.

— Яйца и тосты? — спрашивает он.

Дин улыбается.

— Конечно.

Кастиэль наблюдает за готовкой. Дин, находящийся так близко, должен раздражать его, но это не так. Кастиэль не уверен, что должен думать об этом. Его переход от неохотного принятия каких-либо утешений, которые предлагал Дин, к тому, чтобы быть нуждающимся. Это не то слово, которое Кастиэль когда-либо применял к себе.

Дин напевает, разбивая последнее яйцо, и включает горелку. Он сует четыре куска хлеба в тостер, а затем идёт за маслом в холодильнике.

Дин хочет этого. Дин может хотеть его так сильно, но он также хочет, чтобы это было взаимно. Дин хочет этого. Тольно не ту боль, которую испытывает Кастиэль. Этого он никогда не хотел. Шесть месяцев назад Кастиэль с готовностью согласился бы, что Дин спланировал все таким образом, что он всегда намеревался оказать такое психологическое давление на Кастиэля, чтобы Новак наконец сломался. Но сейчас? Кастиэль знает его. Дин знает на каком-то уровне, что он сделал, но он не хочет это признать. Он легко возложит вину на похищение Кастиэля на себя, но ментальные последствия долговременного плена — то, что он не готов признать. И это имеет смысл, по мнению Дина, — он дал Кастиэлю всё, кроме его свободы. Каждую степень комфорта, даже прерывистое общение с Бальтазаром.

Но конечный результат этой боли — то, о чем просил Дин с самого начала. Он хочет, чтобы Кастиэль остался здесь и любил его.

В то же время Кастиэль не может не думать, что это единственный способ для него выжить. Желание выжить и быть счастливым.

Ненависть к Дину за то, что он привел его сюда, ему не поможет. Даже если бы Кастиэль все еще был способен на эти эмоции, когда дело доходит до Винчестера.

— Дин, ты когда-нибудь слышал о естественном и синтетическом счастье?

Дин хмурится, вынимая поджаренный хлеб.

— Это как счастье от наркотиков?

Кастиэль качает головой.

— Нет. Естественное счастье — это радость, которую мы испытываем, получая то, что хотим. Синтетическое счастье — то, что мы создаем сами, когда не получаем, чего хотим, получаем что-то другое, или когда нам не дают выбора.

Дин смотрит на него с маслом в руке.

— Объясни мне это снова.

— Ты счастлив как охотник, верно?

— Да, — подозрительно говорит Дин.

— Но это не выбор, который ты сделал для себя.

— Эй, я люблю охоту, — начинает он, обороняясь. — Я помогаю людям и убиваю демонов, ангелов и все такое, — говорит он с гримасой. — Но мне нравится моя работа.

Кастиэль слабо улыбается.

— Это именно то, что я имею в виду, Дин. Не ты сделал этот выбор, и все же находишь в этом радость.

— Ты говоришь, что это искусственно? Но я не чувствую это так.

Кастиэль задается вопросом, будет ли он так думать со временем. Он всегда наполовину приписывал закрытые возможности и ограниченный выбор к какой-то судьбе и был доволен тем, что получал.

— Нет, это не так. Идея в том, что мы решаем, счастливы ли мы, Дин, — он делает паузу. — Учёные провели исследование, в котором был заключительный проект в классе — две фотографии. Половине сказали, что они могут выбрать только одну и оставить её в кадре, а другой половине сказали, что они могут изменить свое решение позднее и получить другое фото. Те, кому не дали возможность передумать, были более довольны своим выбором.

— У меня нет выбора, — перефразировал Дин.

Кастиэль встречается с ним взглядом.

— Да.

— Как и у тебя, — говорит Дин. Не вопрос.

— Да, — тихо признается Кастиэль.

Дин выключает горелку и кладет масло. Вместо того, чтобы стоять на коленях, он садится, скрестив ноги, на полу рядом со стулом Кастиэля, поэтому ему приходится смотреть вверх.

— Что ты думаешь о синтетическом счастье, Кас?

— Исследователи говорят, что большая часть счастья, которое мы ощущаем в жизни, — это синтетика, — говорит Кастиэль. — Быть довольным своей работой. Ваша шкала заработной платы. Найти кого-то еще, кто не соответствует всем вашим желаниям, но вы все равно любите его. Некоторые говорят, что личное или личностное счастье — лучшее описание.

— Это хорошее резюме, но оно не объясняет, что _именно ты_ думаешь об этом, — мягко говорит Дин.

Кастиэль начинает говорить, затем останавливается. Счастье означает сдачу? Может ли он сдаться, не отдавая себя Дину, принять только его обстоятельства и требовать равенства и уважения во всем остальном?

— Я не знаю.

Дин выводит маленькие круги на его колене, а затем целует в чашечку.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, Кас. Ты дал мне повод подумать, — он улыбается. — В хорошем смысле. Не беспокойся, хорошо?

Кастиэль молча кивает.

После завтрака Дин предлагает три варианта, как они могли бы провести день. Когда Кастиэль не может выбрать — он просто зависает и от паники выплёскивает поток эмоций — Винчестер поспешно выбирает за него. Поэтому они проводят обед на улице, поедая бутерброды и клубнику на одеяле. Дин задает ему около двадцати вопросов о книге, которую Кастиэль только что закончил, хотя в ней рассказывается об истории водного духа, которая обычно безучастна. Ему даже удается быть довольно заинтересованным.

День поглощен Монополией. Кастиэль побеждает.

К вечеру Кастиэль снова измотан. Дин заставил его пойти на прогулку, но он отказался от любых дальнейших упражнений. Он чистит зубы, пока парень заправляет кровать. Когда Кастиэль выходит, Винчестер задумчиво смотрит на него.

Кастиэль снимает рубашку и штаны, не касаясь повязок на левой стороне. Он ничего не носит под ними; полностью голый.

Дин смотрит на него, затем быстро моргает и смотрит в сторону.

-Должен ли я… Ну, ты знаешь? — спрашивает он.

Кастиэль кивает.

Рубашка, брюки, нижнее белье. Всё падает на пол. Дин откидывает одеяло и ложится на бок. Наконец он действительно смотрит на Кастиэля, поднимая бровь. Кастиэль отвечает, присоединяясь к нему, просунув ноги под простыни. Он кладет одну руку на талию Дина и слегка прижимается. Винчестер легко придвигается к нему, и, немного поправившись и улёгшись, со стороны они кажутся любовниками.

Это вообще возможно? Быть любовником Дина? Сексуальный контакт, который у них был, был… приятным, хотя и эмоционально расстраивающим. Если Кастиэль решает позволить себе быть счастливым здесь, вместе с Дином, возможно ли, чтобы он был первым без второго?

Тело Дина — каталог шрамов. Однажды, когда Кастиэль спросил об этом, Дин сказал ему, что Анна удалила большинство из них; она, кажется, не понимала, что иногда у людей есть привязанность к шрамам или что они представляют собой образ жизни. Конечно, Дин так не говорил, но Кастиэль научился понимать, что парень имеет в виду, когда молчит. Дин очень рельефный. Не как те бодибилдеры, проживающие в тренажёрных залах, а в жестком, проволочном виде, который вы получаете от большого разнообразия упражнений. Борьба. Бег. Даже физический труд.

Кастиэль проводит рукой от плеча Дина до поясницы. Дин немного дергается, но не открывает глаза. Его спина гладкая, только один маленький шрам возле рёбер. Другой рукой Кастиэль касается груди Дина через грудную клетку, а затем до живота. Затем его бедро, поглаживая мясистую часть его ягодицы.

Дин снова вздрагивает, его член упирается в бедро Кастиэля.

— Кас, — говорит Дин, открывая глаза.

Кастиэль целует. Щетина Дина грубая; он не брился несколько дней. Винчестер растерян, ему требуется мгновение, чтобы ответить, положив руку на шею Кастиэля — не толкаясь и не настаивая, а просто держась.

Волна тревоги проходит через Кастиэля, но не из-за Дина. Потому что он знает, что собирается делать дальше, и в странности есть страх. Но за этим стоит решимость.

Кастиэль обвивает рукой член Дина.

Дин громко стонет в рот Кастиэлю. Кастиэль еще ни разу не прикасался этой части тела Дина. Это первый раз, когда он проявил сексуальный подтекст, вместо того, чтобы быть пассивным участником. Дин почти полностью тверд, кожа на его члене бархатно-мягкая. Он может чувствовать, как его пальцы встречаются с слегка текстурированной кожей мошонки. Это странно, и эта странность сопровождается осознанием того, что он касается члена другого мужчины. Должно ли это его возбуждать? В основном это кажется очень странным, будто на мгновение он не в своем уме смотрит на то, что делает. В следующий момент он падает на землю и физически присутствует. Как будто это сигнал, его член начинает напрягаться.

Кастиэль касается кончиком пальца головки Дина, размазывая по ней жидкость. Он поглаживает дырочку уретры, потому что ему всегда нравилось, когда девушки делают это для него, и Дин толкается бедрами, прерывая поцелуй, чтобы выкрикнуть:

— О, Кас, черт.

Это почти выбивает воздух из лёгких, когда рука Дина обвивается вокруг его собственного члена, отражая действия Кастиэля. Сцепление Дина намного крепче. Он делает узкую дыру в кулаке, используя секрецию парня как лубрикант, чтобы сделать движения легче и плавнее.

Это не совсем то же самое, что мастурбация, угол неправильный и другой, потому что член Дина изгибается от него, и Кастиэль не может избежать реальности того, что собирается довести своего похитителя до оргазма. Винчестер сейчас кончит из-за Новака, на что второй, в принципе, согласен. Дин начинает толкаться в руку Кастиэля, громко выдыхая.

Дин внезапно прикусывает Кастиэля за плечо, достаточно сильно, чтобы причинить ему боль, а затем изливается на его руку и живот. Член Дина несколько раз дергается, затем продолжает пульсировать в его руке, постепенно смягчаясь.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо говорит Дин, грубым голосом.

Когда Винчестер убирает руки Кастиэля, а затем поднимается на колени, это немного пугает парня. Он толкает Кастиэля на спину и устраивается между его ног, раздвигая их в стороны, упирается коленями в бёдра, чтобы парень не смог свести ноги. Дин задыхается, все еще с покрасневшим лицом и счастливой улыбкой на лице.

Кастиэль слегка улыбается в ответ.

Дин наклоняется к месту, где его сперма украшает живот Кастиэля, и, к удивлению лежащего, он втирает её в кожу Кастиэля. Как будто помечает.

— Ты выглядишь невероятно горячо, — говорит ему Дин, облизывая губы. — Если бы ты позволил мне, я бы сфотографировал тебя.

Затем Дин наклоняется и берёт в рот член Кастиэля. Он почти сразу же сжимает его руки, прижимает бёдра к кровати, чтобы удержать Кастиэля, когда тот инстинктивно толкает вверх. Рот Дина горячий и тугой, а головка упирается прямо в глотку. Слюна течёт по губам Дина, когда он сосет и напевает, вибрация заставляет Кастиэля зажимать себе рот руками. Он чувствует, что внутри всё начинает сжиматься, а напряжение в животе раздуваться до мощного оргазма. Он кладет обе руки на голову Дина и говорит:

— Я хочу тебя.

Дин стонет, глаза закрываются, и Кастиэль кончает.

Он может чувствовать, как горло Дина сжимается, когда он глотает все это. Маленькие искры удовольствия следуют за ним по пути вниз от оргазма, и Дин добавляет к этому, мягко посасывая его член. Он лежит там, тяжело дыша, когда Винчестер наконец отстраняется. Дин подползает ближе, чтобы поцеловать; его рот всё ещё имеет солоноватый привкус.

Дин сгребает Кастиэля в охапку и прижимает к себе, он касается каждого дюйма кожи, которого он может достичь.

Кастиэль плывет. Тревога о сексе с Дином, о сексе с другим мужчиной исчезла. Как и паника. Кожа Дина горячая по сравнению с его собственной, и вместо того, чтобы испытывать страдания, он чувствует… он чувствует что-то вроде счастья.

Он позволяет Дину держать его так близко, как любовник, и думает, что, может быть, «любовник» — самое правильное слово сейчас.

***

Дин с утра едва прикасается к плечу Кастиэля.

— Всё в порядке, если я сейчас пойду готовить завтрак? — шепчет мужчина, а Кастиэль кивает, не открывая глаз, все глубже погружаясь в одеяло. Он чувствует такое сонное удовлетворение, получаемое только когда ты знаешь, что тебе не нужно вставать с тёплой постели, когда ты хочешь снова уснуть, как будто его тело нашло ту идеальную позу, простыни мягкие и теплые, покрывают все его тело, и он полностью расслаблен. Нет, Кастиэль определенно не хочет вставать. Он наконец-то расслабился и начал дрифтовать по течению. Он сражался с Дином так долго. Достаточно.

Через некоторое время тёплая рука Дина чувствуется на волосах мужчины.

— Хэй, Кас. Уже больше девяти. Пора вставать.

Кастиэль открывает глаза и отбрасывает простыню и покрывало. Несколько раз моргает, неотрывно смотря на Дина.

Он смотрит на его обнаженное тело с неприкрытой похотью. Дин вспыхивает и меняется в лице, словно знает, что не должен пялиться, но не может остановиться. Но вместо того, чтобы присоединиться к Кастиэлю, он спрашивает:

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Я о прошлой ночи.

Кастиэлю требуется время, чтобы подумать над этим. Прошлой ночью он был на удивление в порядке. Да, была странность, что Дин был мужчиной, а не женщиной, но острой тревоги, которую он испытывал раньше, не было. Стыд? Возможно немного. Кастиэль бросил мысль о побеге, или, по крайней мере, он больше не может откопать это навязчивое желание в своих мыслях. Идея когда-нибудь вернуться в ФБР и объяснить свои отношения с Дином — пугающая. Но сам акт, Кастиэль был возбужден. Он кончил. Дин тоже, и это было нормально. Интересно.

— Я в порядке, — наконец говорит Кастиэль.

Медленная, широкая улыбка распространяется по лицу Дина.

— Тогда повторим?

Кастиэль наклоняет голову.

— Завтрак не сгорит?

— Кого ебёт этот завтрак? — Дин снимает свои боксеры, обнажая твердый член. Кастиэлю не хватает времени, чтобы хорошенько взглянуть, потому что когда они делали это, было либо темно, либо Дин вообще не вынимал свой член. Он толстый и длинный, вероятно, такого же размера, как у самого Кастиэля, но его член гораздо более темного цвета, красно-фиолетовый на кончике. Кастиэль не может не смотреть на это.

— Видимо, не тебя, — сухо говорит Кастиэль, а потом Дин раздвигает его ноги и упирается своим бедром между бёдер Новака, прижимаясь к его все еще мягкому члену. Свободной рукой он берёт его орган и начинает поглаживать. Кастиэль чувствует, что начинает быстро возбуждаться под умелыми руками Дина. В первый раз, когда мужчина его трогал, Кастиэль был слишком расстроен, чтобы по-настоящему это оценить, но Винчестер действительно хорош в этом. Как будто он уже знает каждую эрогенную зону и как использовать эти знания.

Кастиэлю требуется секунда, чтобы наверстать упущенное, но затем он хватает полностью выпрямленный член Дина и начинает поглаживать головку.

Дин отстраняется. Он наклоняется и берет один из сосков Кастиэля в рот, слегка посасывая его. Кастиэль дергается и корчится, потому что для него никогда никто не делал такого. Его руки автоматически сжимают плечи Дина.

— Что ты такое…

— Не стоит, тебе нравится. Готов к приключениям? — спрашивает Дин.

— К любой авантюре, — честно отвечает Кастиэль.

Дин улыбается, двигается дальше вниз по телу, а затем берет член Кастиэля в рот. Он начинает с головки, высунув язык, потом медленно опускает рот и начинает очень сильно сосать. Кастиэль делает все возможное, чтобы не толкнуться, хотя жара и притяжение рта Дина завораживает. Новак не занимался сексом с женщиной почти два года. Его единственным сексуальным партнером был Дин, и это было ограничено двумя действиями. Мастурбация — это не то же самое, она не возбуждает Кастиэля до такой степени, как это может сделать другой человек. Как, собственно, и порно.

Но теперь Дин здесь, стоит на коленях между ног и старается с таким энтузиазмом, будто никогда ничего вкуснее не пробовал.

Кастиэль разочарованно стонет, когда Дин отстраняется. Они встречаются взглядами, и Винчестер медленно засовывает в рот мужчины два пальца. Затем он возвращается к члену Кастиэля, и трахает его рот. Тем не менее, своими руками он вытягивает ноги Кастиэля вверх и в стороны, сильно толкая, когда мужчина слишком отвлечен вылизыванием пальцев, чтобы осознавать позу. Через минуту или две ноги Кастиэля поднимаются так высоко, насколько хватает растяжки.

Дин проводит одним из этих пальцев по мошонке, а затем еще дальше вниз. Он смачивает колечко мышц, немного массируя.

Кастиэль вздрагивает, от чего Дин слегка давится. Его ноги дрожат.

— Что ты делаешь?

Дин смотрит на него тёмными зелёными глазами, полными возбуждения. Он отстраняется и целует кончик члена Кастиэля.

— Всего один палец, — говорит он. Обещания. Он снова смачивает палец, не обращая внимания на то, где он только что был. — Всё будет хорошо. Я заставлю тебя чувствовать себя потрясающе, Кас. Позволь мне, — затем он снова берёт в рот член Кастиэля, облизывая дырочку уретры и глубоко заглатывая его.

Конечно, Дин хочет этого. Анальный секс — это частый половой акт между двумя мужчинами. Но как человек, который всегда считал себя гетеросексуалом, Кастиэль никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы заняться им. Раньше. С девушкой, конечно, ради разнообразия можно. Кастиэль пытается представить, как Дин входит в него своим органом, и становится немного не по себе. Палец намного меньше, чем член Дина, но его беспокоит прогрессия.

— Я не знаю, — говорит он Дину, который ждет.

Дин позволяет члену Кастиэля выпасть изо рта и говорит:

— Тогда позволь мне решить.

Кастиэль сглатывает.

— Хорошо.

Палец Дина возвращается к колечку мышц, потирает его, дразнит. Возбуждение от этих действий совершенно не похоже на возбуждение от минета. Затем Дин нажимает чуть сильнее, и Кастиэль чувствует, как его тело поддается и впускает палец. Он вскрикивает от удивления и шока. Он кажется невероятно огромным, но умом мужчина понимает, что внутри только кончик. Дин поглаживает свой член, наблюдая за реакцией Кастиэля.

А Новак просто лежит и тяжело дышит, не зная, что он хочет больше: испытать оргазм или закончить всю это вакханалию. Палец Дина сгибается несколько раз, все больше, больше и больше проникая внутрь, пока наконец не входит до упора.

Кастиэль собирается попросить Дина остановиться, когда Винчестер задевает что-то внутри, и мужчина в шоке кончает. Он теряет чувство самоощущения на несколько секунд, но возвращается обратно, Винчестер высовывает палец и слизывает всю сперму с живота и члена Новака. Его глаза затуманены страстью и любовью. Наконец отстранившись, Дин улыбается и говорит:

— Ты потрясающий. Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя так сильно.

— Я… — Кастиэль не может закончить, маленькие искры от оргазма все еще пронизывают тело.

Дин двигает своим телом вперед, держа руки под бедрами Кастиэля, удерживая его открытым, пока его собственный член не будет прижат прямо под яйца Кастиэля, около комочка мышц. Он начинает толкаться внутрь, нервы более податливые после его манипуляций с пальцем. Головка члена скользит по раскрасневшемуся входу, и Кастиэль действительно наслаждается этим.

— Я хочу кончить, — шепчет Дин. — На тебя.

Это так непривычно и странно, но Кастиэль послушно раздвигает ноги и позволяет Дину самому испытать свой оргазм. Винчестер смотрит на него с такой радостью в глазах, что Кастиэль расслабляется и позволяет этому случиться.

Он обхватывает ногами бёдра Дина, обращая мимолётное внимание на свои заживающие порезы. Позиция держит его открытым и незащищенным для мужчины. А Винчестер стонет от всех действий. Затем одна рука крепко хватает его член и приставляет точно к дырочке — вплотную, но не настолько, чтобы проникнуть внутрь.

Голова Дина откидывается назад, мышцы напрягаются, когда он изливается. Горячая жидкость забрызгивает дырочку, затем его яйца и член, пока Дин наконец не заканчивает.

Мужчина чуть не падает на Кастиэля, едва сдерживая себя. Он замирает на мгновение, позволяя удовлетворению и удовольствию проявиться на его покрасневшем лице. Он лениво и счастливо улыбается Кастиэлю.

— О, Кас, — говорит он. Он целует живот Кастиэля, затем его член. После этого он движется вверх и прижимается к промежности Кастиэля в последний раз, его уже мягкий член просто скользит по коже мужчины. Затем, осторожно и медленно, он опускается до тех пор, пока укладывается поудобнее на плечо Кастиэля. Они прижаты друг к другу от плеча до лодыжки.

Кастиэль обнимает Дина за плечи и слегка раздвигает ноги, чтобы мужчина мог найти себе место между ними.

— Хм, — шепчет Дин в шею Кастиэля. Одна из его рук потерялась в волосах Новака, поглаживая его затылок. — Ты в порядке?

Всё напряжение покинуло Кастиэля, оставив его расслабленным и умиротворённым. В его голове — приятное пустое жужжание. Он сам подстраивается под вес тела Дина, вынужден делать более глубокие и сильные вдохи, но сама сила физического присутствия Дина успокаивает, а не пугает. Как будто Дин держит его, а не толкает.

Он почти всегда получает высокое наслаждение от секса. Главным образом, когда он позволял себе расслабиться достаточно, чтобы должным образом насладиться процессом. Но до этого партнёрами были только женщины.Это, в основном, были встречи на один раз, но, хотя они и были приятными, они не были такими эмоциональными, чтобы он мог всё отпустить и поверить своему партнеру. С Дином это похоже на то, что какая-то его часть изначально сопротивляется предоставлению Винчестеру доверия и контроля, но когда он это делает… когда он это делает, это оказывается тем, что действительно правильно. Это оставляет такой эффект, что его мозг отключается на десять минут, но его тело так же свободно, как и разум.

Дин хочет его. Дин, вероятно, хочет заниматься сексом каждый день.

— Да, — наконец отвечает Кастиэль. — Это было хорошо.

Дин выдыхает, пока Кастиэль вдыхает.

— Я думал, что секс с тобой будет потрясающим, Кас, потому что ты невероятно горяч. Во всех смыслах. Но я не думал, что это будет так хорошо. Я просто хочу быть в тебе всё время.

Кастиэль не знает, что сказать.

— Кас, скажи мне, если ты когда-нибудь захочешь остановиться или помедленнее. Что угодно. Не скрывай это от меня. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, — шепчет Кастиэль.

Дин слезает с него, проводя руками по телу Кастиэля, прежде чем встает и идет в ванную. Он возвращается с теплым, влажным полотенцем. Он поднимает ноги Кастиэля, чтобы очистить их от спермы, осторожно вытирая колечко мышц, затем вокруг его члена и ниже. Проделав то же самое с собой, мужчина бросает её в грязную корзину для белья. Затем садится рядом с Кастиэлем, взяв его ладонь обеими руками. Он пристально смотрит в глаза Кастиэля, явно что-то ища.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, — говорит ему Кастиэль.

Дин принимает это.

— Завтрак?

— Он не сгорел?

— Нет, я выключил горелку, — говорит Дин с улыбкой. — Присоединяйся ко мне?

Кастиэль кивает, встает и надевает штаны перед тем, как следовать за Дином по коридору. Мужчина идет на кухню, все еще голый, мягкий член слегка подпрыгивает в процессе ходьбы. Он смотрит на Кастиэля с ухмылкой, когда видит, на что направлен взгляд Новака, но тот просто продолжает наблюдать.

— Тебе не весело, — говорит Дин.

— Нет?

Дин делает паузу.

— Эй, мне это нравится в тебе. Мне нравится почти все в тебе, — добавляет он с кривой усмешкой. Он хватает две тарелки и идет к сковородке с глазуньей. Взяв две порции, Дин возвращается к столу, где сидит Кастиэль, и ставит перед ним тарелку с вилкой.

Кастиэль начинает есть, затем, остановившись на половине, он долго смотрит в свою тарелку.

— Дин, я бы… Я хотел бы немного подумать, прежде чем мы снова сделаем это. Я не собираюсь отшивать тебя, я просто хочу время.

— Конечно, — Дин соглашается немедленно. Взволнованный, он спрашивает: — Хочешь поговорить об этом?

Кастиэль качает головой, глядя на стол. Эмоциональный максимум прошлой ночи и этого утра стирается. Он не сожалеет об этом, но также знает, что, скорее всего, инициировал секс из-за своего уязвимого и подавленного эмоционального состояния. Когда он пытается подавить это, это похоже на рой пчел, врывающихся в его голову и заставляющих остальную часть его ума подчиняться. Он не может думать. Депрессия сделала его туманным, и этот эффект продолжается, даже если он больше не находится в тех глубинах, в которых терялся вчера.

Вдоль этого подавленного, отдаленного чувства паники, есть ощущение что Дин уйдет, и он снова рухнет.

— Дин, как ты собираешься охотиться, когда я такой? — спрашивает Кастиэль, наконец подняв глаза.

Дин отодвигает тарелку и облизывает губы.

— Я знаю некоторых охотников, которых я могу попросить взять дела, которые мы или я нахожу. Я бы предпочел это, но всё же не стал бы уходить на пенсию и жить нормальной жизнью. Но, Кас, я не хочу, чтобы ты беспокоился об этом. Все, о чем ты должен думать, это о том, как поправиться.

— И как ты думаешь, я могу поправиться?

Дин хмурится, но не расстроено. Вместо этого он выглядит задумчивым.

— Честно говоря, Кас, когда я думаю о том времени, когда Сэм был в депрессии, я не знаю, как он вышел из этого. Я знаю, что для меня это были мелочи, как я тебе говорил. Но более того? Я не знаю, чувак. Я не в твоей голове, как бы мне этого ни хотелось. Только ты знаешь, что тебе нужно.

— Я не знаю, — тихо говорит Кастиэль.

Дин только кивает.

***

Депрессия Кэзитела приходит и уходит. У них больше нет секса, но Дин гораздо менее стеснительный. Вероятно, в основном потому, что Кастиэль настаивает на том, что они спят вместе голыми — контакт кожи с кожей непременно успокаивает. Он изучает структуру, вкус и запах тела Дина более интимным способом. Кожа Дина удивительно гладкая, хотя его ноги довольно волосатые. Его соски легко затвердевают, а руки грубые. Иногда Кастиэль ловит его на том, что Дин гладит его шрамы на бёдрах, когда думает, что мужчина спит. Хотя Винчестер, кажется, принимает меры, чтобы избежать этого, но иногда он не контролирует себя, и мягкая головка его члена прижимается к спине Кастиэля или его животу, оставляя влажные линии. Это тоже часть Дина.

Каждые несколько ночей они засыпают лицом друг к другу. Вот где Кастиэль узнает, какой Дин на вкус — когда кладет голову на обнаженную грудь Дина и просто облизывает. Совсем немного. Дин никогда не комментирует, если он не спит.

С первого дня, когда они делили постель, ему известно, как Дин пахнет после душа. Теперь он знает, как Дин пахнет после секса, после того, как трогал себя в ванной, после того, как он выбежал и убежал. Иногда он пахнет специями, и еще реже он пахнет дымом и порохом. Кастиэль никогда не встречался ни с кем в своей работе, так что это совершенно новое — это заставляет его понять, почему бывшая подруга нашла его немного нервирующим после того, как он практиковался со своим пистолетом. Порох он ассоциирует с опасностью, с угрозой, хотя в большинстве случаев он стрелял из своего пистолета и находился далеко от своей цели. С Дином, наверное, все наоборот.

Дин не отходить от Кастиэля дальше, чем на тридцать ярдов. Паника Кастиэля начинает угасать.

Так проходит две недели.

— Как дела? — Дин спрашивает, как и каждое утро.

— Я думаю, что мое чувство паники и саморазрушительного поведения было прямым результатом отсутствия значимой активности в одиночестве, а также чувства потери, потому что, отказавшись от побега, я отдал свою жизнь в руки по своему выбору. Прямо противоположно тому факту, что меня здесь нет по выбору. Эти противоречивые эмоции довели меня до крайности и превратились в психологический срыв*****.

Дин моргает.

Кастиэль продолжает завтракать, а Дин открывает и закрывает рот, явно пытаясь найти что-то, чтобы сказать что-то в ответ.

Ко времени обеда Дин оживился.

— Итак, как ты справляешься, ну знаешь, со здоровым образом?

— Первый вариант — вернуться таким, каким я был. Сражаясь и всегда в поисках спасения, — Кастиэль делает паузу. — Это на самом деле не вариант. У меня нет сил для этого. В чем твоя вина.

Дин выдыхает, губы сжаты, глаза виноваты.

— Ага.

— Однако я решил не останавливаться на этом. Это контрпродуктивно.

— Так что же второй вариант?

— Принятие изменений в моей жизни. Охват тех аспектов, которые мне здесь нравятся. Проводить время с тобой. Выходить на улицу. В поисках охоты, — он хмурится. — Это короткий список.

Дин делает паузу в середине жевания.

— У меня есть идея, — медленно говорит он. — Но это потребовало бы того, чтобы я ушел на день — клянусь, не целый день. Максимум шесть часов.

Как одна из торговых поездок Дина. Бункер должен находиться где-то очень далеко, потому что даже учитывая тот факт, что Дин покупает еду за несколько недель и использует промышленный холодильник/морозильник, поездки занимают много времени. Но Кастиэль не был далек от Дина больше часа в последнее время, и ему всегда было известно, что мужчина находится где-то в пределах его досягаемости.

— Я не знаю. Я не знаю, как мне реагировать.

Дин протягивает руку через стол и берет Кастиэля за руки.

— Рано или поздно мне придется выйти за свежей едой. Я почему-то не думаю, что ты хочешь жить за счет сухих пайков и консервов. Должен ли я, ну не знаю, запереть тебя, чтобы ты не был опасен для себя?

— Например запереть меня в нашей комнате? — Кастиэль не знает, что он чувствует по этому поводу.

— Я могу перенести все, что тебе будет нужно, туда, — говорит Дин. — Ты хочешь подумать об этом? В любом случае, мне нужно время для планирования.

Кастиэль кивает.

— Должен ли я узнать, что это за идея?

— Могу ли я оставить это сюрпризом? — спрашивает Дин в ответ, подстраиваясь под манеру речи мужчины.

Кастиэль отводит взгляд и затем очень тихо говорит:

— Я тебе доверяю.

К его удивлению, Дин встает и вместо того, чтобы встать на колени, берет руки Кастиэля в свои и ставит его на ноги. Он прижимает ладонь к его щеке и мягко и искренне говорит:

— Спасибо, Кас. Спасибо, — он почти плачет, и его улыбка слегка дрожит. И тогда он обнимает его.

Кастиэль обнимает его в ответ, кладя голову на плечо Дина. Дин держит его вот так несколько минут, прежде чем отпустить, а затем возвращается к столу.

— Можешь доесть свою порцию?

Кастиэль доедает.

***

— Камень, ножницы, бумага? — Кастиэль предлагает, поддерживая и Извините, и Монополию. Они находятся в логове и сидят на полу в чистом месте, чтобы поиграть в настольную игру. Дин предложил это после того, как на улице пошёл дождь. Настольные игры казались подходящими в этом контексте; Кастиэль может помнить, что делал то же самое со своими братьями и сестрой в детстве, потому что их мать всегда боялась, что они простудятся, если выйдут под дождь.

— Звучит справедливо.

Дин бросает ножницы. Кастиэль многому научился, хотя и старается не злоупотреблять этим, потому что Дин, кажется, этого не замечает.

После победы, Кастиэль говорит:

— Я хочу выйти на улицу.

— Под дождем?

Кастиэль кивает.

Дин, всегда подготовленный, настаивает на том, чтобы оставить пару полотенец на выходе и укладывает их прямо внутри. Технически это тот же травянистый холмистый холм, усеянный кустами, но дождь превращает его в более темный и более богатый цвет — ярко-зеленый превращается в почти изумрудный цвет, а несколько пятен по-прежнему коричневой травы темнеют до богатого золота. Прошло несколько часов, поэтому земля, где нет травы, превратилась в грязь и лужи.

Дождь идет с постоянной скоростью, определенно не настолько легкий, чтобы его можно было назвать моросящим, но достаточно слабый, чтобы капли дождя просто оседали на коже и одежде Кастиэля. Он смотрит на серое небо. Это средний цвет, более светлый, который указывает только на ливень.

Молния вспыхивает слишком далеко, чтобы ее гром был слышен.

Внезапно что-то облегчается в Кастиэле. Он чувствует себя немного свободнее, хотя ничего не изменилось. Как будто он сделал шаг назад в своем уме и что-то принял. Он не совсем уверен, что, но это расслабляет его.

Он поворачивается, чтобы оглянуться на Дина, который стоит с согнутыми плечами, как будто защищает свою шею от дождя. Он улыбается, когда видит, что Кастиэль смотрит, но на его лице все еще есть запор.

Кастиэль снимает рубашку и пиджак.

Дин моргает.

— Что ты делаешь? — кричит он из дверного проема.

Кастиэль снимает туфли и носки, а Дин смотрит на него. Затем он стягивает джинсы и трусы, пока не становится полностью голым. Его ноги хлюпают в грязи, и дождь начинает капать по его телу. Ощущение легкого ветра на его гениталиях очень странное, но также освобождающее. Дождь начинает падать немного сильнее, оказывая большее влияние. Кастиэль чувствует, как капли стекают с его кожи.

— Выполняю обещание, — кричит он Дину.

— Какое обещание?

Кастиэль начинает ходить вдоль своей границы.

— Когда мне было восемнадцать, а Бальтазару двадцать, он отвел меня на студенческую вечеринку в горах. Я закончил тем, что играл правду или действие, и потому что я знал, что Бальтазар собирался заставить меня сказать то, чего я не хотел допустить — я выбрал вызов.

Дин начинает улыбаться.

— И он заставил тебя выбежать голым?

— Шел дождь, — отвечает Кастиэль со своей слабой улыбкой. — Он загадал побродить по пустырю вокруг дома. Я, конечно, отказался. Он до сих пор напоминает об этом на каждый день Благодарения, — он смотрит на Дина. — Присоединяйся ко мне?

Дин усмехается.

— Грязевая борьба с моей чрезвычайно горячей д… родственной душой?

Кастиэль знает, что он собирался сказать, но не комментирует.

— Да, именно.

Быстрое раздевание — это навык, который Дин приобрел давно. Через тридцать секунд он голый и бежит по грязи к Кастиэлю. Когда он приближается, то наклоняется, чтобы схватить мужчину. Кастиэль начинает отступать, но попадает на границу и падает на задницу. На этот раз это забавно, и поэтому он тихо рассмеялся.

Дин падает перед ним на колени и затем признается:

— Было бы стыдно покрывать твоё тело грязью.

Кастиэль полагает, что было бы уместно взять комок грязи первым и выбросить его. Конечно, это будет игра, как дети в снегу. Но тот факт, что он должен думать об этом, означает, что он недостаточно расслаблен, чтобы на самом деле сделать это — играть. Поэтому вместо этого он предлагает Дину свою руку, и когда Дин берет ее, он поднимает Дина на ноги вместе с Кастиэлем и начинает бесцельно ходить.

Они проводят там почти час под дождем, иногда говорят, иногда нет. Дин плещется в растущих лужах, и Кастиэль наконец-то достаточно расслаблен, чтобы присоединиться к нему. Они используют полотенца, чтобы высушить и удалить столько грязи, сколько могут. Они оставляют свою одежду там, где были полотенца, и Дин обещает:

— Я сделаю стирку позже. И очень надеюсь, что смогу вычистить эти джинсы, — он смотрит на Кастиэля. — Но поверь мне, оно того стоило.

***

Кастиэль просыпается в ту ночь и обнаруживает, что твердый член Дина скользит по его нижней части спины. Это не первый раз, и примерно через минуту Дин просыпается с низким стоном. Затем он встает с кровати и идет в ванную, включая свет только тогда, когда дверь закрыта. Кастиэль тоже встает и подходит к двери, прежде чем прижаться к ней, чтобы послушать.

Через несколько мгновений раздаются влажные звуки мастурбации Дина. Кастиэль знает, что там сейчас есть смазка в углу маленькой комнаты, как будто Дин пытался её спрятать.

Кастиэль провел большую часть своей жизни, полагая, что он предпочитает только женщин. Мужчины не представляли особого интереса, и даже сейчас мысли и образ секса с мужчиной не вызывают особого интереса. И все же, секс с Дином невероятно возбуждает и доставляет удовольствие. Тот факт, что это с мужчиной, не сильно изменился, за исключением механики и осознания того, что Кастиэль может быть в основном прямым, но это определенно только в основном. Конечно, он совершал только те действия, которые были, с его точки зрения, относительно похожи на те, что он имел с женщиной — получал минет, мастурбировал.

Хотя он почти позволил Дину войти в него. Вымазать спермой. Совершенно очевидно, что Дин хочет с ним сделать.

Кастиэль кончил от пальца Дина. Это тоже не забудется.

Внизу тяжелеет. Он смотрит на свой член в темноте, полностью удивленный, с достаточным количеством света из коридора, чтобы он мог разглядеть его форму, когда он поднимается, чтобы встретить его живот. Он нажимает на дверь, чтобы открыть её, все еще слыша эти влажные звуки, затем тихое:

— О, Кас.

Кастиэль открывает дверь.

Дин останавливается, прислонившись к стене, обхватив руками свой член. Свет обжигает роговицу, но Кастиэль все равно выходит вперед с открытыми глазами.

— Кас, — говорит Дин, выглядя неуверенно.

Одной рукой Кастиэль сжимает член Дина, отбрасывая при этом его руки. Он скользит ладонью вниз, пока его пальцы не обнаруживают жидкость, наливающуюся на кончик члена Дина. Проводит пальцем по ней, подносит ко рту и сосет. На вкус она соленая, но не похожа на соленость океана — здесь больше глубины, какой-то запах.

Дин стонет, ноги слегка скользят по полу.

Кастиэль собирается это сделать? Должен ли он? Мужчины в раздевалке называли друг друга хуесосами в оскорбление. Подразумевается, что одна из худших вещей, которые может сделать мужчина, — это сосать член другого мужчины, чтобы взять на себя роль женщины. Он знает, что он полон дерьма, он всегда это знал, но в то же время он никогда не интересовался членом, так что это было не очень актуально и не принималось на свой счёт. Но его сейчас нет — он здесь с Дином. Дин, которого он считает своим любовником. Может ли Кастиэль получить удовольствие в этом поступке так, как это делает Винчестер?

Встречаясь с потрясенными, почти полностью зрачковыми глазами Дина, Кастиэль становится на колени. Он хватает основание члена Дина одной рукой, чтобы успокоить его, затем медленно скользит губами по головке члена Дина. Соленый вкус сильнее, но запах мускуса Дина — странный, но привлекательный. Кастиэль знает, как сделать приятно, ориентируясь только на свои предпочтения. В конце концов он начинает действовать. Член Дина дергается, всё ещё выделяя естественную смазку.

— М-могу я сделать это в рот? — спрашивает Дин, его лицо покраснело. — Еще минутку, и я не смогу сдерживаться.

Кастиэль на секунду замирает, затем отодвигается достаточно далеко, чтобы кивнуть.

— Ох, — говорит Дин на выдохе.

Дин был прав — ещё минута махинаций Кастиэля, и Винчестер слегка толкает его, член прижимается к стенке глотки мужчины. Затем его член снова резко дергается и наполняет рот Кастиэля.

На вкус сперма отличается от смазки, намного сильнее, и её намного больше. Два, три импульса. Кастиэль отстраняется, на мгновение сдерживается, прежде чем признать, что он больше не может, и сплёвывая на пол. Он смотрит на Дина, пытаясь сдержать рвоту — не из-за того, что сделал, а из-за остаточного вкуса.

— Прости.

Дин все еще тяжело дышит.

— Не нужно.

Он опускается на пол и активно заглатывает член Кастиэля, несмотря на неудобный угол. Он поднимается и мягко сжимает яйца мужчины, а затем вовремя поглаживает, покачивая головой. Это не займет много времени, прежде чем Кастиэль приблизится к оргазму — он оставался твердым все время, делая Дину минет, — и затем он приходит в горло мужчины.

Винчестер сглатывает с довольным выражением лица. Он держит член Кастиэля во рту на мгновение дольше, затем поднимается, чтобы поцеловать Кастиэля, глубоко и долго.

— Я должен спросить, — говорит Дин, облизывая губы. — Что это побудило? Не то, чтобы я возражал, потому что это было просто потрясающе.

— Дин, мы любовники?

Дин смотрит на его лицо.

— По-моему, да. Ты единственный человек, которого я когда-либо хотел в своей постели, Кас. На всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Кастиэль слегка кивает, расслабляясь.

— Вот что.

Дин молча помогает Кастиэлю подняться, немного смеясь над затёкшими коленями мужчины. Когда он кладет его в постель, целует красные пятна, а затем запускает эти поцелуи в бедра. Затем он ложится в кровать и укрывает обоих. Кастиэль вжимается в тело Дина, как делает каждую ночь, но что-то в этом сейчас кажется более значимым.

Он спит без сновидений.

***

На следующую ночь Кастиэль резко просыпается.

Он лежит в темноте, Дин слегка храпит на ухо, обнимая его одной рукой, слегка поглаживая. Это почти никогда не происходило с тех пор, как Дин взял его в плен. Не то чтобы Кастиэль был похож на подростка в своей обычной жизни, но в начале он испытывал постоянный стресс от страха перед изнасилованием или пытками. Даже позже, после того, как он пришел к выводу, что Дин вряд ли мог это сделать, это был стресс планирования попыток побега, а затем травма неудачи и последующее избиение, пока Дин физически подавлял его. Стресс от того, что он не знает, сколько из его чувств реальны. Невозможность доверять своему разуму.

Почему Кастиэль начал заниматься сексом? Он проводит почти каждую ночь, свернувшись в объятиях Дина, и все же в какой-то момент этого было недостаточно. Конечно, это естественно и ожидается, что любой в его ситуации жаждет комфорта, даже физического комфорта от своего похитителя, но зачем тогда охотно переходить на сексуальную активность? Это не должно доставлять удовольствие Дину или, по крайней мере, не только ему. Это должно было понравиться самому себе. Он знал, что Дин сделает все возможное, чтобы дать ему мощный оргазм.

Он знал, что делает себя чрезвычайно уязвимым.

Это часть капитуляции? Отказ от постоянной ментальной цели побега? Приводит ли откладывание этого желания к этому?

Кастиэль говорил с Дином о естественном и синтетическом счастье. Он уже пришел к выводу, что его лучший путь вперед — поддерживать свое эмоциональное состояние в чем-то помимо депрессии — это выбрать быть счастливым с Дином. Чтобы взять всё счастье, которое он уже испытал, и позволить ему процветать, вместо того, чтобы стыдиться этого.

Секс является частью всего. Он знает, что у него сильный стыд за акт с Дином. И все же… Почему?

Даже когда Кастиэль сражался с ним, Винчестер дарил ему вариации счастья и радости. Он не знает, любит ли он Дина, но его чувства привязанности и защиты кажутся очень реальными и очень сильными. Он знает слабость Дина и всю его боль — и есть горы этой агонии, годы и десятилетия травм, похороненных под тем, что на самом деле является невероятно сильным желанием выжить. Его сочувствие к Дину сильно. В некотором смысле, возможно, есть вероятность любви. Стокгольмский синдром говорит, что Дин устранил все остальные положительные влияния в своей жизни, поэтому, конечно, он привязывается к Винчестеру. Он видел жертв серийных убийц, проявляющих такую же привязанность и защиту к своим похитителям после длительного периода плена. Дин, конечно, не серийный убийца. Помимо взятия Кастиэля в плен, он будет считаться национальным — нет, всемирным — героем, если будет известна правда. Он любит Кастиэля как эгоистично, так и самоотверженно.

Проблема в следующем: по логике вещей Кастиэль знает, что никто не посчитает его чувства к Дину реальными. Но он не уверен, что это важно. Если Кастиэль выбирает это… если Кастиэль точно знает, кто они, и все же выбирает это, то это достаточно реально.

Он еще не сделал выбор. Но он не ошибся, когда месяц назад отчаялся в этом коридоре и подумал, что никогда не сбежит, потому что в конце концов не захочет.

Когда Дин дергается, просыпается и чувствует, как кровать двигается от ударов Кастиэля, он берет верх, его грубая рука невероятно хороша на члене Кастиеля. Через минуту после того, как приходит Кастиэль, сперма Дина разбрызгивается по его нижней части спины.

На следующее утро Дин смеется, а затем стонет, когда они пытаются отлипнуть друг от друга. Если бы это не было так грязно, это было бы поэтично.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На 120 странице до меня дошло, почему мне казалось, что Майкл как-то не подходит семье, где детей зовут Кастиэль, Бальтазар и Хейэль. Так что встречайте Архангела Михалыча. Спорим, вы тоже не заметили?   
> * Ангедония — снижение или утрата способности получать удовольствие.  
> ** Диссоциация — психологическая защита, вследствие которой человек начинает воспринимать происходящее с ним так, будто оно происходит не с ним, а с кем-то посторонним.  
> ***Когнитивно-поведенческая терапия помогает людям изменить пагубные мыслительные привычки и научиться думать о своей жизни с большей гибкостью.  
> **** Что-то типа нашего водника, но выглядит гораздо лучше.  
> ***** Я прям люблю те моменты, когда Кастиэль выдаёт много умных слов и у Дина наступает когнитивный диссонанс от попытки понять каждое из них.


	8. Chapter 8

— Я согласен, — говорит Кастиэль за завтраком. Вафли. Опять.

С опаской смотря на вилку, под нетронутой едой, Дин спрашивает:

— С чем?

— Твоя идея. День на пополнение запасов. — Новак смотрит на стол, крутя свою тарелку. — Думаю, меня следует запереть в нашей комнате. Это хоть как-то будет держать меня в спокойствии.

— Хорошо, — тихо говорит Дин. Он кладёт вилку и подходит к Кастиэлю, положив руку ему на плечо. — Эй. Не беспокойся, слышишь? Нет ничего плохого в том, что ты нуждаешься в помощи.

На мгновение Кастиэль думает: _«Помощью был бы сам побег от тебя»._ Это все ещё правда. Это совершенно верная мысль. И всё же, это не приносит ему никакой пользы. Продолжение этого ментального пути приведёт только к разочарованию, когда он потерпит неудачу. Что он УЖЕ потерпел неудачу. Вместо этого он думает о словах Дина. Да. Он действительно нуждается в помощи, независимо от причины.

— Но мне бы хотелось провести большую часть дня на улице до этого.

— Я устрою пикник, — обещает Винчестер.

Кастиэль наклоняет голову.

— Знаешь, я никогда бы и не подумал, что ты будешь таким, учитывая то, как тебя описывали свидетели.

— Почему же?

Кастиэль пожимает плечами.

— Ты всегда изображал себя настоящим самцом. Принимал оскорбления на свой счёт и был очень сексуально неразборчив. Это не так легко связать с жестами, которые обычно воспринимаются как сентиментальные, вроде пикника.

Дин хмурится и наконец говорит:

— Я всегда был таким человеком. Где-то. Я просто не думал, что мне удастся прожить так долго или у меня будет шанс завести настоящие отношения. Это было легче и ожидаемо — бегать от одной юбки к другой, так что это то, что я и делал.

Кастиэль улыбается. Серьёзно? Но он этого не говорит.

— В этом есть смысл.

— Я когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе о Кэсси? — спрашивает Дин.

Кастиэль пристально смотрит на него.

— Кэсси? Мое прозвище?

— Нет, это была девушка, с которой я встречался. Много лет назад, когда Сэм учился в колледже. — Дин неловко ёрзает, тыча вилкой в вафлю. — Ирония судьбы, я знаю. Но она была первым человеком, которого я по-настоящему любил, и когда я сказал ей правду... она взбесилась и попросила меня уйти. — Дин пожимает плечами. — Вот так вот.

Что могло бы быть, если бы Дин нашёл девушку, готовую и соответствующую его образу жизни?

— Мне очень жаль.

Дин поднимает голову и улыбается.

— Всё в порядке. У меня есть ты.

***

Это снимки жизни Кастиэля.

***

Кастиэль прижимается к Дину, но пялится в экран телевизора. Смотреть с ним фильмы приятно, ибо мужчина очень тщательно наслаждается самим процессом. Классическое кино было чем-то вроде спасательного круга в его детстве, в то время как для Кастиэля оно олицетворяло жизнь, которой он не жил; часы, которые он проводил каждый день со своей семьёй вместо того, чтобы гулять или встречаться с друзьями.

В каком-то смысле они с Дином очень разные. Но Дин всегда заставляет Кастиэля улыбаться, по крайней мере, один раз во время фильма — выкрикивает реплику персонажа или корчит ему рожицы в ответ. Кастиэлю это в нём нравится.

Если бы Кастиэль встретил Дина в кафе, а тот был нормальным человеком, он был бы сильным, близким другом. Может быть, когда-нибудь Дин бы поцеловал его, а Кастиэль покраснел, утверждая, что не гей. Тогда Дин как-то, да смог бы убедить его — возможно, заверяя что-нибудь о том, что свидания — это весело, и почему Кастиэль мог бы попробовать всё это. Дин бы проводил с ним всё свободное время, ничего не прося взамен. Кастиэля было бы трудно пробить, но рано или поздно он бы пожал плечами и сдался. А Дин все это время только и делал, что пытался угодить.

Останавливайтесь на каждой просьбе. Ускоряйтесь при каждом признаке того, что вас хотят взамен. 

— Кас, ты пялишься на меня, — говорит Дин. — У меня что-то на лице?

— Если бы я не был агентом ФБР, — спрашивает Кастиэль, — как бы ты со мной познакомился?

Дин делает паузу.

— Точно не знаю. Встретился бы в очереди за кофе. Может, я бы подразнил тебя насчёт твоих трёх ложек сливок. — Дин улыбается. — Сначала предложил бы ужин, как приятеля, потому что ты же натурал, верно? Тайком пригласил бы на свидание. Да.

Кастиэль улыбается, почему-то довольный, что это немного отличается от его версии. 

— Или, — говорит Дин, указывая вверх, — я бы спас тебе жизнь. Это всегда хорошее начало разговора, особенно когда ты охотник.

Кастиэль смеётся.

— Это наверняка помогло бы тебе пройти через парадную дверь.

Дин усмехается.

— Я люблю тебя, Кас.

Он хватает руку Кастиэля и целует её.

***

— Что ты… Дин! Стой!

Дин продолжает свою безжалостную щекотку.

— Нет, нет, Кас. После столького времени я и не знал, что ты боишься щекотки на пятках.

— Секрет, который я собирался сохранить! — Кастиэль корчится.

Дин хватает одну ногу и держит её, прищуриваясь.

— Бьюсь об заклад, Бальтазар знает.

Кастиэль пинает руки Дина, а затем ему удаётся скатиться с дивана, тяжело дыша от смеха. Он вздыхает, все ещё улыбаясь.

— Бальтазар знает всё, что может показаться неловким, когда речь заходит о Кастиэле Новаке. Это его дар.

— Хотел бы я познакомиться с твоей семьёй, — говорит Дин.

Есть момент разъединения, когда Кастиэль размышляет, почему это так.

— Извини, что не могу познакомиться с твоей.

И он действительно так думает. Он думает, что ему бы понравился Сэм Винчестер.

***

Кастиэль хмурится, глядя на член Дина. Он большой. Кажется, что его рот недостаточно велик, чтобы взять сам орган очень глубоко, хотя Дин уверяет, что это возможно, просто требуется практика. Но с его членом в лице Кастиэля, полностью выпрямленным с предварительным дриблингом из кончика, это трудно представить. Так что он облизывает головку часто, вниз к яйцам. И Дин стонет, а его бедра слегка подрагивают. Даже самые незначительные моменты в Кастиэли заводят его до невероятных масштабов и в некотором смысле это удовлетворяет Кастиэля, чтобы иметь такой огромный эффект на Дина.

Кастиэль открывает рот шире, позволяя солёному вкусу распространиться по его языку, когда он двигается вниз по члену. 

После этого Винчестер пытается проникнуть пальцем в тело Кастиэля, но тот говорит ему нет, так что ничего не остаётся, как ответно начать сосать член Новака, пока тот сам не кончает прямо на лицо Дина.

***

— Ты серьезно предлагаешь похитить моего брата? Нет, ни в коем случае!

— Временно! — протестует Дин, поднимая руки. Они оба стоят в дверях чёрного входа и смотрят, как идёт дождь. Дин заговорил об этом впервые за несколько месяцев. — Только ненадолго, а потом я отпущу его.

— Я не уверен, что должен доверяться тебе. В этом деле. — отвечает Кастиэль, потирая глаза.

Дин выглядит оскорблённым.

— Послушай, не он моя родственная душа, а ты. — он вскидывает руки. — Ладно, ладно. Что сам то предлагаешь?

— А как насчёт того друга, который дал тебе телефон? — спрашивает Кастиэль. 

Дин качает головой.

— Она сказала, что метод, который она использовала, не сработает дважды, и она не может гарантировать, что ОАП не смогут отследить звонок, если она использует другой. — он смотрит на Кастиэля. — Я знаю, что ты не услышишь его ответа, но если хочешь, я могу послать ему ещё писем.

В каком-то смысле Кастиэль неохотно соглашается. Он все ещё чувствует стыд за свою капитуляцию. Будет ли контакт с Кастиэлем, который не поддаётся проверке, лучше или хуже для Бальтазара? 

— Я подумаю над этим.

***

Они пролежали в постели с выключенным светом около пятнадцати минут, и Дин никак не мог успокоится. Его постоянная тревога не давала Кастиэлю уснуть, и он дважды проделывал своё обычное упражнение, пока Дин разговаривал по телефону, координируя с другими охотниками об охоте.

— В чем дело? —сонно спрашивает Кастиэль. 

Дин замирает.

— Ничего.

— Дин, ты обеспокоен чем-то. Скажи мне, что случилось.

— Я просто задумался о том, где бы я был, если бы ты сбежал. — Дин дышит Кастиэлю в затылок. — Я знаю, как тяжело тебе было потерпеть неудачу, но я так рада, что ты попытался.

Лениво моргая в темноте, Кастиэль спрашивает:

— Я думал, ты рассердишься, что я так долго пытался сбежать и что боролся с тобой.

— Нет, — немедля отвечает Дин, расслабляясь за спиной Кастиэля. — Я никогда не злился на тебя по-настоящему. Только не так.

Кастиэль фыркает. 

— Ты серьёзно хочешь сказать, что не злился на мои попытки побега?

Дин вздыхает.

— Я имею в виду, да. Злился. Но в то же время… Я не знаю, кто сделал тебя моей родственной душой, Кас, но ты идеален. Дрался, избивал меня и всё такое. — он целует спину Кастиэля. — Я хочу, чтобы ты боролся, Кас. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты боролся со мной.

Кастиэль не уверен, почему, но эти слова успокаивают.

***

Ближе к вечеру, за день до того, как Дин должен уехать за припасами еды, разворачивается небольшой сюрприз.

Пространство снаружи, к которому Кастиэль имеет доступ — это просто трава и кустарник, с некоторыми полевыми цветами, потому что это конец лета. Но Кастиэлю приходит в голову, что он мог бы сделать что-то более интересное с этим. Насколько ему известно, здесь нет простого способа достать воду, но он мог бы поговорить об этом с Дином. Может быть, ему удастся превратить хотя бы часть травы и кустарников в маленький собственный садик. У него есть свой камень, чтобы сидеть и медитировать на нём, но он мог бы создать больше места, которое действительно принадлежало бы ему. 

Дину нравится эта идея.

— Я придумаю, как достать шланг отсюда. Только говори мне, что тебе понадобиться.

Кастиэль кивает и садится на одеяло, которое принёс ему Дин. Дин начинает открывать очень старую, дряхлую корзину, которая должно быть принадлежит бункеру. Он смотрит на завёрнутые бутерброды и пирожные, говоря:

— Гейл была мастером пикников, когда мы росли. У неё всегда было два одеяла, одно тонкое и большое, а сверху длинное и пушистое, так что нам было удобно, даже если в траве были просветы. И у неё всегда было всё необходимое: ложки, вилки, ножи. И место для грязной посуды. И корзина была мастерством Тетриса.

Дин смеётся.

— Мне жаль, что я не настолько хорош. Я как бы складываю вещи в кучу. Сумка Сэмми всегда была гораздо более организованной, чем моя. — он достаёт два пива и протягивает Кастиэлю.

— Завтра уезжаешь? — спрашивает тот. 

— Да. Я уеду рано утром, сразу после того, как ты проснёшься. Я собираюсь перенести всё в нашу комнату сегодня вечером, и уже поставил замок на дверь, пока ты принимал душ.

Удивительно, но в комнате его не было. Вероятно, потому, что сначала Кастиэль был физически прикован, а позже, возможно, чтобы помешать Кастиэлю воспользоваться возможностью запереть и Дина. 

Кастиэль крепко спит этой ночью и смотрит, как Дин уходит утром, прежде чем тихий щелчок запирает его.

Он ждёт панических атак. И это действительно происходит, но не настолько ошеломляюще, как боялся Кастиэль. Это больше похоже на тревогу, потому что у него есть физическая реакция борьбы или бегства — учащённое дыхание и сердцебиение, как будто его тело пытается сказать своему разуму, что он должен паниковать. После нескольких минут очень медленного вдоха и выдоха он достаёт книгу и начинает читать. 

Дин оставил часы в комнате, но Кастиэль изо всех сил старается не смотреть на них в течение дня. К третьему часу он в основном достигает своей цели. Он делает свои обычные упражнения в ограниченном пространстве, когда нервничает, а затем успокаивается с историей Древнего Египта, правда в основном с магией. 

Через пять часов голос Дина эхом разносится по коридору.

— Кас? Ты как? 

Дверь открывается, и Дин заглядывает внутрь.

Кастиэль встаёт с кровати. 

— Со мной всё хорошо.

Дин улыбается ему. 

— Хочешь увидеть свой сюрприз?

Когда Кастиэль кивает, Дин полностью открывает дверь и начинает идти обратно по коридору, а Кастиэль следует за ним. Он слышит какие-то странные звуки, доносящиеся из кухни, и замедляет шаг, сбитый с толку. Дин останавливается, хватает его за локоть и торопит. 

— Тебе понравится, — обещает он и тянет его вверх по лестнице.

На кухне. Собака. 

Она или он привязана к столу матерчатым поводком и сидит на полу. Она ещё не совсем взрослая, её лапы явно слишком велики для собственного тела. Более светлый, почти белый мех окружает её мордочку и лапки, а также хвост; более тёмные отметины находятся на остальной части её тела. Довольно густой и пушистый мех. 

Она издаёт странный звук, стуча хвостом по полу когда Кастиэль приближается к ней.

Это первый раз за год, когда Кастиэль действительно находится рядом с другим живым существом, кроме Дина. В лучшем случае, он видел диких птиц и белок, а иногда и ящериц, шныряющих вокруг его одинокого камня. 

Дин шепчет ему на ухо:

— Это смесь акиты и аляскинского маламута. Довольно умная и очень преданная.

Кастиэль нерешительно кладёт руку ей на голову. Она отталкивается от этого прикосновения, а затем начинает лизать его руку. Кастиэль удивлённо смеётся, а потом снова её гладит, проводя пальцами по густой шерсти и почёсывая за ушками. Её глаза смягчаются и не так широко распахиваются, когда он это делает, как будто она расслабляется. Она встаёт и прижимается к его ноге своим телом, немного неловко. 

— У меня никогда не было собаки, — говорит он Дину. 

— У меня тоже, — честно признаётся тот. — Сэм хотел, но папа никогда бы этого не позволил. — он пожимает плечами. — Но она всецело твоя.

Кастиэль опускается на колени, и она облизывает его лицо. Может быть, год назад он был бы вне себя, не зная, что делать. Но сейчас он сдерживает слезы, глядя в её умные глаза, видя, как она реагирует на его присутствие. Кастиэль проводил дни напролёт, не имея ни одного живого существа, с которым можно было бы поговорить, которое бы действительно откликнулось на его голос, даже если это будет только лай или лизание. 

Он вытирает глаза, слегка смеясь. 

— Кас, ты в порядке? — Дин спрашивает, беспокоясь.

Кастиэль кивает, почёсывая ушки. 

— Её зовут Адити.

— Да?

— Это санскрит, - говорит Кастиэль, но тут же останавливается. Он смотрит в зеленые глаза. - Спасибо, Дин.

Дин пожимает плечами, возможно, слегка краснея.

— Если что, она приучена ходить на горшок. Но тебе придётся смириться с тем, что Дин Винчестер не убирает какашки, так что это всецело твоя обязанность! 

Кастиэль смеётся, на этот раз навзрыд. 

— Иногда ты такой ребёнок, Дин.

Он усмехается.

— Я знаю.

***

Адити, как выясняется, всего восемь месяцев, и хоть она и приучена к горшку, но всё равно стены бункера давят на неё, что становится причиной того, почему Кастиэль всё чаще держит в руках чистящий раствор, такой как отбеливатель. («О Боже, я не собираюсь это убирать!» - говорит Дин.) Но Кастиэль не находит в этом что-то противное. У него нет близких родственников с детьми, но он общался с малышами на протяжении многих лет, даже нескольких нянчил, так что запросто может поменять подгузник.  
— Ты должна сидеть на газете, пока не будешь натренирована выходить со мной на улицу, — говорит Кастиэль Адити, которая смотрит на него проникновенными глазами. У него в руках ещё одна газета. Старая, которая в дальнейшем точно не пригодится для охоты. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты убегала туда, где я не смогу тебя достать.

Она облизывает его руку. Год назад было бы просто отвратительно, если бы собака пускала на него слюни. Теперь это просто успокаивает, что даже для Кастиэля немного странно. 

— Я знаю, это займёт время, пока я не смогу доверять тебе, — говорит Кастиэль и останавливается. Внезапно его осеняет, что Дин более или менее приучил его, как собаку: ходить только туда, куда Дин разрешает. Его поводок ослабевает только тогда, когда Кастиэль слушается. Во рту ощущается горечь, но мужчина прогоняет эти мысли прочь, поглаживая Адити по голове. — Скоро ты сможешь выйти на улицу, обещаю.

— Я никогда не понимал привлекательности разговора с собакой, — говорит Дин, ловя последний кусочек сказанной Кастиэлем фразы, когда останавливается в дверях. Кастиэль выбрал пустую комнату для хранения всего мусора Адити. Дин запер большую часть помещения, в то время как Кастиэль учил её следовать его командам, чтобы та умела приходить, когда надо, и подчиняться, но в остальном он в значительной степени держал себя в стороне от дрессировки собак. — Она ничего не улавливает из того, что ты говоришь.

Кастиэль пожимает плечами. 

— Она улавливает эмоции.

Дин прислоняется к дверному косяку.

— Да, наверное, это правда. — он делает паузу. — Она тебе нравится?

Кастиэль встаёт, расстелив чистую газету, избавившись от испачканной. Адити уже научилась подходить к нему одним щелчком пальцев.

— Я люблю ее.

— Тогда я тоже её люблю, — говорит Дин и легонько целует Кастиэля. Он с любовью смотрит на мужчину. — Мне нравится, когда ты так улыбаешься, — говорит он, подходя ближе, пока Кастиэль не чувствует тепло его тела. Он касается уголков глаз Кастиэля, затем проводит большим пальцем по его нижней губе. — У тебя ярко выраженные морщинки от улыбки.

Кастиэль смотрит на него, и слова выскакивают, когда он думает о них:

— Дин, почему ты не можешь отпустить меня домой?

Улыбка Дина тускнеет. 

— Я не могу потерять тебя. И ты это знаешь.

— А что, если мы продолжим встречаться и после этого? ФБР не будет знать. — и он имеет в виду не только секс, хотя теперь это происходит регулярно. 

Дин пристально смотрит на него, и хотя Кастиэль видит, что он хочет отвести взгляд, он этого не делает.

— Ты серьёзно хочешь этого? 

Кастиэль отворачивается. 

— Я знаю, что ты не любишь меня, Кас. Ты заботишься обо мне, и я никогда не перестану быть благодарен тебе за это, но ты не любишь меня так, как я люблю тебя.

Кастиэль не знает, способен ли он любить так, как Дин. Он даже не уверен, что это хорошо — любить так отчаянно, как любит Дин.

— Ты бы убежал, — шепчет охотник. — Ты хочешь этого. Я вижу это в твоих глазах.

— Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, — говорит Кастиэль, наконец поднимая голову.

Дин кивает, глубоко дыша.

— Я знаю.

— Дин, возможно, я не смогу влюбиться в тебя сейчас и в будущем. Не тогда, когда я с тобой против своей воли.

Дин говорит:

— Я бы никогда тебя не изнасиловал…

— Я не это имел в виду. Я имею в виду, как я могу любить тебя, когда ты мой похититель? 

Правда. Кастиэль пристально смотрит в глаза Дина, отмечая мшистую зелень, слабые золотые линии. Мерцание, которое говорит о слезах, готовых упасть.

— Дин, что если я никогда не смогу ответить на твои чувства ответно? Когда в каком-то смысле я тебя боюсь?

Рот Дина открывается и закрывается. 

—Ты боишься меня? — спрашивает он наконец. 

— Ты причинишь мне боль, если будешь держать меня здесь. Ты причинил мне боль, чтобы удержать меня здесь. Дин, похищение кого-то, чтобы стать твоим партнёром — это признак того, что твой разум не здоров. Откуда мне знать, что ты не сорвёшься каким-нибудь другим способом? Каким-то образом, который я даже не могу предсказать?

— Я не сумасшедший, — парирует Дин. — Нет, не так. Я не... Я прошёл через грёбаный апокалипсис и ад и вышел относительно нормальным. Я не собираюсь срываться на тебе, Кас.

— Тогда не бери мои слова в голову. Просто...

Дин обхватывает лицо Кастиэля ладонями, наполовину умоляюще, наполовину властно.

— Мне очень жаль, Кас. Мне очень жаль. Но это единственный выход. Ты агент ФБР, и по закону обязан выдать меня за преступления, которых я даже не совершал, и которые я не могу доказать. Если бы я столкнулся с тобой в кафе, ты бы меня арестовал. И я не виню тебя за это, но так оно и есть.

— Но теперь то я знаю правду, Дин. И я бы не сдал тебя. 

Дин молча качает головой, опуская руки.

Кастиэль закрывает глаза. 

— А что, если я всё-таки не смогу полюбить тебя? Что же тогда ты будешь делать? Держать меня здесь на цепи вечно?

— Я не верю в это, Кас. Ты моя родственная душа, — тихо говорит Дин. — Но даже... даже если это и правда, я всё равно не смогу потерять тебя. Ни грамма твоей части.

Адити скулит. 

Кастиэль не знает почему, может потому что ничего не изменилось, но он чувствует себя побеждённым. Он трёт глаза, чешет голову и закрывает лицо руками, в основном, чтобы не смотреть на Дина, который все ещё стоит менее чем в двух футах от него. 

— Хорошо, — говорит Дин, отступая назад. — Как насчёт того, чтобы я принёс Адити немного еды? У меня в машине ещё шесть сумок.

Кастиэль кивает, гладит Адити по голове и прислушивается к затихающему звуку шагов Дина.

В ту ночь Адити спит в ногах их кровати. Сначала она много ворочается, ходит по комнате и все обнюхивает, но после четвёртого раза, когда Кастиэль встаёт и заставляет её вернуться в постель, она наконец успокаивается. Впервые, помимо звука дыхания Дина в его ухе, он может слышать кого-то ещё. Она шмыгает носом несколько раз, вероятно, ей снится охота на кроликов или что-то в этом роде. 

Дин периодически притягивает Кастиэля ближе, словно даже во сне хочет прижать его к себе. Он, кажется, доволен тем, как обстоят дела, даже когда Кастиэль изо всех сил пытается справиться и приспособиться. То, что Кастиэль сказал ему раньше, было чистой правдой. Он сомневается, что способен любить Дина при таких обстоятельствах, по крайней мере, по-настоящему. Он нуждается в Дине, это правда — секс является доказательством этого, доказательством потребности Кастиэля быть рядом с другим человеком, доказательством того, что он нуждается в комфорте и, в какой-то степени, заботе, которая идёт вместе с ним. 

Потребность часто изображается как любовь, например, когда двое влюблённых не могут стоять порознь. Они нужны друг другу. И все же, потребность, на которую не отвечают взаимностью, считается нездоровой, даже неправильной. Дин проваливает этот тест, по крайней мере в том смысле, что хотя Кастиэль нуждается в нем сейчас, он не нуждался в нем, когда все это началось. И если он отпустит Кастиэля, с Кастиэлем все будет в порядке. Во всяком случае, он так думает.

Так что потребность — это часть романтической любви, но как и где Кастиэль не уверен.

Любовь — это также глубокая забота о другом человеке. Тот, кто работает волонтёром в бедствующих странах, испытывает любовь к этим людям. Жена или муж, который дарит своей супруге ласку и заботу — это и есть любовь. Кастиэль любит некоторые моменты в Дине. Он заботится о Дине. Он хочет, чтобы Дин был счастлив, и все же его собственные желания противоречат этому. Так что, может быть, это и нужда, и забота, которые Кастиэль имеет в некотором роде. 

Но если у него их нет по выбору... Разве нужно выбирать любовь, чтобы быть влюблённым? Есть ли в этом выбор, логика?

От этого у него болит голова. 

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — бормочет Дин ему в затылок.

— А ты слишком мало.

— Хм, — говорит Дин, затем его рука обвивается вокруг груди Кастиэля, чтобы сжать его член. Он гладит его, пока Кастиэль не становится твёрдым, затем переворачивает того на спину, чтобы он мог опуститься на Кастиэля, пока тот не кончит. Кастиэль делает это, кусая свою руку, чтобы заглушить крики удовольствия, хотя Дин — единственный, кто может его слышать. После этого Кастиэль обхватывает свою руку вокруг члена Дина, а затем сосёт его так долго, пока тот не достигнет оргазма. Затем он отрывается и кончает Дину в ладонь, ловя того сперму в свою руку. Немного поёжившись, они снова пытаются уснуть.

Мысли Кастиэля немного рассеиваются, когда его тело достигает глубокого расслабления, насыщенного и тёплого. У него все ещё нет ответов на все вопросы, которые он задавал себе, но пока все в порядке. Он может спать в объятиях Дина и находить там утешение.

***

Адити становится идеальным компаньоном. Она легко поддаётся дрессировке, очень послушна и любит Кастиэля со всем обожанием, на которое способны собаки. Ей нравится дремать с ним, положив голову ему на колени, хотя Дин твёрдо настаивает на том, чтобы позволить ей лечь на кровать. К счастью, не нужно много усилий, чтобы отговорить её от этого. Примерно через неделю Кастиэль научил собаку не уходить далеко от того места, где он может находится — она не ходит в библиотеку без него, например, или в любую другую область, которую Дин обычно не запирает дома. Она откликается либо на своё имя, либо на резкий свист.

Она также заставляет Кастиэля чувствовать себя более устойчивым и менее нуждающимся в теплоте.

Кастиэль чувствует, что его собственные эмоции начинают уравновешиваться, с меньшими взлётами или падениями. Депрессия, которая приходит и уходит, облегчается, хотя она все ещё появляется. Адити даёт ему что-то внешнее, чтобы сосредоточиться на ней, как в обучении её, так и в заботе о ней. 

— Я собираюсь вывести её на улицу, — говорит Кастиэль Дину однажды утром. — Пусть она гуляет со мной вдоль моей границы.

Он щелкает языком, и Адити бежит к нему. Дин следует за ним, намеренно отставая.

Адити приходит в восторг, когда Кастиэль открывает дверь, и выбегает на солнечный свет. Кастиэль наблюдает за ней, улыбаясь, как она прыгает с места на место, очевидно, без всякой причины, кроме радости от пребывания снаружи. Через несколько минут она не проходит мимо его барьера, точнее она возвращается к Кастиэлю и хватает его руку в рот, чтобы оттащить от двери. Он отпускает её на несколько шагов, затем убирает руку и приказывает ей снова оставаться рядом с ним. Он кружит вокруг своей тюрьмы вместе с ней, находя покой в прогулке.

***

Триста и тридцать-девятый день, Дин ставит перед лицом Кастиэля тарелку блинов и спрашивает:

— Что скажешь о спарринге?

Кастиэль пристально смотрит на него. 

— Серьезно?

— Да, а почему бы и нет?

— Дин, тебе дважды удавалось помешать мне сбежать, потому что ты победил меня в рукопашном бою.

— Ну да, — говорит Дин, почёсывая голову. — Но сейчас это не проблема.

Кастиэль изучает его ещё мгновение. Дин кажется искренним. 

— Хорошо.

Дин сияет.

— Я пойду подготовлю место.

Как только Кастиэль заканчивает завтрак, он идёт искать Дина с Адити, которая преданно следует за ним. В конце концов, Дин решил очистить большую часть медчасти. По-видимому, лучшим местом было бы стрельбище, но для этого потребовалось бы снова изменить границы Кастиэля, а медчасть намного больше, чем нужно для двух человек. Дин передвинул столы, смотровые койки и шкафы, так что целая треть комнаты опустела. Кастиэль приказал Адити сидеть снаружи помещения и не шевелиться.

Он хочет научить её не паниковать и не реагировать, когда они дерутся, что весьма и весьма странно звучит. Затем он входит в комнату.

Дин поднимает глаза и улыбается Кастиэлю.

— Ты готов? Я думал, мы начнём босиком что-то достаточно лёгкое, потому что у нас нет ковриков.

Кастиэль кивает, сгибая ноги.

— В этом есть смысл.

Выйдя на середину комнаты, Дин говорит: 

— Давай попробуем. Я уверен, что были времена, когда ты хотел ударить меня по лицу.

— Какова цель всего этого, Дин? — спрашивает Кастиэль, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Он нервничает. 

— То, что мы попробуем, будет иметь смысл, — обещает Дин. Он поднимает кулаки в защитной позиции. — Давай, не медли.

Попытки Кастиэля поначалу получаются нерешительными. Он головой понимает, что Дин просит практики, а не пытается заставить его подчиниться, но каждый его опыт общения с Дином был травмирующим. Каждая неудача. 

Дин, кажется, понимает это, потому что он ничего не комментирует. Он даёт Кастиэлю почти полный контроль над их скоростью.

Они начинают медленно, с лёгкими атаками и лёгкими блоками. Но как только Кастиэль расслабляется в ритме – как он часто делал в правоохранительных органах — и ускоряется, то начинает понимать, почему Дин выиграл их прошлые битвы. В дополнение к его немного большему размеру, он также быстрее, чем Кастиэль. Это сбивает того с толку на несколько минут, пока он не понимает, что Дин привык к спаррингу с Сэмом — кем-то с большей досягаемостью и большей физической силой. Поэтому, хотя Дин ни в коем случае не маленький, он должен был адаптироваться, как кто-то меньшего роста, и стать быстрее, более ловким в том, как он реагирует. Он также отскакивает назад в сбалансированную позицию почти сразу, чтобы продлить время самого боя.

Дин несколько раз делает паузу, чтобы прокомментировать стиль Кастиэля. Это в основном позитивно — проблемы Кастиэля по сравнению с Дином больше связаны с браком их стилей, в том, что слабости Кастиэля — это сильные стороны Дина — но он делает положительные замечания о балансе Кастиэля. Во всех их драках Дин неоднократно пытался сбить Кастиэля с ног, и как только он достигал этого, Кастиэль проигрывал сам бой. 

Как правоохранительные органы, Кастиэль обучен подчинять первого и убивать второго, в то время как Дина учили прямо противоположному. Кастиэль много узнает о грязных боях и о том, как Дин думает и позиционирует себя во время кулачной драки. Примерно через сорок пять минут Кастиэль адаптируется к особенностям стиля Дина и побеждает его в двух из трех поединков. 

Дин смеется каждый раз, когда проигрывает.

— Да, я знал, что ты будешь крутым парнем, — говорит Дин. — Я думаю, тебе просто нужно немного преодолеть эту подготовку ФБР.

К концу Дин заставляет их перейти на жёсткий пол. Он попросил Кастиэля посадить его в трюмы, а затем показал, как его учили вырываться из них. Техника Дина — это действительно случайное сочетание, где некоторые моменты являются стандартными для военных, а некоторые из них похожи на то, как сражаются эксперты по смешанным боевым искусствам. Затем они меняют местами, чтобы Кастиэль был в каком-то подчинении. В некотором смысле, это странно, что тело Дина так близко к нему, когда в недавнем прошлом они были так близки только для секса. А до этого — насилие. И теперь Дин здесь учит Кастиэля, как освободиться от тех методов, которые сам когда-то использовал, чтобы держать его в плену.

Когда Дин помещает Кастиэля в удушающий захват, точно такой же, какой он использовал в квартире Кастиэля, Кастиэль замирает на секунду, а затем отключается.

Дин немедленно отпускает его.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да. Просто дай мне минутку, — говорит Кастиэль, делая паузу, чтобы встать лицом к Дину. Он встречает встревоженный взгляд охотника. — Помнишь, когда ты в последний раз использовал это на мне?

— Чт... О..., — говорит Дин, выглядя искренне раскаивающимся. — Черт, Кас, прости меня. Я не думал об этом.

Кастиэль делает глубокий вдох.

— Покажи мне этот захват и как из него выбраться.

— Ты уверен?

Кастиэль кивает.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Дин практикует его с Кастиэлем, пока Кастиэлю не удаётся его сломать менее чем за секунду. С каждым повторением, с каждым успехом часть этого остаточного страха исчезает. 

Спустя почти два часа Дин говорит:

— Ну, думаю, на сегодня хватит. У меня уже все болит. — он пожимает плечами, а потом протягивает Кастиэлю руку, и тот берет ее. 

Дин готовит гамбургеры на ужин. Они едят на улице и Дин тайком подкладывает Адити маленькие кусочки мяса и помидоры. Именно там, сидя рядом с Дином, Кастиэль понимает, что часть этого оттенка страха исчезла. Да, Дин все ещё его похититель, но некоторая часть беспокойства, которое Кастиэль продолжал чувствовать рядом с Дином, ушла. Встреча с Дином в бою, который является дружественным и для преподавания начал переопределять его воспоминания о принуждении к подчинению, заставила его хоть на немного расслабиться, пусть и не до конца.

Когда Дин отпускает плохую шутку о вкусе мяса, Кастиэль смеётся.

***

— Нет-нет. Положи туда руку, — говорит Дин.

— Почему же? — спрашивает Кастиэль, глядя на бетонный пол. Он знает, что этот шаг сделает его уязвимым. 

Дин вздыхает и говорит:

— Пожалуйста?

Когда Кастиэль слушается, Дин переворачивает Кастиэля на спину, переплетая его ноги таким образом, что это ни в коем случае не является атакой или удержанием, и наклоняется к Кастиэлю так, что их лица почти соприкасаются. В тот момент, когда Кастиэль пытается решить, как ответить, Дин целует его.

Но в отличие от обычного, Дин не доводит дело до секса сразу. Вместо этого он остаётся там — сверху — просто не торопясь исследуя рот Кастиэля. Проверяя реакцию того несколькими нежными укусами, изменяя угол поцелуя, прежде чем он, наконец, переместится от рта к его шее, всасывая уже существующий засос. Кастиэль стонет и проводит руками по волосам Дина, когда тот становится твёрдым. Он толкается в тело охотника, ища трения.

Дин шепчет ему на ухо:

— Мне кажется, что я живу в каком-то порно.

Кастиэль смеется. 

— Сексуальные боевые искусства превращаются в сексуальный... секс. — Дин отстраняется и хмурится.

— Ладно, этот приём не сработал.

Кастиэль смеется еще громче. 

Дин отвечает, поворачивая бедра к Кастиэлю, который прерывает смех, когда удовольствие поднимается. Через секунду Дин слезает с него и хватает его спортивные штаны и нижнее белье, тыча в бедра, пока Кастиэль не приподнимается, чтобы Дин мог сдвинуть свою одежду вниз. Дин усмехается Кастиэлю, прежде чем взять его член в рот и начать сосать. Свободной рукой он сжимает основание члена Кастиэля и скользит вниз, пока его рот не встречается с его рукой, а затем повторяет, качая головой. Как только Кастиэль полностью выпрямляется, он облизывает два пальца, зелёные глаза смотрят вверх. 

— Ну пожалуйста. — спрашивает Дин. 

После секундного колебания Кастиэль кивает. 

Дин снова начинает сосать член, но его свободная рука проходит между ног Кастиэля, ища эту сжатую мышцу. Сначала он кружит вокруг неё, что кажется Кастиэлю странным, но затем он толкается в неё кончиком пальца. Колечко кажется слишком узким, но после минуты, когда Дин осторожно его растягивает, он может вставить ещё один палец.

В том положении, в котором находится Кастиэль, у него нет возможности ответить взаимностью. Он не может взять Дина, но он хочет, чтобы тот был рядом. Он хочет доставить Дину удовольствие. 

Поэтому он поднимает ноги, одной ногой упираясь в плечо Дина. Дин стонет этим действиям, как он всегда делает, когда Кастиэль показывает, как сильно хочет Дина. Он трахает Кастиэля пальцами так, как если бы он трахал Кастиэля своим членом. Растяжение, ожог и ощущение этого начинают доставлять удовольствие. Такое чувство, что Дин учит его любить это, тренирует его тело реагировать. 

— Дин, я... Я собираюсь...

Вместо того, чтобы закончить, Дин позволяет члену Кастиэля выпасть из рта и разрешает ему схватит его же орган собственноручно. Он становится так, что его собственный красный член выглядывает из боксёров и прижимается к дырочке Кастиэля, держа того открытым.

— Ты можешь кончить вот так? — говорит Дин, и головка его члена трётся об отверстие. 

Кастиэль кивает, поглаживая себя.

— Я не могу дождаться, чтобы трахнуть тебя, — говорит Дин, толкаясь в свою руку и прижимаясь к Кастиэлю. — Я мечтал об этом в течение многих месяцев, ты держишь себя открытым для меня и просто принимаешь это...

Кастиэль кончает, его семя разбрызгивается по животу. Он не знает, были ли это слова Дина или просто физическая стимуляция, но после этого его разум просто перестаёт работать. 

— Черт, — говорит Дин, — я не могу дождаться, когда мой член войдёт в тебя, — и затем он неуклюже кончает, кусая губу. 

Кастиэль просто лежит и трусит, представляя это. Дин сам его привёл к такому исходу событий. Логически он знает, что этот поступок — не настоящая покорность, не то, что позволить Дину кончить прямо в его задницу. Не для миллионов людей, которые его исполняют. Но Кастиэлю кажется, что если он позволит Дину трахнуть себя, это будет чистое подчинение контролю Дина над ним. Что каждый клочок Кастиэля, который он пытался удержать, будет открыт и обнажён. Дин заберёт у Кастиэля все, что только можно взять.

Дин вытирает их обоих своей рубашкой, обтирая сначала Кастиэля, а потом себя. Он выглядит удовлетворённым и довольным. 

Кастиэль садится. Пол холодит его голую задницу.

— Ты хочешь трахнуть меня? — спрашивает он Дина.

Дин на полпути замирает. Затем кивает.

— Да, и очень.

Кастиэль обдумывает это.

— Тебе когда-нибудь нравилось быть тем, кого трахают? — спрашивает он. — Ты когда-нибудь... Э-э-э... Принимал?

— В прошлом, — медленно говорит Дин, протягивая Кастиэлю руку, чтобы подняться с пола. — Мне это не очень нравится, но было дело. — он улыбается Кастиэлю с любопытством. Когда Кастиэль встаёт, он слегка наклоняется вперёд. — А что? Ты хочешь трахнуть меня?

Кастиэль отводит взгляд и пожимает плечами. 

— Я бы тебе позволил, — говорит Дин, облизывая губы. — Если ты мне позволишь. Я сделаю всё как надо. Обещаю.

— Я подумаю над этим предложением, — говорит Кастиэль, чувствуя себя неловко. 

Дин кивает, и его дразнящее выражение исчезает.

— Конечно. Всё, что захочешь.

Кастиэль дрожит.

— Мне холодно.

Дин, как обычно, быстро реагирует и находит одеяло. Он продолжает болтать, когда укутывает Кастиэля и затем ведёт его в их комнату, прежде чем найти кино для будущего просмотра. Как и в большинстве случаев, когда он ловит Кастиэля на неловкости или неуверенности, он переключается в режим опекуна. Он становится чрезвычайно внимательным и находит всё, что может сделать, чтобы помочь Кастиэлю пройти через это. Дин хочет быть рыцарем в сияющих доспехах.

Кастиэлю это в нем нравится.

***

Кастиэль просыпается оттого, что Дин потирает ноги.

— Что ты делаешь? — сонно спрашивает Кастиэль. Затем он бьёт ногой, когда Дин попадает в чувствительное место. — Это щекотно, перестань.

— Но ты такой милый, когда смеёшься, — говорит Дин, улыбаясь. Его волосы в полном беспорядке, так что он недавно проснулся. Кастиэль косится на него, а затем издаёт неловкий звук, когда Дин тычет большим пальцем в колечко мышц. — И когда ты стонешь.

Кастиэль позволяет ему продолжать эти действия в течение нескольких минут, пока его разум не включается. Тогда он наконец садится, а Дин привстает с кровати.

— Дин.

— Да? — тот оборачивается. 

— Каким ты видишь сценарий нашего идеального будущего?

— Ты имеешь в виду, чего я хочу в своих самых смелых мечтах?

Кастиэль кивает. 

Дин замолкает и стучит по дверному косяку.

— Честно говоря... Ты охотишься со мной. На дороге. Отдыхая на Марди Грасс, отправляясь на пляж в Калифорнии и трахаясь в полночь. Показываю тебе дыру с самыми лучшими пирогами Соединенных Штатов. — он не смотрит на Кастиэля, и на его лице появляется задумчивая улыбка. Она исчезает, когда он, наконец, встречает взгляд мужчины. — Так что, да. Вот.

Видно, что Дин понимает, что этого всего не будет и он никогда не получит Кастиэля. От чего Новак испытывает боль.

— Если…

Дин ждет.

— Если ты хочешь этого, тебе придётся ухаживать за мной, как и любому другому, — наконец произносит Кастиэль.

Дин начинает медленно улыбаться. А потом и вовсе во все зубы.

— Ну ухаживания мне под силу. — он подпрыгивает, а затем бросается к кровати, чтобы поцеловать Кастиэля. — Это я точно могу сделать. Черт, Кас. Я не знаю, что сказать.

Кастиэль дарит ему один поцелуй.

— Тебе придётся сильно постараться.

— Да, черт возьми! — кричит Дин и выбегает из комнаты.

***

Дин на седьмом небе от счастья уже два дня. Он тратит их на то, чтобы быть несносным болваном, к большому удовольствию Кастиэля. В результате смех даже стоит ощущения, что он сдаётся, заботясь о Дине так сильно, что сам слабеет, желая, чтобы Дин был счастлив. Слабеет, потому что хочет счастья для себя, даже если это не то, что он выбрал самолично. Но Дин полностью сосредоточен на том, чтобы угодить Кастиэлю, и, похоже, не обращает внимания на какие–либо оговорки со стороны Кастиэля. Он будит его с завтраком в постели, даёт больше места для ног и вообще пытается предугадать каждую потребность Кастиэля, даже самую абсурдную.

Кастиэлю приходит в голову, что Дин уже давно ухаживает за ним.

Он также впервые говорит о будущем.

— Мне придётся познакомить тебя с Деткой. Научу тебя слушать её мурлыканье — я имею в виду, если ты вообще водишь машину, ты должен знать, когда что-то не так. И есть одна пиццерия в Калифорнии, в которой готовят пиццу барбекю. Ты знал об этом? Это действительно потрясающе, тебе придётся её попробовать! А ещё я не могу дождаться, чтобы отвезти тебя на пляж. У меня есть один на примете, он совсем крошечный, и он весь окружён сельскохозяйственными угодьями, так что там никого нет. Мы с Сэмом провели там ночь однажды и не встретили и души.

Но на третий день Кастиэль видит перемену, как только входит в кухню. 

— Дин, что случилось?

Дин кладёт свой сотовый телефон на столешницу, все ещё вне досягаемости Кастиэля. Выражение его лица мрачное, и он хмурится.

— Я думаю... Я думаю, что мне нужно на одну охоту. У меня есть один приятель, который не может в одиночку во всём разобраться. Это слишком опасно и он боится, что есть шанс протупить где-то и кончить не очень хорошо.

Адити, чувствуя переменчивость в настроении Кастиэля, подходит к нему и утыкается носом в его руку. Кастиэль сглатывает и кивает.

— Тебе лучше идти тогда.

— Кас, я дал тебе обещание, — говорит Дин, прислоняясь к стойке и потирая нижнюю губу. 

— Я знаю. Но ты же охотник, Дин. Это никак не изменить. И теперь у меня есть Адити, — уверяет его Кастиэль. — Думаю, со мной всё будет в порядке.

Дин подходит к нему и легонько целует, кончиками пальцев проходясь по щетине Кастиэля.

— Ты уверен? Меня не будет два дня, максимум три. Это не так уж и долго, но всё же...

Кастиэль слегка улыбается.

— Да, я уверен.

***

Дин ушёл и вот спустя четыре дня Кастиэль признался себе, что беспокоится.

— Дин просто опаздывает. Охота, вероятно, пошла немного не по плану и ему пришлось задержаться, — говорит Кастиэль Адити. Он расхаживает по улице, наблюдая, как солнце прячется за горизонтом, а Дин не появляется.

Адити скулит, наклонив голову и глядя весьма скептически. 

— Всё будет хорошо, — заверяет он Адити. — Я уверен.

На пятый день он просыпается и завтракает. Устраивает пробежку с собакой. Просматривает следующую подборку газет и находит ещё одну, возможную, охоту на восточном побережье, в Нью-Йорке. Он составляет список возможных подозреваемых монстров, работа успокаивает, потому что она так сильно напоминает ему о профилировании, о выполнении следственной обязанностях в прошлом. После этого он снова бегает с Адити, а потом ужинает. Он говорит себе, что либо Дин вернётся, либо сработает его план на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. В любом случае, с ним всё будет в порядке. Физически.

На шестой день он признается:

— Что-то пошло не так. А что, если...

Только на седьмой день он может это сказать.

— А что, если Дин мёртв?

Дин не может быть мёртв. Он просто, он просто не может быть. Кастиэль пытается осмыслить эту идею и её последствия, но она, кажется, ускользает из его рук. Кто-нибудь придёт сюда и освободит Кастиэля. Он это знает. Он уедет, встретится с Бальтазаром и вернётся в ФБР. Он мог бы снова стать агентом ФБР. Он не сомневается, что ОАП и Бальтазар все ещё ищут его, что они примут его с распростёртыми объятиями. И хоть Дин и сделал жизнь Кастиэля центром своей жизни, но все равно его жизнь будет продолжаться, даже если Дин умрёт. 

Но он не хочет смерти Дина. От одной мысли об этом у него болит грудь, сжимается горло и учащается пульс. В те несколько раз, когда Кастиэль мечтал о жизни за пределами бункера после своей последней попытки побега, Дин всегда был где-то там. Бегал по стране, охотился, может быть посылал Кастиэлю открытки. Был в гостях у него. Может быть даже пытался найти Кастиэля, чтобы вернуть его.

Но никогда не умирал. 

— Я не могу потерять его, — говорит Кастиэль Адити. — Дин не заслуживает такой смерти. — Он даже не знает, какой _такой_ , но в то же время не сомневается в её несправедливости. 

Он сидит на улице и смотрит, как садится солнце, глубоко дыша.

Он ведёт себя так, будто потерял любовь всей своей жизни. Он паникует, как и раньше.

— Я не люблю Дина, — говорит он Адити, которая сидит рядом с ним.

— Не думаю, по крайней мере, — неуверенно добавляет он. — А ты как считаешь?

Адити смотрит на него, как бы говоря: _«Почему ты спрашиваешь меня?»_

— Конечно, ты же собака. Это не твои заботы. Кастиэль крепко зажмуривается. — Я теряю свой гребаный рассудок.

На восьмой день (день триста пятьдесят девятый) Кастиэль признается себе, что его чувства к Дину вышли за рамки простой заботы. Любит ли он Дина? Вот почему он уже чувствует эту потерю, и он даже не знает, просто ли Дин ещё задерживается? Нет, он не назовёт это любовью, не той, что длится столетие, но это определённо больше, чем он испытывал бы к другу. Как будто его мир на грани конца. И в каком-то смысле это даже правда — он вернулся бы к своей жизни, но его жизнь без Дина кажется неполной. 

Он сворачивается калачиком рядом с Адити и плачет, уткнувшись в её шерсть.

***

День девятый, он учит Адити открывать холодильник на расстоянии, когда слышит входную дверь. Кастиэль щелкает языком, так что Адити возвращается к нему, а затем гавкает:

Дин спускается по лестнице. Он выглядит совершенно измученным, у него распухла губа и впечатляющий синяк на одном глазу бросается сразу. 

— Дин, что случилось? — Кастиэль ахает.

Дин подходит к нему и обнимает, молча и властно. Он держится за Кастиэля, как будто Кастиэль исчезнет, если он этого не сделает. И начинает расслабляться тогда, когда тот ответно обнимает, падая в объятия. Он позволяет Дину утешать себя.

— Эй, — наконец говорит Дин, отпуская его достаточно, чтобы посмотреть Кастиэлю в лицо.

— Дин. — Кастиэль касается лица охотника, проходясь пальцами по синякам. Он позволяет вопросу повиснуть. 

— Всё в порядке, я вроде как заслужил один из них, — говорит Дин. — Кас, меня схватило ФБР.


	9. 9/1

Агент ФБР Дерек Морган стучит в дверь Кастиэля Новака с чашкой кофе в руке. Но вместо привычного крика «Иду!» — который Моргану приходилось слышать каждый раз забирая друга из дому, когда тому не удавалось завести свою старую машину — дверь беззвучно распахивается.

Все инстинкты начеку, Морган ставит кофе в холле и достаёт оружие.

— Кастиэль? — он обращается в темноту и толкает дверь, открывая её до самого конца.

Квартира парня всегда была довольно пустой, только с практичными и необходимыми предметами. На маленьком столике у двери стоит плетёная корзинка, которую — как Морган знает — принёс брат Новака, а в ней и сами ключи. Далее идёт гостиная, что выходит на кухню.

Стол и лампа опрокинуты. Дверца холодильника открыта.

— ФБР! — кричит Морган.

Он осматривает комнату, кухню, спальню и все остальное, даже заглядывает в шкафы, но дома никого нет. Когда он возвращается на кухню, то видит маленькие осколки разбитого стекла на полу, обрамлённые какой-то неизвестной жидкостью, что наполовину высохла. Нет ни крови, ни каких-либо других признаков борьбы. Еда в холодильнике достигла комнатной температуры. Дерек достаёт сотовый телефон и набирает номер.

— Хотч, нам понадобится бригада криминалистов в квартиру Кастиэля. Похоже, его похитил неизвестный субъект.

***

Вся команда собирается в конференц-зале.

Морган ёрзает, вероятно, желая оказаться рядом с Новаком, чтобы провести хорошо время, к примеру, выпить. Ведь это не секрет, что парней связывает одно прошлое — оба когда-то начинали свои карьеры в полиции. Хотчнер краем глаза поглядывает за агентом, но вместо привычной вспыльчивости — которая является Дерека неотъемлемой частью — видит сосредоточенность.

Джей-Джей и Рид открыто обеспокоены, хотя и пытаются совладать со своими эмоциями. Правда говоря, Джей-Джей куда легче держаться и не поддаваться панике, ведь ей довольно часто приходится сохранять самообладание, контактируя с семьями жертв в течении многих лет. Спенсер Рид (они все ещё представляют его как доктора Рида, потому что ему было всего двадцать шесть, когда он присоединился к ОАП) погружен в свои мысли, заставляя свой невероятно мощный ум работать.

Росси поглощён в своё, вероятно, перебирая в голове возможные профили. И хоть он ушёл из ФБР на несколько лет, чтобы заняться писанием успешных романов о серийных убийцах, навык работы как ФБР агента никуда не делся.

Хотчнер не расслабляется — он никогда не расслабляется полностью, что и дает ему некую уверенность в успешности дела и слаженности своей команды. Он хочет знать, что все происходящие действия не пройдут даром, ведь на кону стоит жизнь его сотрудника — Кастиэля.

Новак пропал, по крайней мере, три дня назад; ОАП остановилось на похищении, хоть было это весьма сложно, ведь пропажа человека — это страшно, а пропажа друга/товарища ещё страшнее.

Аарон заговорил первым.

— ФБР поставлено в известность о возможном похищении агента Кастиэля Новака. В настоящее время группа лиц, занимающаяся его делом и находящаяся в доме Бальтазара, ждёт звонка о выкупе от похитителя, или какой-то новости. Они предполагают, что это похищение мотивировано желанием взять федерального агента либо для информации, либо для самого выкупа. Если все-таки второе, то есть кому заняться переговорами и дальнейшими стратегиями. Чего хочу от вас я? — Сосредоточенности на том, какая информация может быть у Кастиэля, которую может хотеть субъект; или же это намеренное похищение из мести, а может хищническое.

— Вы действительно думаете, что хищническое похищение возможно, когда в нем замешан агент ФБР? — спрашивает Морган. — К тому же, когда речь идет о взрослом человеке, подавляющее большинство преступлений совершается против женщин.

— Девяносто четыре процента... — тихо говорит Рид, вытаскивая статистику из своей почти идеальной памяти.

Морган продолжает:

— Да и агент — не лёгкая мишень, и субъекты, которые берут таких жертв, редко выбирают тех, кто может дать отпор.

— Это всего лишь одно из предположений, которое мы должны проанализировать. — замечает Росси. — Похищение человека, которого большинство сочло бы физически сильным, может быть частью азарта субъекта.

Нервы сдают. Морган щелкает ручкой.

— Если это хищническое, то субъект мог преследовать его. Мы должны поговорить с соседями и проверить камеры наблюдения за последние несколько недель, чтобы увидеть, есть ли новые лица в районе дома Новака.

— Я возьмусь за последнее. — говорит Пенелопа Гарсия, явно радуясь, что у неё есть чем заняться. Она технический аналитик, полный красок, жизни и невероятного понимания компьютеров. — Я просканировала все камеры слежения в радиусе пяти миль и не нашла ни Кастиэля, никого-ни будь, кто нёс бы тело... — её губы кажутся бледными под ярко-розовой помадой, но она берет себя в руки. — Я так же начала просматривать все номерные знаки, которые были в этом районе на прошлой неделе, и сравнивать их с украденными автомобилями или криминальными записями, пока никаких совпадений.

— Я возьму первое. — говорит Джей-Джей, заправляя свои светлые волосы за ухо.

Рид приподнимает руку.

— Я просканирую старые дела Кастиэля и посмотрю, какая секретная информация у него может быть, или любые случаи, когда у людей, вовлечённых в наши ранние расследования, есть мотив, чтобы взять его в плен.

Росси кивает.

— Я помогу Джей-Джей и поговорю с родными Кастиэля. Возможно, имеется личная неприязнь со стороны семьи или бывших.

— Я проверю списки недавно освобождённых, условно освобождённых, помогу Риду просмотреть предыдущие дела. — заканчивает Морган.

Хотчнер спрашивает:

— Что было найдено на месте преступления?

Гарсия поднимает голову, перебирая свои бумаги.

— Пришли криминалисты. В квартире нет никаких следов ДНК, кроме ДНК Кастиэля, и никаких отпечатков пальцев. Жидкость оказалась пропофолом и, вероятно, от сломанной иглы.

— Субъект использовал общую анестезию? — спрашивает Рид.

— Или намеревался, — предполагает Морган. Он хмурится, указывая на фотографии с места преступления. — Похоже, Кастиэль начал бороться и у субъекта, не было запасной дозы. Возможно, тому пришлось изменить свои планы и подчинить Кастиэля физически. Вероятно, он был в квартире, когда Новак вернулся домой, и застал его врасплох, когда тот доставал ужин из холодильника. И субъект вроде как не сильно волновался за звуки и соседей.

— Нам нужно сузить круг подозреваемых и составить профиль. — говорит Росси.

Гарсия добавляет:

— И я буду отслеживать всю информацию о краже пропофола. Может быть, так мы сможем найти этого сосунка.

Хотчнер смотрит на своих коллег.

— Пока мы ищем подозреваемых, давайте будем иметь в виду, какие возможности наиболее близки для нашего субъекта. Скорее всего, ему где-то под сорок, белый, непритязательный. Он мог бы иметь военную подготовку, раз был способен физически подчинить себе обученного федерального агента, и он, судя по всему, делал это раньше.

Все оглядываются на босса, готовые начать.

— Давайте приступим к работе.

***

В течение следующих двадцати четырёх часов проводится полное обследование места преступления, и непосредственная история Новака тщательно анализируется. В квартире парня не было обнаружено ни отпечатков пальцев, ни ДНК, так что нападавший был осторожен и в перчатках. Более обширное исследование окружающей местности не даёт никакую информацию. В многоквартирном доме Кастиэля почти нет камер наблюдения, а одна единственная ничего не засекла. К тому же, агент Новак, в принципе, не испытывал ни интереса, ни страха к преследованию, а значит, это его не беспокоило. Он не получал угроз ни по электронной почте, ни по телефону.

После некоторого времени о выкупе тоже не последовало никакого извещения. Джей-Джей доложила Хотчнеру, что Бальтазар становится все более и более эмоционально неустойчивым.

Хотчнер вызывает всю свою бригаду на встречу на следующее утро.

— Рид? — спрашивает он.

— Я уже пятнадцать лет занимаюсь расследованиями. — говорит Рид. — Мои глаза вот-вот вылезут наружу, но я могу сказать тебе, что единственные люди в прошлом Кастиэля, которые сделали бы что-то подобное, скорее убьют его, чем возьмут в плен. Я не могу исключить некую мафиозную семью, но у меня также нет доказательств, подтверждающих её причастность. Я попросил оперативную группу, ответственную за это дело, не спускать с них глаз.

— Значит, ты считаешь, что это вряд ли будет похищение из мести, специально направленное на Кастиэля? — Хотчнер спрашивает.

Рид кивает.

— Да. Думаю, что да.

Гарсия продолжает с того места, где остановился Рид.

— Я искала везде и не нашла ничего странного ни на одной из камер наблюдения. Я даже взломала частные сети. НИЧЕГО! Я вообще не знаю, что искать.

— Но мы сузили круг поисков, — заверяет Росси. — Это не его семья и не бывшие. Его отношения с семьёй далеки от дружеских, так же, как и с подружками, но ни у тех, ни у тех не было повода похищать Кастиэля.

— Я нашла только одну странную вещь. — говорит Джей-Джей, — Сегодня утром, прямо перед тем, как прийти на работу, я побывала в доме Кастиэля и все его соседи ничего толком не смогли сказать, но пожилая дама, которая утверждает, что является экстрасенсом, уверяет, что её преследовали плохие флюиды на днях, так что она иногда проверяла окна. Важно то, что она живёт прямо над Кастиэлем и говорит, что постоянно видела на парковке старую, чёрную мускулистую машину, лет тридцати-сорока. Водитель был мужчиной, но она не смогла разглядеть его как следует. Она сказала, что уверена, он не жилец. Гарсия? 

— Приступим, — с вызовом подхватывает Гарсия, вытаскивая свой ноутбук. — Мускулистые машины от пятидесятых до семидесятых годов. Поиск за последнюю неделю в радиусе пяти миль. У меня уже есть все камеры и функции поиска, так что... — она быстро печатает, а потом на экране появляется зернистое изображение. — Вот её видели семь раз в течение недели в этом районе.

Это черная Шевроле Импала 67-го года. 

Морган садится.

— Погодите, а у Дина Винчестера случаем не эта модель машины?

— У Кастиэля было стойкое ощущение того, что Винчестер болтается поблизости и наблюдает за нами в Вайоминге.

— Кастиэля похитил серийный убийца? — с ужасом произносит Гарсия.

— Гарсия, мне нужно, чтобы ты нашла эту машину, — немедленно приказывает Хотчнер. — Винчестер передвигается по всей континентальной части Соединённых Штатов, так что тебе придётся искать везде. Номерные знаки, вероятно, регулярно меняются, но сама машина нет. Этот псих не раз доказывал, что не оставит груду этого метала. Морган, Рид и Джей-Джей получают досье Дина и просматривают каждую деталь для любых подсказок относительно его домашнего убежища. Даже общая область страны могла бы помочь. Росси, я хочу, чтобы ты поработал со мной над профилем Винчестера.

Никто времени зря терять не стал, поэтому спустя минуту в зале заседания остались только босс и Росси.

— Хотч, как ты думаешь, он мёртв?

— Я отказываюсь в это верить. — категорически заявляет Хотчнер. Кастиэль относительно недавно присоединился к команде, но он умён и мотивирован, и он знает, что нужно делать, чтобы убедить Винчестера оставить его в живых. — Винчестер — это бредовый, ориентированный на миссию убийца, который думает, что помогает людям.

Досье мужчины толщиной в фут. У них много информации, но мало связи между фактами. Преступления Дина были столь разнообразны, а мотивы непонятны и по-своему необычны, что он не подходил ни под одну ожидаемую модель серийного убийцы. И все же он не был полностью одержим психозом, хотя это могло быть частью его преступлений. В отличие от большинства бредовых убийц, у которых нет стандартной мотивации или собственной подписи, Винчестер очень функционален в обществе. Итак, сколько же из его преступлений относятся к одержимости демоном (или другим монстром)?

Росси хмурится.

— Винчестер всегда проявлял большое самосознание. Балтиморская лента показывает это довольно ясно. Он может и бредит, но одновременно понимает, как его бред выглядит со стороны. И я думаю, что он действительно верит в то, что делает. — Росси берет пятую часть досье Дина (физическая копия только за последние два года) и листает его. — Ты думаешь, он будет де-эволюционировать теперь, когда Кастиэль в его власти?

— Уже десять лет, как нет. — говорит Хотчнер. — Нет. Дин Винчестер взял Кастиэля по очень конкретной причине, и он будет следовать этому плану до самой смерти. Он не собирается терять его сейчас.

— Но он сделает все возможное, чтобы исчезнуть от наших глаз. — замечает Росси. — Завершит план в частном порядке, что бы это ни было. Я не думаю, что это касается непосредственно ФБР — он слишком осторожен с нами и он никогда не нарывается на нас намерено. Это либо похищение из мести, либо какой-то частный психоз.

— Если это месть, то почему Кастиэль? Он в команде всего год, и, хоть нас несколько раз вызывали по делам Винчестера за эти годы, Кастиэль присутствовал только в Шайенне.

— Самая легкая цель? — предполагает Росси. 

— Кто-то с опытом Винчестера, вероятно, выбрал бы Джей-Джей, просто потому, что она женщина, если бы уязвимость была ключом, — не соглашается Хотчнер. Он делает паузу. — Однако Джей-Джей замужем. Кастиэль живёт один и у него нет близких родственников. — это раздражает Аарона. — И нам потребовалось целых три дня, чтобы понять, что он пропал! Это дало им достаточно времени, чтобы скрыться.

— А как насчёт брата? Мы предполагаем, что Сэм мёртв, ибо его не видели в течение двух лет, даже во время преступлений, в которых Винчестер мог нуждаться в нем. Хотя не исключено, что мы можем ошибаться. 

Это интригует.

— Что, если Сэм был спусковым крючком? Винчестер никогда раньше не похищал сотрудников правоохранительных органов. Могла ли смерть Сэма вызвать психическое расстройство, что привело к похищению из мести? Они были невероятно близки и никогда не жили друг от друга порознь с тех пор, как Дин забрал его из колледжа.

— Мне кажется, ты что-то путаешь. Как бы то ни было мы должны попросить Гарсию попытаться отыскать тело Сэма Винчестера, как второстепенную цель. — предлагает Росси. — Может даже удастся раскопать причину его смерти. И если это все же похищение из мести, у нас есть ограниченное время, чтобы найти Кастиэля. Шансы, что Винчестер убьёт его совсем скоро, значительно возрастают.

Хотчнер кивает.

— Главное — как можно быстрее найти его убежище.

— А что ты скажешь о возможности того, что это хищническое похищение?

— По всем признакам и словам свидетелей Винчестер гетеросексуален. Если бы это было хищническое похищение, это был бы огромный разрыв с его предыдущим поведением.

— Ты имеешь в виду, как и любое другое преступление? — сухо спрашивает Росси. 

Хотчнер только хмурится.

— Честно говоря, я не знаю, что было бы хуже. — он смотрит вдаль. — Если бы он был хищным, Кастиэль прожил бы дольше. Но степень пыток или сексуального насилия с таким, как Винчестер...

— Мы найдём его, Хотч. — говорит Росси.

Хотчнер делает глубокий вдох.

— Я думаю, что прошлое Винчестера — это то, что нам нужно, чтобы выяснить, где он сейчас. Такое нестабильное детство означает, что у него очень неустойчивое представление о том, что такое дом, и он продолжает эту модель уже взрослым. Наверное, поэтому он так привязан к машине.

— Она принадлежала его отцу, — соглашается Росси. — Если единственным настоящим домом Винчестера, помимо его машины, является дом, в котором его воспитывали отец и мать до пожара... Может он где-то в Лоуренсе?

— Или где-нибудь поблизости. — говорит Хотчер. Он думает несколько долгих мгновений — его следующие слова определят ход этого дела в краткосрочной перспективе, и именно в краткосрочной перспективе жизнь Кастиэля находится на кону. Винчестер скоро убьёт его. — Нужно сосредоточить все внимание на Канзасе.

***

Далее происходит тщательное изучение не только самого Дина Винчестера, но и его отца, и брата, которые оказывали и продолжают оказывать основное влияние на жизнь психопата.

Следует рассмотрение всех тех домов, которые когда-то Джон Винчестер выбирал для временного проживания. Анализируются слова местных жителей. Даже приходится вылавливать всех учителей и соседей, которые раннее могли иметь хоть какое-то отношение к семейству, и пытаться выяснить, входили ли в планы Джона или его сыновей когда-либо другие места для проживания помимо Лоуренса.

Местные правоохранительные органы не только получают отчёт и профиль на Дина, но и берутся за само дело — тщательно отслеживая по камерам и вне всех подозрительных людей, чем-то напоминающих характеристикой Винчестера. И хоть новость и разлетелась по всем полицейским участкам Канзаса, а имя Дина обнародовать не стали — есть большое опасения того, что он убьёт Кастиэля быстрее, если узнает, что его личность скомпрометирована.

Никто из учителей — которых выследила команда — различных государственных школ не помнит Дина; никто из соседей не знает Сэма. Те преподаватели, которые не утеряли в памяти младшего Винчестера, говорили о нем как о высокоинтеллектуальном человеке, но испытывающем проблемы дома. Есть признаки того, что Сэм желал сбежать от своей семьи и жить «спокойной жизнью», что является очень красноречивым комментарием. Но все те, кто имел хоть какое-то представление о его домашней суете, добавляют, что Сэм никогда не считал ни одно из мест, где он был, настоящим домом или обладал каким-то постоянством. Семья Винчестеров всегда куда-то переезжала с будущим намерением уехать.

Прошлое Дина более неразборчиво. Владельцы съёмных домов/квартир описали Дина как основного опекуна родного брата. Он платил за квартиру, мыл посуду и стирал, искал деньги для младшего и ввязывался в драки. Судя по всему, Дин считал их временные жилища ещё менее важными, чем Сэм. 

В конце концов, все возвращается к Лоуренсу. 

— Но стоит заметить, что географическая природа преступлений Винчестера не ограничивается одним Канзасом. — утверждает Рид. У него глубокие круги под глазами и куча бумаг перед лицом, и это только считая те, которые он принёс в конференц-зал. Все выглядят одинаково измученными; прошло уже пять дней с тех пор, как исчез Кастиэль. Хотчнеру тяжело видеть, как профессионализм его команды медленно начинает трещать. — Ведь он убивает монстров и за пределами родного штата.

— Но Канзас центральная точка всего и, если бы он вернулся туда, был бы у нас шанс это узнать? — спрашивает Джей-Джей.

— Анализ его мест преступлений не даёт мне и гроша на результат. Он словно везде. — отвечает Гарсия.

— Мы предполагаем, что он внутренне мотивирован. — говорит Морган. — Что выбирает своих следующих жертв, основываясь на некоторых критериях, которые он знает заранее. Что если он ищет те места, которые в дальнейшем может использовать как продолжение поддерживания веры в свой собственный психоз? Возможно, он может находить определённые локации, наполненные историями о монстрах, а затем дополнять их своими иллюзиям, приплетая к этому мирных жителей.

— Эта информация никак не помогает вычислить его! — рявкает Рид, потирая глаза.

— Рид... — начинает Морган.

— Мы все подавлены происходящим, — перебивает Хотчнер. — но давайте не будет истерить.

— Ребят, подкиньте мне хоть что-то. Я занялась поисками как заброшенных домов, так домов под вымышленными именами, но все безрезультатно — десятки тысяч зданий входят под подозрение. Мне надо больше информации. — умоляет Гарсия. 

— Вычёркиваем все, что находится в городе и в близь его. — предлагает Рид. 

— А это идея. — мрачно говорит Морган. 

— Скорее всего, он будет осторожен и не захочет, чтобы вокруг были свидетели во время убийства. — раздражённо добавляет Рид. 

— О Боже, кажется, меня сейчас стошнит. — скулит Гарсия, параллельно тыкая по клавишам клавиатуры. Наступает долгая пауза. — Запускаю поиск с изменёнными параметрами.

Это заставляет всех притихнуть, ведь само расследование не какой-то случайный случай — это Кастиэль — парень, который приносил пончики каждое утро, хоть и недолюбливал некоторые из них. Тот, кто присоединился к группе, после работы в антитеррористическом спецотряде — и за счёт которого поступило предложение перебраться в ОАП. Так что да, это и поспособствовало Кастиэлю быть одним из самых лучших агентов ФБР.

Аарон Хотчнер не знал Кастиэля так, как Моргана, Джей-Джей, Рида, Росси или Гарсию. Кастиэль редко говорил о своей жизни вне работы или семье. Хотчнер был в курсе его брата — что тот беспокоится за младшего — что родители отстранились от него, но по какой причине неизвестно. Новак достаточно замкнутый парень, из-за чего не так часто расслаблялся с товарищами по команде. Он словно жил в себе и редко выходил наружу. И только Рид действительно понимал его.

И вот, теперь жизнь Кастиэля в крайней опасности, а его коллеги безнадёжно пытаются наверстать упущенное. 

— Продолжаем искать. — наконец говорит Хотчнер. — Мы не собираемся сдаваться.

***

— В течении двух недель мы работали над делом. — произносит Аарон утром в среду. Его команда смотрит на босса, лишённая сна и полная отчаяния. — Это ещё не конец, но на меня давят сверху, чтобы я снова взялся за другие случаи. Помощник директора предложил собрать небольшую группу по похищению Кастиэля, пока мы ждём дополнительную информацию.

***

Шесть недель спустя Хотчнеру звонят в пять утра.

— Агент, как бы тебя ни звали, ты должен быть здесь. ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС. — Кричит Бальтазар Новак. — Я получил письмо от Кастиэля. Там есть... Я не знаю, там его имя. Это не его почерк, но на конверте черным по белому «Кастиэль Новак», и на нем чёртова дата двухнедельной давности. Я ещё не открывал сам конверт, но, о, Боже мой...

— Не трогайте его. Где бы он ни был, не трогайте. Там должны быть улики, которые помогут привести к местонахождению Кастиэля. — приказывает Хотчнер. — Надеюсь, вы понимаете это?

— Да. — Бальтазар дышит в трубку. — Блять. Я думал, что он умер.

Хотчнер не знает, что на это ответить, ибо сам страшился о таком подумать.

— Письмо пришло по почте?

— Да. Оно было в моем почтовом ящике.

— Имеется почтовая марка?

Наступает пауза.

— Да.

— Я немедля звоню в офис ФБР в Техасе, они приедут к вам, заберут письмо и проанализируют его. На всякий случай, я хочу, чтобы вы заперли все двери дома и позвонили в полицию после того, как я положу трубку. Скажите им, что вы думаете, кто-то ошивается возле вашего дома. Оставайтесь внутри, пока не прибудут агенты ФБР.

— Вы думаете, я в опасности?

— Это маловероятно, особенно учитывая почтовую марку, но вполне возможно, что письмо было доставлено вручную. В таком случае, вам просто лучше запереться изнутри. Бальтазар, вы молодец. Сохраняйте спокойствие. Помощь уже в пути.

Как только Хотчнер вешает трубку, он звонит в местное ФБР и даёт им краткое изложение плюс приказы, затем оповещает о случившемся местные правоохранительные органы в родном городе Бальтазара в Техасе, а также и близлежащие соседние города, так что работа начинается с поисков весьма отличительной от других машин Импалы 67-го года выпуска. Это слабая надежда, но Хотчнер все равно обязан ухватится за неё. После чего он оповещает о случившемся свою команду. 

К семи утра все собираются в офисе, и только Гарсия летит прямым рейсом в Техас — сотрудничать с правоохранительными органами по поиску Винчестера — так что её пребывание со своей бригадой происходит путём телефонной связи. Криминалисты, услышав, что это внутреннее дело в отношении агента ФБР, сработали достаточно оперативно — началось тщательное изучение письма. Почтовая марка относится к Альбукерке, штату Нью-Мексико. На конверте нет отпечатков пальцев, но на самом письме есть отпечатки Кастиэля. Они относительно свежие, и почерк внутри совпадает с почерком Новака. 

Он жив. 

В пятнадцать минут девятого агенты бросились на изучение цифровой копии конверта. Имя Кастиэля указано в разделе «От», рядом с которым в скобках упоминается дата двухнедельной давности. И это действительно странная деталь — как будто похититель хочет, чтобы они знали, что Кастиэль был жив на тот день. Сам адрес отправителя указан как 3764 Highway 51 South, Memphis, Tennessee — это не почерк Кастиэля.

— Грейсленд. — говорит Рид. — Дом Элвиса Пресли. Хотя это первоначальный адрес, а не текущий. Это вяжется с одержимостью Винчестера поп-культурой его отца и использованием её в своих псевдонимах.

— Вот само письмо.

Рид достаточно резко наклоняется:

— Кастиэль определённо написал это. И я держу пари, что без полного принуждения.

У Моргана на лице стоит непонимание.

— Откуда знаешь?

— Первая буква каждого предложения в первом абзаце говорит о Дине Винчестере. Второй абзац — это Средний Запад. — Рид смотрит на Хотчнера. — Он пытается сказать нам, кто его похитил и локацию. Винчестер, вероятно, велел ему убедить нас в своём письме, что с ним все хорошо и он по собственному желанию исчез из радаров, только вот, по всей видимости, не дал точного языка для написания рассказа.

— Мы были правы. Его, наверное, держат где-нибудь в Канзасе. — говорит Морган. Следующие слова он произносит со сдержанной радостью и потрясением для себя и коллег. — Он жив.

— Это… Это полностью меняет профиль. — говорит Росси, цепляясь за что-то совершенно другое. — Мы думали, что это похищение из мести, но позволить своему пленнику написать письмо брату — здесь работает совершенно другая психология. Я уже молчу о том, что Винчестер действительно отправил его!

Как будто Дин снова над ними издевается, как и во время других преступлений, за которые его пытались поймать.

— Так Кастиэль в порядке? — спрашивает Гарсия на другом конце провода.

— Пока трудно делать выводы, малышка. — говорит Морган. — Но я думаю, не стоит отрицать, что он жив.

Джей-Джей кивает, а затем обращается к Гарсии:

— Я могу предполагать, но что, если Винчестер послал письмо, потому что, в некотором роде, заботится о том, что Кастиэль подумает о нем?... Чистый психопат мог бы позволить жертве написать письмо в обмен на какую-нибудь услугу, но при этом ничего не отправив, ведь у жертвы нет возможности проверить это.

— О Боже... — шепчет Гарсия. — Он хочет быть «хорошим».

— Гарсия, не могла бы ты начать проверку в окрестности, где письмо получило почтовую марку на машину Винчестера? — спрашивает Хотчнер.

— Уже.

— Обещаю, что как только появится больше информации, я поставлю тебя в известность.

— Думаю, Гарсии лучше не знать некоторые моменты об этом расследовании... — перебивает Морган. Проскальзывает волнение, когда он берётся за дело, рассматривая особенности профиля Винчестера, которые им придётся вскоре изменить. Мотивы похищения. – Ибо это не слишком приятный профиль и не стоит некоторым лицам вдаваться в его подробности.

Ведь, действительно, убийства — это ужасные и страшнейшие преступления, которые ОАП приходится расследовать, но убийства с изнасилованиями имеют равную эмоциональную связь как у жертв, так и у друзей и семей, потому что это постоянное страдание сродни пытке. Гарсии, конечно, придётся в скором времени услышать профиль, дабы продолжить расследование, но, наверное, лучше пока не стоит обсуждать детали в её присутствии. Она аналитик, а не полевой агент. 

— Мы должны начать изучение письма и найти что-то ещё, что Кастиэль мог бы нам оставить. — говорит Росси.

_Дорогой Бальтазар,_

_Иногда мне кажется, что я словно белка в колесе, которая бежит и бежит незнамо куда. Нет цели, нет времени — все остановилось. В общем, мне нужно было это — уйти от суеты. И я ушёл — уехал на некоторое время. Ничего плохого не случилось, и я не пострадал. Что-то просто изменилось, видимо, это работа. Есть моменты, когда хочется взять и развеется, и сделать перерыв спустя долгое время. Сейчас мне хорошо, правда. Ты всегда меня просил взять отпуск и наконец отдохнуть. Если я раньше тебя не слушал, то теперь делаю то, что ты просишь — отдыхаю, высыпаюсь, питаюсь ни как попало. Раз меня нет так долго, и я не мог написать раньше, вероятно, ФБР уже уволило меня, да и правильно — я сам виноват, что так внезапно сбежал._

_Скорее всего, уже немного поздно, но позаботься о моей квартире, ладно? Нельзя терять такую хорошую аренду. Письма Гейл, должно быть, накапливаются, пожалуйста, позаботься и о них тоже. Даже после всего, я хочу прочитать все. Сохрани всё, что присылают наши родители. Только не беспокойся, пожалуйста. Правда, у меня все хорошо._

_Майкл всегда говорил, что мы должны находить время для жизни. Наконец-то я делаю то, что он хотел. Не беспокойся обо мне. Хотя ты иногда бываешь немного мудаком, я всегда буду любить тебя. Даже после того, как ты увёл у меня мою первую любовь. Оставайся в Техасе, будь счастлив. Ну а пока…_

_Кастиэль._

— Я думаю… Кастиэль пытается сказать нам, что с ним все в порядке. — медленно произносит Рид. — Если Винчестер оставил ему достаточно места для манёвра в письме, чтобы создать целое сообщение с информацией, то, вероятно, между ними присутствует доверие. Он постоянно подчёркивает, что все хорошо и даже говорит о возвращении домой. Одно не понятно — инцидент с подружкой блеф или правда?

— Я узнаю. — говорит Джей-Джей. В течении последних восьми недель, именно она является поддержкой Бальтазара.

— Возможно, он пытается сказать нам, что собирается бежать. — предполагает Росси. — Мы должны предупредить полицию, что в будущем есть шанс увидеть кого-то похожего на Кастиэля.

Морган указывает на письмо, затем смотрит на Джей-Джей.

— Ты можешь спросить у Бальтазара, похоже ли это письмо на почерк подачи Кастиэля? Я знаю, что ему пришлось бы изменить формулировку, чтобы скрыть сообщение, но, возможно, он мог бы сказать нам, если есть что-то ещё странное.

Хотчнер кивает.

— Я попрошу местное отделение ФБР дать ему копию.

Росси хмуро смотрит на экран.

— Так все же, хищническое похищение или бред? — спрашивает он, ссылаясь на их следующий шаг: построение профиля, чтобы помочь сузить поиски для Гарсии.

— Либо то, либо другое, — отвечает Хотчнер. — Но не стоит забывать, чем бы это ни было, Винчестер будет следовать своему задуманному плану, ссылаясь на сверхъестественное.

Они работают через части профиля, которые остаются прежними: Винчестер, судя по всему, сошёл с ума, после смерти собственного брата, что и вызвало желание исполнить похищение. Он, вероятно, отвёз Новака в отдалённое место где-нибудь в штате Канзас. Остальное меняется вместе с очевидной мотивацией Дина. Месть теперь под сомнениями, потому что в таком случае Кастиэль был бы уже мёртв. Если предположить, что письмо не подделка, а Хотчнер думает именно так, то вполне возможно, Винчестер намерен держать парня долго.

ФБР начинает изучение.

— Судя по дате, он хочет, чтобы мы знали — Кастиэль все ещё жив. — говорит Рид. — Будто он насмехается над нами за то, что мы не смогли найти его и Кастиэля.

Росси поворачивается к Хотчнеру.

— На самом первом собрании расследования, было предположение, что это может быть хищническим похищением. Насколько нам известно, у Винчестера нет гомосексуальных наклонностей. Но все же, Дин мог взять его как сильную особь, не ссылаясь на ориентацию. Некоторые из преступлений Винчестера были садистскими или сексуальными. Может быть, Винчестер эволюционировал в прошлом, делая вещи только под предлогом заблуждения? Он мог принять свои тёмные желания вместо того, чтобы направлять их через веру в паранормальные явления.

Команда то отбрасывала эту теорию, то снова брала во внимание. Это определённо соответствовало известной им психологии Винчестера. Спустя время они получают уведомление, что Бальтазар прочитал письмо и хочет поговорить. Джей-Джей допрашивает его по телефону, и после некоторых истерических рыданий, Бальтазар признает, что, несмотря на странную формулировку, это действительно похоже на его младшего брата. Инцидент с похищением девушки реален, и парень использовал его в отношении того, насколько любит Бальтазара, потому что Кастиэль фактически отпустил все и позволил тому встречаться без борьбы со своей любовью. В каком-то смысле братья использовали это воспоминание, дабы показать, насколько сильны их отношения.

Другими словами, это утешение. Это способ сказать, что я люблю тебя.

— Может быть, дело вовсе не в том, чтобы насмехаться над нами. Если он хотел, чтобы мы страдали и злились, то письмо — не лучший способ сделать это. Может быть, речь идёт о Бальтазаре. — говорит Морган. — Как ты думаешь, Кастиэль смог бы убедить Винчестера послать письмо чтобы просто утешить брата?

— Для этого Винчестеру пришлось бы заботиться о Кастиэле. — говорит Джей-Джей. — Ты думаешь, он способен на такое чувство?

Росси поднимает голову.

— Кастиэль — младший брат Бальтазара. Мы предположили, что смерть Сэма смогла спровоцировать Винчестера на психоз и, возможно, Кастиэль вообще не должен быть жертвой. По крайней мере, не в сознании Дина. Может быть, он что-то вроде компаньона. Замена Сэму.

— Но почему Кастиэль? — спрашивает Джей-Джей. 

Наступает короткое молчание.

— Мне неприятно говорить, что он просто сумасшедший, но, если наши предположения подходят к действительности… — говорит Росси, пожимая плечами. — Бред Винчестера настолько разнообразен, что от него можно ожидать чего угодно.

Хотчнер снова смотрит на письмо.

— Он хочет одобрения от Новака... И письмо — это попытка угодить человеку, как своему любимому.

— Кастиэль, должно быть, попытается написать ещё одно. Он знает, как манипулировать человеком с такой психологией как у Дина лучше, чем кто-либо другой.

Снова тишина.

Первым ломается Росси.

— Это может значить, что Винчестер, как мы говорим, пытается сломить Кастиэля или иным образом манипулировать им, чтобы тот согласился на бредовую веру их влюблённости или какие-то отношения. Нападение в квартире Кастиэля было спланировано. Он знал, что тот будет сопротивляться.

— Он мог бы легко исказить сопротивление Кастиэля в какую-нибудь сверхъестественную причину. Хотчнер, я думаю, что это соответствует тому, что мы сейчас имеем. Даже если у нас нет всего пазла, это лучше всего подходит для любого профиля, который мы могли придумать. И раз это правда, — начинает Рид, — то это не последнее, что мы ещё услышим от Винчестера или Новака. Сообщения будут продолжаться в той или иной форме.

— И мы должны подготовиться к этому заранее. — заканчивает Хотчнер.

Рид ушёл подключать датчик слежения на телефон Бальтазара, который будет перехватывать все телефонные звонки и отслеживать их местонахождение. Росси устанавливает пассивное, беспилотное наблюдение на случай, если Винчестер попытается физически сбросить что-то Бальтазару. Джей-Джей, Морган и Хотчнер работают над скорректированным профилем и мозговым штурмом, чтобы это помогло им сузить поиски местоположения Дина.

В конце концов, все сводится к попыткам нахождения убежища. Оно должно быть достаточно удалённым, чтобы Кастиэль оставался незамеченным.

Хотчнер хочет верить в успешность дела, но какая-то недостающая деталь не даёт ему покоя. Они что-то упускают, он просто не знает, что именно.

И как бы там ни было, но профиль Винчестера написан, краток. И готов представиться полиции Канзаса.

_10 октября 2014 года Дин Винчестер похитил Кастиэля Новака из Стаффорда, штат Вирджиния. Похищение мотивировано навязчивым желанием заполучить Новака в качестве своего компаньона, тем самым заменив потерю предыдущего напарника — Сэма Винчестера, который, как полагают, умер в 2012 году. Шансов на то, что Дин Винчестер добровольно отпустит Кастиэля Новака нет._

_В дополнение к похищению. На Дине Винчестере серия убийств с начала 2005 года, есть вероятность одного убийства в 2001 году вместе с отцом — Джоном Винчестером. В преступлениях всегда присутствует психотический элемент — одержимость демоном или иным сверхъестественным существом. Винчестер часто совершает убийства специфическими, причудливыми способами._

_Винчестер внешне привлекателен — чем хорошо пользуется, чтобы выйти из опасных для него ситуаций. На руках у мужчины целая цепь насильственных преступлений, включая убийства, изнасилования и пытки. При задержании, в обязательном порядке проводить арест с дополнительным подкреплением, поскольку есть риски нанесения серьёзных ущербов сотрудникам правоохранительных органов. При успешной поимки держать под вооружённой охраной, ибо имеются случаи побега из тюрьмы._

_Предположительно Дин Винчестер находится в Канзасе. Он водит чёрную Шевроле Импалу 1967 года выпуска. Номера могут отличаться. Не имея военного образования, преступник достаточно силён. Он считается вооружённым и чрезвычайно опасным._

Проходят дни. Потом недели.

Рид подытоживает, что письмо Новака больше не несёт в себе никакой информации.

Профиль выходит в правоохранительные органы, и каждая новостная организация, информирована о похищении Кастиэля. Лицо Винчестера повсюду, но никто его не видит. Как будто Дин — это призрак. Единственное предположение того, что он в Канзасе, не даёт никаких результатов. Он просто исчез.

Дело замораживается.

***

Звонок. Пенелопа Гарсия.

— Босс, соединяю вас с Кастиэлем через три секунды. Весь разговор будет автоматически записан.

Хотчнер чуть ли не выпрыгивает из кресла самолёта и поднимает руку, останавливая болтовню команды.

— Кастиэль, это Хотчнер. Мы отслеживаем звонок. Я собираюсь перечислить тебе несколько локаций и, если в одной из них ты сейчас находишься, то скажи «да». — он ожидает утвердительный ответ, но вместо этого слышатся слёзы и разочарование.

— Знаю, я сумасшедший, но я не могу сказать тебе, где я, потому что тогда ты _его_ схватишь. — слабый звук рыдания. — Я очень хочу домой, но без вреда для Дина. Он не такой, не такой, как мы думали.

В смысле? Неверен профиль?

— Он намеренно тебя похитил?

Прерывистое дыхание. 

— Да... Не беспокойтесь обо мне, пожалуйста. Я в порядке, Хотч.

Эмоциональная нестабильность. Нежелание найти себя и выдать похитителя.

— Кастиэль. Ты должен держаться. Мы ищем тебя.

Пауза. Помехи. И конец.

Гарсия, находясь в Техасе, в спешке старается возобновить связь с парнем.

— Черт, черт, черт!!! Ну давай же... Он прыгает из штата в штат, из страны в страну. Нет. — вся команда застыла в напряжении, с отчаянной надеждой в глазах смотря и ожидая последующие действия Хотчнера. — Нет, маленький скользкий ублюдок, ты от меня не уйдёшь! — рычит Гарсия на свой компьютер. — Я... Хотч, мне очень жаль. Даже не знаю, что сказать... Мне так жаль, но я не могу отследить его. Последнее, что мне показало, это Индия. Кто-то явно всё заранее подстроил. — говорит девушка через слёзы.

— Все в порядке, Пенелопа. Ты сделала всё, что могла. Работай дальше. Скинь на электронную почту всю запись разговора.

— Так точно. — отвечает Гарсия и вешает трубку.

Джей-Джей падает обратно на своё место.

— Мы его не нашли.

Хотчнер качает головой.

— Нет, но у нас впереди много работы, чтобы найти.

***

За час до посадки, Гарсия скидывает запись, а затем приступает к другим методам отслеживания вызова. Сам звонок довольно короткий. Группа прослушивает весь разговор дважды, прежде чем дать комментарий.

— Бэл? — Кастиэль говорит так, будто едва может выговорить имя брата.

— О Боже, Кастиэль? Кэсси? Господи, где ты?

Кастиэль прерывисто вздыхает.

Так приятно слышать твой голос.

—Кэсси, ты можешь говорить?

— Да. Но я не один.

Бальтазар немедля отвечает, и его голос звучит безумно, когда он спрашивает триггерную фразу:

— Всё хорошо?

— Я в порядке. Бальтазар, я в порядке. Я не пострадал.

— Где ты? Ты можешь сказать мне, где ты?

— Нет. Балтазар...

— Дин Винчестер тебя похитил? — спрашивает старший Новак. — Боже, Кэсси, ФБР искало тебя повсюду. Я сошёл с ума, черт возьми. Хотчнер сказал, что Винчестер похитил, он тебя обижает? Ты в опасности?

— Я с Дином, да. Он заботится обо мне. Он меня любит. Бэл, он позволил мне позвонить тебе, чтобы сказать, что со мной все в порядке. Честно, я… Я сытый, ради Бога, у меня есть матрас с эффектом памяти. Он меня никогда не обижал. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты волновался.

После чего в разговор вмешался Хотчнер. У него до сих пор в голове раздаётся эхом: «Знаю, я сумасшедший, но я не могу сказать тебе, где я, потому что тогда ты _его_ схватишь.»

— Он говорил без какого-либо принуждения. — комментирует Рид первым.

— Но это не значит, что он не был под давлением. — указывает Морган. — Возможно, у него просто не было возможности произнести кодовое слово.

Рид кивает.

— Справедливое замечание. Но есть ли истина в его словах? Не факт, что его не обижают и он может говорить правду. Хотя, стоит признать, говорил он убедительно и целенаправленно — успокаивал брата, заверял, что всё хорошо.

— Это мог быть текст Винчестера. — предположил Морган. — Честно говоря, я понимаю, что мы все здесь относимся с большим трепетом к Кастиэлю, но давайте признаем, что у него больше нет желания бороться за свободу.

— Взрослые люди, являющиеся жертвами длительного плена, меньше подвержены к развитию Стокгольмского синдрома. — задумчиво говорит Рид. — Но это не невозможно. Он был очень осторожен в своих словах. Мог произнести треггерную фразу «Всё хорошо» тогда, когда было естественным использовать её. Но ничего не сделал. Это подтверждает сознательность его поступка.

— Давайте разберёмся. — говорит Хотчнер. — Он позвонил своему брату. Когда Бальтазар спросил прямо «Дин Винчестер тебя похитил?», Кастиэль ответил без промедлений: «Да.» — что показывает дозволенность агента перед Дином.

— Это может указывать на степень доверия к Винчестеру, — предполагает Морган. — Что тот не причинит ему вреда за огласку некоторых вещей.

Росси говорит:

— Или же Дин был готов к нашему плану и продумал всё на несколько шагов вперёд.

— Он старался нас заверить, что Дин не причиняет ему физической боли. Как думаете, это правда?

— На данный момент всё может быть относительным. — Рид хмурится. — Жертвы похищений со Стокгольмским синдромом, часто оправдывают действия своих похитителей, говоря, что они заслуживают того, чтобы их «наказывали».

— «Честно, я... Я сытый, ради Бога, у меня есть матрас с эффектом памяти. Он меня никогда не обижал» — он правду говорит или блеф? – спрашивает Росси.

— Не хочу показаться бессердечным, но я не уверен, что это имеет значение в нашем расследовании. — ни в тоне Моргана, ни в выражении его лица нет гнева. Он эмоционально отстранён, старается держатся профессионалом. В Моргане всегда была такая черта. — На данный момент мы можем только следовать за Винчестером и надеяться поймать его до того, как тот поддастся какому-нибудь другому психозу и убьёт Кастиэля.

— Пэтти Херст говорила, что её пребывание в плену было похоже на промывку мозгов, дабы в результате потерять свободу воли. И ей потребовалось две недели, чтобы начать приходить в норму. — замечает Рид. — Если то же самое происходит с Кастиэлем, то нам, возможно, в будущем придётся задержать его под длительным психологическим арестом.

— Возможно. — говорит Хотчнер. — Но я согласен с Морганом, что в данный момент это не имеет никакого значения. Пока нет результатов.

Звучит холодно. В каком-то смысле так оно и есть.

— Мы кое-что упустили. — начинает Рид. — Одну вещь. Я думаю, Винчестер пытается завоевать Кастиэля. Он кормит Кастиэля, даёт всё самое лучшее на что способен. Это делается не для мучений, а для...

— Винчестеру не нужна жертва. — тяжело произносит Хотчнер. — Ему нужен партнёр.

— Кастиэль никогда не согласиться на такое. — заявляет Морган. — И пусть он сейчас немного не в себе, но он бы не стал работать за одно с таким маньяком, как Винчестер. 

— Согласен. — говорит Аарон. — Вопрос в том, придёт ли Дин к радикальным мерам, если не получит своего? Сможет ли он причинить вред или убить Кастиэля от отчаяния, или же продолжит держать его в плену?

— Спустя шесть месяцев? Я ставлю на последнее. — говорит Росси. — Если уж на то пошло, все это может быть попыткой Кастиэля выжить, даже не используя слова принуждения.

Хотчнер откидывается на спинку кресла и задумывается. Что же изменилось в профиле Винчестера? Почти ничего. Изменились лишь знания душевного состояния пленника. Он может сопротивляться захвату или не использовать возможности побега — это полезная информация. Но ничего нового по локации убежища до сих пор нет.

— Наш профиль не подвергся изменениям. — наконец подытоживает Хотчнер. — Или наше продвижение расследования.

Морган кивает в знак согласия, а после и вся бригада.

***

Полночь. Большая часть команды прибывает в глубоком сне на воздушном судне, возвращаясь из дела в Юте. Росси слегка похрапывает. Морган умудряется выглядеть собранным, даже находясь в отключке с откинутым назад сиденьем. Бодрствуют только Рид, Хотчнер и Джей-Джей. Пенелопа дома. Дело увенчалось успехом — они его раскрыли, и это одна из немногих вещей, которые заставляют Хотчнера спать по ночам. От Кастиэля новостей нет, и ОАП ничего не может с этим сделать, но тем не менее надо двигаться вперёд и спасать жизни людей.

Джей-Джей, сидя и просматривая недавнюю волну преступлений Дина, приходит к идеи:

— Что, если мы заранее спланируем ситуацию, которая Винчестера заинтересует? В сочетании с анализом преступлений. Он одержим сверхъестественным, верно? Получается он анализирует информацию в интернете, ищет жертву и, воспринимая её как чудовище, убивает.

Хотчнер садится, потирая глаза.

— Подождите. Был ли Винчестер замечен где-нибудь на восточном или западном побережье за последние шесть месяцев?

Рид, с его прекрасной памятью, отрицательно качает головой.

— Нет. Во всяком случае, ничего характерного его прошлым действиям не было.

— Он где-то рядом с Лоуренсом. — предполагает Хотчнер. — Джей-Джей, проследи случаи, связанные с чем-то мистическим в Канзасе? Тогда мы сможешь предупредить местную полицию о будущем присутствии Дина.

Джей-Джей кивает.

— Конечно.

Пятиминутный разговор и сделан шаг вперёд.

***

Два месяца спустя. Агенты получают звонок от окружного прокурора.

Дин Винчестер схвачен в Аризоне местной полицией, которая пятью днями раннее была предупреждена ОАП о попытках того совершить новое убийство. Он был найден без сознания на обочине дороги и доставлен в больницу, где офицер тут же опознал его по профилю, присланному командой. Были попытки побега, но безуспешно. Машину всё ещё ищут. Полиция соблюдает все указанные меры для предотвращения возможности дальнейшего сокрытия.

— Если мы сможем сломить Дина, — говорит Морган. — будет шанс спасти Кастиэля.


End file.
